The Long Road Home
by KakashiKrazed
Summary: When Kakashi is feared dead and Iruka is sent to find his body, can they manage to survive when blood ties threaten to destroy all they know?
1. Hidden In Blood and Waves

Chapter 1

Hidden in Blood and Waves

The Mission Desk in Konoha had been unusually quiet for the past few days. So much so, that Iruka was having a hard time staying awake. After all, he'd put in a full day at the Academy shaping the pliable minds of the next generation of shinobi. After bandaging their scrapes, wiping their noses and dismantling their pranks, Iruka spent an additional four hours grading papers and making sure the lesson plans for the following week were in order. Normally the frantic pace of the Mission Desk was enough to keep him going – but today – he was finding it impossibly dull.

In an attempt to wake up, Iruka clasped his hands over his head and stretched. The attempt failed when he broke into a yawn mid-stretch. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and self-consciously rubbed the scar across his nose as he glanced around in embarrassment. Thankfully, the only other chunin – Itsushika – was too busy reading a newspaper to notice Iruka's transgression.

Iruka glanced at the wall clock and held back a frustrated sigh. He still had three more hours before his shift ended. He rolled his shoulders and turned to look out the window. His reflection in that window startled him. He couldn't believe how tired he actually looked. Iruka took a moment to straighten his uniform. That helped – but he still looked a bit disheveled. He frowned and his reflection frowned back.

Iruka noticed his normally tidy ponytail was halfway down – allowing stray strands of his dark brown hair to cascade toward his shoulder. His brow furrowed – and this time he didn't hold back his frustration while he pulled his hair loose of its catch and worked to recapture it in a tight ponytail. Only once his hair was gathered back atop his head did Iruka venture to look through the glass of the window to the village below.

Lampposts illuminated small sections of the sleepy village, the light gathering in bright pools at the bottom of the posts. Meanwhile, the rest of the streets and buildings were cast in the paler light of a nearly full moon. Barely anyone was out this late at night – and those that were looked to be heading for home after a long day.

These quiet nights were a rarity for any Hidden Village – and Iruka knew he should be happy with the silence – but still, somehow, he missed the bustle. He sighed once more and moved back to his post behind the Mission Desk – glancing at the clock once more. He groaned. Not even five minutes had gone by.

The sound of quiet snoring cam from the other desk. Iruka looked and saw Itsushika fast asleep, with his arms and face sprawled across the pages of the newspaper he'd been so recently reading. Iruka smiled at the irony of the situation and was just reaching the decision to let the man sleep, when a commotion out in the hallway caused the other to wake.

Before Itsushika managed to lift his head fully from its resting spot, Iruka was already at the door. He'd recognized Naruto's voice – and the fear it held was enough to wipe away every ounce of fatigue from Iruka's mind.

"Where's the Hokage? Come on! Granny Tsunade has to take this thing so we can go back for him!"

Naruto was clutching an ornate scroll case in one dirty fist will he shouted at the guards in the hall. His blond hair was more of a mess then normal, his clothing was torn in various places, and it showed smears of blood and the traces of quickly healing wounds on the exposed skin. At his side, Sai was looking a bit worse for wear as well. The young man's pale skin was riddled with cuts and bruises, and his eyes held traces of something that could almost have passed for fear – which was rather alarming, considering Sai wasn't one to normally show emotions. His black hair was plastered to his forehead by what Iruka hoped was just sweat.

Iruka swallowed back the lump that was forcing its way into his throat. He knew Naruto had been on a mission near the Land of Waves – after all, they'd planned to meet for ramen when he returned. But obviously something had gone wrong. He glanced around the hall, but there was no sign of the rest of his team. Iruka tried to smile, and approached the two youths – hoping to soothe away some of their distress.

"Naruto – Sai – we'll send someone to find the Hokage for you, OK?"

Iruka motioned to one of the posted guards – and thankfully they followed his suggestion without any arguments. Once the guard disappeared, Iruka returned his full attention to his former student. Naruto's eyes shifted around the hall as though expecting someone to jump out at him. It was only then that Iruka noticed the bloody kunai still clutched in the young man's other hand. Iruka frowned and looked toward Sai. He wasn't doing that much better – which was disturbing – considering the rumors that Sai was a member of Root. But the young man had his short sword still in a defensive position – even though they were back in Konoha.

Iruka chewed on his bottom lip while he tried to recall just what Team Kakashi's mission entailed. While his mind raced, he attempted to calm the boys down.

"Naruto – Sai. . ." His voice took on the tone he used with agitated children in the Academy yard. "Until the Hokage arrives, why don't you put your weapons away and take a breath. You look exhausted."

Sai blinked at him and tipped his head to the side – then his gaze shifted to his sword as though he hadn't noticed it was still in his hand. Iruka let out a quiet sigh of relief when he lowered the weapon – although he still didn't put it away. Meanwhile, Naruto's expression grew distant. The blond genin shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if we're tired, Iruka-sensei. We _have_ to go back."

The words were spoken with such conviction that Iruka had to wonder just what his former student had gone through. Finally, Iruka remembered the mission scroll he'd handed to Kakashi a week ago. It was a typical B-ranked escort job from a small village on the border of the Land of Waves. They were supposed to meet the man and bring him back to Konoha to meet with Lady Tsunade. It was supposed to be a by-the-book job.

Iruka glanced back at the scroll case clutched in Naruto's hand. He moved a step closer to the boys– noticing the slight tensing of their muscles when he moved. He needed to find a way to get them to relax.

"Naruto . . ." Iruka didn't get a chance to finish his thought.

Tsunade and a handful of ANBU appeared at their sides. The Fifth Hokage looked like she'd been pulled out of bed – but she was all business when she addressed the two members of Team Kakashi.

"Alright kid – REPORT!"

Naruto held the scroll case out to her. "Take the damn thing so we can go back!"

She blinked at him and then looked between Naruto and Sai. "What happened? Where's Lord Taisetsu?"

Naruto scrunched his face up like he did anytime he was remembering something unpleasant, and turned away – his breathing became uneven. Sai's quiet voice filled the silence.

"Dead."

Tsunade's eyes widened. She looked around the hall – then back to the young ninjas. Her tone held a bit of anxiety in it. "What about Sakura?"

Iruka's own eyes widened slightly. He'd been so worried about the state of Naruto and Sai he hadn't thought to ask about the young medic. Again, Sai responded in a professional voice.

"We dropped her at the hospital to be taken care of."

Now Tsunade's eyes closed. "And Kakashi too, I suppose?"

A near sob escaped Naruto's throat. Sai continued – although if Iruka was any judge, the young man's voice sounded tight in his throat.

"We left him behind."

Iruka felt an unexplainable dread fill his being, and he spoke without even realizing it. "What do you mean you left him behind?!?"

Sai's eyes widened and he took a step back – raising his sword slightly as he went. Iruka recognized that his words must have come out fiercer then he'd intended. But it was Naruto who answered the question.

"He didn't give us a choice, Iruka-sensei. He knew they'd follow him – especially after they killed Lord Taisetsu." Naruto paused and looked at the bejeweled scroll case that was still clutched in his hand. "Kakashi-sensei made us swear to bring this thing back to you – and then he took off in the opposite direction."

Naruto took a shuddering breath and forcefully pushed the scroll case into Tsunade's hand. He hissed through his teeth. "Take the damn thing already!"

Tsunade took the object and frowned. "Why was Kakashi so sure they'd follow him, Naruto?"

The young man looked away. Iruka's heart clenched at the look of utter helplessness on the boy's face. Sai filled in the missing pieces.

"We were outnumbered and Kakashi-senpai knew they would do whatever they needed to in order to obtain the scroll – especially after they callously killed Lord Taisetsu. He made sure the enemy saw him give us the scroll and then also made sure some of them saw him secret away another scroll within his vest – then he ordered us to scatter."

Sai paused. Iruka nodded at what Kakashi's thought process must have been at the time. "So he wanted to hide the real scroll in plain sight – knowing the enemy would never expect him to give it to anyone else."

Sai nodded. "The plan was successful. The enemy only sent a handful after us – while the rest set after Kakashi-senpai."

Tsunade stared at the scroll case in her hands once more. "How many went after him?"

Sai took a moment to respond – as though he were counting them in his head. "Thirty-two."

Iruka and Tsunade spoke as one. "Thirty-two?!?"

Naruto trembled as he spoke. "That's why we have to go back! He's going to need our help!"

Tsunade's next words stunned them all. "No – he won't."

Naruto and Sai seemed shocked – and it was Iruka who put a voice to their distress. "What?!? Why would you say that?"

Tsunade shot him a death glare – but Iruka was beyond worrying about that. Kakashi was the village's top jonin. But even he would need help against so many of the enemy.

The Hokage responded to his outburst in a clipped tone. "Thirty-two to one are odds that even I wouldn't take."

Iruka blushed as she continued to explain her logic. "I can't allow our resources to be wasted in such a way – and Kakashi Hatake would agree with me on this."

Iruka clenched his fists – and he knew his face would betray his growing anger. He'd never been able to hide his emotions that well. "This is _crazy_! You can't just let him go so easily. . ."

Tsunade spun toward his – a fire in her narrowed eyes. "_Easily?_ Are you really that naive Iruka Umino?"

That was when he noticed the loss etched into the Hokage's face, and the haunted look behind her golden eyes. Iruka bowed his head in shame. "Forgive me, Hokage. I had no place speaking to you that way."

He heard her sigh. "Iruka – I know this isn't easy to take, but it is what it is. All that's left is to send out a retrieval squad for verification and – if necessary – to erase any traces."

Iruka heard a sob from Naruto. He ventured a glance in the young man's direction. The genin had lowered himself into a seated position and buried his face in his hands. His words were hard to hear – but they were enough to make Iruka realize just how much the boy had grown since his time at the Academy.

"Kakashi-sensei said you'd say that. . . and he made me promise on my nindo to accept whatever you said."

Iruka cautiously moved to Naruto's side and placed his arm around his shoulder. After a moment, Naruto shifted his face to lean into Iruka's chest and cried. Seeing the agony his former student was suffering, a firm resolve settled into Iruka's being. He turned his face up to meet the Hokage's eyes.

"Lady Tsunade – I have one favor to ask of you."

She narrowed her eyes at his words. "And what is that, Iruka?"

He hardened his gaze. "Assign me to the retrieval squad."

-- --

* * *

The soft whirring of countless machines brought Kakashi back from the edges of oblivion. The sound was oddly comforting in that it meant he'd survived – once again. But at the same time – something didn't seem quite right. The tone was off in the way it was echoing between the walls – and the scents within the room – although antiseptic in nature – carried an underlying smell of something . . . unfamiliar.

Kakashi allowed his awareness to sharpen further – although he made certain to keep his breathing controlled, his eyes shut, and his chakra-flow steady. He could feel that he was on a bed – covered from the waist down by a crisp sheet. He could also feel numerous wires trailing across his skin – leading, no doubt, to the various machines surrounding him. His mask was gone – replaced by an oxygen mask – the moist air even now blowing over his nose and mouth. There was also the disturbing discovery that his wrists and ankles were encircled by thick leather straps – he was being restrained.

About the only thing Kakashi Hatake could be sure of at the moment was that he was most certainly _not_ in Konoha.

That thought led him to wondering just where he was. A noise from the right side of the room drew him back to his current predicament. From the sounds – he began to get a mental picture of his surroundings – not quite ready yet to open his eye or let on that he was awake.

He heard a door slide open, and then slide shut again after one – no, two – people entered. From the sound of the footfalls made while they crossed to his side, Kakashi knew approximately how far from the door he was. Both sets of footsteps fell in time with each other – so it was likely – by the length of those strides and the force of those steps – that the two were men – similarly built – and in all probability, adults.

Kakashi's deductions were partially confirmed when the two began speaking – the first in a low bass voice and the second in a clear tenor.

"I still think we might be taking too many chances with this one."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing he can do in the shape he's in. Relax a little, and remember our oath to heal." Kakashi felt warm fingers press against his wrist – doubtlessly checking his pulse. "You can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious about him? Besides - there's a very good chance he won't wake at all."

The other man grunted and walked to the opposite side of Kakashi's bed. His voice sounded a bit strained and he switched to a harsh whisper. "I wouldn't count on that, Samidare. These readings show he's probably already awake."

The man called Samidare hastily let go of Kakashi's wrist with a gasp. Kakashi wondered briefly why he was causing such fear, when it was quite obvious he wasn't able to do much of anything to them in his current state. He sighed internally – and figured it would be easier to get answers if he just asked.

He made a point of taking a deep breath before slowly and deliberately blinking his right eye open. It took him a second to get his eye to focus on the unfamiliar surroundings – but once he managed it, he had to keep from laughing at the almost comical expression of terror on the man's face as he stared at him. After all – wasn't this the same man who was just stating there was nothing to worry about from him?

The middle-aged man stood a bit taller then Kakashi's height and was solidly built – although it was obvious from the softness of his muscles that he was not a shinobi by any means. His skin was the shade of wet sand – possibly from exposure to strong sunlight – and his wavy brown hair fell to just below his ears. Light blue eyes looked out of place amidst the darkness surrounding them – and currently held a look of abject terror within their depths.

The startled man glanced across the bed at his companion. "Chuutetsu, he's _staring_ at me. . . what should I do?"

The other man stepped around to Samidare's side and sighed. "Well, I suppose we should ask him how he feels."

Kakashi noticed with satisfaction that his assessment of the men while his eyes were closed wasn't too far off. This second man was only a touch shorter then the first – but his muscles were a bit more prominent – giving Kakashi the impression that this medic had training outside the field of medicine. The man's skin was darker then Samidare's – almost the shade of coffee – and his graying hair was cropped close to his scalp. Kakashi watched Chuutetsu approach him.

"So – you've finally rejoined the living." The man stopped and furrowed his brow before continuing. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and forced a single word past a throat that seemed disturbingly unused to such an act. "Yes."

The word was muffled slightly under the oxygen mask, and the medic seemed to realize it wasn't really needed anymore. He slowly reached toward Kakashi's face and removed the mask. Kakashi allowed a small frown to cross his lips. "Where am I?"

The two men shared a confused glance and then turned back to Kakashi. Samidare approached and leaned closer. "You don't know where you are?"

Kakashi tried to shrug – and regretted the movement when a dozen cuts and scrapes he hadn't noticed before flared to life. A low moan escaped his lips, and his eye closed from the pain. After a moment he forced his eye open again. "I assume I'm in a hospital."

Again the men shared a concerned glance. This time Chuutetsu answered. "You are."

Kakashi glanced around once more – not seeing anything in the room or on the men to give him an idea of where he was. He knew he'd been heading to the Land of Waves. But this room and these people didn't match that land at all. He resettled his gaze on Chuutetsu's face and gave a slight tug against his wrist restraints. Both men tensed at the movement.

"Is this really necessary?" He tried to keep his voice as harmless as he could.

"You really don't recall how you got here, do you?" Chuutetsu's dark eyes widened a bit.

Kakashi tried to think of what he'd been doing before waking up in this room, but all he could recall were a few very hazy things. He knew he was being chased – and he knew his team wasn't going to be able to help him. The more he tried to remember – the worse his head ached.

"No – I don't." His words carried his frustration in their tone.

The two medics stepped back from the bed to converse in hushed tones. Kakashi, however, with his acute hearing, was able to hear every word.

Samidare's voice sounded awed. "How could he _not_ remember? He managed to kill six of the cadre before they finally sedated him!"

Chuutetsu's low voice supplied a bit more information. "It could just be a result of the trauma from whatever brought him to our shores. The others said he was striking out without even focusing on anyone as they pulled him from the water. Honestly – I don't think he killed any of them on purpose . . . and I don't know how he survived in the first place. The temperature of the water alone should have killed him after just a few minutes exposure – and by the style of clothing we found him in - I have a feeling he's from someplace pretty far away."

Samidare's answer seemed uncertain. "I heard they still haven't figured out how he ended up in that part of the ocean. But I suppose the coldness of the water could be why those wounds didn't do him in."

Chuutetsu turned his head back toward Kakashi. "I just wonder if he is going to be more trouble then he's worth."

Samidare nodded his head. "Well – I guess we should let the others know he's awake. Then it won't be our concern anymore."

The gray-haired man's gaze locked with Kakashi's and his face softened slightly. "We can let them know once we make sure his health is stable."

"But Chuutetsu . . ."

The obvious senior of the two waved his companion's worry away. "You're the one who reminded me of our oath, Samidare. Now let's do our job."

The two walked back to Kakashi's side. The jonin tried his best to look harmless as he addressed Chuutetsu directly. "Can you at least tell me what village I'm in?"

The man blinked his eyes. "Village? You're in the city of Hyoukai Yobou. The nearest village would have to be on the far side of the water – in the Land of Mist. Is that where you're from then?"

Kakashi took in this new bit of information with more then a little shock. He tried to keep it from his voice. "No – I'm not from there."

Samidare's voice chimed in. "He looks more like those freaks from the Land of Lightening anyhow. Maybe that's where he's from. That place is almost as close as Mist."

Kakashi took a breath. "No."

His mind was spinning – how did he get so far from home? Just from this little conversation he figured Hyoukai Yobou was located somewhere to the Northeast of Mist and Lightening countries – but obviously outside of the shinobi lands – or he would have heard of it before. It also explained why they didn't recognize the clothing he'd been wearing. Was it possible these people didn't know about the shinobi? He needed more information.

Chuutetsu moved his hand toward Kakashi's still closed left eye. "Is there a reason you're keeping this eye shut tight? Are you in pain . . ." The man paused and pulled back a bit. "What _is_ your name, by the way?"

Kakashi considered giving him a false name – but at the moment his mind was still trying to catch up. His words left his mouth before he could stop them. "Kakashi Hatake."

Chuutetsu smiled – making his face look much younger. "Good! That's a start. I'm Chuutetsu and this is my junior – Samidare."

Kakashi decided not to let him know that he'd already figured that information out. "Pleased to meet you."

Perhaps if he continued to 'cooperate' with these men, they might feel comfortable enough with him to let his restraints loose. Then he might be able to find a way home.

The younger of the two still didn't quite smile – but he did seem to relax a bit from Kakashi's polite response. He'd have to be cautious. "Could I bother you for a sip of water? My throat is a bit dry."

Kakashi noticed a slight blush creep onto Samidare's face as he moved quickly to the side table and poured water into a glass. He moved to Kakashi's side and frowned when he started to bring the cup to Kakashi's lips.

Chuutetsu chided the man. "Obviously the man can't drink it when he's flat on his back, idiot. Don't they even teach you the basics in your studies anymore?"

The senior medic turned back toward Kakashi with a hard edge in his eyes. "Kakashi, if we remove your wrist cuffs do you promise to behave?"

Again Kakashi wondered just what had passed to warrant his restraint – but he pushed the thought from his head. In all honesty – with his physical strength and chakra levels as low as they currently were – he couldn't harm anyone even if he wanted to. But he didn't intend to let these men know that right now. Instead, he slowly nodded his head and spoke in a soft whisper.

"I promise, Chuutetsu."

The gray-haired man waited a moment longer and then slowly reached for the first wrist cuff. Kakashi did his best to remain absolutely still so as not to worry the medic. Samidare's concerned voice filled the silence.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Chuutetsu?"

The other man chuckled. "I doubt he has enough energy right now to sit up on his own. Besides – I'm not releasing his ankles – and he's still hooked up to everything else. Now give me a hand with the other wrist and help me adjust his bed."

The tone was just stern enough that Samidare quickly followed the directions. It bothered Kakashi just a bit to find that Chuutetsu's appraisal of his condition wasn't far from the mark. Although he probably could have sat up on his own, the act likely would have taken all of his energy. Still, once he was no longer flat on his back, Kakashi felt much better.

Samidare lifted the glass once more toward Kakashi's lips. The medic only flinched slightly when Kakashi's hands took hold of the cup just below his grip and guided it the rest of the way to his mouth. Kakashi savored the cool liquid as it made its way down a throat that craved it. He frowned when Samidare pulled the cup away after just a few sips.

The junior medic's voice sounded amused. "Slowly, Kakashi. You don't want to rush things."

Chuutetsu stepped forward again and reached toward Kakashi's left eye. Kakashi tensed – but fought down the urge to strike the hand away. All that would result in would be to have the restraints reapplied.

"So then - why are you keeping this eye shut, hmm?" Kakashi felt the lids pried open and heard the intake of breath at the sight of the red iris of his sharingan eye.

Kakashi waited for recognition of who he was to settle in, but it never came. Instead the senior medic looked at him with a confused expression. "Has your eye always been that way?"

Before Kakashi had a chance to answer the unexpected questions, the door opened and a handful of new people rushed into the room. A very young - loud, man with a startling turquoise jacket on pushed his way to the front of the group.

"Why didn't you tell me the man was awake? I could have your job for this Chuutetsu!"

Kakashi tensed when he noticed four of the new arrivals were holding long pointed rods of metal – obviously some sort of weapon – and were leveling them at him - but he did his best to remain still. The medic turned back to face the far shorter man.

"Lord Koharu. He only just woke. We would have informed you once we had finished our evaluation."

The younger man narrowed his eyes and stormed past the medic to get a better view of Kakashi. He could just imagine what he looked like to the stranger. Again, Kakashi noticed the skin tones around him were closer to brown then white – so, even to his own eyes, his pale skin looked only a shade darker then the sheet covering his legs. Thankfully his silver hair was cascading over his left eye at the moment – so at least his sharingan was shielded from the new scrutiny he was undergoing.

Kakashi calmly turned his gaze toward the young man who obviously held a higher rank then those around him – although Kakashi doubted it was earned. More likely this was the pampered son of the person who truly held the power here. The man was barely older then Naruto – and his pudgy face was framed by straight black hair that was slicked back across his brow with some sort of oily paste. His dark brown eyes were set too close together and made him look like an insect as he stared at him.

Kakashi wasn't exactly sure who the hell these people were. . . but none of them seemed to recognize him – so perhaps there was still a way out of this mess.

Kakashi bowed his head slightly. "My Lord – my name is Kakashi Hatake. And I humbly thank you for saving my life, and apologize for any trouble I may have caused. And I implore you to help me find my way home."

His words had their intended effect – the young lord sputtered – unsure what to make of him. Kakashi resisted the urge to laugh and instead waited silently – head still lowered – allowing the young fool to make the next move.

-- --

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have him?" Kurogane grabbed the useless chunin by his throat and pinned him to the wall. The man struggled to answer but couldn't seem to get his voice to push pass the fingers threatening to crush his windpipe.

"Lord Kurogane – he might be able to answer you if you let him down." The calm voice of Kurogane's aide drifted past the gasps of the man he was holding.

The chunin was dropped unceremoniously to the ground and Kurogane turned toward where his aide was standing at attention. "You could be right, Boudachi."

The chunin struggled back to his feet – trying his best to straighten his uniform before speaking again. "My Lord Kurogane – we had him at one point. He was subdued and being transported to you from the Land of Waves – as you ordered. But Kakashi Hatake broke loose of his chains and jumped ship into the waters between there and here." The man paused and swallowed deeply before continuing. "He killed most of the others during his escape. I doubt he survived the waters Lord."

Kurogane strolled across the room to look out the window. The cliff his clan's house perched on gave him the perfect view of the harbor where the ship that should have carried Kakashi Hatake to him was moored. Even from this distance he could see the damage the Leaf jonin managed to leave behind. There were gaping holes in the planking and the mast was split in two. The chunin was fortunate he had not gotten in the man's path. Or he wouldn't be alive to report to anyone.

"He's alive. He's a Hatake after all." Kurogane ran his hands through his long silver hair and turned back to the others. "Were you at least able to obtain the scroll?"

The chunin reached into his pouch and pulled out a narrow tube of parchment. "This was the only scroll we found on him, Lord Kurogane."

The aide stepped forward and took the parchment in his hands. Boudachi glanced down and frowned. "This isn't the document we needed, Lord Kurogane."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kurogane leaned against the window sill. "After all – why would I expect anything less from my brother's son?"

He took a deep breath. "Tell Akuma I have a job for him. I don't care how many men he needs - or how long it takes – but tell him to find Kakashi Hatake and bring him to me."

Boudachi bowed low. "Yes Lord Kurogane."


	2. The Meaning of Dreams

Chapter 2

The Meaning Of Dreams

Kakashi sat on the edge of the hospital bed staring down at his feet. For the fiftieth time that day he tried to will his toes to move – but, for the fiftieth time that day the stubborn digits ignored him completely. His eyebrows pinched together in frustration. It had been two weeks since he'd woken up in this hospital room, and he still wasn't able to walk across the room without the aide of others.

Kakashi clenched his fists. At this rate he wasn't sure he'd be able to take advantage of a chance to leave even if he wanted to. Two weeks – he couldn't believe how quickly the time went by. By this point the Hokage would have no choice but to declare him missing – likely she'd already declared him dead. Kakashi frowned. He doubted his enemy would do the same.

"Dammit!"

He slid himself off the bed and onto the floor – using his arms to make it seem effortless – even though it was one of the most difficult things he'd done in awhile. His brow was covered in a fine sheen of sweat by the time he settled on the cool tiles, but Kakashi ignored it and twisted his body until he was face down on the floor. Once he was certain his feet were in the correct position, he pushed his body away from the floor until his arms were nearly straight and then bent his elbows to let himself back down again. He continued with the push-ups until his breath was burning in his lungs and his muscles were trembling from the exertion. Only then did he lower himself all the way back to the floor and roll over onto his back.

Kakashi slid his legs back toward the side of the bed. Then he used his hands to pick each foot up in turn and work them under the edge of the bed's mattress – effectively pinning the useless feet in place. He proceeded to push his body through a series of sit-ups that would make a lesser man cry out – but he knew that if he didn't return to training now, that he'd be running the risk of atrophy in the unused muscles. He'd seen too many good shinobi make that mistake and never manage to heal fully from their injuries. Kakashi would not let that happen to himself.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Kakashi Hatake?!?" Chuutetsu's voice held an edge of panic to it – which caused Kakashi to pause in his workout.

He twisted his head so he could get a clear view of the medic as he crossed toward him from the door and gave the man his most innocent smile. "Sit-ups?"

The gray-haired medic squatted next to the bed and placed his hands on Kakashi's ankles. "I think you've done enough for today, Kakashi."

Before he had a chance to respond, Chuutetsu pulled his non-responsive feet loose from the mattress and settled them back on the floor. Kakashi noticed a frown on the man's face and he ventured a look at his feet to see what elicited the reaction. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the telltale signs of fresh scratches and new bruises forming across the top of his pale feet.

The medic turned to face him, his frown growing more intense. "Kakashi – if I didn't know better I'd swear you had a death wish."

Kakashi bit back a laugh. "Don't be so dramatic Chuutetsu. I was simply trying to keep in shape. Is that so hard to understand?"

This line of logic would never have worked with the junior medic – Samidare – but Kakashi knew Chuutetsu understood the value of exercise. It was evident the senior medic was no stranger to workouts based on the defined layer of muscle visible on his arms as he moved to lift Kakashi back to the bed.

The older man sighed. "Listen Kakashi, I could tell when they brought you in that you are someone who has honed their body to its peak. But if you push things too far too fast it could end up backfiring on you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and muttered quietly. "You sound like the Hokage."

"Well – whoever this Hokage is – sounds like they know you pretty well." He placed Kakashi gently back on top of the mattress. "Case in point are these feet of yours. If I hadn't stopped you when I did, you would have kept going even if you were rubbing serious wounds into the tops of your feet." He met Kakashi's eyes. "Am I right?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes but gave no answer. Chuutetsu shook his head, turned to the bedside table and retrieved a tube of salve. He placed a large dollop on his palm and proceeded to gently rub the lotion into the damaged tops of Kakashi's feet. "I know you're frustrated with the speed of your recovery. I can see it in the set of your shoulders. But what I don't understand is why?"

The medic looked into Kakashi's face once more. "Anyone else who had the extent of injuries you had would still be hooked up to life-support and in a coma. You should be thrilled with how quickly you're progressing."

Kakashi took a deep breath. "I appreciate what you're saying, but I can't afford to take it easy right now. I have to get back before they . . ." He shook his head and didn't finish his thought.

But Chuutetsu wasn't willing to let it go. "Before they _what_, Kakashi?"

He opened both eyes and met Chuutetsu's gaze – knowing he needed help in this strange land – and trying to decide if this man was someone he could trust. His sharingan picked up nothing unusual about him, and as his mismatched eyes saw the concern in the medic's eyes, Kakashi made his choice.

"I have to get back before they find me."

Chuutetsu's face took on a look of confusion. The medic moved to the bedside and placed one hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Are you telling me that you have people looking for you?"

Kakashi nodded. Chuutetsu stepped back, releasing the shoulder as he moved. A look of frustrated anger covered his features. "Then why don't you want them to find you? After all – wasn't that what you asked Lord Koharu to help you with?"

Kakashi sighed. He wasn't comfortable with where this conversation was leaded – but he saw no other options. "Not exactly, Chuutetsu. I asked for help returning home."

The look of confusion returned to the medic's face – but then slowly, understanding reached the depths of his eyes. "Oh . . . you're not talking about being found by your kinsmen, are you?" Kakashi shook his head. Chuutetsu glanced back at his damaged legs. "You're worried about the people who did this to you."

Kakashi nodded.

Chuutetsu sat back down on the bed. "What makes you so sure they're coming?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Because they'll sense I'm alive."

Chuutetsu said nothing for a moment before laughing softly at Kakashi's words, causing the jonin to frown. "You almost had me going there for a minute, Kakashi. You're quite the joker."

The medic's laugh caught in his throat when Kakashi leveled one of his most serious glares at him. Chuutetsu's dark eyes went wide. "Oh dear God . . . you're serious! What kind of people do you have after you?"

Kakashi maintained his gaze. "The kind that neither of us want darkening your shores."

Chuutetsu look at him incredulously. "Relax, Kakashi. Our cadre can protect us . . . and you – if it comes to that."

Kakashi arched a brow high in the air. "Is this the same cadre that found me in the water? The same that I managed to dispatch six of in my weakened state?"

Chuutetsu looked like he wanted to be sick as Kakashi's words sank in. The topic of the unfortunate slaughter of this city's elite cadre was one that was avoided on order of Lord Koharu once the young man pledged to help Kakashi heal and return home. Still – Kakashi needed to get these people to see that the longer he stayed here – the higher the probability that the ones who hurt him would track him down. And he knew that his enemy would not be gentle in their attempts to gather information.

Kakashi didn't want to be responsible for any more of these good peoples' deaths.

Chuutetsu was shaking his head. "I still don't understand why you are so sure they're coming."

Kakashi scratched his head. How could he make this man understand? He wasn't any good at teaching chakra theories to people with no real knowledge in the subject. He wasn't an Academy teacher for God's sake. Then a stray thought crossed his mind – what would Iruka do?

Kakashi smirked at the thought of the young chunin who had managed to get at least the rudimentary basics to sink into the hard heads of numerous groups of children. Hell – he even managed to get Naruto to pick up some of it. Kakashi decided to employ the most basic of Iruka's skills that he had witnessed over the years – which was to find out how much was already known – and then build on that.

"Chuutetsu – what do you know of the lands across the waters and their use of chakra?"

"Chakra? What's that?"

Kakashi sighed, then held his right hand up and gathered enough chakra to dance along his fingertips.

"This, is chakra."

Once Chuutetsu stopped gaping at him, Kakashi proceeded to try and explain just what chakra was and how the others might be able to use it to locate him.

-- --

* * *

Akuma stood on the deck of the sloop peering out into the fog that seemed thick enough to slice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the sea air. For two weeks he'd been following the faint traces of his prey's trail, and today was the first time he was able to sense more then just a hint of the elusive Copy-ninja's chakra – which meant he was still alive.

A burst of wind sent a spray of icy cold sea water over the railings of the ship, but Akuma barely noticed the salty liquid as it coated his bare arms and face. His focus was on the flare of white-hot chakra that – although brief – allowed him to narrow his search to a set direction through the fog. He smiled while he sent his own chakra out in a thin stream toward where he'd sensed his target. Soon he'd know for certain if the flare belonged to Kakashi Hatake – and then the fun could begin.

-- --

* * *

Iruka knelt on the ground and held the blood-covered headband in his hand, wondering – not for the first time – if the scroll Naruto had placed into the Hokage's hands was really worth all this. He certainly hoped it was. He clenched his fist around the metal plate until it dug into his palm.

The headband would have been missed by most people. It was hidden in such a manor that only someone who knew what to look for would ever have noticed it. Fortunately for Iruka, their were members on the retrieval team who had worked with Kakashi Hatake for years in the service of the Hokage as ANBU. Because of that – they were all adept at looking underneath the underneath.

In this case, the underneath was more literal then usual. Kakashi left a few well placed kunai marks on a series of trees and rocks along the path. To the untrained eye they would look like the aftermath of a battle – which obviously had occurred – but the Copy-ninja's former squad-mates knew their Captain's marks well. They led them unerringly to the stack of branches and rocks at the edge of the shore. When one of the porcelain-masked ANBU waved for Iruka to join them he'd been unsure what they would show him. A part of his mind hoped it would be Kakashi's unconscious form – another, darker part figured it was the Copy-ninja's decaying corpse they'd uncovered. Instead they wordlessly pointed toward the strip of metal and cloth and then waited for his reaction.

If they had come across this a week ago, Iruka would have probably reached right out and grabbed hold of the headband. . . but after a week traveling with the retrieval team and watching their every movement, Iruka knew there had to be more to the headband then met the eye. He bit at his bottom lip while he tried to figure out the message. Then he noticed the item was not as haphazardly placed as he first thought. He turned toward the unreadable face of the bird mask.

"The way its folded and the direction of the emblem mean something – don't they?"

The masked head nodded. Iruka held back his grin and returned his attention to the sticks still covering the discarded headband. He knew they, too, must have a meaning – but what?

"The sticks have a message too?"

Again the nod, but this time it was followed by a low voice that was partially muffled by the mask.

"Very good, Iruka-sensei." He pointed to the top layer of sticks. "Kakashi-senpai has let us know that he is still pursued by ten enemy." He carefully removed the sticks to unveil the metal plate. "The direction of his flight is shown by the closed side of the leaf symbol." Finally the ANBU pointed to the folds of the material without touching them. "These folds show he is running low on chakra – while these mean he has been severely injured."

Iruka nodded his understanding and watched as another ANBU member stepped forward. They wordlessly held their arms out and streams of chakra-feeding insects streamed out of the sleeves of the ANBU's cloak. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. He'd been unaware that any members of the Aburame clan had joined the ranks of ANBU. But now, as he watched the creatures land on Kakashi's discarded headband, he started to see the wisdom in it. The clan was perfect for infiltration, espionage and tracking missions. Moments later the creatures were heading in the direction that they sensed Kakashi's chakra and the group was ready to head out once more.

Only after he was sure they were ready to leave did Iruka pick up the headband and clutch it. Iruka had been marginally insulted by the way the others showed him the ropes at the beginning of their journey, but that was now replaced by a constant appreciation for just how many things beyond basic shinobi training these elite ninja had to learn and master. And Iruka took it as the honor it was that they were willing to share at least some of that knowledge with the likes of him.

He knew he had the basic skill-set to become a jonin if he ever decided to – but to have the ANBU recognize his abilities was something he never expected. Still, Iruka knew deep down that part of why they were sharing with him was that he'd be a liability without certain basic ANBU-level skills.

That realization was unnerving – and Iruka found himself wondering what the hell had made him impulsively demand to be on this retrieval team. And, for that matter, what had possessed Lady Tsunade to actually grant the request. But she had – and he was weeks into the quick-paced, no-frills assignment of ascertaining where Kakashi had gone to.

Of course – Iruka hadn't expected it to be exactly this intense. . . although in hindsight he should have read the clues. He wasn't allowed to wear anything that identified him as a member of the Leaf Village – no uniform – no headband – not even his ID tags. He'd been given fairly nondescript dark pants and shirt to wear under a tan hooded cloak and an unmarked porcelain mask to cover his face.

Iruka tucked Kakashi's headband into a pouch at his waist, resettled the plain mask onto his face and fell into step beside the rest of the team. Naruto's face flashed through his mind – the look of hope in the young man's blue eyes enough to steel his resolve to see the mission through to its end. After all, Naruto _needed_ Kakashi – even though the young man would be the first to deny the fact. But Iruka knew – ever since the Copy-ninja took charge of Team Seven back at the Academy – that Kakashi Hatake was one of the very few to have Naruto count as a precious person. And in Iruka's eyes – that made Kakashi worth finding and bringing back to Konoha – regardless of what shape he was in when they found him.

-- --

* * *

Boudachi had been looking for Lord Kurogane for the past hour and his search finally ended when he remembered a little used practice yard located at the edges of Kuragane's lands. It was there that he found the man sparring with ten of the elite guards which normally watched the borders between the clan's lands and the areas still pledging allegiance to the current Raikage. Almost all of the guards looked worse for wear – while Kurogane barely looked winded.

Boudachi waited until he was acknowledged before he approached the silver-haired leader of the clan.

"Lord Kurogane, we've received a report from Akuma."

Kurogane walked to his side and held out one hand. Boudachi placed the small scroll onto his palm and waited while Kurogane read it. Boudachi watched the neutral expression on his leader's face shift to something closer to displeasure – which was confusing, considering he knew the message said Akuma had a fresh trail to follow.

"Lord Kurogane, is there a problem?"

The scroll was crumpled in one hand while Kurogane's dark gray eyes locked with Boudachi's. "_Is there a problem?_ You ask such a ridiculous question as that when you _know_ that time is running out?"

Boudachi swallowed and tried not the tremble at the intensity of the killing intent rolling off his employer. "Forgive me. I thought this would have been taken as a good report."

"How could you ever think that learning that Kakashi is _farther_ away then expected would be a good report? Hmmm?"

Boudachi sighed. "I can see how that part is disappointing, Lord Kurogane – but the fact that Akuma has locked onto his trail surely is worthy of recognition."

Kurogane glanced down at the crumpled scroll before giving a short laugh. "I suppose it is at that Boudachi."

Boudachi caught the scroll as it was tossed at him. He would never get used to the suddenness of Kurogane's mood changes. But the man was undeniably the strongest shinobi in the Land of Lightening, and he paid him well for his services – so who was he to complain? He rolled the crumpled paper back up and slipped it into his pouch.

"Boudachi – tell me what you've managed to find out about my Nephew since we last talked."

Boudachi retrieved the small notebook he kept his research notes in and flipped it open to where he'd left off with Kurogane two nights before. "After the death of Sakumo Hatake, little is recorded of what Kakashi was doing – although the hospital records did show an increase in the number of times the man was admitted for more then light injuries. Most were officially entered as 'training accidents' – but the assumption is that Kakashi Hatake joined Konoha's ANBU forces at that time."

Kurogane's mouth twitched. "So, the brat handled his loss by immersing himself into an elite killing unit. Perhaps we're more alike then I'd thought."

Boudachi frowned but continued on. "His official public records show him as one of Konoha's top elite jonin – with specialties in tracking and assassination techniques – including the Lightning Blade."

Again, a twitch in Kurogane's mouth. "What of Kakashi's personal life?"

Boudachi sighed and flipped through more notes. "He doesn't seem to have one, Lord Kurogane." He turned to another page. "There has been no record of Kakashi Hatake having a personal relationship beyond the normal camaraderie shared over a drink after a mission – and even then, he never stays long."

Kurogane's eyes seemed unfocused. "How unlike his father."

Boudachi continued. "It seems all his free time is spent training, going on missions, and reading."

"What of his nickname? The Copy-ninja, isn't it?"

"Yes. Somewhere between his becoming jonin and his entry into ANBU, Kakashi Hatake was seen with one sharingan eye. I haven't been able to get any official details on it yet, but rumors mention it was either a gift – or he forcibly took it from one of his early teammates."

Kurogane's eyes sharpened and he ran a hand over his chin. "We'll need to take that into account for when the whelp is brought back. See to it, Boudachi."

Kurogane waved him away and went back to sparring – as though the conversation hadn't interrupted him at all. Boudachi sighed at the obvious dismissal, put away his notebook and started back to the clan house. He set his mind on what he could possibly do to prepare for Kakashi Hatake's arrival that would take a legendary sharingan into account. He'd have to do a lot more research before he'd be ready for his arrival.

-- --

* * *

Tsunade set jutsus around her office to prevent any unwanted eyes seeing what she was doing. She even went so far as to send Shizune to the other side of the village on a fairly complicated errand to ensure an hour or two alone. Now – she was ready to look at the scroll that was procured at such a high cost.

She held the ornate scroll case in her hand and frowned. She still couldn't believe Taisetsu was dead. She'd known that man for more then half her life – and although he'd become a Lord of a small area near Wave Country, he'd kept his shinobi skills finely honed. Tsunade frowned. The skills of the attacking forces must have been staggering to have been able to take out Taisetsu, injure Sakura so severely, and shake up Naruto and Sai to the extent they did.

Tsunade's thoughts moved to Sakura for a moment. Her young apprentice was still recovering in the hospital – but at least she was expected to heal completely. Physically at least. Whatever had happened on their way back to Konoha was bad enough that – two weeks later – Sakura, Sai and Naruto were still jumping at shadows.

To make matters worse – the retrieval team still hadn't given any news of reaching the target yet. . . Kakashi Hatake was still officially missing. If she didn't hear back differently soon – she'd be forced to declare him assumed dead. Tsunade sighed and opened the scroll case.

This would be the tenth time she was looking at the scroll – but she kept hoping that it would show her something other then what she knew was there. Tsunade placed the parchment on her desk and opened it to its full length. She stared down at the painstakingly drawn characters that covered every available space on the scroll, and returned her attention to where she'd left off the last time she read it.

The writing detailed the latest goings on in the Land of Lightning, and no matter how many times she read the scroll, she was left with the same feeling of uneasiness. The peace between the Lands of Fire and Lightning had never been strong – after the incident with the Hyuga clan - but the treaty signed by Hokage and Raikage had stood for sometime now. Unfortunately, if the document in front of her was accurate, that might be about to change. Taisetsu managed to uncover a plot within Lightning that could mean the current Raikage was vulnerable to an overthrow of power.

Although such an occurrence was not uncommon within the shinobi lands, it was _who_ Taisetsu identified as the driving force behind these rumors that worried Tsunade - Kurogane Hatake.

She frowned and rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to push down the headache she felt coming to life. The last she knew, Kurogane was supposed to be in prison for the rest of his life. And considering the source of that information had been Kurogane's older brother, Sakumo Hatake, she had taken it for the truth it was.

Sakumo rarely spoke of his time before moving to Konoha – but the few times he did, he made it crystal clear that his younger brother was not mentally stable. It was part of the reason Sakumo left Lightning – although Tsunade was never able to pull more then a few sketchy facts from the man.

She knew the two Hatake brothers has some kind of major disagreement – and that had led to the death of many of their kinsmen. At the time, she knew the Hatake clan was the strongest within Lightning and that their disbandment was at the order of the Raikage. No one in Konoha thought much more of the tale – considering it was because of that disbandment that the White Fang became one of Konoha's strongest protectors.

Tsunade sighed and rolled up the scroll. She needed more answers – but the only person who would have had them was Sakumo. Tsunade doubted even Kakashi would know too much about his father's past. After all, anytime she tried to broach the subject when visiting Sakumo she'd been efficiently shut down if Kakashi was within ear range. Sakumo raised Kakashi as a member of Konoha – and he wouldn't let any talk of his former life occur when his boy was around.

Tsunade's thoughts moved to Kakashi. She could remember him as a kid. His pale skin and silver hair made stand out amidst the majority of Konoha's citizens – but it was his aptitude with everything he touched that showed just how far ahead of the others he was. Tsunade remembered watching him in the chunin exams when he was six. Just like everyone else – she assumed the boy would be disqualified or injured before the first matches were finished. . . but he wasn't – and he ended up making everyone eat their words when he showed an exceptionally advanced ability to analyze and lead at such a young age. She'd even managed to make some money betting on the kid – much to Sakumo's displeasure.

Tsunade also remembered the strange look on Sakumo's face that day. There was pride – of course – that his boy would earn the chunin rank so young. But there was also an edge of apprehension that she'd never quite understood.

Perhaps he was remembering a similar aptitude in his younger brother – and he was afraid his boy might follow down whatever path Kurogane went. Perhaps that would explain why he pushed his boy so hard to become the perfect shinobi.

Tsunade hoped that the lessons Kakashi learned along the way would be enough to keep him safe during his current adventure. And that perhaps Sakumo had exaggerated the one and only time he'd discussed Kurogane in any detail – and stated he doubted that he'd have enough skill to destroy his brother if the two ever met again.

A shiver ran down Tsunade's spine at the thoughts of anyone being stronger then Sakumo Hatake. She released the jutsus on the room after securing the scroll back in her desk and sat heavily in her chair.

"Shizune!" There was no answer.

Tsunade shook her head – of course there'd be no answer – the young woman was still off on the errand she'd sent her on. Tsunade groaned and pushed herself away from the desk. She'd have to go see if she could find some tea on her own.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi's breath came in short gasps while he tried unsuccessfully to calm his heartbeat down. He sat up in his bed to find himself covered in sweat. After a moment of disorientation he remembered where he was and frowned.

The dream had been so real . . . right down to the tiniest detail . . . that Kakashi fully expected to be back in Konoha standing over the lifeless body of his father. He could remember the scent of the freshly spilled blood as it pooled around his feet. The ghostly shade and ice cold feel of his father's flesh when he reached to remove the blade still clutched in his hand after performing the ritual death.

Kakashi hadn't had that nightmare in over a decade – and it shook him to the core. That had been the moment in his life when he'd felt the most helpless – the most worthless – that he'd ever felt. The scenes in his mind were still so fresh that Kakashi very nearly missed the retreat of a tendril of foreign chakra from his consciousness.

"Dammit! I took too long."

The words were pushed through a throat that was tight with emotions that Kakashi had spent most his adult life pushing down. He tried to regain control by analyzing what he knew. Somehow, an unknown enemy was now aware of his exact location and was brazen enough to make their first move from a distance. He could only hope that whoever the owner of the foreign chakra was – they were not aware of his discovery of their presence yet.

Kakashi pushed himself out of the bed and carefully placed his feet on the floor. With Chuutetsu's guidance - and the minimal field medicine training he had – the two managed – with a lot of trial and error – to use his chakra to speed up the final healing in his feet. And although no where near as effective as Sakura or Tsunade's mending would be – they had at least managed to get him to a point where his feet could hold his weight without buckling.

Kakashi frowned. He'd hoped to be able to rest up a few more days before having to run again – but he couldn't risk staying put now that his enemy was obviously closing in on him. He walked over to the only closet in the room and pulled open the doors. He'd asked Chuutetsu to find his uniform for him, but the medic informed him that what was left of his clothes from before were burned. The material was so coated in filth and blood that there was no other choice.

So instead, the gray-haired man supplied him with what he could manage to find in the castoffs of the supply rooms. Kakashi sighed as he removed the lightweight hospital shirt and pants he'd been using for the duration of his stay, and replaced them with ill-fitting light blue pants, and a cream colored pullover shirt, that like the pants was slightly larger then he'd prefer.

The only piece of his original clothing that Chuutetsu was able to salvage were his open-toed shoes. Kakashi pulled them on and felt at least a tiny bit more like himself. He slid out the door and through the silent corridors – easily avoiding the sentries who wandered the hall. He contemplated relieving one of them of their weapons, but the cadre members favored the rather conspicuous spear-like contraptions and Kakashi didn't need the additional challenge of keeping such an item hidden during his departure. Besides – nothing screamed escape louder then a missing sentry.

Kakashi grinned at the thought. He knew he technically wasn't a prisoner of these people – but still, he couldn't help but doubt they'd just let him walk out of here without a fuss. He kept to the shadows and wound his way back into the open air for the first time in almost a month. Pausing to take a deep breath of the sea-chilled air, Kakashi headed away from the hospital toward where Chuutetsu had described one of the seedier spots of the city. He figured that would be the easiest place to pick up more appropriate weapons and more clothing. With luck he'd be on his way back across the waters by dawn.

-- --

* * *

Samidare's eyes widened in fear as he watched the cadre members bodies being flung around as though they were rag dolls. He tried his best to fade into the shadows of the supply room and crawled under the farthest shelving unit hoping to avoid detection. He, of course, was never that lucky.

A hand reached under the shelf and knotted itself into Samidare's shirt. With one swift movement he was pulled out from his hiding place and pushed painfully against the supply room's wall. His fear doubled when his eyes took in the visage of the man who had him pinned. The man was taller then any man he'd ever seen . . . easily half again as tall as himself. The bare arm holding him up was full of clearly defined muscle, and the skin-tight black clothing made it obvious that the man's entire body was just as honed.

Piercing violet eyes stared at him from pale skin and finely chiseled features. Long, black hair fell in waves over his shoulders and his thin lips curved into a slight grin as he spoke in a soft voice that sounded inappropriately sweet as it promised death.

"Tell me where he is and I'll finish you quickly."

"Who?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

Samidare swallowed. "I – I don't know . . . he was in his room when I left last night."

The violet eyes narrowed and the thin lips curled down in a frown. "That was the wrong answer."

Samidare struggled in the man's hand until he felt a sharp pain rip through his belly. He was released to fall to the floor where he watched in mute disbelief while his innards seeped out of his body. He looked up to see the stranger wipe his hand on his pants and walk out of the supply room, leaving Samidare alone. The young medic couldn't help but understand that this particular wound would take many long minutes to drain his life away. He choked back tears and wished he'd hid in the medical supply room instead of the linen room – then he could have had access to the medicines to end his life quicker. As he listened to the screams of others from outside the room, he closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him.

-- --

* * *

Akuma rifled through the patient records until he found what he was looking for – _Hatake, Kakashi – room 313_. He smiled and threw the chart onto the body of the shift nurse who'd been just a touch too slow in supplying him with answers. Akuma walked down the hall toward the room – and readied himself to face his prey. He could feel the target's chakra pulsing steadily behind the door – signifying the man was likely in a deep sleep – and looked forward to pitting himself against the infamous Copy-ninja.

Akuma pull the door open in one swift motion and stepped into the room to find an empty bed.

"_Impossible_."

He looked for the source of the chakra he'd sensed and was dismayed to see a small bundle of clothing, sitting in the middle of the bed and glowing with a slow pulsing of Kakashi Hatake's chakra. Akuma growled to himself. This target knew how to use his chakra sensing skills against him – and they hadn't even met face to face yet. The only contact was through the nightmare he'd incited within the target's mind to throw him off balance and allow for easier tracking.

Akuma was beginning to understand why Kurogane insisted his talents were needed for this mission. This target was obviously skilled beyond most prey, and the hunt would need to be escalated to take that into account. Akuma smiled and headed back into the hall. It had been a long time since he'd needed to use anything more then a basic nightmare jutsu to track a target. He was looking forward to the challenge.


	3. The Hunter and His Prey

Chapter 3

The Hunter and His Prey

Chuutetsu stared down at his hands while his conversation with Kakashi ran through his mind. If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, he _never_ would have believed the words coming from the silver-haired man's lips. After all – this 'chak-a-ra' that the man spoke of sounded like something a street magician would use to dazzle his audience while his partner picked pockets. But Chuutetsu saw the energy Kakashi formed in his palm – and couldn't deny how he'd used it to miraculously speed up the healing of two feet that, earlier that very day, were not even close to being functional. Hell – he'd even watched in awed silence as the scratches across the young man's feet faded into barely perceivable lines.

Chuutetsu shook his head. He still didn't understand a lot of what Kakashi had tried to explain . . . 'chak-a-ra points' and 'nature something-or-others' . . . but he couldn't deny the fact that, once he'd told Kakashi what parts of his feet were damaged, and the young man directed that strange energy over the areas, that the feet could move and hold his weight as though they'd never been injured. It was just . . . well . . . unbelievable.

Kakashi told him that everyone had this 'chak-a-ra' within them, although Chuutetsu wasn't able to get any to form on his hands – no matter what way it was explained to him. Kakashi kept trying to hide his frustration with Chuutetsu's failures – but it was quickly evident that the silver-haired man was not used to teaching someone a skill that he obviously had mastered long ago.

Chuutetsu sighed and looked at his alarm clock. 9:45am

"Damn! I'm late – again!"

This would be the third time this week – and if he didn't get fired, it would be a miracle!

He rushed around the room trying to find his ID-badge and his lab coat – and nearly slammed into the wall when he managed to trip over the very article of clothing he was searching for. He must have dropped it to the floor last night after he returned from working with Kakashi well after his normal shift ended. Chuutetsu shook out what wrinkles he could from the lab coat and pulled it on. He shoved his hand into the pockets of the coat and was pleased to find his wayward badge in the right pocket.

Chuutetsu grabbed a piece of fruit out of the basket on the kitchen counter and turned to leave. He paused – allowing a smile to stretch across his lips – then turned back to the counter and grabbed a second piece of fruit. He'd stop by Kakashi's room and surprise the man with something other then the bland food they'd been serving him from the hospital kitchens.

Shoving the two pieces of fruit into his pockets, Chuutetsu headed out the door at a jog in the hopes that the supervising medic hadn't noticed his absence yet. He slowed to a stop when he was two blocks from the hospital. There were cries of despair tearing through the air, and people were wandering aimlessly through the streets. Chuutetsu's heart dropped into his stomach when he moved closer to the place he'd worked for the better part of the last twenty years, and saw smoke billowing out of the third floor windows.

"Kakashi . . ."

The name escaped his lips before he knew it, and it was followed by Chuutetsu looking nervously around to see if he could spy one of the mysterious enemies Kakashi tried to tell him about last night. But all he saw were the faces of his colleagues – some smeared with blood – others staring blankly while they staggered about in the streets. His eyes traveled back to the third floor windows. He had to go in there – had to check and see if Kakashi was still there.

Swallowing his fear – Chuutetsu forced his legs to move toward the building where he'd last seen Kakashi Hatake. Each step brought him closer to the chaos that once was the most advanced hospital in the country. He had to step over the bodies of two of the cadre in order to get into the building – and the smell of death was an almost physical assault to his senses once he entered into the dimly lit halls. Some small analytical part of his brain registered that the emergency generators were running – that explained the low light and the slight flicker of the bulbs. He pushed his body to continue up the stairwell until he was on the third floor. He found the door to Kakashi's room had been torn off the wall, and everything inside was destroyed.

Chuutetsu's heart beat loud in his ears as he made his way to the only piece of furniture still intact – mostly because it was built into the wall. The metal door was dented from where another piece of furniture obviously was thrown into it – but with a bit of effort, Chuutetsu was able to pry it open.

Chuutetsu let out a long breath when he saw the cabinet was empty . . . except for two wooden hangers that he recognized because he'd brought them from his own house to hold the borrowed clothing. He smiled to himself. Kakashi must have figured out they were coming for him and left. It would explain the angry way this room had been dismantled. Whoever was after the young man evidently did not like disappointment. But there was no blood within this room – and so Chuutetsu held out the hope that the young silver-haired man was still safe somewhere within the city.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi crouched in the corner of the alley – watching discreetly as a series of shabbily dressed citizens wandered by the entrance. Most were drunk – or otherwise impaired – and those that weren't were too busy following the drunks to notice him hiding in the shadows. A shiver crawled up his spine when a noticeably cold breeze danced down the vacant alley. Kakashi's clothes still weren't what he'd call a perfect replacement for his uniform – but they were marginally better then the thin material of the outfit Chuutetsu provided, and the darker colors were less likely to stick out in the shadows. Still – he was looking forward to getting back to Konoha, where he'd be able to indulge in a long soak in a hot spring for as long as he wanted.

Kakashi sighed and pulled the thin cloak around his shoulders. He settled back a bit deeper into the shadows and tried once more to rest his body and mind. He knew his enemy was somewhere in the city – based on the chatter in the local tavern – but he also knew his tricks with chakra tags on random animals weren't going to fool the person who'd been plaguing his dreams for long. Which meant his options for disguise were fairly limited. After all, it he attempted even a minor genjutsu, the use of chakra to create it would be enough to draw his hunter to him. And although he'd been tempted to use a shadow clone to lead the enemy astray – Kakashi had a feeling that the level of this particular foe was such that he'd easily be able to trace his location just bye destroying the clone and sensing the link to the original when the knowledge of the clone was reabsorbed. He just couldn't chance it.

That led Kakashi to his detour into the small tea shop just down the street from this alley. He'd entered the shop and acquired a particularly strong blend. Sneaking back out and into the alley, he'd managed to use water from a puddle to make a cold brew of the dark substance, and then spent quite a bit of time using it to dye his hair and skin as dark as he could. It was all he could think of to make his uniquely easy to identify features a little less obvious in this land of dark-skinned people. He'd tied a bandanna around his head – just in case his missed some roots – and pulled one edge of it over his sharingan. The last thing he needed was to accidentally open that eye and have its automatic drain of chakra send out a flare to his trackers. He'd caught his reflection in the darkened windows of an abandoned shop and had to admit he'd done a halfway decent job.

Pushing the day's adventures out of his mind, Kakashi tried once more to settle in for some rest. If he could just get a few hours in, he'd be ready to head toward the shore and attempt to find a way home. He sank a bit farther into the shadows and closed his eyes.

-- --

* * *

Akuma stared down at the small rodent pierced through by his kunai – the anger which he'd been holding back now boiled to the surface. This was the fourth chakra tag he'd wasted his time on since he'd entered this sorry excuse for a town – he was no closer to finding the target and time was running out. He directed his attention to one of the two dozen men Lord Kurogane sent to assist him.

"I want you to question every single person in this gods forsaken place. _Someone_ here knows where Kakashi Hatake has gone – and I want them found . . ._NOW!_"

The wave of killing intent he sent out from every fiber of his being washed over the men gathered around him, and Akuma watched their eyes widen and their faces pale. Less then a moment later - they all scattered into the surrounding area. Almost immediately he heard the sounds of screams as the trained men began their search.

Akuma bent down and retrieved his kunai. He lowered his head, allowing his dark hair to cascade in front of his eyes, and took a moment to reign his anger in before standing once more. In his mind, he pictured the locations of this and the other tags he'd tracked. Then he stretched his senses out once more to see if there were any more signs of the Hatake chakra to be found. A smile slowly stretched across his lips when he predictably felt another flare of the same intensity as the last few. The trace was darting about erratically – which meant his prey must have attached his tag to yet another small animal. At least he could rule out checking in that direction.

Akuma turned his head in the only direction he hadn't found a trace of chakra yet, and decided perhaps he had this wrong – he shouldn't be tracking the chakra – he should be tracking the areas with an _absence _of chakra. He slowly made his way towards one of the seedier areas of the town, ever aware that time was running out.

-- --

* * *

Iruka stepped out of the boat and onto the shore, thankful to have solid ground under his feet once more. He stopped himself from following the sudden urge to kiss the ground in relief, and instead focused his attention on his teammates. Although he had no idea who these masked ANBU truly were, Iruka had taken to thinking of them in terms of what masks they wore. There was Crow – who seemed to be the leader of the group – considering he was the one the others looked to for any idea of what to do next. Then there was Locust – who, of course, was a member of the Aburame clan – but beyond that, Iruka didn't know _which_ member he was. Although he was pretty sure he could rule out Shino – just based on height alone.

Currently Locust and Crow were conversing quietly to the side – likely trying to determine which direction to go next. Meanwhile, Bear, Mouse, Badger, Rat and Lizard were rechecking their packs and waiting for orders. Iruka stood a little bit separate from the others – not on purpose – but somehow it just seemed to work out that way. He sighed and turned his attention back toward Crow just in time to see the man signal for Iruka to join him and Locust.

Iruka was glad he was wearing his mask – as it hid the surprise he was sure was plastered over his face. He quickly walked to their side.

"Is there something I can do for you, Crow?"

Iruka heard a small chuckle from behind Crow's mask and realized, after-the-fact, that he'd used his naming method out loud. While he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he concentrated on Crow's words – thankful once again for the mask on his face.

"Iruka-sensei, we need to ask your opinion. Can you think of any reason why the insects would insist that Kakashi-senpai's location was in five separate locations?"

Iruka looked from Crow to Locust and back again. He scratched at the back of his head while he thought about the question. "I can only think of two reasons for that. Either Kakashi has clones scattered about, or he's using chakra-tags."

Locust snorted – as though offended at the simplicity of the answer. Iruka tried not to take it personally and explained his logic to the ANBU. "I assumed that the levels of chakra were close – if not identical – or you wouldn't have asked the question the way you did. There are only two known methods to producing that effect – clones and chakra tags. At least that's what the textbooks have always shown."

Crow nodded and turned his attention back to Locust. "Check out the closest two for verification. Take one of the others with you. We'll move toward the farther areas."

Locust nodded once and signaled for Bear to join him. By the time the others moved to Crow's side, Locust and Bear were nowhere to be seen. Iruka was trying to reign in his growing excitement. After all – Locust's bugs actually sensed Kakashi's chakra! That had to mean he was alive . . . that – or the bugs were wrong.

Iruka frowned at that thought. He remembered an quiet conversation he'd overheard on the boat trip here. Rat and Badger were laying odds on whether Locust's bugs were leading them on a wild goose chase. Evidently, something similar happened once before on another mission. Locust's bugs insisted they had the right trail and led them right into an ambush.

The farther out to sea the bugs led them, the higher the odds rose on the bet. So that now, as they were heading inland, the odds were twenty to one against Kakashi even being here. Iruka pushed down his doubts and tried to cling to the hope that Team Kakashi's leader would somehow prove those odds wrong.

The retrieval team was soon reaching the outskirts of a large settlement. There were no walls surrounding it, and no guards posted to bar their entrance. The buildings ranged from small one floor dwellings to larger, multi-floor stone monstrosities that reached taller then some of the trees. All of the roads were hard packed and well kept.

Iruka had been so intent on the settlement, he almost missed Crow's raised fist – which signaled to them to stop. Luckily, Iruka managed not to slam into Crow's back as he skidded to a stop on the branch of a tree. Meanwhile, Crow raised two fingers on that same hand, and then motioned sharply to the right and then to the left. Iruka saw Mouse and Badger head off to the right, while Rat and Lizard went to the left. Crow moved his two fingers toward the front and Iruka swallowed deeply as he joined Crow.

Iruka wondered what caused Crow to suddenly split the team up, when his focus was drawn to a body dangling from what was likely a flag pole at one point. The young man's face was frozen in agony, and it was obvious that he'd been tortured before being hung like this. Iruka took another look at the settlement and started noticing a few other disturbing scenes.

There were overturned benches here and there, doors on the row of houses in front of them seemed kicked in, and there was an eerie silence throughout the area. Iruka chided himself. How could he have been so wrapped up in the strange architecture and _not_ have noticed the signs of obvious enemy engagement. Iruka nearly jumped when Crow's low voice whispered in his ear.

"The one hanging is in a uniform – likely they belonged to what passes for authority here. Whoever did this meant it as a warning to the others to cooperate or die."

Iruka swallowed back a sob. This waste of life was part of why he'd chosen to be a teacher. He knew he didn't have the nature to be confronted by this day after day and not be twisted by it. Yet again, he realized the ANBU life would never be for him. Iruka did his best to keep his disgust from his voice.

"How long ago do you think this was done?"

Crow answered with a tone that made Iruka think the man was pleased with his line of thought. "This isn't a fresh kill, and the body is beyond the state of rigor. My guess, without a closer look, is he's been there a few days."

"Days?" Iruka knew his voice carried his surprise. "So then these maniacs have had at least that long to try and find Kakashi?"

Crow grunted. "So it would seem."

The sound of a distant explosion caught their attention. In the distance they spotted a plume of black smoke reaching toward the sky. Crow turned his head back toward Iruka.

"Perhaps they haven't managed it quite yet. Let's go."

With that, Crow jumped to the ground and headed into the shadows of the buildings. Iruka did his best to duplicate the ANBU's stealthy moves, holding tightly onto the hope that they'd find signs of Kakashi soon.

-- --

* * *

Chuutetsu's day went from bad to worse when he happened across the body of his junior medic sitting just inside the linen supply room. "Samidare . . . what did they do to you?"

He knew full well what they'd done. The medic's intestines surrounding Samidare's body showed Chuutetsu everything he needed to know about the fatal cut. And the look of acceptance permanently etched on the younger man's face showed him that the knowledge was known by him too.

Chuutetsu bent down and closed the lids over the once bright eyes of his junior. Not for the first time that morning, he realized that the only reason he wasn't dead with the others was the fact that he'd been late. If he'd been on time – he knew with a cold certainty that he'd have been tortured in such a way as well. What was worse – is that he was the one person in this hospital who actually held the information the attackers were likely searching for – namely, the location of Kakashi Hatake.

Chuutetsu stood back up and moved away from this latest scene of death. Every turn he'd taken within the halls of the hospital led him to more gruesome discoveries. He pressed on until, at last, he'd reached the outside. But even here, the stench of death surrounded him. He choked back the bile in his throat and forced his legs to carry him away from his place of employment. Although a small part of his mind screamed that he should stay here and care for the dying and wounded, Chuutetsu had to find the silver-haired man. He couldn't explain the need – even to himself – but he _had_ to find him.

Chuutetsu's last conversation with the man was about the seedier sections of the city. Kakashi seemed overly interested in those darker places, and Chuutetsu had to assume that it held some deeper meaning to the younger man. So he'd start his search for Kakashi there.

The farther into the city streets he went, the more evident it was that these enemies of Kakashi's were not normal men. There was a trail of destruction and death everywhere he looked. The attackers didn't care if their victims were old or young, male or female – they seemed to use the same methods of torture on everyone he passed.

Chuutetsu picked up his pace, trying to keep as close to the buildings as he could. He jumped at every sound he heard, and nearly had a heart attack when a stray cat leaped in front of him. He let loose a sigh and pushed on toward his goal.

He'd finally reached the edges of the Dark District, as it was commonly referred to, when he felt a strong arm wrap around his neck and a sharp edge of steel press against his throat. Chuutetsu's heart sped up as his mind tried to comprehend the fact he'd just been caught by the very people he was trying to avoid.

Chuutetsu closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him. But it didn't come. In fact, the sharp blade at his throat was pulled away slightly. He opened his eyes and turned his face toward his attacker. A painted mask of a fierce bird stared back at him, and in the next moment he was released from the man's grip. Chuutetsu's knees buckled from the fear of his situation, and he collapsed in a heap onto the ground.

The bird-masked man's focus was on something behind Chuutetsu. The menacing voice did nothing to calm his frayed nerves. "Is there a reason you signaled for me to stop, sensei?"

Another slightly muffled voice responded. "This man isn't your enemy. His clothing and mannerisms mark him as a healer more then a hunter. May I speak with him before you use _other_ methods?"

Chuutetsu turned toward the other voice and saw another white mask amidst a sea of dark, nondescript clothing – although this one was totally blank. The first man's voice rumbled in answer.

"You have five minutes, sensei."

The blank-masked man sighed and stepped closer still to Chuutetsu. He squatted on the ground and moved his hand up to his mask. Chuutetsu flinched at the movement. The man lifted the white mask to the side to reveal the features of a young man with soft brown eyes, a scar across the bridge of his nose, and a soothing smile on his tanned face. Somehow, amidst the sea of chaos around them, this man was able to calm his frayed nerves at least a bit. When he spoke without the mask, his voice held a gentle timber to it that made his words all the easier to respond to.

"I apologize for my companion's actions." Chuutetsu heard the other man grunt at that, but the unmasked man seemed to ignore him and continued talking. "It's just that with all the unrest around here that he assumed you might be one of the ones who caused it."

Chuutetsu's eyes widened while the words seeped into his brain. If these two thought _he'd_ caused this chaos – then who the hell were _they? _Finally he found his voice. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

The man in front of him laughed. The sound seemed out of place considering everything that had happened, yet it managed to relax Chuutetsu a bit more.

"I can see how you might think that, considering how we introduced ourselves to you. Let me try and fix that." The man extended one empty hand out to Chuutetsu. "I'm Iruka. And you are?"

Chuutetsu's eyes narrowed, but he reached his own shaking hand out to grip the one in front of him. "Chuutetsu – Senior medic first class."

Iruka's smile widened, and he glanced up at the other man. "See, Crow? A medic – not an assassin."

Crow's voice didn't lighten when he responded. "You have yet to prove that to me, sensei."

Iruka sighed and returned his attention to Chuutetsu. Meanwhile – somewhere in the back of his mind Chuutetsu was remembering a snippet of conversation he'd had with Kakashi the night before.

"Iruka? Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes."

"Are you the same Iruka-sensei that teaches at the Academy?"

Chuutetsu watched a flicker of confusion cross the younger man's face, while he felt Crow's hand dig into his shoulder and heard the danger-laced words whispered in his ear. "What do you know of the Academy, _medic?_"

Chuutetsu swallowed and pushed words past a throat gone dry. "Only what Kakashi Hatake told me. He mentioned Iruka-sensei's name while explaining a theory to me. That's all. . . really!"

Iruka's voice held an edge of surprise to it. "Kakashi was _teaching you?"_

Chuutetsu blinked. "Well – trying to teach is more like it. He wasn't the most patient teacher."

Iruka laughed and Crow's grip loosened ever so slightly. "That's the best news I've heard all day, Chuutetsu."

Iruka stood back up and offered Chuutetsu a hand off the ground. Once Crow released his shoulder, he took the offered hand and stood as well. He frowned at the young man. "What's the best news? That Kakashi can't teach?"

"No – that you actually were talking with him. That means he's still alive!"

Crow stepped around to stand in front of him as well, although he made no move to remove his mask. "When did you see him last?"

Something in the man's tone made it crystal clear that he wasn't someone to lie to. "At the hospital."

Iruka frowned. "The hospital? Is he hurt?"

Chuutetsu ran a hand over his cropped hair. "He was. But he was much better after he used his 'chak-a-ra' on his remaining injuries."

Iruka nodded and smiled again. "That's chakra – not 'chak-a-ra.' I take it that was the theory Kakashi tried explaining?"

Chuutetsu nodded. "I'd never seen anything like it before. Is it true that everyone from where he comes from has this . . . chak . . .chakra?"

Iruka shrugged. "Not to the extent that Kakashi does – but yes."

Crow interrupted the conversation. "So that would explain how the tracker-bugs picked up the trail so strongly once we hit ground."

Iruka nodded again. "And likely why the enemy has taken action as well."

Chuutetsu's intake of breath caught their attention. "Who are the people after him? He seemed scared of what they might do if they caught up to him."

Iruka seemed startled by his words. "Scared?"

Chuutetsu scratched at his ear. "Well – more scared for us then himself, I think." He glanced around the streets. "Rightfully so, I guess."

Crow's voice took on a decided edge. "We need to find him."

Chuutetsu wasn't entirely sure when he'd decided these two were the good guys, but he offered up what little information he had all the same. "I can show you where I _think_ he might have gone. Will that help?"

Iruka smiled back at him. "Yes, Chuutetsu. That would be great."

Before Chuutetsu had a chance to say anything more, Crow and Iruka tensed, drew knifes, and their heads snapped to the right. When Chuutetsu looked in that direction, he saw four more masked men approach, and noted the weapons in Iruka and Crow's hands were lowered. They must be members of their team.

More painted masks of animals stared at him while Crow addressed them. "Report."

"Whoever has done this is making a systematic search of the area. No signs of Wolf yet."

Chuutetsu looked toward Iruka. "Wolf?"

Iruka shrugged and whispered back to him. "That's probably Kakashi."

Chuutetsu edged closer to the unmasked man and motioned discreetly to the others. "You're not one of them, are you?"

Iruka grinned. "What gave it away?"

Chuutetsu furrowed his brow and asked what was nagging him. "But Kakashi is, isn't he?"

Iruka sighed. "He was."

"Was?"

Iruka nodded. "He's been an instructor and a team leader for the last six years or so."

Chuutetsu's expression must have shown his disbelief because Iruka scratched at his scar. "What's wrong, Chuutetsu? You look surprised."

"It's just – well – Kakashi doesn't look old enough to have been doing so much for so long."

Iruka chuckled again. "Yeah – well he's always been a bit of a genius. Just ask him."

"Sensei." Crow's voice ended their discussion. "We need to move out."

Iruka sighed and redirected their conversation where it needed to go. "Where do you think Kakashi went, Chuutetsu?"

Chuutetsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then turned toward the Dark District. "There are four or five places in the back streets of Hyoukai Yobou that I told him about. He's likely gone to one of them."

"Hyoukai Yobou?" The curiosity in Crow's voice caught Chuutetsu off guard.

"Yes. This is the city of Hyoukai Yobou." He turned toward the self-professed Academy teacher. "Don't they teach basic geography at this Academy of yours?"

Iruka blushed slightly. "We tend not to concentrate on much outside the five shinobi countries." He scratched at the back of his head. "But I'll be suggesting a change of curriculum when we get back."

The group headed out after Chuutetsu supplied basic directions. He hoped they'd catch up to the silver-haired man before whoever was after him did.

-- --

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

The stranger's voice sang out into the deserted streets, his words echoing off the walls of the alley.

The high-pitched whimper of his catch as she struggled within his grasp added a strange counterpoint to the scene.

"Come now. You know you can't just stand by and watch someone innocent get hurt – can you?"

Kakashi knew he should just ignore the bastard, but he saw the look of terror in the tea shop owner's eyes, and knew her current predicament was his fault. Maybe if he just limited himself to basic Taijutsu moves he'd remain hidden to the rest of his trackers.

His decision made, Kakashi stepped out from the shadows and faced the hulking form blocking the entrance to the alley.

"Seems like a piss-poor way to treat a lady." Kakashi could see, by the frown on the man's face and the blank expression on his captive, that his disguise was working.

"Who the hell are you?" The man's words were full of the confusion his face was showing.

Kakashi shrugged. "No one of importance. What say you let her go and we just pretend like this never happened?"

The brute of a man smiled dangerously and tossed the woman against the alley wall, knocking the wind out of her. "What say I just pound you into the ground instead, little man?"

Kakashi sighed. "I hate it when people call me that."

Before the man took a single step toward him, Kakashi was a blur of action. He moved faster then the naked eye could track as he swept his feet out to knock the larger man to the ground. He followed this up with a series of jabs and punches, and once the man regained his feet, Kakashi finished off with a well placed roundhouse kick.

The result was that the man now lay amidst a pile of broken crates, moaning and unable to move.

Kakashi turned back toward the woman sprawled at the entrance and moved to her side to help her stand up. "I'd suggest you go home and stay there, miss."

She nodded mutely and scurried back toward the tea shop. Kakashi sighed and was about to head into the city to find a new hiding spot, when he heard slow clapping from the opposite side of the street. His muscles tensed.

"I should have realized you'd try to hide your trademark hair and skin. And I must admit, your Taijutsu is rather impressive. Almost as impressive as your ability to mask your chakra – Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi turned toward the speaker and took in his appearance. He was taller then most men . . . a good head taller then himself. Long, black hair fell in waves over his shoulders and his pale face betrayed no emotion. Bare arms full of clearly defined muscle were folded across his chest, and the skin-tight black clothing gave away no clue of where this man came from. Piercing violet eyes showed Kakashi that he was no stranger to death, and something in their depths made him think the man rather enjoyed causing it.

Sensing there was no point in denying who he was, Kakashi met the man's eyes. "And just who the hell are you?"

The man's lips pulled into an amused smile, making Kakashi think of another black-haired man with a bent toward the dramatic. . . Orochimaru. Pushing down that thought, he concentrated on the man slowly crossing to his side of the street.

"I'm the one who was sent to fetch you, of course."

Kakashi sighed. Why did he always have to have the psychotic ones come looking for him? Just once he'd like someone a bit more stable after him.

"I don't much feel like being fetched today." His words came out more as a growl then anything else.

The man didn't seem to care as he moved closer yet. "I've been looking forward to this day, Copy-ninja."

"Great – another fan." Kakashi didn't wait for the other to make the first move. He channeled chakra into the bottom of his feet and jumped up onto the roof of the nearest building. He honestly didn't want to deal with this lunatic right now. After all, he still wasn't fully recovered from his previous injuries, and knew this man was likely packing more of a punch then the peon in the alley.

He felt a wave of intense anger flare off the other man, and knew he'd chosen correctly when deciding not to face him. Kakashi sped over the rooftops, hoping to put enough distance between himself and his pursuer. It didn't take long though, before his lungs were burning. His body, it seemed, didn't care that he needed to escape. . . it decided that running so soon after his bout of Taijutsu just wasn't a good idea.

Kakashi skidded to a stop at the edge of a building and spun around just in time to see the black-haired man and a handful of others approaching.

"Dammit!"

He stepped backward and dropped over the side and into the space between two buildings, hoping the unexpected action would delay the inevitable. He really needed to stop thinking that way.

Kakashi had just set foot on the ground when he was jumped by even more of the dark-haired man's gang. A flash of hand signs later, and they were grappling with a rain barrel instead of him, but the respite was over before it began when a series of shuriken soared toward him, narrowly missing his arms and legs while he dodged out of their way. Another series of hand signs and he sent a volley of fireballs in the direction of the attack. He felt a small amount of satisfaction as a few of his pursuers screamed in agony.

Kakashi darted down the street, continuing to dodge numerous attacks of shuriken and kunai. It wasn't until he saw the towering brick walls around him that he recognized he'd been herded into a dead end. The buildings on all sides were too tall for him to jump on top of – even with a chakra boost. So he was cornered – no real weaponry of his own, and a very limited amount of chakra left to try a battle a psychotic and his band of merry wackos.

This made no sense. He didn't have the scroll they were after – he knew they knew that. So why the hell were they still so eager to catch him? It couldn't just be the reward in the bingo books. . .could it?

He shook his head. No – this went well beyond something so simple. After all – they'd tracked him down beyond the five nations.

The black-haired man stepped forward. His face no longer the emotionless mask it was earlier. Now it bore an expression of pure malice that Kakashi was sure would have caused other men to cower in fear. All it did for Kakashi was confirm that the man was not entirely sane.

Kakashi's breathing was labored – he knew his lungs were still not fully healed – and his muscles felt the strain of too much exertion after so many weeks of not being used. He felt aches in his shoulders, his back, his legs, and of course – his so recently recovered feet. He did his best not to let his enemies see his weakness. He pushed his bandanna free of his sharingan eye and watched the others approach.

"Kakashi Hatake. This would be so much easier if I was allowed to simply kill you." The man sighed dramatically. "But I've always enjoyed a challenge."

The last word wasn't even out of the man's mouth when he raced toward Kakashi with such speed that, even with his sharingan exposed, he'd barely managed to dodge the attack. The narrowness of the space between the buildings limited what Kakashi could try – both physically and through ninjutsu. So he ended up battling hand to hand with his hunter.

The man lashed out with such ferocity that it took everything Kakashi had not to buckle under the forces of his blows. The battle went on for many long minutes before the man finally made it past Kakashi's defenses to land a solid kick into his upper chest. Kakashi's already struggling lungs seemed to collapse in on themselves, and he found himself slammed against the wall and unable to pull a full breath in.

It was all the other man needed to finish the battle. He pinned Kakashi's throat to the wall and quickly made a series of hand signs he'd never seen before. The violet eyes stared into his own, and Kakashi felt the world tilt sharply when the man's free hand pressed against his forehead.

Before he knew what happened, he found himself kneeling in the blood surrounding his father's body once more.

-- --

* * *

Akuma watched Kakashi's body slide down the wall to land in a heap at his feet. He'd known the man would prove a challenge, but even in his weakened state the Copy-ninja was able to meet him nearly blow for blow. He bent down and removed the bandanna from the dyed hair. Akuma grabbed a handful of that hair in his fist and forced Kakashi's head back. Once he was certain the ninja was firmly ensnared in his jutsu, he released his grip and turned back to his men.

"Don't take any chances with him. Tie him in chakra dampening ropes and bring him to the ship. We leave at high tide."

"Yes sir."

Akuma rolled his shoulders to work out the kinks. It had been quite some time since he'd had to work so hard to capture his prey. But then again – he should have expected this, considering the man's family history. He smiled to himself. . . at least he'd be back before his deadline expired. Which meant he'd be in Lord Kurogane's good graces for a bit longer.

Akuma closed his eyes for a moment and focused his chakra on Kakashi's still form. The waves of emotion emanating from the man were most intriguing. He couldn't wait until they'd secured their prize on the ship so he'd have the time to discover just what memories could illicit such a response from the famous Copy-ninja. This trip back to the Land of Lightning was bound to be a most enjoyable one indeed.


	4. Missing Pieces

Chapter 4

Missing Pieces

Kakashi's mind felt numb. His eyes scanned his surroundings, taking in the sight of his family home and he felt his chest tighten while his heart raced. The familiar smell of death assaulted his nose, and his dark eyes stung with unshed tears. He glanced down at hands that were so much smaller than they'd been in years – and he knew the nightmare had returned.

Beyond his tiny hands, Kakashi saw the dark red pool of blood lap against his bare feet, and he felt the thickness of that fluid between his toes while he slowly walked through it to his father's side. He knew what he'd find – after all, this was just a memory – no matter how real it felt – and memories didn't change. While a portion of his mind clung to that fact – trying desperately to keep from spiraling any farther into despair - his body continued through the motions it had taken over twenty years ago.

Kakashi saw his father kneeling on the floor with his head bowed down against his chest – the silver hair – so like his own – fell in a cascade over his unmasked face. One hand was still wrapped around the hilt of his tanto in a death grip – while the other lay palm up in the growing pool of blood on the floor.

Kakashi cringed inside – knowing what would come next – and unable to stop the memory from moving forward.

His hand reached up to his father's shoulder hoping to wake the man – still not understanding what he was witnessing. Instead, his touch caused the lifeless body to lose it's precarious balance and fall to the side, toppling over onto his own tiny body. Perhaps if he hadn't just finished the final round of the chunin exams he may have been able to dodge out of the way, but he couldn't. The dead weight was unforgiving as it pinned Kakashi's five-year old body under it – pushing him down into the growing pool of blood – and allowing his father's dead blue-gray eyes to stare accusingly into his own. Kakashi struggled to escape his entrapment – but the combination of grief, exhaustion, and the slick substance surrounding him, made it impossible. He lay there – his father's blood soaking into his hair, his clothing, his skin - until his Sensei found him hours later. Once Minato-sensei managed to pull him free from that living hell, Kakashi was never the same.

A part of him died that day. But it was far from over for him. The hours, days and weeks that followed were another testament to the cruelty of human beings.

His mind forced him to relive every detail of the interrogations he withstood before they'd let him so much as wash his father's blood from his hair. The whispers from shinobi and citizen alike wafted into his ears – the pain of those careless words as fresh in this memory as they were on the day of the funeral. How every eye avoided meeting his for months after the Hatake house had been boarded up. Each turned face and whispered taunt another stab to an already wounded heart.

Kakashi's mind struggled to free itself of whatever was trapping him in this cycle of misery, but he knew his chakra levels were dangerously low, and therefore he was forced to continue this travesty of memories – forced to replay the events that had forged him into the man he was today.

But it didn't end with the chaos of his family's shame. No – the world spun on it's heels once more and Kakashi found himself in the place where his first understandings of teamwork came to life. But it was at such a high cost that it, too, scarred his heart in ways that would never heal – no matter how much time passed.

He felt the fierce shove to his back from Obito as he took the hit from that boulder which should have ended _his_ life – not the carefree Uchiha's. He felt his heart rip wide once more while he pounded his fist against the ground after failing to lift the enormous rock from the dark-haired boy. And he knew another piece of his heart was forever gone - even as Rin transplanted Obito's sharingan eye into the vacant socket within his own face.

Again the scent of death surrounded him. Again he wasn't strong enough to stop the crushing force against a body. And again he suffered from thoughtless whispers and jeers when he returned to Konoha weeks later – the mission labeled a success – although the team was one man less.

Kakashi's mind stung while his memories of what followed forced him to listen to barely veiled threats against his life by Obito's clan – the same clan which labeled the goggle-wearing boy a failure in their eyes just before they'd left on that mission. The same clan that petitioned the Hokage days later to force Kakashi to surrender what they deemed their sole property. Even after the Hokage stated the issue was closed – and the departing gift from Obito was Kakashi's by right – the villagers never saw him the same way again.

He could still feel the waves of killing intent from every member of that clan he'd pass on the streets from that point forward. Kakashi knew then, that if he ever was teamed with an Uchiha again, there was a clan-directive in place for him to meet with an 'accident' during the course of the mission.

Of course when the day came, two years later, for an Uchiha to be assigned with his team, that clan-directive played out differently then anyone would have expected. Kenzan Uchiha was directed to fill out Kakashi's three-man cell in a basic retrieval mission to the border of the Land of Grass. It was a simple B-ranked mission that should have taken less the five days to complete.

But when Kakashi was settling in for his rest, leaving Kenzan on watch, he heard Rin's voice cry out in warning. Kakashi spun – his kunai already in hand – just in time to see Kenzan's look of horror as the sword he'd meant to use on Kakashi had skewered the young medical-ninja instead. Kakashi bit back on the anger that had flared to life, and somehow had kept for disemboweling the Uchiha – but even with the troublemaker subdued, Kakashi had been unable to keep Rin from succumbing to the deadly poison the fool's blade had been coated with. He'd been unable to keep his promise to Obito – he failed to protect Rin.

Another piece of Kakashi's already damaged heart chipped away when Rin's eyes glazed over while he held her in his arms. He knew there'd be no tears. He'd been unable to cry since the day he was pinned under his father's body. The closest he'd come to tears since then had been the day he'd received the sharingan – and then it was only Obito's eye that flowed. But even that eye was dried up this day.

Kakashi relived the disgrace he felt when he'd returned to Konoha later that week – again the mission was labeled a success – the scroll they'd been sent for had been retrieved. But again – he was down one teammate, and the Uchiha clan had to disown one of their own to keep his failure from tainting their precious name. The hatred they held for him doubled, and Kakashi felt his shoulders slouch under the ever-present weight of the village's judgment on him. He'd taken to burying his nose in a book to keep from having to meet anyone's gaze as he walked through the village.

Kakashi's mind kept trying to reinforce that fact that this was all just a dream – but the realism in the scents, the sights, the feel of every thing he did, made it harder and harder for him to hold on.

His heart clenched tighter still when the world tipped on end again. He knew – before the scene solidified around him – that this vision would be unbearable. But he had no choice. There was no way out of this hell.

Kakashi was only a few years older now, but he'd become one of the ANBU's top killing machines. With the porcelain mask on, he was able to separate himself farther from those around him. Even his Sensei – who'd become Hokage earlier in the year - treated him differently when the mask was in place. Perhaps that was why the blond-haired leader of the Leaf Village had been able to coldly order him to the front line to distract the Kyuubi, while he stayed behind to finish creating the jutsu that would seal his fate.

Whatever the reason, Kakashi had the perfect view to see the Hokage – his Sensei – his only remaining link to his humanity – fall to his death. Kakashi felt his heart ice over while his voice screamed out from behind the wolf mask on his face. If he'd only been stronger – faster – he might have been the one to make that final sacrifice to save the village. But instead, he could only stand by – useless – while his world crashed all around him.

Kakashi's mind spiraled farther into the visions – one horrifying moment building upon the next – until all that was left was a broken shell – a faceless tool – the ANBU Wolf.

And with that thought, strangely enough, came a moment of utter clarity and calm within his mind. A moment that Kakashi clasped onto with all his might, and used to break free from the nightmares that held him prisoner. The Wolf opened eyes that were crusted over from too many days locked within that dreamlike state. He peered through the gloom of a small room to find himself chained to a wall – alone.

He took one shuddering breath – ever aware that his body was still not fully recovered – and allowed himself to relax his muscles. His captors would show themselves to him soon enough – and when they did – it would be the Wolf who would make them pay for all they'd put him through.

-- --

* * *

Iruka watched in silent awe while the ANBU members systematically scoured the alleyway from one end to the other before they gathered once more to share their information with each other. Only after every member had their say did Crow piece together the puzzle for his official report. All these years of manning the mission desk on his off hours from the Academy, and he'd never really understood the level of skill these unknown shinobi used for even the tiniest part of their missions.

Iruka sat with Chuutetsu at the alley entrance and waited for the others to finish. Locust and Bear had rejoined them just before they'd reached this alley, and his bugs verified that Kakashi was definitely here a short time ago. They'd also confirmed that some of the blood found along the walls was indeed the Copy-ninja's.

The ANBU saw this as a good sign – and after Chuutetsu explained that the dead tend not to bleed – Iruka found himself looking at the news as a good omen as well. If they had only gotten here earlier, perhaps they could have kept Kakashi from the hands of whoever was causing city-wide destruction.

Instead – they were still playing the role of pursuers. . . seemingly always just one step behind. Iruka watched Crow roll up his field report and set it on the ground. He knelt beside it, drew the tip of his kunai across his palm, and then proceeded to make a long series of hand signs before thrusting his hand to the ground for a textbook summing jutsu.

Not surprisingly, Crow summoned a rather impressive looking bird into the alley. Chuutetsu's startled gasp caused that black-feathered bird to rustle its feathers, but it made no move to fly off. Crow stretched one hand out and the bird hopped onto his wrist as though it was something it did every day of the week. Crow smoothed the feather's of its breast with the back of his knuckles earning him a soft caw from the creature, and then he reached down for the field scroll. With a skill that Iruka knew was born from hundreds of such movements, Crow fastened the strip of parchment securely to the summoned bird's taloned leg with one hand. After a final scratch on the bird's breast, Crow lifted his wrist and the bird into the air and watched as it sailed up into the sky, circled once, and then headed in the direction of Konoha.

If nothing else – that report would be enough for Tsunade to keep from having to declare Kakashi as assumed dead. Iruka hoped that the news might just be enough to place some of the spark back into Naruto's eyes. But part of him knew that the blue-eyed boy, along with Sakura and Sai, would not be the same unless they could actually rescue Kakashi and bring him back to them.

Crow signaled to the group to head out, and they started to follow Locust's bugs once more – this time with the knowledge that they were closing in on their goal.

-- --

* * *

Tsunade still wasn't able to convince Sakura to talk about what had happened on the last mission. Even when she tried to pull the rank of Hokage on her, the young woman had remained silent. Her normally bright jade eyes were dull and unfocused as she stared out the window of her hospital room, and it nearly broke Tsunade's heart to see her apprentice so disturbed.

The boys weren't doing much better. She'd pretty much expected Naruto to be a wreck – after all, the kid had always been emotional. What she hadn't expected was for Sai to have been so effected. Hell – that one was ANBU after all – and was schooled by none other then Danzou to push all emotions away. But when she'd met with the two young men earlier they'd barely registered that she was talking to them.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the partial report Naruto submitted. He'd only placed the bare minimum of details on the paper . . . and scrawled a note on the bottom that said she'd have to wait for Kakashi-sensei to return before a final report could be handed in.

"Brat." The word was whispered – and to be honest with herself, Tsunade wasn't one hundred percent sure if she was directing it toward Naruto – or the absent Kakashi.

A knock on the door brought Tsunade out of her musings. "Enter!"

"You asked for me, Hokage?" The deep voice of Ibiki Morino brought a tired smile to Tsunade's lips.

"Ibiki. . . I have a favor to ask of you." Ibiki's eyes betrayed nothing of what he was thinking, and Tsunade found herself holding her breath until he answered.

"And what might that be, Hokage?"

Was that a hint of amusement she heard in the interrogator's voice? Tsunade sighed.

"I know this isn't your normal line of work, Ibiki – but I need you to find out some information for me."

Ibiki's brow furrowed. "How is that not my normal line of work, Hokage?"

Tsunade handed Ibiki Naruto's report and let him read it. Once he finished and looked up again she leaned back in her chair.

"Ibiki Morino – I need you to find out what those three know."

The torture specialist frowned. "I assume you'd rather I didn't use my _usual_ methods?"

Tsunade cringed a bit at that. "Ibiki – I know that you can get people to talk without laying a single finger on them. Hell, you're probably one of the only people alive that can get _Kakashi_ to talk about more then the latest Icha Icha novel. I have faith that you'll find the right way to get through to them."

Ibiki placed the report back on her desk and nodded once. "I'll see what I can do, Hokage."

He turned and headed for the door.

"Ibiki. . ." He stopped and turned his head back toward her. "Thank you."

He grunted, nodded once more, and left the office. Tsunade leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She could only hope that Ibiki would be able to find some way to get through to the three kids. They were much too young to already have had their minds shattered.

Then sound of the door opening made Tsunade open her eyes to see Shizune walking to her desk with an urgency in her eyes and a sheet of paper in her hand. Tsunade leaned forward, expectantly.

"Lady Tsunade – this just came in. It's from the retrieval squad!"

Tsunade held out her hand, trying to keep it from shaking, while Shizune laid the transcript on her palm. She swallowed back her fear and placed the paper on her desk to read. Once she made it past the first four lines she sank back in her chair and let out a large sigh.

Shizune leaned forward. "What is it? Did they find him? Is he . . ."

Tsunade allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "Shizune – they haven't rescued him yet."

"Rescued?!? Then Kakashi's alive?!?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Yeah – that brat's still alive." She looked back down at the transcript and frowned.

Shizune leaned forward. "What's wrong Lady Tsunade?"

"From what the ANBU report says, Kakashi was tracked to outside the Five Great Countries where he had been nursed back to health. But someone got to him before our team could, and by the sounds of it, a lot of good people died at the hands of whoever has him now."

Shizune gasped and placed one hand to her chest. "Do you think they'll kill him?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I honestly don't know. But if they went to that much trouble to recapture him – they must have a need for him."

Tsunade sighed and handed the report back to Shizune. "Bring this to Ibiki Morino. He might be able to use some of this information to help him with his current task."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

-- --

* * *

Akuma reclined on his bed with his eyes closed, relishing the waves of despair and anguish his current prey was experiencing in his nightmare jutsu. The level of pain and suffering this one had witnessed in his lifetime was so vast that he fully expected the man to be trapped within his mind for the entire journey back to the Land of Lightning. So when his connection to Kakashi Hatake abruptly ended when they were only two-thirds of the way back, he was more then a bit surprised.

He opened his eyes and let out a small sigh and spoke into the empty room. "Don't tell me the man's heart gave out. I would have thought the great Copy-ninja was made of sterner stuff than that."

Akuma pushed himself off his bed and lazily stretched the kinks out of his muscles. Three days away from their destination, and it looked like now he'd have to explain to Kurogane that he'd miscalculated his nephew's strength. Oh well – he knew he'd eventually lose the man's favor – this was just sooner then he would have liked. Perhaps he could find a way to blame this on one of the men Kurogane had forced him to take along on the trip. Yes – that would work nicely.

He moved silently through the ship and down to the lower deck, where his prey was being stored. A single guard stood in front of the door – Akuma frowned. There were supposed to be two guards posted at all times.

That lone guard snapped to attention at his approach. "He hasn't made a sound in over an hour, sir."

Akuma glared at the man. "I didn't ask for your input."

Akuma moved toward the door – the guard swallowed and stepped to the side, pushing the door open as he moved. Akuma stepped into the gloom, taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the lower light. The prey was where he'd left him – his body was slumped against the far wall. His legs were outstretched along the floor – back pressed against the wall – arms pinned in manacles above his head. That head was tipped forward, the chin resting on a chest that seemed unnaturally still – an unruly wave of tea-stained hair cascaded down, hiding the features of the famous Copy-ninja. The sleeves of his shirt fell down to his elbows – displaying a strange patchwork of pale white skin, tea-stained skin and darkening bruises.

In the dim light of the small room, the man looked more like the scarecrow he'd been named for than the Master of a Thousand jutsu.

Akuma narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Come in here."

His words were directed to the guard, while his attention remained firmly on the man chained to the wall. His voice had not elicited even the smallest reaction from the Copy-ninja.

The guard stopped next to him. Akuma continued staring at Kakashi while he addressed Kuragane's man. "Check to see if he's breathing."

The guard took a deep breath and then moved to the chained-man. He was just about to lean in to feel for a pulse when the prisoner's body moved with such a fluid grace that Akuma had no choice but to be impressed. The hands captured within the manacles grasped the chains fastened to the wall and used them as leverage for the rest of his body. Kakashi's back arched, his long legs swept out, catching the guard unaware, and pinning the fool to the ground with his head positioned between Kakashi's lower legs. Before the guard had a chance to struggle, Akuma saw Kakashi shift his position once more, and violently twist his body in such a way that the sound as the guard's neck snapped echoed off the room's walls.

Only when the guard stopped moving did Kakashi lift his head up to meet Akuma's gaze. The man's mismatched eyes held an edge to them that made Akuma realize that perhaps some of the stories he'd heard of Kakashi's past were not entirely false. He narrowed his eyes and kept his voice emotionless as he motioned to the guard's body.

"_That_ – is why I am the only one with the key."

Kakashi's lips pulled away from his teeth slightly and a low growl emitted from his throat. Without a hint at his intent, the Copy-ninja kicked the lifeless body across the room. Akuma stopped it with a well-placed foot, and he studied his prisoner's face. Something had changed in the man's gaze since they'd met in the alley. There was something deadly – no, not deadly . . . _lethal – _in those mismatched eyes now that made Akuma glad he'd had the foresight to invest in the chakra-dampening iron that comprised the prisoner's chains.

Akuma pushed his hair behind one ear and contemplated the man chained to the wall. Somehow – even with these special restraints – this man was able to break his nightmare jutsu. And it was now crystal clear that his danger wasn't limited to his use of chakra alone. Akuma stepped over the dead body at his feet and watched Kakashi's muscles ripple under his tea-mottled skin – no doubt waiting for him to get close enough to reach. But Akuma wasn't that foolish – he stopped just beyond the man's feet and tipped his head ever-so-slightly toward his right shoulder. He took his time and scanned every inch of the captive's body before making any further moves. All through this, Kakashi's eyes stayed narrowed and fixed on him – as though the man was imaging the many ways he wanted to kill him.

Akuma pushed that thought from his mind and concentrated on his own task. . . how to keep Kakashi from being troublesome. He would need to use a jutsu that was ancient – one that he hadn't needed to use in a very long time. As such, he needed to remain conscious of every movement he made during the complicated hand signs. But once it was finished, the Copy-ninja would be unable to fight back until the jutsu was released – which Akuma didn't intend on doing until the man was delivered into the hands of Lord Kurogane.

Akuma drew in a long breath and began the string of fifty-two separate hand signs that would ensure him of one very helpless prisoner. The look on Kakashi's face by the time the twentieth sign was completed went from loathing to curiosity. By the time the thirtieth sign was made it was clear he was beginning to sense what the outcome of the jutsu would be – and Akuma had to fight down the urge to break his concentration to gloat. By the fortieth sign, Kakashi's eyes widened in recognition, and he struggled to pull free of his chains. By the fiftieth sign, Akuma was surrounded by a pale yellow glow, as the chakra needed to complete the jutsu gathered. The fifty-second sign was followed by the words that would put form and purpose to that gathered energy.

"Fuuton – Saibou Kanashibari!" _[literally – Wind Jutsu – cell binding hand and foot]_

The chakra spun around Akuma's body, and formed into a writhing mass of clawed hands which shot out from his chest and headed straight for Kakashi. Each hand gripped a different part of the prisoner's body until every inch of him was covered. Every time one of those hands made contact with Kakashi, it ripped a fresh scream out of the jonin's lungs. By the time it was over, every muscle on the prisoner's body was tensed, and his eyes – so full of loathing moments before – stared unfocused, while his face was twisted into a mask of agony.

Akuma fell to his knees when it was over – his head bowed, his shoulders slumped, allowing his long hair to fall nearly to the floor with the movement. His breath came is gasps for long minutes until he regained his composure. It had been many years since he'd first performed this jutsu – and he hoped it would be many more before he ever had to do it again. He could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Akuma wiped his lips with the back of his hand, noting the trail of red liquid left behind on his knuckles, and lifted his head until the Copy-ninja was in view.

The man's body held a pale yellow sheen to it – while the power of the jutsu continued to bind every inch of the man at a cellular level. This was one of very few jutsu his father had passed down to him – and was the very same one that ended up killing the old man a few years after he'd passed on the knowledge. Akuma smiled – remembering the exquisite way the failed jutsu peeled his father's flesh away – until all that was left were his bleached bones. It had given Akuma the inspiration he'd needed to modify this very jutsu for some of his more destructive methods of attack.

Using those thoughts to calm his mind, Akuma pushed himself back to standing – confident this jutsu would not be so easy for Kakashi Hatake to break free of. He pulled the door shut and slowly made his way back to his room on the upper deck. After a glass of sake and a good rest he'd be ready for the remainder of the trip.

-- --

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, a half eaten cup of instant ramen in one hand while his chopsticks were perched in the other hand. He stared into the space between his knees, trying unsuccessfully to push his memories down. All he could see was blood – everywhere.

A knock on the door caused him to squeeze the ramen cup a bit too tight – sending cold broth and sticky noodles plummeting across his knees and toward the floor. Naruto blinked at the mess, not really sure how it happened – and not feeling inclined to do much about it. The knock came again – this time followed by a voice he'd only ever heard once or twice before.

"Open the door, Naruto – I know you're in there."

Naruto blinked and slowly moved to pull the door open – it couldn't possibly be who he thought it was – could it? Sure enough – Ibiki Morino stood outside his apartment, looking every bit as imposing as he did on the first day of the chunin exam so long ago.

"Ibiki?" Naruto's eyes widened as the scarred man took a step toward him. "Did I do something wrong?"

The master interrogator shook his head and frowned. "Just once I'd like someone to say something _other_ then that when I come to their door."

Naruto blinked again. "Huh?"

Ibiki stepped past Naruto and let himself into the apartment. After a moment more, Naruto shut the door, turned back toward Ibiki, and stared at the man. Ibiki moved to the only chair in the place and sat down, motioning for Naruto to come closer. Swallowing back his fear, Naruto walked toward the bandanna-wearing leader of the T&I unit. He honestly couldn't think of anything he'd done since he'd been back that would be worthy of a visit from Ibiki Morino. In fact, he hadn't been out of his apartment in weeks.

Naruto furrowed his brow as he came to a stop in front of the man. "What's going on?"

"Sit down, Naruto."

Naruto scratched at his ear. "Umm – You're on the only chair."

Ibiki sighed and stood up. He motioned to the vacated seat. "Sit down, Naruto."

He did as he was told, picking stray pieces of ramen off his pants in an attempt to keep from freaking out. This only managed to work until a strong hand gripped his shoulder from behind. Without a thought, Naruto darted out of the chair and crouched in the corner, his breath coming in hard gasps, his mind clouding over with the memories of the last mission. When, after a few tense moments, his eyes finally focused on Ibiki's face, Naruto shuddered and sank down to the floor – only then realizing he'd pulled his kunai out. He dropped the weapon and buried his face in his hands and sobbed – like he had every night since their return.

-- --

* * *

Ibiki had seen a lot over the years, but the three young shinobi he'd been asked to visit today were something he wouldn't forget any time soon. Each one was a mess in their own right.

Sakura had been in a near catatonic state . . . spending her days staring out her hospital room window. All the reports from hospital staff stated she was unresponsive to any and all outside stimuli – to the point that she was being fed intravenously – totally unaware of what was going on around her.

Ibiki entered her room and found the young kunoichi exactly as she'd been described to him. But he noticed something none of the others had. . . she wasn't staring into space - unaware . . . she was staring at a specific point. He looked out the window in the direction she'd stared for the better part of the last three weeks – straight toward the building that housed Kakashi Hatake's apartment. And Ibiki knew he had the words that might unlock her mind from its captivity. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered those words so only she could hear them.

"Sakura, we've just received word – Kakashi Hatake is alive."

At first, there was no response – but slowly . . . ever so slowly, Sakura took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and leaned into Ibiki's body with a sigh and a sob. He let the young woman cling to his jacket for countless minutes, and stroked her long pink hair soothingly.

Eventually, he pulled himself free of her grip, and knelt down until his face was level with hers. "Sakura." His voice was firm enough that she opened her eyes in response to it. "They'll find him."

She seemed to finally thaw from the grip that held her frozen at the window for so long, and he watched her eyes brighten just a bit from his words. He left the room certain that her recovery would take a turn for the better, and headed toward where Sai was last seen.

Ibiki knew this one was a member of ROOT – and as such, he expected a certain level of detachment to have been bred into him. So when he found the boy standing at the edge of the Academy grounds, watching the children while they played in the yard, Ibiki had to rethink where Sai's mindset might be. He watched silently until the moment when he noticed Sai's empty hand clench into a fist, and his shoulders tense. He followed Sai's line of sight and saw he was focused on two small boys practicing their kunai skills.

Ibiki was at Sai's side in an instant – he stepped into the ROOT member's view and watched as the boy tried to comprehend who he was. Recognition was slow – but it came at last, and Sai relaxed ever so slightly when his dark eyes fixed on Ibiki's hard stare.

Ibiki furrowed his brow. Why the hell hadn't the Hokage called him in sooner? Just from what he was witnessing between Sakura and Sai, the instability of these young shinobi was potentially dangerous to the village. He carefully placed one hand on Sai's arm, noticing the boy's emotionless features flash with something close to fear before settling back to its normal blank facade.

Ibiki made signs with his free hand and instantly moved himself and Sai to one of the T&I rooms back at headquarters. Sai took in the windowless room in a quick glance and Ibiki saw him relax even more. _So – he was nervous when outside._ Not for the first time, he wondered what hell these kids had gone through.

The only furniture in the room was two straight-backed wooden chairs. He motioned for Sai to take one while he moved the second one in front of him so he could meet the boy's eyes. Once they had settled in, Ibiki got straight to the point.

"Tell me what I need to know."

Sai's eyes opened wide and his already pale skin seemed to lose all color. His dark eyes looked wild for a brief moment, and Ibiki was afraid he'd lunge at him any second. He braced himself for a possible attack when the boy's hand reached toward his pouch – but then, Sai closed his eyes and pulled out a scroll. Wordlessly he handed the parchment to Ibiki.

The scroll contained various drawings and detailed accounts of the weapons and attacks the three young shinobi had encountered on their way back to Konoha. Although Ibiki only saw reference to five or six pursuers, the level of jutsus and weaponry detailed made him appreciate how difficult it must have been to return at all. By the looks of some of Sai's notes, Naruto's use of shadow clones was one of the main factors in their survival – along with Sai's ability to create his ink-creatures.

He rolled the scroll back up and placed in into his jacket for further examination after his meetings were completed. Ibiki turned his attention back to Sai – who was currently shifting his gaze nervously around the room. The frown resettled onto Ibiki's face.

"Sai – I've read the sorry excuse for a report that Naruto submitted." Sai avoided his gaze at those words. Ibiki growled. "I don't care if you met with the hounds of hell, there is no excuse for leaving important facts out of a report. Even Kakashi has never dared to submit such a useless report."

At the mention of Kakashi's name, Sai's head whipped back to lock eyes with Ibiki. The intensity of the ANBU member's stare surprised him, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he leaned forward.

"There's one vital piece of information in particular that Kakashi would never have left out of even a partial report. _How_ did your client die?"

Sai's breath caught in his throat, and for a moment Ibiki thought he may have crossed the unseen line that could push the boy into a state similar to how he'd found Sakura. But instead, Sai pulled another scroll out and handed it over with a slight shake to his hands. His voice was barely audible as he relinquished this second scroll.

"I tried to draw it . . . but I just can't get it right." Sai swallowed. "This is the closest I've gotten."

Ibiki leaned back in his chair and opened this new scroll. The detail in the drawing was astounding. The figures seeming to leap off the page as he watched. The scenes were depicted in three separate areas of the scroll. The first showed Team Kakashi meeting with the client and the ornate scroll case handed over to them. But Ibiki noticed Sai included an ominous shadow on the edge of the drawing.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and looked back at Sai. "None of you sensed the attackers?"

Sai looked down. "No."

Ibiki continued to open the scroll until the next scene was in view. It showed the client's body explode from the inside out – covering Team Kakashi with blood and more. Kakashi was already engaging two of the attackers and Sai's drawing showed over dozen more closing in on the Copy-ninja. The rest of Team Kakashi was shown in battle as well . . . with faceless bodies all around them. It was obvious from this scene that the enemy was already trying to separate Kakashi from the others. Again there was the shadowy figure – this time standing behind the client.

The final scene showed Kakashi running away from them – with the majority of the ninja chasing at his heels – the shadowy figure was reaching one hand out toward Kakashi's shoulder. Meanwhile Sai, Sakura and a half dozen Narutos were running in the opposite direction – one of the Narutos clutched the ornate scroll case to his chest. Ibiki narrowed his eyes when he noticed one detail in particular on Sai's drawing of the enemy ninjas.

"Are you certain that was the symbol they wore?" His finger was tracing over a depiction of the enemies' headband. It showed three staggered clouds – Lightning Country's symbol.

Sai nodded. "They all wore it."

Ibiki closed the scroll and placed it with the first. "What about this shadow fellow you keep drawing?"

Sai shook his head. "I couldn't tell. He . . . it never seemed to fully form. It just dove in, struck, then left. We couldn't track it with our eyes."

Ibiki nodded his understanding. He locked eyes with Sai once more. "Luckily Kakashi has his sharingan – which would explain why he's been reported as still being alive."

Ibiki let these words sink in before standing and heading toward the door. He paused at the door and turned back toward the young ANBU member. "I expect you to submit a proper report by the end of the day."

Sai stood and bowed formally to him. "Yes sir."

Ibiki left the boy to search out Naruto. He figured Sai would find a way to work past whatever hell they'd been through. But based on what he'd seen in the two scrolls, he wondered how Naruto would be reacting. When he'd reached the small apartment and knocked on the door, he was pleased to see the kid was still responding to outside stimuli – at least he was one up on how Sakura had fared.

Of course – after he entered the apartment, Ibiki adjusted his assessment slightly. Naruto looked like he hadn't slept in days – there were dark circles under haunted blue eyes, his clothes were stained – with ramen by the looks of it, and his shoulders looked so tense that he wondered if the boy had relaxed at all since their return to Konoha. After getting him to sit down - Ibiki walked to Naruto and placed what he hoped would be a reassuring hand on the kid's shoulder.

Naruto moved so fast Ibiki had to admit he was impressed – that is until he saw the state the kid was in. Naruto looked liked a cornered dog – his kunai was gripped defensively in front of him – he was crouched low to the floor – and every fiber of his body seemed to radiate terror.

Ibiki frowned and slowly moved toward Naruto – keeping his empty hands outstretched to the side and trying his best to remain calm. The last thing he needed right now was for Naruto to slip into Kyuubi-mode. But the look in the kid's face didn't look like the familiar scowl of the fox-demon. . . it was more like he was lost and confused. Ibiki wondered again what the Hokage was thinking when she'd decided to leave these kids alone for so long.

He knelt in front of Naruto and tried to get the kid to calm down. "Naruto – I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

He continued to speak softly to the boy until – at last – Naruto seemed to understand who he was and that he was safe. Naruto shuddered and sank down to the floor – he buried his face in his hands and broke into sobs.

Ibiki ran a hand over his bandanna. He'd take a regular interrogation any day of the week. He was so close to getting down to the bottom of this mystery – if he could just get Naruto to open up to him. Because based on Sai's drawings – it was obvious to him that Naruto had the most contact with the Lightning ninjas and likely held the missing piece to the puzzle.

Remembering a discussion he'd had with Iruka a few months back, Ibiki realized the only way to get Naruto to open up was going to be with a gentle touch. The academy teacher mentioned the boy was especially responsive to physical contact. Ibiki sighed and moved closer to Naruto. The boy barely noticed him. He slowly placed one hand on Naruto's knee.

"I need your help." Still no response. Ibiki thought back to what broke the other two from their silence. "Naruto – Kakashi needs your help."

Naruto became completely still. He raised his tear-streaked face and Ibiki saw a faint glimmer of hope within those blue eyes. "Ka . . . Kakashi?"

Ibiki nodded. "He's still alive, Naruto, and he needs us to find him."

Naruto let loose such a large sigh the Ibiki couldn't help but turn his mouth up slightly in what passed for a smile for him. "Naruto – I know some of what you've been through. Sai showed me. What I need to know is why Lightning seems obsessed with that scroll. Did your clones overhear _anything?_"

Naruto shivered at his words and swallowed. "I kept asking them why they wanted it . . . and they kept laughing at me. They kept saying how the scroll wasn't as important as their _other_ goal."

"Other goal?" Ibiki was confused. "What other goal?"

Naruto's words were so soft Ibiki had to lean in closer to hear them. "They want Kakashi-sensei back."

Ibiki stared back at the boy. "_Back_?"

Naruto nodded and threw himself into Ibiki's arms. The master of torture and interrogation held the boy, while in his mind he tried to comprehend this latest bit of information. He was still missing a few pieces to this puzzle. He narrowed his eyes while continuing to lend support to Naruto. He had a feeling he knew where he'd get those missing pieces . . . _Tsunade_.


	5. The ANBU Wolf

Chapter 5

The ANBU Wolf

Iruka watched in silent amazement as Chuutetsu navigated the rigging of the ship to adjust a rope or a sail – whatever the captain directed him to do. The dark-skinned man moved with such a fluid grace that it made the Academy Teacher feel almost jealous. Earlier, the medic explained to Iruka that he'd worked on similar ships in his youth – before his calling to medicine – and how it was something that never really left your muscle-memory once it was learned.

Iruka sighed and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders when an unexpected breeze shot across the deck. He couldn't believe they were back on the water so soon after their last trip, but if it meant catching up with whoever took Kakashi, then he was glad to do it.

The ship lurched to one side and the contents of Iruka's stomach did the same. OK- so maybe _glad_ wasn't exactly the emotion he was feeling right now. A low groan left his lips. He may be named after a dolphin – but Iruka was _not_ a fan of boats – and never had been. Give him solid ground under his feet, and the full trees of Konoha above his head, over the ever changing, always unpredictable waters of the ocean any day.

"Here – this will help."

Iruka looked up to see Crow offering him a small flask and he frowned "I don't see how sake will help at a time like this."

The masked ANBU chuckled, and firmly pressed it into his hand. "It isn't sake, Iruka-sensei."

Curious, despite himself, Iruka flipped the cap off the flask and sniffed at its contents. His nose was greeted by the surprising scent of ginger. He looked back to Crow – certain his disbelief showed clearly on his face. The man crossed his arms and chuckled at him once more.

"Did you think I'd try to poison you, Sensei? You may not be ANBU – but you have proved useful. Having you at your best can only help our mission."

Iruka flushed with embarrassment under the impassive gaze of the porcelain mask. He wondered if the masked ninja ever got tired of the inaccurate assumptions so many made of them. He drank deeply from the flask, recapped it and handed it back to Crow.

"Thank you, Crow. I know you couldn't have been too happy when the Hokage saddled you with me on this mission."

Crow placed the flask back into his pouch and sank to a sitting position in one fluid motion. Obviously he didn't have a problem with the movements of the boat. The eye-holes of the mask came in line with Iruka's face. After a moment where Iruka felt as though Crow were measuring him against some unseen ruler, the leader of the retrieval squad spoke.

"ANBU don't question the Hokage's choices – ever."

The statement seemed so simple – yet Iruka felt there was more to it than that. "Even when you know they're wrong?"

Crow took a deep breath and placed his palms on his knees, a position that Iruka had learned meant he was as relaxed as an ANBU ever got on a mission.

"Iruka, one of the main vows taken as ANBU is to follow orders without question. And it is also the hardest vow to keep. However, as any member of ANBU will tell you, there are reasons for _every_ order the Hokage gives. And just because we might not understand why we're being ordered to perform a certain task – it becomes quickly apparent that the Hokage is always right in the long run."

Iruka sighed. He'd heard this line of logic before. "Are you trying to tell me you never question your orders?"

This time Crow laughed outright. The sound surprised Iruka just a bit.

"I'm human, Sensei. Of course I question the orders from time to time – but I still perform the task without fail. That is what ANBU is."

Iruka knew his face showed his skepticism. Crow pointed to the tattoo on his left upper arm.

"Have you ever thought about the symbol of the ANBU, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka stared at the design – which every member of Konoha recognized as the mark of the ANBU. It was comprised of two dark red lines – the center one vaguely circular in shape with a tail, while the second line wrapped around one side of that center mark.

"Isn't it a stylized version of Konoha's leaf symbol?"

Crow shook his head. "Not exactly. The center marking represents the Hokage's will of fire...while the line underneath is the protective hand of the ANBU."

Iruka furrowed his brow and looked at the mark once more. He tipped his head to the side and widened his eyes when he saw what Crow was describing. He looked back into Crow's face.

"Iruka, _no one_ is allowed to join ANBU unless they accept one basic concept – above all else, the ANBU are an extension of the Hokage's will of fire."

Iruka placed a faint smile on his face. "Crow – I continue to be amazed with just how complex you ANBU can be."

Crow bowed his head slightly and pushed the hood off his head, revealing thick chocolate brown hair. He ran his fingers through it, rubbing his scalp as he went. Iruka couldn't help but hope he'd remove the mask next – instead he faced him again and chuckled.

"Iruka-sensei, are you trying to figure out who I am?" There was an almost teasing edge to his voice.

Iruka blushed and scratched at the back of his head. "No...no, I'm just...well..." He bowed his head in defeat. "Was I _that_ obvious?"

Crow laughed again. "No more then anyone else who spends time with us."

Iruka looked back into Crow's face and grinned. "Guess I'm human too."

Crow stood up and offered a hand to help Iruka rise as well. "Feeling better now?"

Once Iruka was at Crow's side he realized his bout of seasickness was gone. "Yeah. Thanks."

Crow nodded once and moved toward the bow of the boat to join Bear on watch. Iruka smiled and waited for Chuutetsu to finish in the rigging.

-- --

* * *

Tsunade stared across her desk at Ibiki Morino and knew he was very close to losing his temper – something that most people did not live to talk about. Still, she was not most people.

"Stand down Ibiki!" She leveled her most devastating glare at the T&I expert and, for a moment, thought she'd lost her touch – but slowly Ibiki lowered his steely gaze to the floor.

"Yes, Hokage." His voice rumbled out of his chest, making it quite clear to Tsunade that he was still angry.

She couldn't blame him. After all – he knew she wasn't telling him everything. Tsunade sighed and leaned her elbows on the desk and folded her hands under her chin.

"Ibiki, what we are about to discuss is beyond classified – is that clear?"

The interrogator's brow furrowed. "Yes, Hokage."

She pushed herself back in her chair and made a series of hand signs to activate the ward seals she'd set around the office weeks before. Ibiki's expression changed to one of curiosity. Tsunade released the hidden catch on her desk and removed the scroll that would explain some of what was troubling Ibiki. She placed the document on the desk, rolled it open, and leaned back in her chair again. Ibiki met her eyes with a silent question and she nodded once.

Ibiki moved to the desk and turned the scroll so he could better read the characters. Already knowing what was detailed on the document, Tsunade watched Ibiki's reactions instead. He remained relatively unreadable – until he reached the section that she knew contained the name of the alleged leader of the planned uprising in Lightning Country. At that point, his face lost all pretense of calm and he snapped his head up to meet her gaze, looking surprised.

"Kurogane..._Hatake_?"

Tsunade nodded. Ibiki returned his attention to the scroll and finished reading the document before standing up again to address her.

"This explains what the bastards from Lightning said to Naruto."

It was Tsunade's turn to look surprised. "And just what did they _say_ to Naruto?"

Ibiki pinched the top of his nose and closed his eyes. "That they wanted to take Kakashi back."

"Dammit!" Tsunade tipped her head until it leaned on the back of the chair and she was staring at the ceiling. "Have a seat Ibiki."

She heard him pull a chair closer to the desk and sit. "Are you about to tell me Kakashi Hatake is not a member of Konoha?"

Tsunade smiled and looked Ibiki in the eyes once more. "Ibiki, you grew up with him. What do you think?"

"Hokage, it doesn't matter what I think. I need to know the facts, please."

Tsunade sighed. "Very well. Kakashi Hatake was born and raised in Konoha – making him a full member of this village."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "_But_..."

She frowned. "But...his parents were _not_ from this village. Sakumo Hatake moved here with his pregnant wife six months before Kakashi was born. They were originally from Lightning Country – but I assume you'd already figured that much out."

"And how does Kurogane fit into this puzzle? Is he Sakumo's father, brother, cousin or uncle?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at Ibiki's ability to see to the heart of the problem. "Brother. The two had a falling out that led to in-fighting within the Hatake clan, the incarceration of Kurogane in an asylum, and the official disbandment of their clan – on the orders of the Raikage."

Ibiki grunted in acknowledgment. "Older or younger?"

Tsunade blinked. "Pardon me?"

"Was Sakumo the older brother, or the younger?"

She narrowed her eyes, trying to fathom where Ibiki was headed with these questions. "Sakumo was the older brother. Why?"

Ibiki rubbed at the back of his neck. "From what the scroll detailed, and from the fact Lightning seems eager for Kakashi's return, my first guess is Kurogane wants to remove all threats to his apparent rise to power."

Tsunade frowned. "Then why not have him killed instead of captured? What's your second guess, Ibiki?"

Ibiki's gaze turned hard. "My second guess is that Kurogane is truly insane and sees Kakashi as a substitute for his dead brother. And if that's the case – this could one of two ways...either he wants Kakashi at his side to witness his rise in power in order to validate it – or he wants to make Kakashi pay for the years he spent in the asylum."

Tsunade grimaced. "I don't like any of those options Ibiki."

"I doubt Kakashi is all too fond of them either, Hokage."

-- --

* * *

This latest jutsu was one the Wolf had never experienced before – and truth be told – it was one he hoped to never experience again. Every muscle in his body was on fire. No – not on fire – just frozen in a state of inaction that sent signals to his brain to make him _think _that his skin was on fire. If he wasn't in such agony, he would have been impressed with the elegance of the jutsu. After all, it made it impossible for his brain to communicate effectively with any of his muscles – rather efficiently making him unable to move so much as a finger while wrapped in his captor's chakra.

Still, Wolf wasn't one to simply give in to _any_ means on constraint – no matter how foolproof they seemed. So he began to systematically test his control over every muscle in his body – starting from his toes, and working his way up his body. If he could just find one area where the hold was weak, he may yet be able to break this powerful jutsu.

Wolf chuckled within the recesses of his mind. It wasn't as though he had anything else to do at the moment. He wasn't even a tenth of the way through his work when a part of his mind recognized he was no longer alone in the small room. With great difficulty, Wolf concentrated his awareness away from his task, and focused as best he could on the conversation around him.

"You're sure this is him?" The speaker's voice held an underlying edge of doubt to it.

Wolf felt a new level of agony when his hair was gripped in a tight fist and his head was pulled back to allow full view of his unmasked face. He wanted to glare at the two men now in his view, but that particular level of muscle control was still beyond him. Still, he took the opportunity to size up his visitors.

The one whose hand even now held his head up was the same bastard whose toxic chakra was entrapping him. His violet eyes held a look of amusement in them, and his long black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Wolf burned the man's features into his memory – vowing to himself to make the bastard suffer at least as much as he was once he caught up to him. He'd take great care to make sure this man was never able to put another person through this torture again.

The second man was a stark contrast to the first. His hair was short-cropped and a light blond. His skin, though nowhere near the color of those back in Hyoukai Yobou, was still far darker then the others. His eyes were the color of a new leaf – a far subtler shade of green then some he'd seen over the years – and they moved constantly, scanning every inch of him as the first man held him steady. This one held the look of an aide more than a fighter, and Wolf filed that bit of information away for reference later. After all, once he was free he'd need details on what exactly was going on here, and who better to learn that knowledge from than the one who likely had to organize all the dirty work.

The aide sighed in relief. "Yes – that's definitely him. The sharingan is the clincher. Is there any way you can clean him up a bit before we bring him to Kurogane? You and I both know he won't be too pleased if he doesn't at least look like his brother at first glance."

Wolf's head was pulled back farther, until he had a direct view into the bastard's violet eyes as he leaned over him. "I'm sure we can manage something. It appears this is nothing more then a tea-stain."

The hand tightened in Wolf's hair, causing a growl of pain from his throat, and a short laugh from his tormentor.

The aide's voice held no humor in it. "Remember not to damage him farther, Akuma. After all, you can hardly chock it up to self-defense this time, can you?"

A sigh from above him preceded the response. "No-I suppose not."

Wolf's hair was released, and his head painfully fell back to his chest. _Akuma._ So the bastard has a name. When he heard the two leave the room, Wolf returned to his previous task. He needed to find a weakness in this jutsu _before_ they returned to clean him up. It would likely be his best chance for escape...and revenge on Akuma.

-- --

* * *

"You realize where we're headed, don't you?" Bear's voice reminded Crow just why he hated having the man on his team – he always managed to sound imperious, even though he wasn't the leader. He supposed it was to be expected when dealing with a Yamanaka.

Crow did his best to remain impassive with his response. "Lightning Country."

Bear crossed his arms and looked over the ship's railing. "Don't you find that the least bit curious?"

"Bear – it doesn't matter if I find it curious or not. What matters is that we succeed in retrieving Wolf – without threatening the alliance between Leaf and Lightning."

"I know you're thinking back to our last dealings in Lightning."

Crow's voice lowered and made his anger obvious. "I'll remind you once more to stay out of my head, Bear, or Lightning will be the least of your concerns."

Bear tensed under the full impact of his words and bowed his head. "Forgive me, Crow. I meant nothing by it. It won't happen again."

Crow resisted to urge to say anything more, and moved back toward where he'd last seen Iruka chatting with the medic. The academy teacher had an uncanny way of relaxing him that might just keep him from following his urge to toss Bear over the railing.

His target was deep in a conversation with the medic by the time he joined them. He chose to listen for a bit, as the two men compared schools of thought on numerous inane topics, before he'd make his presence known. When the topic moved to talk of the medic's first meeting with Wolf, Crow coughed quietly and lowered himself to the deck. Iruka's face spread into a smile, while the medic's took on a look of guarded curiosity.

Iruka greeted him. "Ah, Crow, I'm glad you could join us. Chuutetsu was just telling me about how Kakashi managed to find his way to his hospital."

Crow nodded in silent acknowledgment, and he noticed the medic relaxed a bit after Iruka's warm greeting.

"Go on, Chuutetsu." Iruka placed a hand to the medic's shoulder and Crow noticed the man relax even farther.

"Like I was saying, Iruka, I only met Kakashi after he was brought in for treatment. But I can tell you what I'd overheard the cadre say about his...apprehension."

Chuutetsu's eyes glanced toward Crow, as though expecting him to react badly to the fact Wolf needed to be taken to a hospital against his will. He merely shrugged. After all – if there was one thing everyone understood about Kakashi Hatake, it was that he hated going to a hospital, no matter how badly injured he was.

Chuutetsu sighed and continued his story. "They said a patrol boat found him floating in the deep waters, clinging to a piece of driftwood and looking for all intents and purposes as though he were already dead. The local cadre pulled him onto their boat and confirmed there was no pulse. They'd thrown a blanket over the body and figured they'd just pass him on when they returned to shore.

When they were about to hand him over to the coastal patrol, Kakashi surprised them all by lunging at them with a wild look in his eyes. He overpowered six of the cadre before the medic on duty managed to sedate him, and then they brought him in for observation. That's when I was assigned to him."

Iruka seemed shocked. "But you said Kakashi had no pulse when they brought him on board. How could they have missed that?"

Chuutetsu shrugged. "My junior had a theory that the coldness of the section of deep water he was found in may have suppressed his vital signs, making those who found him _think_ he was dead. When he slowly warmed up under the blankets they'd covered him with, the vitals would have come back as well. It also explained why the numerous injuries he'd suffered didn't do him in."

Crow saw the logic in that, but needed to ask his own question. "When you say he overpowered them – did you mean that...or did you mean dispatched?"

Chuutetsu's face took on a sickly pallor that Crow knew wasn't caused by the lurching of the boat. "I saw the bodies of the cadre members. Three had their necks broken, two had fractured skulls, and one...one had a hand-sized hole in his chest."

Iruka gasped and looked toward Crow. "He was able to do that when he was so obviously injured?"

Crow snorted. "He would have done more otherwise. I'm assuming at the time he mistook your cadre for the bastards who were chasing him?"

Chuutetsu took a deep breath. "Kakashi said as much in one of our conversations. He seemed genuinely distressed that those men were dead."

Crow nodded his head. "He would be. He wasn't on a mission – there was no reason for their deaths."

He saw the expected look of shock on Chuutetsu's face at his words – but saw only a look of understanding on Iruka's, and his respect for the Academy Teacher rose another notch. Iruka's voice ended the awkward silence that followed.

"Chuutetsu, you spent a lot of time with Kakashi. In your gut, do you think he meant to kill those men?"

The medic looked at his hands and then back into the teacher's face. "No – I don't. He wanted nothing more then to go back home from the moment I met him. Only after I got to know him better did I recognize he wanted to keep the violence following him from reaching our shores."

Crow nodded. "Wolf has always tried his best to keep the innocent from being caught in his battles."

Chuutetsu's brows furrowed. "How long have you known Kakashi Hatake..err..Wolf?"

Crow was glad for the mask he wore – he didn't mean to let on that he had personal dealings with Wolf...but something about the conversation made him want to validate the choices made by his former team captain. "I was in his third ANBU unit."

Chuutetsu turned toward Iruka. "Is it just me, or was that not really what I asked?"

Iruka chuckled. "Actually, it tells me quite a bit. ANBU units are only allowed to stay together for one year. Probably so they don't grow used to any one method of completing tasks. Is that an accurate assumption, Crow?"

"That is correct, Sensei." He wondered how the teacher found that bit of data out.

Iruka continued. "If you were in Wolf's third unit, that means you've known him for over ten years?"

Again, Crow was thankful for his mask – as he was certain the surprise from so accurate a declaration was showing on his face. He'd need to talk to Iruka about it later. He nodded once to confirm the statement. Chuutetsu's next comment caught him even more off guard.

"I'm glad Kakashi has someone like you to watch out for him."

Crow's muscles tensed. That was pushing it too far. He stood up abruptly, startling Iruka and Chuutetsu. Crow glared down at them. "Wolf does not need anyone to watch out for him...not now...not ever. To say other is not wise."

He turned and walked away from them, his plan to relax backfiring, as he felt every muscle in his body on edge from their discussion. Crow scanned the deck for somewhere – anywhere – that he might find some privacy, and cursed the fact they were stuck on the damn boat. He tipped his head up and found what he was looking for.

Using chakra to keep his footing, Crow scaled the mast until he found the secluded spot in the rigging he'd spotted from below. Making sure no one was watching, he pushed his mask to one side and took a series of deep breaths, trying to calm his frayed nerves. It didn't work.

Crow reached into one of his pouches and withdrew the one thing he knew would allow him to calm down. It wasn't until he placed the long, slender senbon between his teeth that he was finally able to relax. He stayed in the rigging, chewing on the familiar needle-like weapon until he regained control of his emotions. Only then did he return the senbon to his pouch and slip his mask back over his face – returning to the world of the ANBU.

Crow returned to the deck in time to relieve Locust from watch. This mission couldn't end soon enough for him.


	6. Debts Paid and Promies Made

Chapter 6

Debts Paid and Promises Made

Ibiki continued working with the individual members of Team Kakashi for two straight weeks. He'd devoted a couple of hours to each of them every day – and after a few setbacks where one or another of the kids became dangerously withdrawn, he was ready to start the next level. He'd made appointments for the three of them to meet him at Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. It would mark the first time the three were together since they'd returned from the mission – a fact that came as quite a surprise to the Hokage when Ibiki had informed her of it yesterday.

Ibiki couldn't be one hundred percent sure what the meeting would trigger – so he chose a site that would be familiar and soothing to the kids. That – and it was an easily defensible position – which was why he had a dozen ANBU operatives stationed around the Ramen stand. All it would take to put them into action would be a subtle hand signal from Ibiki – just in case things turned sour.

Ibiki approached the Ramen stand with mixed feelings – he still wasn't convinced that these kids were stable yet – but he also knew they needed to move forward or they'd run the risk of being permanently damaged – something that no ninja wanted to be labeled as. . . especially at such young ages.

Ibiki made it a point to wait until it was almost time for the meeting before he approached Ichiraku Ramen. He knew his presence was enough to keep people from coming near – and it was not his intention to harm the welfare of one of Konoha's most prominent civilian business owners.

When he reached the stand he was somewhat surprised that none of the kids were there. Had he misjudged their level of readiness? Ibiki scowled at the thought. He might have made an error with one of them – but he could not accept that he'd do that for all three.

The proprietor's voice interrupted his line of thoughts. "If you're looking for Naruto and his friends, he said to tell you they'd meet you at Training Ground Five . . . oh yeah – and that they picked you up some lunch as well."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow – honestly not sure how to take this new information. On one hand – the fact that they'd shown up was a good sign. On the other hand – they hadn't stayed...but...they _did_ move elsewhere – presumably together...and left word for him to join them. Ibiki moved closer to the counter, his hands deep in his coat pockets.

"You know Naruto better than most, Teuchi...how did he seem to you?"

A sad smile crossed the owner's lips. "I'll admit he wasn't as loud as he usually is...and he only ordered _two_ bowls of ramen for himself." He paused, a contemplative look settling on his face. "When I asked what was wrong he looked at his two friends, shrugged, and then said he was just missing Kakashi-sensei too much. The others seemed to agree with him."

Teuchi scratched at the back of his head and then met Ibiki's gaze. "You know – until Naruto mentioned his sensei, I hadn't even realized that we haven't seen him in awhile. Is he out on another one of those long missions?"

Ibiki frowned. He wasn't in the habit of discussing the whereabouts of elite jonin with civilians – it went against every fiber of his being.

"I'm not at liberty to say." His gruff voice sounded harsh – even to his own ears.

Teuchi flushed a bit – his eyes opened wide – and he raised his hands up between them. "Oh no...no...I wouldn't want you to tell me anything critical...it's just that Naruto was so down – I wanted to know how long Kakashi-sensei had been gone is all...but I'll just make sure the boy's mind is on something else the next time I see him."

The frown on Ibiki's face settled into something a little less sinister. Teuchi pulled on his earlobe, something Ibiki had seen him do anytime he was thinking hard. The man's face was transformed with a broad smile.

"I know! Next time I see him I'll have a new type of ramen for him to try! That always seems to cheer the boy up."

Ibiki nodded once, hiding his surprise that a civilian had taken such an interest in the well-being of the brat. He turned to head toward Training Ground Five when Teuchi's voice caught his attention once more.

"Ummm – sir..."

Ibiki turned back to face the ramen stand owner and met him with a steely gaze.

Teuchi flushed a bit and held up a thin slip of paper. "Naruto left this for you."

Curious, Ibiki took the slip from the man's grasp and glanced down at it. He nearly choked when he saw it was the bill for the lunch the others had left with. Once he settled down, Ibiki actually allowed a small smile to grace his lips. If Naruto had enough wits to stick him with the bill, then perhaps the kid was on the road to a full recovery after all.

He glanced at the balance again, reached in his pocket for his money, and paid the bill...thankful that Naruto only ordered two bowls of ramen. Teuchi waved happily as Ibiki shoved his hands back into his pockets and headed on his way. He'd submit the receipt to the Hokage when he got back to his office – after all, this was part of his mission, wasn't it?

-- --

* * *

Kurogane paced back and forth in the room. Every now and again he'd pause to stare out at the ship now docked in the harbor. This time, there were no gaping holes in the ship's decking, and the mast was still in one piece. He frowned. Hopefully that simply meant his nephew was still subdued...and not that they'd failed in the task.

He took a deep breath and, for the thousandth time that day, reminded himself that he'd taken everything into account, and that he could relax now. And for the thousandth time today – those thoughts failed to convince him that nothing would go wrong with his plans. After all – the boy was a Hatake – and as he well knew – Hatake's rarely did what was expected by the majority of people.

Kurogane's thoughts moved to his brother. Sakumo had certainly not done what anyone expected – that was for sure. When word got to him in the bowels of the Asylum that his elder brother responded to the disbandment of the Clan by abandoning the Lightning Village – and him, Kurogane thought it had to be a mistake. His brother's loyalty to the village was stronger then any other shinobi – and he couldn't believe that the fight he'd provoked could possibly have shaken that faith. But it had – at least partially.

It took Kurogane many long, lonely years of contemplation to figure out what truly sent his brother running into the arms of the Village Hidden in the Leaves – and away from him. He'd concluded it had to be the fact his wife was expecting a child...and Sakumo didn't want that kid to grow up in a village where his family name had been erased. The idiot always held the family honor far higher then he should have.

Throughout his years in the Asylum, Kurogane continued to hear whispers of the fate of Sakumo. Or more appropriately – he'd continued to hear updates on the wonders of 'The White Fang of Konoha' – of how his brother had become one of the leading shinobi of the Leaf Village – often mentioned with the same level of respect and fear that he'd hear folks use when describing the Legendary Sannin from that very same village.

He'd also learned of the fact his brother's child was born into that very village – a 'Son of Konoha' was how the brat had been described to Kurogane. The genius offspring of the living legend. A child so gifted that he was already a genin by the time he was five.

Kurogane found himself staring at the ship again. He'd assumed most of what he'd heard of Kakashi were exaggerated stories – fantastical adventures based on a kernel of truth. But after seeing what the boy had done to the last ship – and receiving the preliminary report of this current extraction, he was starting to wonder if those tales were based more in fact, rather then fantasy.

A smile turned the corners of his mouth up. Kurogane was looking forward to seeing if his nephew was capable of living up to his legend.

-- --

* * *

Wolf thought he'd already experienced the pinnacle of pain during his violent lifetime...he was wrong. Never before had he felt such agony as he did when the four shinobi approached his chained body with scrub brushes, soap and buckets of water.

The moment they applied brush to skin, all hopes of maintaining any control left the jonin. He was unable to stop the screams that ripped loose from his throat. Each stroke of the bristles across his skin felt like they were flaying him alive. The soap that worked the layers of tea-stain, dirt and blood from his body might just as well have been acid. Each molecule of filth pulled free from him felt like it was being dragged from the very core of his being. When the cascade of icy cold water streamed over his head to rinse the remaining tea from his silver hair, Wolf thought he'd lose his mind from the intensity of the electric shocks that seemed to drive themselves into every nerve-ending of his body.

And then it happened – just as he thought for certain his grasp on reality would break – they finished. Wolf was left hanging in his chains, gasping for air, shaking from the cold and water. His muscles were beyond his control now – still reeling from the over-stimulation of the cleansing. When the manacles were released from the wall, Wolf fell to the floor in a heap – unable to take advantage of this possible opportunity to break free.

He felt himself lifted up by his arms and pulled into a roughly standing position. Akuma smirked at him – making Wolf want nothing more than to lunge forward and rip the bastard's throat out. That thought firmly in place allowed him to still the shaking in his body. His captor frowned when he saw the change, and he motioned for the two men holding Wolf to follow him.

Wolf still had no idea where they were – only that he was to be delivered to a third party. Still – he promised himself that he'd track Akuma down no matter how long it took, and make him pay for what he did in Hyoukai Yobou to the folks who had been trying to help him. He thought about Chuutetsu and Samidare and wondered if they were safe – then returned his focus to his surroundings.

He was pulled through the bowels of the ship and up into the daylight. Wolf squinted against the brightness but refused to close his eyes...he needed to gather as much information as he could about where he was – if he was to have any chance of escaping later. They pulled his non-responsive body across the deck and to the gangplank. The man who'd demanded he be washed was waiting for them on shore – with a half dozen more shinobi. This was Wolf's first clear view of the headbands marking his enemies affiliation – Lightning Country.

Wolf tried to think of why Lightning would be so eager to capture him – but he drew a blank. In all his time in ANBU – he'd never actually interacted with Lightning at all. At the most he'd only been involved in a few retrieval missions along the outskirts of the country...and even those involved no contact with anyone. All in all – this was one of very few countries that Wolf hardly knew beyond what the history scrolls told.

This didn't bode well. After all – he'd be at a distinct disadvantage once he broke free, simply because he was unfamiliar with this land. And Wolf hated being uninformed.

The guards holding him were flanked by the others and continued their way through the village. The streets were wide – with brightly painted houses lining either side – and with pale-skinned villagers staring at the strange procession as they passed. Wolf noted several of the men and women pointing at him and whispering to each other.

He caught bits and pieces of their words - _'I thought he was dead...';'Do you think it's _his_ heir?';'I heard he's gonna kill him...'_

Wolf filed these snippets away and tried to focus on where he was being dragged...the group was winding its way up a steep incline toward a house that seemed precariously perched on a cliff overlooking the water. The building was impressive – reminding Wolf of the Hyuga complex back in Konoha. The closer they got – the firmer that comparison became.

Whoever his mysterious captor was – they were evidently held in high esteem here...although Wolf did note that the complex had seen better days. Some of the facades of the outer buildings were in need of fresh paint, and the vegetation lining the walkways seemed a tad overgrown in spots.

Wolf's pondering came to a stop when he was dragged into an inner courtyard and unceremoniously dumped onto the ground. His arms were shackled behind his back – limiting his ability to break his fall – and his body was still under whatever jutsu Akuma had placed on him days ago. Still – Wolf was becoming accustomed to the steady flare of pain caused by that jutsu – so he was able to concentrate on other stimuli around him.

The sounds of footsteps on the gravel of the courtyard path caught his attention – so he was not taken by surprise when someone stopped in front of him. Their voice was a rich baritone – and it held a familiarity to it that Wolf couldn't quite place his finger on. It was as though he'd heard the speaker before...a lifetime ago...

"Well...don't keep me waiting. Lift him up so I can look him in the eye!"

Wolf felt the hands of his enemies drag him back up to stand in front of this new arrival and he fully intended to glare his deadliest glare once their faces met. Instead – Wolf felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart wrench in his chest when his face took in that of his captor. Wolf's mind spun. He was staring into the face of his father! Was he caught in one of Akuma's dream-like states again?

The silver hair of the man in front of him was longer then Wolf remembered – and the eyes seemed colder – and not quite as blue-gray as he remembered...but the jawline, the stance...they matched his memories to a tee. But no – this couldn't be Sakumo – he'd buried his father decades ago. Wolf clung to that fact and waited for the strangely familiar man to speak again.

That man's lips curved into a feral grin. "Well done Akuma. You've brought the boy home – and even managed to meet my deadline."

Akuma stepped forward and bowed. "I assume this clears my debt with your house, Lord Kurogane."

The silver-haired man reached out and pushed Wolf's hair back from his face. "I suppose it does Akuma. Boudachi will draw up the necessary papers for you once you've released this jutsu without injuring him further – and we've moved Kakashi to his accommodations, that is."

"As you wish. Although you may want to wait until he is secured before you have the jutsu released."

Kurogane's voice held an amused edge to it. "Really? Can I assume he proved more difficult then you'd expected, Akuma?"

Wolf saw Akuma's muscles tense at the words. "Let's just say that you have one less guard to pay now."

Kurogane grinned – reminding Wolf of a wild dog about to devour its catch. "Really? Then perhaps we should secure him before he manages to break free from us again."

Wolf was pulled into one of the larger structures within the compound, and brought into a dark hallway. He counted seven doorways before the small group entered a room. He was dragged to the far side where he was pushed face first onto a bed set along the wall. Someone released the locking mechanism between his manacles and his arms were no longer attached together – although the thick metal cuffs still encircled his wrists.

Rough hands pulled him to his feet once more, and then picked him up and placed him face up on the mattress. His arms and legs were firmly secured to waiting chains within the framework of the bed, and only once he was restrained, were the chakra dampening manacles from the ship finally removed from his wrists.

Akuma moved closer and leaned over Wolf's face, glaring down at him. "Are you sure you want the jutsu removed? He's liable to prove difficult."

Kurogane's face moved into view from the opposite side on the bed. "Just do as you're told, Akuma – before I change my mind on releasing you from your debt."

Akuma's face transformed into a scowl and he raised his hands into a complex hand-sign. A moment later and the aura of yellow-tinged chakra that cloaked Wolf's body lifted away and dissipated into the air. Wolf fought back the urge to scream out at the strange pulling sensation along his nerve endings. The only sign that he felt anything at all was the sudden clenching of his fists.

Akuma stepped back. "He's been released, Lord Kurogane. My end of the contract has been fulfilled."

Kurogane waved a hand toward his aide. "Boudachi – see that Akuma gets his paperwork and go away."

"Yes sir. This way, Akuma." The two men left the room and Wolf shifted his concentration back to the silver-haired man staring down at him.

Something in the man's eyes unsettled Wolf...and he wasn't sure if it was the similarity to his father's gaze that shook him, or the obvious touch of madness he could sense behind those eyes. Either way – he needed information if he was going to get out of this alive.

"Why did you bring me here?" His words were delivered with no hint of emotion.

Kurogane's lips twitched and Wolf wondered – not for the first time – just who the hell this was. "Is that any way to greet me, Kakashi?"

Wolf's brow furrowed. "Am I supposed to know who you are?"

Now a grin stretched across the man's face. "I suppose not – seeing as we never officially met before today."

The man backed up a step and made a formal bow – the move causing Wolf to tense a bit. "Forgive my manners – I am your humble host – Kurogane Hatake." He stood back up with a sly smirk on his face. "Welcome home, nephew."

Wolf stared back at the man – running his words over and over within his mind...Kurogane _Hatake?_ _Nephew?_ What the hell is going on?

Kurogane leaned over him once more – this time to whisper conspiratorially into his ear. "I look forward to having you help me regain what is rightfully mine..."

With that – Kurogane placed a kiss on Wolf's forehead, and then walked out the door whistling – leaving a handful of guards behind to keep an eye on him. Wolf blinked and felt his mind spin from this latest twist.

-- --

* * *

Tsunade stared at the meticulously detailed report in her hand. She had to hand it to Ibiki – he could certainly get the job done. Although there were still sections of the report that were lacking – she had to admit that Sai answered more then a few of the burning questions left by Naruto's sorry excuse for a report. She sighed and placed the eight sheets of paper back on the desk.

If Sai's report was right – and she knew in her bones it was – then Lightning shinobi of ridiculously high rank and capabilities were already working for Kurogane's cause – and didn't feel they were betraying Lightning by doing so. This didn't bode well for the less then firm truce between Lightning and Leaf...and likely didn't bode well for poor Kakashi if he made it into Kurogane's hands.

An insane shinobi of Kurogane's level was bad enough – but an insane shinobi with loyal followers was even worse. You couldn't use normal logic when dealing with people like this...as was proven in Leaf's attempts to track and subdue Orochimaru over the years. These madmen tended to do beyond the unexpected – and it usually ended badly for both sides.

Tsunade rubbed at her eyes and wished – not for the first time – that she'd walked away from the title of Fifth Hokage. She never liked making decisions that could result in life or death for the shinobi of Leaf Village – and she liked it even less when it involved those she held close to her heart. Kakashi was one of those few...being the only remaining link she had to a man she'd counted as a dear friend.

Tsunade wondered what Sakumo would have done in her place. She closed her eyes and could almost hear his soft-spoken words...'_Whatever you do, Tsunade – don't let Kashi stay in that bastard's hands. He'd be better off dead then twisted by Kurogane's logic_.'

She chuckled to herself. Even in her imagination, White Fang had a way of summing everything up in black and white. Tsunade opened her eyes – her decision made.

"Shizune! Bring me Team Gai and Team Shikamaru."

The dark-haired jonin bowed low. "Yes, Lady Tsunade." With that she darted out the door – leaving Tsunade alone with her thoughts.

-- --

* * *

Iruka noticed a distinct tension growing between Crow and Bear the closer they got to Lightning Country. The two barely spoke more then two words to each other in the past four days. He hoped it wasn't anything to worry about.

Chuutetsu's voice at his side pulled him from his thoughts. "The ship's Captain spoke with Crow last night, and they decided to pull in to a port down the shore from where we think the other boat went."

Iruka nodded his head absently. "Makes sense. We wouldn't want them to know we were on their trail, I suppose."

The medic sighed. "I guess. It's just that it's going to take even longer to get to Kakashi if we have to add traveling on the ground to the equation."

Iruka smirked and looked into Chuutetsu's eyes. "Keep thinking like that, Chuutetsu, and we'll make a shinobi out of you yet."

The medic scratched the back of his head and smiled. "I guess you and your companions are starting to rub off on me. But seriously, Iruka – aren't you worried about adding more time onto this trip?"

Iruka sighed and glanced to where Crow and the other ANBU were gathered in deep discussion. "Whether I'm worried or not won't make a difference in the long run. We just have to keep faith in the fact Crow and the others have dealt with situations like this far more often then either of us. They probably have already taken into account all the probable angles and know what needs to be done."

Chuutetsu's face twisted into one full of doubt. "Are you trying to tell me that these ANBU are used to sneaking in to villages and dealing with a bunch of murderous villains?"

Iruka grinned. "Actually – yes, they are."

The medic's features changed to a look of shock. Iruka chuckled. "Chuutetsu, I won't lie to you – the ANBU are the elite of the elite. They can go places and do things that you couldn't even begin to comprehend...and they do it without hesitation. It's what makes them, well...ANBU."

He placed a hand on the medic's shoulder. "I trust that they know what they're doing – and I trust that they will do whatever is needed to get Kakashi back again."

Chuutetsu took a deep breath. "OK, Iruka...but for Kakashi's sake, I hope they don't take too long."

As though beckoned by the medic's words, Crow walked across the deck to join them. "We're about an hour away from shore. Once we hit land there will be no time to explain what to do – so I need you to listen carefully Iruka-sensei."

Iruka swallowed deeply and nodded. Chuutetsu shifted nervously beside him before speaking up. "Forgive me, Crow – but what about me?"

The ANBU leader turned his face toward the medic. "What about you? You are to stay here until we return."

Iruka watched Chuutetsu's hands ball into fists and his face flush with anger. "But he's likely injured! He'll need my help! And the sooner I can treat him the better it will be for him. There's no way I'm waiting here while you go and get him back!"

Crow crossed his arms – and Iruka wondered if the medic had crossed some unseen line in the sand. The ANBU's voice was impassive as he laid down the law.

"We are trained for this. You are not. You are a liability that we cannot afford in this extraction. You _will_ wait here – and be ready to treat Wolf once we've returned."

Crow turned toward Iruka. "You – Iruka-sensei – will be responsible for getting Wolf ready to travel back here. I know you have advanced field medicine training – it's part of why the Hokage sent you with us. You will _not_ fight, unless all other options are exhausted – is that understood?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, Crow."

"Good. Now pack up and be ready to move out the moment we reach shore."

Crow turned and walked away without waiting for any response. Iruka sighed and turned toward Chuutetsu. "You shouldn't take it personally, Chuutetsu. In fact – in his own strange way – Crow paid you a compliment."

The medic's eyes narrowed. "Did he? Was that before or after he said I'd be a _liability_?"

Iruka scratched at the back of his head. "After – actually."

Chuutetsu blinked at him. "It's a compliment to be told to stay behind?"

Iruka shrugged. "No – but it _is_ a compliment to be told you're trusted enough by the ANBU to have you in charge of caring for their former leader once we get him back here."

The medic's eyes went wide. "Oh..."

Iruka almost laughed at the elder man's reaction, but his time was limited, and he needed to ask the man a few things. "Chuutetsu, I need you to detail everything you can remember about Kakashi's injuries. I want to make sure that I understand what was already present before this latest abduction."

Chuutetsu nodded, and the two spent the next half an hour discussing various topics before Iruka reluctantly left the medic's side to prepare his pack for the next leg of this adventure. His mind went back to the day he'd requested to be assigned to this mission...to the glimmer of hope in Naruto's blue eyes when Tsunade agreed to let him go. Whatever came to pass – Iruka would do everything he could to bring Kakashi back to his Team.

-- --

* * *

Naruto kicked at a stone that was lying at the foot of the tree he, Sakura and Sai were leaning against. Since their first lunch meeting a week ago, the three were in the habit of coming here at the start of each day. Usually they'd chat about what Sakura was learning at the hospital, or what Sai was drawing – but today the conversation was turning to what others in the village were doing.

Naruto saw Shikamaru and Gai-sensei heading toward the Hokage Tower earlier, and couldn't help but wonder what was up. After all, Shikamaru wasn't known for hanging out with the overly energetic Gai – it went against everything the notoriously lazy ninja stood for. So obviously it had to be a mission. The question was – what could that mission be?

"What makes you think it's a mission, Naruto?" Sakura's voice still held an edge of wariness to it – but the pink-haired kunoichi's eyes gleamed when she looked at him.

Naruto shrugged. "Would _you_ hang out with Gai-sensei if you didn't have to?"

She chuckled. "No – I guess not." Sakura bent down and plucked a wildflower from the ground, staring at its petals while she continued to speak. "I just have to wonder why Lady Tsunade would match Shikamaru's team up with Gai-sensei's team."

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah – that's what I was wondering too. How bout you, Sai?"

Sai had been sitting on the ground – sketching in his book the entire time they were talking – making Naruto wonder if he ever gave a damn about anything.

"Dammit – Sai! Are you even listening?" Naruto clenched his fists, and was about to pummel some sense into the arrogant bastard's head, when Sakura walked over to sit next to the dark-haired twit.

Her eyes filled with tears when she looked over Sai's shoulder to see what he was drawing. Naruto felt a knot form in his stomach as he moved closer to find out what caused her reaction. He lowered himself to the ground and peered at the book in Sai's lap. His eyes went wide.

The drawing showed himself, Sai and Sakura standing in front of Kakashi-sensei. All of them had smiles on their faces – even Sai...and the picture showed Kakashi's visible eye crinkled up in that way that anyone who knew the masked man took to mean he was ridiculously happy.

The drawing was flawless – and had something Naruto had never seen on any of Sai's other works...it had a title. In neat lettering across the bottom of the page it proudly declared... 'TEAM KAKASHI – REUNITED.'

The newest member of Team Kakashi sighed. "I think they're going to help bring him back to us."

Naruto smiled and looked at his teammates. "Yeah – I hope so."

The three continued to stare at Sai's drawing – silently hoping that their Sensei would be safely brought home soon.


	7. The Gods Must Be Crazy

Chapter 7

The Gods Must Be Crazy

Wolf spent the better part of the next three days cataloging everything about the small room he'd been left in. During that first day, the aide...Boudachi...returned to affix a patch over his sharingan eye using some kind of chakra-enhanced substance that stuck it in place. Wolf tried to avoid having the thing attached to his face, but with the help of two other guards, the job was done.

Boudachi's expression showed he wasn't necessarily comfortable doing the task, but Wolf noted how the man had done it all the same. All he could hope for was that the piece of hard leather wouldn't be impossible to remove once he escaped. Still – he found the application of the patch to be a somewhat elegant counter to his sharingan – and vastly better than the threat to physically remove it that other enemies had given him over the years.

The second day brought the aide back – this time with food and drink – and a new set of chakra dampening chains to replace the ones on the bed. This set was firmly affixed to a ring in the ceiling and the length of chain had enough play in it to allow Wolf the ability to walk from the bed to the small bathroom set aside in the corner. The cuffs on his ankles and wrists were removed only after a collar was placed snuggly around his neck, and it was obvious, from the wave of extreme disorientation Wolf felt, that this collar was a far stronger chakra dampener then his previous restraints. The ends of the collar met seamlessly around his neck and made the thought of breaking loose of the contraption die as quickly as it had entered his mind. The chain was rigged up on some type of hidden track system within the ceiling which meant that – no matter where he went within the room – the chain constantly adjusted to never allow him any additional slack. His hopes of wrapping the chain around an enemy's neck disappeared from his ever-shortening list of possibilities.

He cursed his captors silently for apparently taking his abilities into account when designing this room. Still, the fact the he was no longer tied to the bed and was able to move about the room gave him a little hope. Although he was still physically exhausted and his injuries were by no means fully healed, he was at least able to get blood circulating to parts of his body which had been neglected during the past weeks of captivity.

He woke on the third day to find Boudachi enter the room with an armful of clean clothing. Wolf noted it consisted of nothing more than a dark gray yukata and a bath towel. The aide pointed toward the far corner of the room where there was a drain in the floor and Wolf narrowed his eyes. Boudachi merely sighed and placed the bundle on the edge of the bed. Wolf tried to lunge at the man – but the chain attached to his collar froze him in place. He growled, but the aide merely shrugged and pointed toward the clothing.

"You'll enjoy the change of clothing more if you shower first." He pointed to the far corner again. "Step over there and the water will flow – step out, and it will stop. Or don't bother – and remain stinking up your own room. It matters little to me."

With that, the aide turned and left. Wolf scowled after him, but had to agree with his logic. His own clothes were torn and bloodied, and the thought of clean clothing against his skin helped make his mind up. He knew others were still observing him – he felt the presence of their chakra even now – but the promise of being clean again, without the agony of his last forced cleansing, was too much to resist – even for him.

Besides – he'd use the act to do a more thorough check of that section of the room – not to mention the collar around his neck. With that thought firmly in mind – he walked to the corner – the chain no longer frozen in place – and removed the remnants of clothing. He was never one to be ashamed of his body – even though he preferred to wear a mask – and he knew his form was defined enough to cause most people to become more than a bit distracted – regardless of gender. It was an edge that he'd used to his advantage more then once during past captivities. After all – it only took a moment of distraction from those watching to allow him to attack – or at least attempt escape.

Of course – with the set up of this particular prison – that advantage was more or less negated. Still, he wasn't about to let that keep him from enjoying the shower. He stepped over to the drain – and as Boudachi promised – a stream of pleasantly warm water fell from directly above him. Upon closer inspection, Wolf saw a shower head embedded into the ceiling. The plumbing supplying the water was no where to be seen – reinforcing his thought that he was being watched. How else would they know when he was under the shower or not?

The complexity of his prison was distressing. It seemed as though they had thought of every possible way he might try to escape and countered it beforehand. But Wolf wasn't known as a genius for nothing...and he was patient when he needed to be. Eventually he would find something they hadn't planned for – and when he did – he'd act. Until then, he'd bide his time and rest – knowing he'd need all his strength to escape when the opportunity finally arose.

-- --

* * *

Team Shikamaru was a grouping of three chunin and one jonin...that was the only similarity it held to the old Team Asuma from days gone by. Still, when Raidou joined the group, he found it easy to forget that _he_was the jonin – and not Shikamaru. The kid had an uncanny knack for thinking ahead two hundred steps for everything they did. So when he learned that their team was joining Team Gai for this mission, Raidou had to admit he was curious to see how the whiz-kid would handle having Gai's unique enthusiasm thrown into the equation – especially given the kid's bent toward being lackadaisical.

The last time he'd seen Shikamaru in action had been during the interrupted Chunin Exams – where the Third Hokage had offered up his life. Back then, the kid showed a budding potential – but also a decidedly laid back attitude. Raidou hadn't liked him in the least.

But now – Raidou had to admit – Shikamaru was as far removed from the kid in that exam as he could be. Although he still seemed more laid back then most shinobi – with the possible exception of Kakashi Hatake – he now held the hard edge of a seasoned ninja. An unmistakable purpose in his actions and voice that showed the world that he didn't want any more of his precious people taken from him.

_You taught him well – Asuma Sarutobi. You should be proud._

Besides – once he'd heard the teams were being sent to backup the retrieval team for Kakashi – how could he turn down the reassignment? After all – Raidou knew Crow was leading that team – and although he technically wasn't supposed to know Crow's identity – it was hard not to notice his roommate, Genma, had left for a mission on the same day the retrieval team headed out.

He couldn't help but want to see the senbon-chewing troublemaker in action. And if they managed to help rescue Kakashi while keeping Lightning from declaring war on Konoha...well, that was just the icing on the cake. He shifted his black sword on his back and smirked, causing the scar-tissue on his left cheek to twitch. He was looking forward to this mission – no doubt about it.

-- --

* * *

Kurogane had a smile on his face while he watched his nephew shower. The young man was an excellent example of the Hatake bloodline. So much so – that his plans for the future of the clan would be assured...so long as he could convince the brat to do what he was told.

A frown settled over Kurogane's features. That could be more difficult then it sounded – especially if Kakashi was anything like his father had been. Sakumo Hatake was the most stubborn bastard this world had ever seen – and had been the one man that Kurogane had been unable to sway to his way of thinking.

Kurogane's hand clenched tightly and shattered the sake cup it had been holding. The noise caused the two men at his side to flinch – but to their credit, neither one made a sound. He flung the shards to the floor and scowled.

"That son of a bitch better be more like _me_ if he knows what's good for him."

A voice at his side brought him out of his brooding. "Lord Kurogane. He's trying to loosen the drain."

Kurogane's mood immediately brightened as he returned his full attention to his nephew. He watched with unbridled excitement at the ingenuity of the boy as he worked a piece of the metal drain loose from the stone floor with little more then his fingertips. A grin spread across his face while he watched small streaks of red mix into the water still working its way down that drain.

He noticed Kakashi was very single-minded at his task – ignoring the pain that must have been being caused by the sharp edges of the metal ring digging into his flesh. For the briefest moment – Kurogane contemplated letting him succeed in obtaining the object...he knew he'd enjoy watching what ways the boy might find to use the purloined item. And it might give him a better idea of what his nephew's potential might be.

After all – the drain cover could be used for any number of different purposes – depending on the mindset of the young man. It could be used to free him from his collar – or as a weapon against his captors – maybe even as a means to kill himself...of course that would _truly_prove he was Sakumo's kid, now wouldn't it? Kurogane laughed out loud at that thought – and this time the others in the room _did_ make noises of surprise.

He reached over and grabbed hold of the controls for the restraining collar and cranked them violently until the chain pulled Kakashi up toward the ceiling – his feet hovering inches above the floor. The movement had been so sudden that the young man lost his grip on the drain cover and shifted his hands to grab at the collar and chain with bloody fingers to keep from choking as he was dragged toward the bed.

Kurogane studied Kakashi's face...even in this situation...being dragged naked back to the other side of the room...his nephew remained focused, and his movements were far from uncontrolled. Kurogane released the chain once more – causing Kakashi to plummet toward the floor. The young man landed with one knee bent – his muscles tensing at the impact as he leaned forward to steady himself with a hand – his silver hair, still wet from the shower, flopped forward to shield his face from view. He watched Kakashi turn his head, his hair shifting to the side to reveal the leather patch Boudachi affixed over the famous sharingan earlier. His nephew glared toward where they were watching him from – as though he'd known their location all along – faint streaks of blood coloring his neck where his bloodied fingertips kept the chain and collar from choking him.

Kurogane returned control of the chain mechanism to his men and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, while he thought about the young man in the room. He needed to find some way to convince Kakashi that it would be in his best interest to cooperate...because he would truly hate it if he had to destroy so fine an example of the Hatake clan.

-- --

* * *

Lightning country hadn't changed much since the last time Crow had been here – which did nothing to put him at ease. Just like last time – he felt a dozen pair of eyes track their movement from the moment they set foot on the ground. He had Locust send his bugs ahead of them while Bear scanned the area for unfriendly minds...meanwhile Rat and Badger kept an eye out for traps, ambushes and other physical threats. Mouse and Lizard watched warily from the rear guard post while he held the center – Iruka-sensei a constant presence at his side.

The teacher tried his hardest to keep from being a bother to himself or the other ANBU – and for the most part, managed to keep up with the heavy demands placed on him. Even now, Crow had to admit he was impressed with how much Iruka's speed and stamina had improved since the start of the mission. It was as though the man took Kakashi's capture personally, and wasn't going to rest until the Copy-ninja was safely back in Konoha.

Crow smiled behind his mask. Kakashi Hatake was an enigma. A self-professed loner – the man somehow instilled fierce loyalty from nearly everyone he ever interacted with – himself included. He could still recall the very first time he'd met Kakashi. It was long before either of them entered the ANBU – in fact – they were both in the Academy. Crow was eight years old and just starting to master the shuriken...while Kakashi was a six year old wonder who was in line to take part in the next chunin exams.

He wondered then – just as he did now – what it was about the quiet silver-haired brat that made people willing to go that extra mile to pull a miracle out of thin air. He was a natural born leader – and somehow – even in the midst of ANBU, where one was hidden behind the porcelain mask – Kakashi unconsciously drew loyalty from his squads.

Why else would this current retrieval squad be full of such a diverse collection of ANBU. An Abarame, a Nara and a Yamanako – working side by side just to find Wolf and bring him home. It was unheard of – and yet – in this circumstance it seemed appropriate.

"Crow?" Iruka's quiet voice at his side brought his mind back in focus.

"What is it, Iruka-sensei?"

"Why would Lightning risk our treaty like this?" Iruka's voice sounded tight behind his mask. "I mean – they must have known we'd come after him, right?"

Crow shook his head slowly while they continued racing along the path. "This hasn't felt right since the beginning, Iruka. If this was something the Raikage knew about, we would have already encountered resistance."

"Then who has him? If it isn't Lightning – then who the hell has Kakashi?"

Crow turned his head toward Iruka and shrugged. "Don't know. But we can be sure of one thing – they aren't working with the Raikage's authority. And that makes this all the more dangerous – because whoever has Wolf will _not_ want any of us to survive this mission."

They were both silent for quite some time – but Crow knew he needed to say one more thing to the headstrong academy teacher.

"Iruka – remember – whatever happens – you stay clear of the fighting."

Crow saw Iruka tense at his words and nod once. Confident that they were as ready as they could be, Crow returned his attention to his surroundings. They still had at least a half day's travel before they would reach they village that the ship captain said was where Kakashi would have been taken.

-- --

* * *

"We must get to Lightning Country before my rival has been stripped of his youthful spirit and forced into a life that would dull his sharp wit." Gai struck a pose at the gates to Konoha – hands on hips, head tipped to the side and angled in such a way that the morning sunlight glinted off his pearly white teeth.

Shikamaru groaned and shoved his hands into his pockets. He wondered – not for the first time – how he'd managed to piss the Hokage off this time. She obviously had it in for him – or she would never have assigned him a joint mission with the spandex-wearing Beast of Konoha.

Of course – his mind gave him a thousand valid reasons _why_Tsunade had matched the teams for the mission – but Shikamaru decided that, for now at least, he could pretend it was just a punishment for some unknown infraction. Somehow it made it a little easier to bear. He turned his gaze to look at the rest of Team Gai – and watched their reactions to their leader's outburst.

Lee, as expected, was busily jotting Gai's words into his notebook and looked as though he may break into tears at any moment – his matching green pantsuit and slightly shorter stature making him look like a hand-colored shadow of the taller man. Meanwhile, Ten-ten and Neji were off to the side – Ten-ten with her eyes rolling, and Neji with a disgusted look on his face and his arms crossed in front of his body.

"Perhaps we should run at double speed Gai-sensei – so that we reach Lightning in half the time?" Lee's voice rose to an unnatural squeak at the end of the sentence.

Gai lifted a thumb in the air and spun toward the shorter green-clad youth. "That is a wonderfully spirited idea, Lee. But perhaps triple speed would suit the situation better!"

Ten-ten groaned. "No matter what they say, it's still going to take a week to get there. Why do they _always_ have to do this?"

Neji scowled. "You should accept by now that they will never change, Ten-ten. Let's just hope to get moving before they promise _quadruple_ speed."

Shikamaru pushed down the urge to chuckle at Neji's comment. Instead he placed his hands on his waist and ran through a few simple stretches to wake his muscles up so early in the day. Once he was loosened up, he turned toward his own team and shrugged.

"As troublesome as this may become, we need to get moving now if there's any chance of reaching our goal before it's too late."

Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki, and Raido Namiashi each did a final check of their packs and then nodded to him. Shikamaru turned his attention back to Gai – who was still discussing loudly with his team about how fast they needed to go.

"Once you're done arguing, if it isn't too much of a bother, please catch up to us." Shikamaru and his team headed down the road, leaving a slightly baffled Gai behind them.

"Ahhh – but I can see the spark of youth must have already infected Shikamaru! Come on Team – let's show the young Nara lad just what spirit we have!"

Shikamaru heard Lee's excited agreement and Ten-ten and Neji's cursing. He continued forward hoping that the spandex-clad man was a bit calmer once they reached Lightning. He sighed again and pushed himself a bit faster – trying to convince himself that his eagerness had more to do with wanting this joint venture over with, then his underlying fear of losing Kakashi-sensei like he had Asuma-sensei.

-- --

* * *

Wolf sat cross-legged on the bed, yukata tied tightly around his waist and tucked under his body. His eye was focused on the door while his hands lay palm down on top of his knees – the blood from his earlier attempt at dismantling the drain formed a thick crust under his fingernails. His hair – still damp from his shower – fell in a disheveled wave over his left eye and down his neck – soaking into the material of the yukata.

After the failed attempt at acquiring the metal from the drain, his keepers kept tight hold of the chain on his neck. Anytime Wolf started to walk toward the shower area, the chain would freeze in its track – never allowing him anywhere near the area again. He'd turned his attention to the bed – hoping to gain something of use there – but it turned out to be nothing more then a futon mattress rolled out on a stone slab. There were holes in the four corners of the slab where the manacles from his first night here undoubtedly were fastened. Beyond that – there was nothing else in the room, and the chain didn't allow him access to the area near the door.

Wolf was at the mercy of his captor – his uncle – if what the silver-haired man said was to be believed.

There was no denying Kurogane's uncanny similarity to White Fang. From the color of his eyes and hair, to the structure of his body, to the mannerisms he'd shown so far – it was obvious he was related to his father. But if that was so – why hadn't he ever heard of him before?

Wolf growled to himself. He hated not having all the information about a given situation. It made him vulnerable to surprise – and he absolutely hated surprises.

A sound at the door caught his attention. The door was pulled open, and in walked Boudachi in front of Kurogane – who had a handful of young women gathered closely around him – a few of them hanging on his arms possessively. They stepped into the room and gathered around the foot of the bed – all the women staring at him with a barely contained lust. It set Wolf's nerves on edge.

Kurogane stepped closer, bringing the two women still hanging from his arms along with him. Both barely came up to the man's shoulders in height. One looked to be about thirteen – with long dark brown hair and large crystal blue eyes. The other – closer to twenty, if Wolf had to guess – had shorter, wavy red hair and piercing gray eyes. Both had skin the color of pale cream and an undeniable look of the pampered rich. Wolf scowled.

The younger of the two tipped her head up to look into Kurogane's face. "He doesn't look like he wants to do this, Lord Kurogane."

Wolf arched his eyebrow at that comment. Just what was going on now?

Kurogane smiled brightly at the young woman, then turned his gaze to lock with Wolf. "He's just shy, I'm sure he'll warm up to you over time, Youki."

"Hmmm...he _is_ cute though, isn't he? So this is your nephew?" The red-head was clearly undressing him with her eyes.

Kurogane laughed. "I'm sorry, Narabu – where are my manners?"

The man stepped away from the group of women and waved an arm dramatically toward where Wolf was still calmly sitting. "May I present my nephew – Kakashi – my only living relative – heir and Saviour of the Hatake Clan."

The gathering of women all clapped their hands and batted their eyelashes in Wolf's direction, making cooing sounds that caused the ANBU captain's stomach to clench. He wasn't in the habit of being put on display like a hunk of meat – and he'd be damned if it was going to start now.

"I am no Saviour – Kurogane. Especially not yours." Wolf put just enough of an edge into his voice that every single woman fell silent.

Kurogane's face transformed into a fierce mask. "You are whatever I tell you that you are!"

Wolf narrowed his gaze. "That line never worked for White Fang – what makes you think it would work for _you_?"

He watched all calm leave Kurogane, and remained still as the older man's face flushed in anger. "Your father was a fool! Because of him our clan was nearly wiped out. Because of _him_ – you are here!"

Wolf raised his eyebrows again. "I have no loyalty to your clan. Why don't you fulfill the role of Saviour of the Hatakes yourself – and leave me out of this?"

Kurogane's mouth pulled into a twisted grin. "If it was that easy, do you really think I would have gone to such trouble to bring you home, Kakashi? Your _father_had the Raikage and the daimyou label me criminally insane...do you know what treatments they do, for the good of the Village, to occupants of the Asylum that are deemed criminally insane?"

Wolf closed his eye as the reason for his capture was finally made clear. When he met Kurogane's gaze again he made certain to choose his words carefully. "I will not be the surrogate for your manhood."

Kurogane snarled. "You act as though you have a choice."

Wolf remained calm. "There is always a choice."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed dangerously – an odd counterpoint to the insane grin creeping across his face. "What are you going to do, Kakashi? Castrate yourself so you're more like me?"

Wolf tipped his head to the side. "If I have to – yes."

Silence hung in the room for a solid minute before Kurogane's maniacal laughter rang out. "I don't doubt you'd do that at all, Kakashi. Heh – but don't make any hasty decisions quite yet, nephew. We still have time, after all."

Wolf watched Kurogane turn and walk out of the room – the now silent women following meekly in his wake. When they were gone, Wolf shifted his gaze to the only person remaining in the room with him. Boudachi's stance showed he was ill at ease with his role in this fiasco, but his words proved where his loyalties lay.

"It would have been easier for everyone if you'd just agreed with the man. Now we'll have to do this the hard way." Boudachi sighed. "How are your fingers doing, by the way?"

Wolf smiled coldly. "Why don't you just step closer and see for yourself?"

The aide smiled back. "I value my neck more than that, Copy-ninja. I hope you enjoyed your time of limited freedom – I'm afraid it may be awhile before you have such a luxury again."

Wolf said nothing and watched the man shake his head and walk out the door. A moment later, eight guards stepped into the room, and Wolf readied himself for a fight. He may be outnumbered and chained to the ceiling, but he'd make them regret trying to make him a breeder for a dying clan.

When the others were within arms reach, the sudden jerk of his collar toward the ceiling was not unexpected. Wolf fought the urge to grasp the chain to stop the choking from the collar, and instead struck at the nearest guard with hands and feet, landing more than one solid hit before his windpipe threatened to shut off his air. The remaining guards promptly secured his flailing limbs and lowered him back to the bed, where the manacles from earlier were replaced onto his ankles and wrists.

Wolf growled when more than one of the men took the opportunity to deliver their own punishing blows to his unprotected body before they left him alone to ponder what his uncle would do next. He wondered which gods he pissed off to warrant such a bizarre twist in his fate.


	8. The Art of Meditation

Chapter 8

The Art of Meditation

Wolf wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but an unfamiliar weight on his body dragged him back to awareness – almost as much as the sound of thunder rolling in the sky. He took a deep breath and was hit with the strange combination of sweat and jasmine as it assaulted his nose. He cautiously opened his eye and saw a shock of silver hair pressed up against his face. Another loud crash of thunder echoed through the room and Wolf felt the strong arm draped across his stomach pull him tighter into an awkward embrace. At the same time, the head on his chest rose until Wolf was face to face with a sleepy-eyed Kurogane.

Wolf hardened his gaze into a glare. Each of his words was filled with all the loathing he could put into them. "Get...off...me."

A pout formed on the lunatic's face, and instead of removing himself from Wolf's body, he snuggled up closer to him. Wolf growled at his captor. The man chuckled.

"What's wrong, Nephew? Your _father_ never tried to chase me away during a thunder storm."

Another clap of thunder rang through the room and Kurogane again hugged him tighter. Wolf's glare became more intense. "White Fang taught me not to be afraid of such things."

Surprise crossed the man's face and he pushed himself up on his arms to stare down at him. "Your father never comforted you?"

Wolf's gaze hardened farther. "He never needed to."

A smile of understanding crossed Kurogane's face. "Ah, of course. That was your mother's job!"

Wolf's words were barely above a whisper but held the promise of a painful death. "I had no mother."

Kurogane tipped his head back and laughed, making Wolf tense in his restraints. "Of _course_you had a mother, Kakashi. _Everyone_ has a mother – even you! And yours was the most beautiful woman in the Five Countries."

Wolf growled again. "I never knew her."

That caused the grin to disappear off Kurogane's face and the man moved closer to Wolf. "What are you saying, boy?"

"My mother died when I was just a baby. Like I said – I never knew her."

Kurogane jumped to his feet, his face a mask of anger. "I should have known that _bastard_ wouldn't keep her safe. If he was alive today I'd _kill_ him!"

Wolf narrowed his eye at the man's outburst and watched him pace back and forth alongside the bed while he continued his rant. "She was too perfect for him. How could he ever understand how to take care of something so perfect. She'd still be here if only she hadn't said no to me. She could have left Sakumo and the two of us would have been happy."

Wolf's eye opened wide. This madman actually thought his mother would have left White Fang for _him_? He couldn't help but let a short laugh escape his lips. Kurogane spun towards the noise with venom in his gaze and placed his hands firmly around Wolf's neck – just below where the collar and chain sat.

"How dare _you_ laugh at _me_, you little worm!" The words from Kurogane's lips rose to an unnaturally high pitch, and the pupils of his eyes became pinpoints within the backdrop of icy gray.

Wolf felt those cold fingertips squeeze tight around his throat, making it impossible for him to take any air in or out of his body. He saw the sheen of sweat covering the man's brow and the look of insane determination in his face, and for a moment Wolf thought he'd be choked to death there and then.

Boudachi's sane voice put an end to that hope. "Lord Kurogane, doesn't it defeat your purpose if you kill the boy?"

The fingers on Wolf's throat clenched tighter still for a moment before letting him go altogether, leaving Wolf gasping to take in a full breath. He saw Kurogane's eyelids flutter closed, and his body tremble while he regained control of himself. When the eyes reopened, they had regained what little sanity still resided there, and a small smile graced the man's lips. Wolf fought not to flinch when Kurogane's hand reached toward his face once more – this time he lifted it past Wolf's neck and used it to tenderly push the hair back that was covering the patch over his left eye.

Kurogane's voice was tight. "You're right, of course Boudachi. But you know how I can get when I start thinking about my brother."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Wolf's brow – similar to what he'd done that first day – and pushed himself back up to standing. "We'll catch up later, Nephew."

With that, Wolf saw the man wave over his shoulder and walk out of the room. Boudachi moved to the side of the bed once Kurogane was gone. He sighed deeply and sat on the edge of the futon, taking a moment to physically inspect the damage to Wolf's throat.

"You're very lucky I came in when I did, Kakashi. Otherwise I think he would have succeeded in choking you to death. You're going to be sore and bruised for quite some time I fear."

Wolf narrowed his eye at the aide and pushed his words painfully out of his damaged throat. "Next time – don't do me any favors."

Boudachi shook his head and stood up. "You really shouldn't fight this, you know. Kurogane isn't someone who doesn't get exactly what he wants ... eventually."

Wolf growled. "Neither am I."

The aide smiled sadly at him, then he turned and left Wolf alone with the thoughts of White Fang and a mother he'd never known running through his head.

-- --

Team Gai tried to be inconspicuous in the streets of Lightning Village - a task made all the more difficult when two of the members had an affinity for green spandex and day-glo orange leg-warmers. Neji sighed and watched Gai shifting from foot to foot – the older man's need to do something at all times making this part of the mission the hardest part for him. Still, Neji knew Gai would never do anything to jeopardize this particular mission – not when it was Kakashi's life on the line. After all – Neji couldn't begin to imagine what the loss of the Green Beast's 'Eternal Rival' might do to him. For as long as he could remember, nearly everything Gai had done was compared – rather loudly – to the feats performed by Kakashi Hatake.

Neji frowned when he glanced over at Lee and saw the younger man nearly as agitated as Gai. These parts of the missions that required patience and stillness were always the hardest on the two tai-jutsu experts. If Shikamaru didn't return soon, these two would likely make a scene that would do nothing to strengthen the already shaky allegiance between Leaf and Lightning. Neji closed his eyes at the thought of the actions it took to solidify that truce so long ago.

He made it a point not to think on those events too often – after all – it was his father's death that was used to seal that truce. This was also why Shikamaru steadfastly refused to have Team Gai present when he delivered the Hokage's scroll to the Raikage. The last thing Leaf wanted to do right now was to remind Lightning of their failed attempt to kidnap Neji's cousin, Hinata, from the Hyuga compound.

Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the surroundings once more. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary – still, Neji didn't like being here.

Tenten approached from his left. "Neji – are you okay?"

Her quiet voice was enough to calm his inner turmoil. He deactivated his Byakugan and met her dark brown eyes. A faint smile crossed his lips at the concern he saw in her gaze. She was one of very few people who could read his emotions.

"I'm fine, Tenten. I doubt the others will remain so for long, however."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I'm actually surprised they haven't embarrassed us yet."

He watched as she shifted the large scroll that lay across her back and then she crossed her arms, much as she'd done back when they were still a genin team.

"Do you think Shikamaru can convince the Raikage to help, Neji?"

He took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. "If anyone can find a way – it will be Shikamaru. He can see things that even I can miss with my Byakugan."

Neji surprised himself when those words were spoken out loud – recognizing he held a bit of envy toward the younger man. If Tenten picked up on it, she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she sighed.

"I still can't believe he's been captured."

Neji knew she was referring to Kakashi – after all – she'd made no secret of being an admirer of the silver-haired jonin's fighting style since their Academy days. In fact, she was the happiest he'd ever seen her during the week that Kakashi offered to help her refine her use of the Kusari-Gama. He'd been able to teach her the proper stance to wield the difficult sickle and weighted chain, and she excelled with that weapon ever since. Neji could still recall the sparkle in Tenten's eyes when the Copy-ninja commented on her excellent foundation for her other weapons' styles as well.

Neji frowned. Tenten was right. It was unfathomable that Kakashi Hatake would be captured, and it was harder still to believe he'd still be alive. But he couldn't bring himself to say those words to the young woman. Instead, he did what he could to give her hope.

"We'll find him, Tenten. And we'll bring him home."

She tipped her head back to look into his face, the sun basking the dark hair which was caught up in two symmetrical buns in a golden light. "I hope you're right Neji."

-- --

Iruka stood at the edge of the gathering, hardly daring to breathe. Crow warned him earlier in the day that once they entered the village, things would happen quickly and quietly. The ANBU hadn't lied. Every communication was done through hand signs – and before an hour had passed, Badger, Mouse, and Bear managed to take hold of two Lightning jonin. Iruka had to keep himself from making a sound when the three ANBU went into action.

Badger formed hand seals that brought his shadow to life and sent it shooting across the ground to snare the two enemy jonin in a shadow paralysis jutsu – guess there was no doubting Badger was one of the Nara clan. Iruka noted his build and height and wondered if perhaps it was Shikamaru's father – but he pushed the thought aside – after all, Shikaku wasn't known to be taking missions any longer.

Next, Mouse stepped forward and caused bands of wood to encircle the jonins' legs, waists, arms, and mouths – effectively immobilizing and silencing them, while allowing Badger to conserve some of his chakra for later use.

Iruka furrowed his brow in thought. He only knew of one man who could perform wood techniques – Yamato. Iruka smiled behind his mask. It made sense that Yamato would be on this mission – after all, he'd heard the man refer to Kakashi as senpai on more then one occasion – obviously they had a history. Iruka should have realized it was through the ANBU. And the man would be just as concerned for the welfare of Team Kakashi – seeing as he was just as much one of them as well.

Finally – Bear stepped forward and made a hand sign Iruka had seen before. It had been during some of the interrogations Ibiki allowed him to witness a few years back. Bear _had_to be one of the Yamanako clan – no one else used that technique. Iruka's mind spun. This wasn't just a retrieval team – it was a team containing members of some of the major clan houses within Konoha. What the hell was he thinking when he signed up for this mission? He wasn't from some amazing clan full of wondrous techniques.

As though sensing Iruka's self-doubts, Crow stepped to his side and placed one hand on his shoulder. Iruka turned his head to meet the eyes behind the bird-mask. Crow motioned with his head for Iruka to follow him and then they jumped off to an area out of earshot of the prisoners.

"Iruka – I can tell something is on your mind. Out with it – before it ends up compromising our situation."

Iruka felt the heat of embarrassment rise in his cheeks – and was starting to truly be thankful for the blank mask covering his features. But then he became a bit angry. When he spoke, his anger colored every word – although he was very careful to keep his volume quiet.

"Can I point out something is _always_ on my mind? I'm a _teacher_ – it comes with the territory. I'm _always_analyzing my surroundings. It doesn't mean I'll compromise you or the mission, Genma. I would have thought you'd know that by now."

Crow took a step back and actually growled. Iruka blinked behind his mask. What did he do to set him off?

Crow's voice was tight. "Iruka Umino – when did you figure it out?"

Iruka shook his head in confusion. "Figure what out?"

Crow crossed his arms. "Who I am."

Iruka replayed his outburst in his mind and realized he'd used the name Genma in his ramblings. "You mean I was _right?_"

Crow reached out and gripped Iruka's shirt and pulled him in close. "Iruka – now isn't the time or place for this conversation. But we _will_have this conversation when we'd finished here. Meanwhile – I need you to put that analytical mind of yours to use and help Bear interrogate those jonin."

Iruka swallowed deeply. "_Me_? What can I possibly do to help?"

Crow laughed softly. "You read people, Sensei. Incidentally, even better than I expected. I need you to tell me what you can read from those two jonin while we speak with them. Particularly when Bear confronts them with what he learns from their minds."

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought I wasn't supposed to be involved in this."

"I never said that Iruka. I said you were to stay clear of the fighting."

Iruka watched Crow reach into his pouch and pull out a long, thin senbon. He pushed his mask up just far enough to allow part of his mouth to show, and slid the deadly needle between his teeth, confirming Iruka's deduction more then words could have.

"I'll do my best, Genma...I promise."

The senbon was placed back into the pouch and Crow's mask was replaced in a smooth movement. "I know you will, Iruka."

With that said, they went back to join the others. Iruka paid careful attention to everything about the two jonins – from the way they were breathing – to the dilation of their pupils while they listened to Bear's words – to the way they moved their fingers and hands within the restraints. Soon – he was able to tell when at least one of the two men were reacting to the truth being uttered. He fed that information to Crow through his own subtle signals – and by the end of the session, the retrieval team was confident they had finally found a lead to who was holding Kakashi Hatake and where they were keeping him.

-- --

Shikamaru and his team stood in the office of the Raikage waiting for the man to finish reading Lady Tsunade's scroll – again. He fought down the urge to yawn. He knew it would be taken as an insult by the temperamental leader of the shinobi of the Lightning Village. But really – did the man _have_ to reread the scroll before discussing it with them?

Finally – after what felt like forever – the Raikage lifted his head until his dark eyes met Shikamaru's. The ends of his white mustache twitched before he spoke, and Shikamaru noticed his dark skin was glistening with sweat, even though the climate in the room was rather comfortable.

"What makes your Hokage so sure that there's a coup being planned, hmmm?" His eyes narrowed. "Has she been spying on us then?"

Shikamaru knew the man's mind would go this way. Everything he'd read about the Raikage showed that he was overly suspicious by nature, and very quick to anger. Still, he was Kage of the village – which meant he needed to be shown respect...even when he was being so troublesome.

Shikamaru straightened a bit and slowly explained. "Lord Raikage, the Hokage had this information sent to her by a long time friend who lived near your borders - and it was only after seeing some irregularities." He paused before continuing, seeing the doubt solidify in the Raikage's eyes. "The man knew the particular information he'd uncovered concerned Konoha and wanted to make sure we learned of it."

The Raikage leaned his fists on his desk and partially stood. "What information about a potential coup in _my _village could possibly concern the Hokage - unless she was planning to be a _part _of it?"

The older man's voice was loud enough to challenge even Gai in volume, but Shikamaru simply shrugged it off and continued to supply the additional information Lady Tsunade provided him at the start of the mission.

"The fact that you were not the only target." He waited for the words to sink into the Raikage's mind.

The dark-skinned man sat back down in his chair and tipped his head to one side. "Another target? Who? Is this person going to attempt to attack Konoha as well?"

Shikamaru smiled at the way the Raikage's line of thought went precisely as he had predicted. "Lord Raikage, the other target was the Copy-ninja...and I'm afraid he has succeeded in obtaining him."

The Raikage's eyes went wide. He glanced back down at the scroll and then back up to Shikamaru's face. "Tsunade states that you know who the traitor is. Tell me."

Shikamaru scratched at his cheek. "Kurogane Hatake."

The Raikage shut his eyes at the name and his body tensed somewhat. "That explains why Kakashi was the other target. Dammit! I'd hoped the rumors of Kurogane's death in the Asylum had been true."

Shikamaru frowned. "You didn't verify the rumors?"

The Raikage's eyes snapped open and his anger was palpable in the air. "Do you think I have nothing else to do with my time than respond to every rumor that passes my desk? Who do you think you're talking to?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "The Raikage of a village where jonin are failing to show up for assigned missions and where whispers even this far into the village speak of a coming uprising."

The Raikage's face twisted into a scowl. "If you already know so much, then why are you here at all Leaf Ninja?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Because you are still an ally to Konoha – and you can provide us with the information we need to extract our comrade and potentially end the uprising...if you'd like us to. This is the Hokage's official offer of aide to our ally."

The Raikage's shoulders relaxed a fraction, and Shikamaru knew what his answer would be even before he spoke. "The Hokage is wise. Her offer is accepted."

Shikamaru bowed formally. "She will be pleased. Now – if you would be so kind as to show us where the Hatake clan once lived, we can begin to make our plans."

-- --

Boudachi pushed open the door to the observation room expecting to find Kurogane in a foul mood. After all – it had been three days since the..._ladies_...began their task of ensuring the continuation of the Hatake bloodline – and so far the results had been less than stellar. Somehow, Kakashi was able to resist all of their attempts – and some of those were rather...imaginative.

Kurogane was systematically chewing on his fingernails while watching the latest attempts. Although not happy, by any means, the man looked more pensive than angry. Boudachi was about to clear his throat to announce his presence when Kurogane's voice filled the silence.

"Don't you find it intriguing, Boudachi?"

"What might that be, Lord Kurogane?"

Kurogane turned to face him. He had the trace of a smile on his lips. "How my Nephew has managed to use his shinobi training to put such a wrinkle in my time-line, of course."

Boudachi raised his eyebrows slightly. "How exactly is he managing that, my Lord?"

The silver-haired man laughed. "Ah – that's right – I forget you aren't a shinobi, Boudachi."

Kurogane waved him over to the viewing window. "Can you see his face, hmmm?"

Boudachi leaned forward and tried to ignore what the ladies were doing to the young man, and focused on Kakashi's face instead. There was a definite sheen of sweat on his pale skin, and his eye was shut – blocking the others in the room from his sight. But what struck Boudachi most was the almost bored look on the young man's face. It looked as though he was in the middle of a very dull conversation rather than strapped to a bed, being ravaged by strange women.

"What's he doing?"

Kurogane chuckled. "He's meditating."

Boudachi turned back to look at him and saw he'd returned to chewing on his fingertips. "Meditating? With all _that_ going on? Impossible!"

"Not when you're Sakumo Hatake's son." Kurogane's gaze hardened slightly and then became a bit unfocused.

"My brother used to brag about how he could endure any form of torture by separating himself from what was happening to him. Our _Father _taught the process to him – they called it a form of extreme meditation."

Kurogane's face twisted into a frown. "Father refused to teach me his precious technique – even after I begged him. He said my mind wasn't _disciplined_ enough for it."

Boudachi wondered if the elder Hatake knew, even then, that Kurogane's sanity wasn't quite stable. "So is there any way to break through this technique?"

Kurogane's mouth twitched into a grin. "His arm."

Boudachi blinked. "His..._arm_?"

"Yes – his arm. Watch and learn Boudachi."

With that, Kurogane left the observation room and a moment later appeared inside Kakashi's room. The man walked over to his nephew's side – although Kakashi seemed unaware of his presence. Kurogane looked up to where Boudachi was watching him and then back down at the younger man. In a flash of movement, Kurogane raised his hand up and then slammed the base of his palm into Kakashi's outstretched arm. The resounding crack of bones breaking rang through the air – followed by the scream of pain from Kakashi's throat.

Kurogane turned toward the women and smiled at their surprised faces. Boudachi shifted his gaze from Kurogane to the women and saw that they were quite obviously now getting the desired reaction from Kakashi's body. He focused back on the young Hatake's face again and saw his eye wide open – pain etched on his face – along with disgust at how his body failed him.

Boudachi hadn't realized Kurogane left that room until the man's voice whispered in his ear, causing him to jump. "I figured the boy wasn't really around Sakumo long enough to learn _all_ of the secrets to that technique – so with the proper extreme in stimuli – he was bound to lose control."

Kurogane moved closer to get a better view of the scene below. He chuckled.

"You'll need to send a medic in as soon as the ladies finish."

Boudachi's brow furrowed. "Why is that, my Lord?"

Kurogane grinned while he traced patterns on the glass of the viewing window. "I'm afraid I was a bit _enthusiastic_ in my application of force. His bones have pushed through in a few places."

Boudachi's eyes widened and he turned his attention back to Kakashi's body. Sure enough, he could just see a wide stain of red spreading out from under the young man's oddly bent arm. By the speed the stain was growing, it was clear Kakashi would be in serious trouble without medical attention in the next fifteen minutes.

He swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat. No wonder Kakashi was brought out of his trance – the pain of that break must have been immense. Boudachi stood and bowed stiffly to Kurogane.

"I'll see to it right away, Lord Kurogane."

As he hurried out of the room, two thoughts crossed Boudachi's mind; did they have a sufficiently skilled medic for such an injury? And if this is how Kurogane treats family, what would he do to someone unrelated?

Boudachi pushed the thoughts away and ran at full speed toward the medics quarters.


	9. The Missions Continue

Chapter 9

The Missions Continue

Shikamaru sighed as they were stopped – yet again – by a group of Lightning shinobi out on patrol. He knew this would happen of course – considering the amount of land they needed to cross to get to where the Raikage insisted the Clan seat for the Hatakes was located. But really – didn't Lightning have the means to communicate between their patrols to let them know a group was already cleared for passage? Of course, he already knew they didn't...so instead, he pulled out the papers from the Raikage that gave the group of Leaf shinobi safe passage through the Land of Lightning – watched as the patrol questioned their validity – just like the last two patrols – and then inevitably handed the papers back to Shikamaru and waved them on.

Each stop had two immediate effects – first – it delayed them from reaching their goal, and second – it caused Gai's barely contained agitation to boil even closer to the surface. While replacing the papers into his vest, Shikamaru noticed the bulging veins on the side of Gai's neck and knew the green-clad man was very close to losing his control. He frowned and wished Tsunade hadn't put him in charge of this mission. Once Gai exploded – and it was only a matter of time before that _would_ happen – there would be no way to keep the patrols from reacting badly to them.

"Dammit." Shikamaru looked up into the sky – but the light, wispy clouds held no answers for him.

Raidou's voice at his side refocused his mind. "How much farther until we reach the others?"

Shikamaru shifted his gaze to the serious features of the older jonin. Raidou's scars gave the man's face a look of intensity that he was sure terrified the enemy – but it somehow eased Shikamaru's mind that there was someone with his years of experience in this team – _his_ team. Shikamaru knew Raidou was not there to replace Asuma – something the man actually mentioned when first assigned to the team, and never again – and the two of them had already built a comfortable comradeship since the mission began.

Shikamaru scratched at the back of his neck. "Although it would have been easier for us if the location was close to where the Raikage dwells, it makes sense that it isn't. After all – for Kurogane Hatake to have built the following of jonin-level shinobi without the Raikage's knowledge, it had to be happening some distance away. So we still have another full day of running – more if we continue to be challenged by patrols – before we will reach the outskirts of the Hatake lands." Shikamaru sighed. "And the Clan house is on the far side of those lands – nestled in the sea-cliffs in the northeast corner of Lightning – at least another half-day from the clan border."

Raidou's dark eyes narrowed. "And how far before the patrols turn less than friendly?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I calculated that this would probably be the last patrol that was fully loyal to the Raikage. Two more will likely have a mixture of those still with the Raikage and those who are sworn to Kurogane. Beyond that – they will be Hatake loyalists – and much more dangerous."

Raidou nodded. "That's probably a good reason to step off the path now. After all, even one loyalist to Kurogane getting word of us back to the Hatake lands will mean trouble in the long run."

Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah – and besides that – I doubt Gai-sensei would manage to remain calm if we were delayed any longer."

Raidou gave a short, deep laugh. "Good point. The last thing we need is a rampaging Green-beast."

Together they moved forward to fill in the rest of their group – and Shikamaru found himself comparing Raidou's laid back attitude to his former Sensei. He sighed again – and returned to his task.

-- --

* * *

Boudachi watched the medic's face while he worked desperately on Kakashi's arm. He'd managed to stop the man from bleeding to death, but he wasn't looking terribly confident now that he had to realign the broken bones. The uncertainty flared further when Kakashi let out a pained moan at any contact.

"Can't you give him something for the pain before you work on him?"

The medic glared back at him with a look in his eyes that made Boudachi feel like the answer should have been obvious. But it wasn't obvious to _him_, so he crossed his arms and made it crystal clear he was waiting for a response.

The medic stood up and met his eyes. "I can't give him anything for the pain until the mixture in his system runs its course."

Boudachi blinked. "What are you talking about?"

The medic sighed. "Lord Kurogane had us create a cocktail of drugs to enhance the subjects...err...umm...well..." The man blushed bright red before continuing. "He wanted us to make the subject _responsive_ to certain stimuli regardless of what else was happening to him."

The medic stared back at Kakashi's face. "We thought it wasn't working at first – the subject didn't react to the women's...umm...stimulation at all...but we tested it on others and it worked fine. So we concluded this man was somehow blocking the drugs effect. It wasn't until his arm was broken that his control over the substance broke and it was allowed to do its job. Rather well from what the women have been reporting – considering the amount of pain he's been in."

Boudachi shook his head. "I should have realized Kurogane would find a way to work around any obstacles. How long before the drugs work their way out?"

The medic frowned. "The test subject's blood remained tainted for a full day after he...umm...finished _showing_ signs of its effects. But the test subject only had half as much product as this man."

"Great. So where does that leave us?" Boudachi turned to look into Kakashi's face.

The medic sighed. "I don't have a choice. If I don't realign the bones and seal the wounds he'll likely die of infection. And Lord Kurogane made it clear that was not an option. I'm afraid we'll just have to hope the subject's heart can handle the pain."

Boudachi saw Kakashi's dark eye widen slightly at the comment. He should have known the Copy-ninja would be aware of what was going on. He knelt next to his silver-haired head and met his stare.

"You know what we need to do to save your life. I'm going to place something between your teeth to help you bear the worst of it. Okay?"

Kakashi's tired voice hissed through his teeth. "Just let me die."

Boudachi gave him a sad smile as he whispered his response so only Kakashi could hear him. "If it was in my power I'd do just that, Kakashi Hatake – but he's watching us even now."

A little louder, Boudachi addressed the medic. "Do you have a bite stick in your bag?"

The medic placed the item in his hand and Boudachi lifted it toward Kakashi's mouth. At first, the Copy-ninja looked as though he might refuse to open for the leather bound wood, but something in his eye made it clear he knew precisely how much this might hurt, and he slowly opened his teeth to allow the placement of the bite stick.

Boudachi turned back toward the medic. "What now?"

"I need you to hold him tightly at his shoulder while I try to twist and guide the bones back into place."

Boudachi frowned. "That doesn't sound terribly reassuring."

The medic shrugged. "It wasn't meant to."

Boudachi glanced back into Kakashi's eye and then sighed. He reached down to the cuff encircling the broken arm's wrist and released the catch. "Let's get this over with."

The medic positioned himself with one hand at the break and the other grasping firmly on the recently freed wrist, while Boudachi moved to Kakashi's shoulder and pinned the young man down with a firm hand. He felt the muscles under his fingers tense in anticipation of the next move, and then he felt the medic pull forcefully on the arm to pull the shards of bone back into place. Kakashi's teeth ground into the bite stick, and he saw the pain fill the dark orb of his uncovered eye. Sweat covered the Copy-ninja's skin almost instantly, and he squirmed under Boudachi's grip, trying to pull away from the medic's manipulations, and screaming in pain around the wood and leather in his mouth.

The medic's voice sounded strained. "I've got the shards back under the skin. Hold him still or I won't be able to line them up properly."

Boudachi swallowed hard and nodded. He tightened his grip on Kakashi's shoulder and met his eye. "It's almost over. Just hold on a little longer."

Kakashi's breathing came in ragged gasps past the bite stick, but his eye showed Boudachi that he understood his words. Boudachi's attention moved back to the medic and he watched the man twist Kakashi's arm back and forth a half dozen times until he seemed pleased with the results.

"Okay – now move your hand to support his wrist and elbow." It wasn't a request – more of an order – but Boudachi wasn't going to question the man right now.

He did as he was directed and tried to distance himself from the sounds of agony coming from Kakashi as the medic forced his chakra into the wounded area and tried to mend the damage as best as he could. Kurogane's followers included all manor of high-level ninja – but only a handful of them had true medical backgrounds, and even less were considered actual medics. Boudachi frowned. That meant this would not be the best of patch-ups, but at least this medic's skill was enough that Kakashi should be kept from death.

The medic stepped back and wiped a hand across his brow. "I've done all I can until the drugs are out of him. Now all we can do is wait."

Boudachi sighed. "Very well. Make sure you check him personally through the night."

The medic scowled at him. "What do you take me for? Of _course_ I'll be checking him."

Boudachi held back a chuckle. He sometimes forgot the fierce loyalty toward Kurogane that these shinobi held. He was one of very few on the man's staff who didn't hail from Lightning – and so this blind loyalty was unfamiliar to him. He watched the medic pick up his tools and leave – still scowling and muttering under his breath.

Boudachi sat on the edge of Kakashi's bed near the recently mended arm and he gently replaced the restraint on the silver-haired man's wrist – although not quite as tight as it once was. He convinced himself it was in case the healing arm swelled in the night. Then he turned toward Kakashi's face and removed the bite stick.

The two men stared silently at each other. Boudachi knew the jonin was trying to figure out why he'd helped – both with setting his broken arm and loosening the cuff. The funny thing was – Boudachi was trying to figure that out himself. He reached over and pulled the yukata back over the prisoner's pale body – giving him at least the illusion of decency. Boudachi shook his head, sighed and pushed himself off the bed. He was suddenly more tired then he'd been in years – and the last thing he needed to do was think about crossing his lunatic boss. Without another look at the Copy-ninja, Boudachi left the room and headed back toward his own quarters – trying to silence the plethora of questions running around in his head.

-- --

* * *

Iruka blinked and tried to take in this latest twist. He rolled his shoulders and looked at the scroll in his hands once more. The detailed orders gave step by step instructions for the captured jonin to obtain certain items from the Raikage's office – but what was causing Iruka's discomfort was the fact that the items were to be delivered to the _Hatake_ compound.

"This can't be right." Iruka looked at the scroll in his hand and shook his head. "This...this just _can't_ be right."

Crow scratched at the back of his neck and sighed. "Iruka-sensei, you're the one who told us the jonin holding this scroll was being truthful. What is on that scroll that's making you doubt it now?"

Iruka held it out for the ANBU captain to take his own look. He watched Crow's muscles tense when he read the characters on the scroll. "Damn. This will definitely complicate things."

Iruka pushed his mask up and scratched at the scar across his nose, taking the opportunity the breathe in the air without having it filtered through the porcelain. "I always wondered why there were no other Hatakes in Konoha. I should have figured out that Kakashi was a refugee."

Crow shook his head. "But he isn't a refugee, Iruka. I turned three two days after Kakashi was born – in the _Konoha_ hospital. I remember the day he was born clearly – because my mother gave birth to my little brother that same day, and I was trying to figure out why the kid next to him in the nursery had an old man's silver hair."

Iruka frowned. "So Kakashi was _born_ in Konoha...but were his parents?"

Crow shrugged. "I don't know – but based on this latest information, I'd have to say that they weren't."

Iruka tried to fathom what would happen to cause someone to leave their village if it hadn't been totally destroyed...but came up with nothing. "Do you think whoever is behind this might be convinced Kakashi belongs _here_ – and not in Konoha?"

Crow tipped his head to the side and scratched at his neck. "Probably – which means they will do everything in their power to keep us from taking him back. This mission just got a hell of a lot more dangerous."

Iruka watched Crow turn toward where the other ANBU were holding the prisoners and give one quick hand signal. Iruka's eyes went wide when he recognized it as the sign to end their lives. He felt his heart speed up as he turned his face to where the others stood and watched them efficiently and silently kill the Lightning jonin.

He jumped slightly at the feel of Crow's hand on his shoulder. "It had to be done Iruka. Accept that."

Iruka swallowed and pulled his mask back down into place. His voice was tight. "I know. But I don't have to like it."

Crow released his grip and walked back to the others. Iruka took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves and followed after him. He wondered how many of Kakashi's relatives still lived here, and whether the Copy-ninja would want to return to Konoha once they caught up to him. After all – he might decide to stay with his blood-relations once he met them.

Iruka frowned and found himself hoping that wasn't the case.

-- --

* * *

The last time Bear had been to Lightning there was no question that the Raikage was calling all the shots. Every mind he touched gave off a fierce loyalty toward the gruff man. This time, however, that loyalty was no longer toward the head of the Hidden Village. Instead – it was directed toward another man.

Every vision in the minds he'd explored during this mission brought the same face into focus...a face that Bear remembered all too well from his youth. The long silver hair, the icy gray eyes, the angular features, the broad muscular shoulders, and the confidence that seemed to surround the man...they were an almost exact copy of his first impression of Sakumo Hatake.

He'd been eleven when White Fang joined Konoha – and he remembered his father had been one of the jonin investigators who were involved with determining if the former Lightning jonin could be trusted or not. He'd watched his father use their family jutsu to delve deep into Sakumo's mind – and was allowed to attempt it himself for training purposes – and the two found a fierce loyalty to his wife and their unborn child. There was no devious plot against Konoha lingering in the recesses of Sakumo's mind – and in the end, the White Fang became an important part of the defenses for the Leaf Village.

It was obvious the man in the minds of these current jonin could not be Sakumo – so that left few options. It must be a relative of the White Fang who was now demanding such fierce loyalty from the Lightning ninja.

Bear looked toward where Crow and the Sensei were talking and caught the clear sign from the captain that these Lightning jonin were expendable. He sighed to himself as he watched Lizard and Rat efficiently end the captured ninjas' lives. He wondered how much more blood would spill before they found the Copy-ninja.

His thoughts went to the young man. He was so different than his father in most ways – yet at the same time he carried on the best traits of the man. His physical likeness in hair, face and eyes were obvious – but his body would never be as broad as his father's, and his mannerisms were much more subdued. Likely a side effect of having lost his father at so young an age – and in such a horrific way.

Bear knew that most of the village thought of White Fang as a villain for failing his mission...but secretly, Bear couldn't hate the man. After all – his father had been one of those that Sakumo went back for. And although he'd been seventeen at the time of the incident – and just about to become a jonin himself – he'd been secretly relieved that his father was given a second chance at life.

That was why Bear had been one of the first to volunteer to serve under the much younger Hatake when the boy was raised to the rank of ANBU Captain at the age of fifteen. He'd convinced Badger to join him as well, and they quickly became one of the most successful ANBU teams in Konoha's history. After his year's service under Wolf, Bear watched as one after another of the young silver-haired man's teams excelled with the least amount of lives lost. Soon, every member of ANBU looked forward to being assigned to Wolf's squad – including every ANBU member of this current extraction team.

Still – the fierceness of loyalty Bear felt in these Lightning jonin made him wonder if, perhaps this time, Wolf was in over his head. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and fell into place to continue to where they now knew Kakashi Hatake was being kept. They could only hope they weren't too late.

-- --

* * *

Gai was glad Shikamaru saw the need to get off the main road. This way they could increase their speed and reduce the need to interact with any more of those annoying Lightning patrols. Normally he'd have loved to compare styles of fighting with them – or maybe ask them how they kept so dry in such a rainy environment – after all, his own outfit was beginning to chafe in more than one place after the second straight day of rain. But this time, the only thing on his mind was the fact that his Eternal Rival was being kept somewhere in the distance against his will. Even now it made Gai's blood boil to think that anyone could be so incredibly rude as to force someone in the springtime of their youth – such as Kakashi was – to stay in such a soggy land against their wishes.

Gai frowned at what means these unknown rapscallions might be putting into play to keep his longtime friend and rival away from Konoha. And he held onto his hope that Kakashi's Will of Fire would be enough to see him through so dark a time.

Gai frowned – something he rarely did – and clenched his fists in frustration. He would never forgive himself if they didn't make it to Kakashi's side in time to save him. In fact, he would make sure to run one hundred – no – TWO hundred – laps around Konoha – on his hands – if they failed to reach Kakashi before the retrieval team did. Yes – that would be what he'd do!

Gai's frown turned into a look of contemplation. He pushed a bit more chakra into his feet and caught up with Shikamaru at the front of the formation. They ran on for a minute or so before the young Nara lad looked his way.

"Gai-sensei, is there a reason you've changed your position?" Shikamaru's tone made it clear that he didn't approve of him being out of his agreed upon place.

Gai placed a smile on his face and pulled nervously at the collar of his vest. "Ah – Shikamaru – I was simply wondering if perhaps we could increase our speed a bit more so that my Eternal Rival might not have to wait so long to be rescued from what is undoubtedly a most unpleasant experience for his Greatness?"

They ran on for a few more minutes – each one that passed causing Gai to sweat a bit more - as he waited for the team leader to make his decision. Gai ground his teeth impatiently – and just when he thought he'd have to ask again – for perhaps Shikamaru's hearing was not as youthful as he'd originally thought – the young man let out a large sigh.

"Although it would be bothersome if we use up all of our energy to reach Kakashi-sensei's location – I agree with your reasoning that it would be unwise for us to let him suffer any longer then absolutely necessary." Shikamaru turned and met Gai's eyes. "Tell the others that we will increase our speed at once."

Gai smiled and blinked back a tear. "Thank you Shikamaru. I am so glad to see you understand the spark of ..."

Shikamaru glared at him, causing Gai to stop speaking. "Just spread the news so we can get moving, okay?"

Gai gave his patented thumbs up and returned to his original position – making sure to spread the word as he went. He was glad he talked to the young Nara lad. It made it clear that he was not the only one concerned about his Eternal Rival's situation. Gai spent the rest of the journey thinking of just what he'd challenge Kakashi with once they all returned to the safety of Konoha's boundaries.

-- --

* * *

Wolf spent most of the night awake. Part of it was the drug still coursing through his blood, making it impossible to relax fully – and part of it was the constant throbbing pain radiating from his badly mended arm. Both were experiences he could have lived without.

Now he lay here – chained to the bed – physically and mentally exhausted – and wondering what new hell this man who claimed to be his uncle had in mind. He closed his eye and drew in a slow breath, trying to find the calm center that White Fang taught him to harness so long ago. If he could just disconnect himself from these unsettling feelings for a few hours he might still be able to come up with a way to use the aide's unexpected kindnesses in his favor.

He pushed away the pain with a bit of effort, and started to distance himself from the effects of the drugs, when he sensed his uncle crossing the room. He'd hoped that perhaps the man would think he was asleep if he just kept his eye closed and his breathing steady – but he should have known better with someone as insane as Kurogane appeared to be.

Wolf let out a pained gasp as the elder Hatake landed on the edge of the bed and nearly sang out to him. "I know you're awake Kakashi. You may as well open your eye."

Wolf growled as he opened his eyelid. Kurogane was sprawled on the mattress next to him, leaning his chin on his hands, and smiling in a most disturbing way. His icy gray eyes seemed to sparkle as he locked his gaze with Wolf's.

"You know – for someone who didn't want to participate in my plans for the future of the Hatake household, you managed to fulfill your role better than expected."

Wolf glared but said nothing. Kurogane laughed at him, and crawled up the bed until he could rest his head on Wolf's chest. The man's breath skated across Wolf's chin – a hot mixture scented with blood and sake.

"If it makes you feel any better about it, Nephew, I doubt we'll need to repeat that particular method for awhile."

Wolf frowned. "And why would that be?"

Kurogane's face lit up as he smiled and ran one of his hand's through Wolf's hair. "Ah – that, my boy, would be because all the signs seem to point to a _very_ successful mission for you."

Wolf's frown deepened and his heart rate quickened. His uncle pushed himself up into a sitting position and glanced toward his broken arm. A sigh escaped the man's lips as he ran his fingers along Wolf's bandaged arm.

"It's a shame it had to come to this, Nephew – but perhaps it won't be necessary next time."

Wolf growled deep in his throat, causing the older man to turn toward him. "There won't be a next time."

Kurogane's smile twisted into a cruel smirk. "I thought we'd already gone over this, boy...you will do what I _tell_ you to do."

Wolf's vision clouded in pain as Kurogane's hand closed around where the bones were trying to heal. The man continued to apply pressure until Wolf couldn't help but scream – certain that his bones would snap at any moment.

At the sound of the scream, Kurogane's grip loosened and his smile returned to his face. "Now why do you try my patience, Kakashi? You know I can't be held responsible for what I do when you say things like that."

Wolf's breath was ragged while he tried to regain control of himself. He glared at the man with as much hatred as he could, and pushed his words through teeth clenched in pain.

"I doubt you've been responsible a single day of your life. It's no wonder White Fang left."

Kurogane's expression became instantly unreadable – and for a moment, Wolf thought perhaps he'd finally pushed the man to the point where he'd kill him. Instead, his uncle knelt next to him and leaned in until his lips were brushing Wolf's ear. His words were barely above a whisper – but they were enough to chill Wolf's blood.

"At least when Sakumo left _me_, he was still alive...what must _you_ have done to make him choose death over staying with you?"

Wolf growled as Kurogane stood up and left him alone – once more – with thoughts of his father's death.


	10. Unexpected Allies

Chapter 10

Unexpected Allies

Boudachi walked into Kakashi's room with an armful of clothing and saw the man was wide awake. He frowned. He'd hoped the Copy-ninja would be asleep when he came to do this. Oh well – it's not like it would change anything. He walked to Kakashi's bed and placed the pile of clothing on the floor. Then he pulled out a syringe and held it up so the man could see it.

"Okay Kakashi, I'm going to give you the choice of doing this the hard way or the easy way."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "I thought that bastard said he wasn't expecting me to _perform_ again so soon."

Boudachi chuckled and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "He's not. That isn't what this is about."

Kakashi shifted his gaze to the syringe. "Then enlighten me."

Again, he chuckled. "I figured you'd like the chance to clean up and put some real clothes back on. I just need to know if you can do that without trying to kill me – or if I'm going to need to do it for you."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "You expect me to believe you are giving me the option of _not _being injected?"

Boudachi sighed. "You can believe whatever you'd like to believe. I know that this will be easier for _me_ if I have your cooperation, and don't have to knock you out and physically clean and dress you myself."

He glanced up to where they both knew others were watching them. "But this task was assigned to me – and it _will_ be done – even if you have to be unconscious. In the long run, you'll sustain less injury if you are awake." He shrugged. "It's your choice."

Kakashi's eye closed and he took a slow breath before speaking. "I don't understand why you would care one way or another."

Boudachi smiled once Kakashi's eye opened again. "I don't exactly understand it myself. So – what's it going to be?"

The Copy-ninja furrowed his brow. "I assume the keepers will have me on a short leash again?"

Boudachi's grin stretched into an actual smile. "Of course."

Kakashi sighed. "I'd prefer to be awake."

"Good. Let's get started then." He stood and walked to a table set up by the door and set the syringe down. He glanced back toward the bed. "I'd rather not have to use this – but I will if you leave me no other choice."

Kakashi growled. "I get it."

Boudachi took one last look up to the observation room and nodded. He saw the chain attached to Kakashi's collar loosen up to show the others were ready, and he moved back to the bed with a key in his hand. He took a deep breath and proceeded to unlock the manacles – starting with the one located on the broken right arm, and working around until he got to the man's left arm. To Kakashi's credit, he stayed perfectly still – although some of that was likely that the man was physically exhausted after his ordeal. Once the manacles were released, Boudachi moved to help the young man sit up.

Kakashi's body tensed at his touch, but he accepted the help all the same. Between the chakra dampening collar and the cocktail of drugs which was still working its way out of the man's system, it was no wonder Boudachi felt Kakashi lean into him when they finally stood him up. Boudachi knew he should have felt on edge with the man so close to him – after all, even this worn out, Kakashi could likely kill him in an instant – but somehow he felt more at ease with Kakashi then he'd ever felt with the young man's uncle. Boudachi frowned and pushed the traitorous thought away to concentrate on his task.

They worked their way slowly to the shower and, once there, he removed the bandage around Kakashi's broken arm, and the soiled yukata, and tossed them both away before signaling for the others to start the water. Boudachi stayed within reach of the silver-haired man while he watched him scrub away the filth from the past few days. He saw Kakashi's eye fall to where the shower drain plate had been removed, and knew then that escape was never far from the man's thoughts.

-- --

* * *

Iruka found that the closer to their goal the retrieval squad went, the more difficult it was getting for them to remain unseen. At the moment, they were broken into three groups and hiding amidst the shadows along the borders of the Hatake lands. There were jonin-level guards scattered throughout the area, and Iruka felt his own chances for surviving this mission lowering with each new group spotted. He spent his time suppressing his chakra and calming his heart rate in an attempt to keep himself unseen. Again he was amazed at how calm the ANBU could be in such dire scenarios. Assuming they got out of this alive – he'd have to take Genma aside and ask him what the secret was. Maybe he could apply it at the Academy when the kids became impossible. His thoughts returned to their current situation when Crow's hand signal warned him to stay still.

Another patrol of Lightning jonin approached and stopped right in front of where he and Crow were settled in the branches of a tree. The two men pulled out their canteens and drank. Iruka pushed down to urge to whimper and hoped they'd move on soon.

The first man lowered his canteen and ran the back of his free hand across his forehead. He leaned against trunk of their tree and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. The other jonin took out his own and the two settled in to enjoy a break.

"They said Akuma was on the hunter team that brought the kid in." The first man's deep voice was met by a nod from the second man.

"Yeah – I heard he actually had his nightmare jutsu break on the trip back."

"No way...you're kidding, right?"

The second man took another sip from his canteen before answering. "Nope. In fact the kid managed to break the neck of one of the guards before Akuma got him back under control."

"Damn. Which guard?"

"Saikyou." The second jonin took another drag from his cigarette. "They say the kid was chained to the wall and used his legs to break Saikyou's neck while Akuma watched."

"So then the rumors could actually be true. We have the Copy-ninja here."

"What makes you so sure?"

The first man pushed himself off the tree and pinched his cigarette out. "Who else do you think would have the ability to break out of the nightmare jutsu _and_ kill Saikyou?"

The second man chuckled. "Yeah – I guess you're right." He pushed off the tree too. "That means we'd better be on the lookout for those Konoha pests. You know damn well they aren't just gonna let us keep him once they figure out we have him."

"What makes you so sure they'll figure it out?"

"Heh – have you _ever_ known the Leaf Village to keep their nose out of Lightning's business?"

The first man grunted in agreement, and then the two returned to their patrol.

Crow placed a hand on Iruka's wrist, signaling it was time for them to move on. Iruka swallowed back his fear and followed the ANBU captain into the shadows. His mind was going a million miles a minute...who the hell was Akuma...and what the hell was a nightmare jutsu?

-- --

* * *

Wolf tried his best not to show his weakness while showering, but his right arm decided to ignore him completely and caused him to drop the washcloth he'd been using. The chain on his neck made it impossible to bend down for the cloth, and Boudachi was at his side immediately handing him a new one. He had to admit, the aide was smarter than most...if the man had bent down to pick up the dropped cloth, Wolf could have snapped him like a twig with his legs.

"I'll have the medic check your arm again when we're finished here." Wolf registered a touch of concern in the man's voice.

"Don't bother. He's done enough already." Wolf flexed the fingers on his right hand and cringed when a spasm ran through it. What he wouldn't give for an ANBU medic right about now.

"Listen, Kakashi...they can't hear us over the water right now...so just listen." Boudachi turned his body so his face wasn't toward the observation room. "Your uncle will kill us both if he finds out that I'm trying to help you."

Wolf made it a point to continue going through the motions of washing. "Then why would you?"

Boudachi sighed. "I'm not really sure. Let's just say this job isn't what I signed on for and leave it at that."

Wolf grunted in acknowledgment and the aide continued. "You'll find a thin strip of metal in the edge of the washcloth. Palm it when you can. You'll be able to slip it into the connection of the chakra dampening collar while you get dressed. It won't deactivate the thing – but it will make it a hell of a lot less effective – and won't trigger any of the alarms in the observation room."

Wolf barely had enough time to register the information when Boudachi turned back toward the others and signaled for the water to be cut off. He found and palmed the promised strip of metal a moment before the aide pulled the washcloth free of his hand and tossed it with the one already on the floor.

The chain on Wolf's neck tightened – making it obvious he was meant to step away from the shower. He slowly made his way back to the bed where the clean clothes were waiting. He glanced into Boudachi's eyes once more and narrowed his gaze. Why would this man risk so much to help him?

For his part, the aide gestured toward the clothes. "Get dressed. Then I'll take a look at your arm."

Wolf knew they needed to keep their roles in place so no one would guess at the plan. He growled and glared. "And what if I don't?"

Boudachi walked toward the table by the door and picked up the syringe. "Do we really have to go over this again, Kakashi?"

Wolf sighed and moved toward the pile of clothing. He spread them out to see what he had to work with. There were dark gray boxers, a pair of dark blue slacks, and a matching collared sleeveless shirt. They weren't exactly what he'd choose to wear – but it was a hell of a lot better than a yukata.

He kept the strip of metal pinched between the thumb and palm of his left hand as he deftly donned the clothing. First the boxers – then the slacks – and finally the shirt...making sure to turn toward the observation room while his left hand moved to straighten the collar of the shirt – and carefully slipped the palmed metal where Boudachi had directed at the juncture of the chakra collar and the chain. When Wolf was certain the strip was secure, he moved to lift his right arm up to finish smoothing the collar and didn't have to fake the excruciating pain that shot through him.

Boudachi's brow creased and he set the syringe back on the table, picking up a basket filled with bandages and salves instead. "Sit down."

Wolf considered arguing, but the wave of pain in his arm convinced him otherwise. He glared for the audience and sat on the end of the bed. Boudachi frowned when he looked at the arm. Wolf turned his head to see what elicited that reaction and he felt his anger return. The skin was bruised from his elbow to his wrist – but that wasn't unexpected – after all, Wolf noticed it during the shower. It was the way that the skin was bulging out at various points that was concerning him.

"Where the hell did that bastard get get that so-called medic? From under a rock?"

Boudachi's answer came through clenched teeth. "I warned Kurogane he wasn't as good as he claimed."

Wolf watched as the man placed a cooling layer of salve down before loosing wrapping the bruised area with several layers of gauze bandages. He chuckled low in his throat. "I think _you_ likely have more skill than he has."

Boudachi finished and stood back up. "You'll be allowed limited movement within the room so long as you behave. I'll have some food brought in a little later – along with some pain killers."

The aide didn't wait for him to reply before leaving the room. Wolf placed his hand over the freshly bandaged arm and frowned. This shoddy patch-up was liable to put a wrinkle in his plans to escape. His right hand was necessary to perform the majority of his jutsus – and without the ability to control his fingers sufficiently on that hand it would limit his jutsus even farther.

Wolf moved up to the head of the bed and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the chakra paths within his body. True to Boudachi's words, he could already feel an increase in his chakra stores – which meant that eventually he just might be able to figure a way out of this mess. He'd need to make sure to suppress that growing pool of chakra so it wouldn't be discovered until it was too late – especially if Akuma was still around. Until then – he'd hope that sick bastard who claimed to be his uncle didn't come up with anymore 'missions' to help reseed the Hatake clan.

Wolf frowned. He'd need to find out where those women were sent before he could truly be done with this nightmare. With luck, once he'd finished killing Kurogane and Akuma, Boudachi would supply him the details willingly. But one way or another – he _would_ get the answers he needed.

-- --

* * *

Shikamaru knew time was starting to run out. They had encountered or avoided four patrols since entering into what the Raikage deemed 'Hatake lands,' and it would only be a matter of time before the one patrol they'd had to eliminate would be noticed missing. He motioned for the others to stop and remain still when a flash of white up ahead caught his eye. Was it just the sun playing with his head?

Raidou moved to his side. "Shikamaru – tell me you saw what I just saw."

Shikamaru scratched at the back of his head. "I suppose that might be easier if I was a Yamanaka. But I don't read minds, Raidou."

The older jonin chuckled. "Fair enough. I'm pretty sure I just saw one of the retrieval team up ahead. Permission to scout forward and make contact if right?"

A single nod from Shikamaru's head sent the scar-faced man on his way. One more signal from Shikamaru's hand and Neji joined his fellow jonin, while the rest of them blended into their surroundings in the hopes of remaining undiscovered. Although the possibility of meeting up with the retrieval team was covered in his many plans, Shikamaru honestly hadn't thought it would happen. He sighed to himself. Perhaps this won't be as troublesome as he'd first feared.

-- --

* * *

Raidou knew Shikamaru would send Neji to back him up – it had been one of many plans the two discussed over the course of the past weeks' travel. The fact Shikamaru planned for every eventuality sometimes annoyed Raidou – but in this case, he found it strangely comforting. He stopped on a branch and waited for Neji to catch up. At a silent hand signal the Hyuga lad activated his Byakugan and scanned the area in front of him.

"There are three – no – four ANBU scattered in front of us. The nearest is one hundred meters straight ahead."

Raidou nodded. "You wait here and keep watch on me. If anything turns sour head straight back to Shikamaru and let him know."

Neji frowned. "You think it could be a trap?"

Raidou shrugged and scratched at his burn scar. "It wouldn't be the first time I'd seen the enemy dressed as our ANBU."

Neji nodded and remained where he was while Raidou moved swiftly through the trees. His heart beat loud in his own ears at the prospect that this could be a trap, but he pushed down that thought and continued forward. Trap or not – they needed to make sure – one way or another.

Raidou moved silently through the trees and was almost to where Neji had directed him when he stopped short – a kunai blade resting against his exposed throat. For a moment Raidou thought he was finished – until the blade was lowered and a slightly muffled voice hissed into his ear.

"Dammit, Raidou – I almost killed you! What the hell are you doing out here?"

Raidou relaxed at the voice and looked back over his shoulder. "And a pleasant good day to you too, _Crow._"

The two men stepped apart and Raidou took a moment to signal back the 'all-clear' to Neji before addressing his roommate once more. "I take it this means you haven't found Kakashi yet?"

He saw Genma make his own hand sign and a moment later a second ANBU landed next to him. Raidou looked at the blank mask and blinked. "Since when do you take recruits on retrieval missions?"

Genma growled behind the mask. "We don't."

The man wearing the blank mask moved it to the side and revealed who he was. Raidou raised his eyebrows. "Iruka-sensei? I would have sworn by the way you were moving that you were one of _them_."

He watched Iruka's face redden at the compliment. "Ah – well I was bound to learn a few things working with Crow and the others."

Raidou chuckled at that and looked over his shoulder toward where the others would be coming soon. "So what's the situation?"

Crow rubbed at the back of his neck in a very Genma-like manner – confirming even more that Raidou's guess at his identity was accurate. When the ANBU captain spoke it brought the situation fully back into focus.

"We know his location – and we have an idea of who is holding him – but we still lack information on how many of Lightning's forces are involved."

Raidou nodded. "Fortunately for you, Shikamaru's leading our group. Turns out the kid's a whiz at strategy. He can supply you with everything you need."

He caught a grin on Iruka's face at his obvious praise of one of his former students. Raidou met the teacher's gaze. "You and Asuma taught him well, Sensei."

The others arrived and Crow and Shikamaru promptly moved off to another tree to converse about what they might do. Raidou settled back against the trunk of the tree and took a sip from his canteen, content to let the others map out the best strategy. A moment later, Iruka moved next to him.

"Raidou – I'm surprised to see you on Shikamaru's team."

Raidou raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be, Iruka?"

The academy teacher scratched at the scar across his nose. "I always thought you preferred staying closer to the Village."

Raidou smirked. "I would have thought the same about you, Sensei. But I have to admit – you seem to have taken to the role of ANBU surprisingly well."

It was Iruka's turn to smirk. "Yeah – well Crow is an excellent teacher."

Raidou resisted the urge to laugh. He'd be able to abuse Genma to no end about his teaching the teacher once they got back to Konoha. He was about to make a comment to that effect when Shikamaru and Crow returned.

Raidou focused on the two while Iruka slipped his mask back into place. Crow spoke for them both.

"We now know a basic layout of the Hatake compound. Or first issue of business is to get a hold of someone from inside the main house and find out _where_ they're holding Wolf. I've sent Bear and Badger to do just that – so until then – we wait."

There was no need to question the logic – after all, this was a plan agreed to by Genma and Shikamaru – two men Raidou now knew were the very best at strategies. He nodded agreement and moved off with the others to hole up until the two ANBU returned with additional information. With luck – they would be able to set a solid plan in action sooner rather than later.

-- --

* * *

Akuma hated the Land of Lightning with a passion. If he could turn back time, he never would have agreed to take the job from Kurogane which kept him tied to the humid land. But he was getting closer to being freed from his formal contract. This latest job should have been enough to wipe away the final third of his debt – so all that remained was for him to receive the paperwork from Kurogane's aide and he just might be a free agent before the end of the week.

Of course it wasn't all bad...the jobs he was sent on for the self-proclaimed ruler of Lightning were always challenging. It's just Akuma never enjoyed owing his services for anything other than top dollar. How the hell Kurogane had managed to trick him into this ridiculous contract was still beyond him. He'd dream-scraped the man the night before meeting with him, and had found no deceit in his thoughts around that initial job. Of course – now that he'd been working for the man for over a year he was aware of certain _abnormalities_ within his brain that likely masked his true intent from Akuma during that first dream-scrape.

He walked into the small house he'd set himself up in and toed his shoes off at the door. He rolled his neck and shoulders to work the kinks out of them and then settled onto the sofa in the living room. What worried him more at the moment was Kurogane's nephew – if he was to believe Boudachi's claims, that is.

That one was able to break his nightmare jutsu – something no one had ever done prior to this – and Akuma had a sneaking suspicion that the man would have figured a way past the cell-binding jutsu as well – if given enough time. Akuma stared up at the ceiling. There was something different about both Hatakes – and it did nothing to put him at ease. Akuma had come too far to let his lifestyle be controlled by such an unstable clan.

A knock on his door brought him out of his musings. He rose and crossed the room to pull open the door. Boudachi stood there looking more than a bit nervous. The two stared at each other for a moment before Akuma stepped aside and motioned the shorter man inside.

Akuma settled back onto his couch before addressing the visitor. "I trust you've come to bring me the final paperwork, Boudachi?"

The aide took a slow, deep breath. Akuma knew that look – and frowned when the man started speaking. "About that, Akuma...Lord Kurogane has decided there is one last job that you need to perform before he'll sign off on your debt."

Akuma balled his hands into fists and narrowed his gaze. "You have _got_ to be kidding...what the hell does this madman think he can do? Extend the service contract indefinitely?"

Boudachi tipped his head to one side and gave him his usual blank stare. "I know better than to guess at Lord Kurogane's intentions, Akuma. But if it makes you feel any better – I managed to get him to sign a presumptive release form for your benefit."

The aide held a slim scroll out to him. Akuma narrowed his eyes and grabbed the document. He turned his gaze to the characters and slowly smiled. This paper was exactly what he needed. It stated in black and white that the completion of the task set to him today would officially act as the final criteria for meeting his current contract. Kurogane had even signed and dated it. Akuma rolled the document back up and slipped it into his pouch.

"Very well, Boudachi. What does he want _this_ time?"

Boudachi sighed and pulled a second scroll out of his pocket. He walked to the edge of the low table in front of the couch and set the scroll on top. It was sealed with Kurogane's personal seal – and meant to be opened only by Akuma.

"He wants you to complete the task listed within the next two weeks. Once finished – your contract is met in full."

Akuma's eyes shifted to take a closer look at the scroll – he knew once he'd broken the seal there would be no going back. Sighing he lifted the scroll and sent a trickle of his chakra into the seal. Once it recognized him, the seal disappeared and he unrolled the parchment, careful to keep it from the aide's view. It was a list of twelve people within Lightning that Kurogane wanted eliminated. Akuma scanned the names and he cursed under his breath. He should have known the bastard would find a way to make this difficult. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it neatly behind one ear, then rolled the scroll back up.

"Tell your master I accept the challenge."

Boudachi nodded and moved toward the door to pull his shoes back on. Akuma briefly wondered if the aide already knew his name was listed as the last one needing to be eliminated. He watched the man leave his house and smiled. As jobs went – this one, at least, proved to be interesting.


	11. The Best Laid Plans

Chapter 11

The Best Laid Plans

Wolf had spent half the day struggling to keep the small amount of chakra he'd managed to siphon past the collar from being detected. His body and mind were still recovering from the after effects of his ordeal, and the less than stellar healing he'd received along the way, so it took all of his concentration to perform the task. When he felt a handful of his hair grasped and his head slammed forcefully into the wall, he was surprised to say the least.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, Kakashi Hatake? Hmmm?"

Kurogane's hot breath blew past Wolf's nose and, for a moment, he thought the madman had figured out what he was doing. But the next words from his mouth removed that thought.

"What is so special about you that your Hokage would send not one – but _two_ teams to find your sorry ass?"

The man tightened his grip on Wolf's hair, eliciting a growl from his lips. His mind raced. The Hokage sent teams after him? Why? He'd been gone too long...she should have followed protocol and declared him dead.

Wolf pushed words through his teeth at the same time he used his arms and feet to remove Kurogane's grip from his hair and kick himself free. "She wouldn't."

The chain attached to Wolf's collar predictably began to lift toward the ceiling while Kurogane struggled to stop himself from hurtling across the room. Wolf lifted his left hand up to that chain and, after forming the most basic of hand signs...one he'd learned back in his Academy days... released the chakra he'd hoarded. The energy danced along his fingertips and formed a small chakra blade which he deftly used to sever the connection between the collar and the chain.

Wolf's hopes that the chakra dampening properties of the collar came from the chain disappeared when he felt no change in his reserves, but that didn't stop him from taking advantage of the situation he'd created. He dove past his uncle and ran at top speed out of the room – fighting back the urge to take the time to kill Kurogane. He'd come back to do that job once he'd recovered his full chakra – right now he needed to escape.

His mind went back to his journey from the ship, and he mentally replayed the steps until he could reverse them and map out his escape route. He knew he was seven doors away from the courtyard – and then from there he'd need to find a way out of the village. But first he needed to get the hell out of the building.

Wolf vaguely heard Kurogane's roar of anger behind him, but he pushed it out of his mind and moved his feet faster – wishing he'd had a chance to store up a bit more chakra before he'd made his move. But he hadn't – so there was none to spare to speed his flight. He had to depend only on his natural strengths.

His bare feet slapped against the wooden floors of the dark hallway and he'd counted three doors before the first group of guards was encountered. Wolf didn't bother slowing down – and used his momentum to bowl over the first two men before ducking under the kunai of the third man and grabbing the fourth man to use as a human shield against the final guard's drawn katana. The sound of the blade plunging into his 'shield' was pushed from Wolf's mind in an instant, as he calculated the exact duck and spin combination he needed to perform to leave the clutch of wounded guards behind. It would have been easier with his sharingan uncovered, but the patch made that a moot point – and besides – he wasn't considered a genius for nothing.

Wolf executed that combination with a skill born of hundreds of such moves, and soon he was charging once more toward his freedom. The fourth door sailed by, and the fifth was nearly reached when he felt a gathering of far too familiar chakra from the hallway behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck raised as his only warning of what was to come, and he threw himself down onto the floor just as a bolt of blue-white chakra sailed through the group of guards behind him and continued through where he'd just been standing.

"Shit!" This changed things. He knew Kurogane was insane...but for the man to unleash a lightning jutsu of that level in the confines of the hallway...through his own men... "Shit!"

Wolf didn't wait for the smoke or screams to end before he scampered back to his feet and continued his escape. He'd dealt with this type of insanity before...and things never ended well. He made it past the fifth and sixth doors before another group attempted to stop him. Wolf growled and readied himself for another physical combat, but this time the guards were more prepared.

While the first two threw their shurikens in his direction, causing him to dodge and twist in an attempt to keep the damage to a minimum, the next two performed a series of hand signs which he was unable to watch fully because of the physical attack. When the first man released his jutsu Wolf watched through narrowed eyes while the floor was coated in a slick substance. Without any extra chakra to channel into his feet, he was at the mercy of physics when his feet slipped under him. Wolf tried to use the action in his favor by diving toward the waiting shinobi, hoping to knock them off their feet, but that was when the second man's jutsu was released. Wolf was caught in a chakra net that constricted around his body from one breath to the next. He skidded beyond the seventh door before coming to an ungraceful stop at the entrance to the courtyard. He saw the rain falling just beyond the entrance and cursed his luck.

Wolf didn't waste any additional time feeling sorry for himself. He'd seen an opportunity and grabbed it. It wasn't his first failed escape attempt – and with luck it wouldn't be his last. What concerned him more at the moment was the palpable wave of killing intent that wafted through the hallway. He hadn't felt anything this extreme since facing down three S-classed felons out for his blood ten years ago. He still bore a ragged scar across his back from that encounter.

Wolf twisted in his bindings until he was facing where Kurogane stormed toward him, the man's hands alight with the familiar glow of lightning-based chakra. He braced himself for what was likely to be a killing blow, and placed a small smile on his lips...at least the bastard wouldn't be able to use him as a breeder any longer.

Kurogane's palm slammed into Wolf's chest and released a burst of electricity at the contact. Wolf's muscles tensed and his back arched – as much as his restraints would allow – before a scream tore from his throat, his eyes rolled back in his head, and the world faded to black.

-- --

* * *

Boudachi never in a million years would have thought his report from their contacts in the Raikage's office to Lord Kurogane would have ended this way. He walked into the main house from the courtyard, shaking the rain from his cloak, and gaped at the mess. There were bodies scattered throughout the hall and the floor near the entrance was covered in a thick grayish substance. Kakashi was on that floor, covered in some type of net, and had Lord Kurogane standing over his unmoving body. Kurogane's hand was aglow in the crackling blue-white light that Boudachi knew was the man's chakra – and the look in his eyes as he lifted that hand into the air for another strike made Boudachi's blood run cold. He stepped into the hallway and moved as close to his employer as he felt was safe.

"Lord Kurogane – I don't think there's any chance of Kakashi escaping now."

He tried to keep his voice calm and soothing, but the silver-haired man ignored him as he bent down and slammed his palm into the prisoner's chest. Kakashi's body jerked violently while the blue-white energy raced along his body. After countless moments, Kurogane's hand still hadn't moved from the younger man's chest. Boudachi furrowed his brow. If this kept up much longer he doubted Kakashi would live.

Boudachi moved another step closer and Kurogane tipped his head toward him – a wild look was in the man's gray eyes. "My Lord – if you keep this up your plans for reviving the Hatake Clan will never be successful."

Kurogane's lips stretched into a mockery of a smile. "Those plans have already been successful – _he's not needed anymore._"

Boudachi's eyes went wide at the logic. He felt his heart race as he tried to find the words to stop the violent attack on Kakashi. "Lord Kurogane, although the woman have conceived, there's no guarantee yet that the fetuses will be viable."

Kurogane's smile switched to a frown and a look of doubt crossed the man's eyes. Boudachi sighed in relief when the man's hand was removed from Kakashi's chest and the blue-white light faded away. Kurogane stood up to his full height and stared hard at Boudachi.

"Explain yourself, Boudachi."

"Your method of impregnating the 'volunteers' is untested, my Lord. We can't be sure the pregnancies will go full term yet. In fact, two of the women have already gone into the first signs of distress. Your medics believe they will miscarry by week's end."

Kurogane's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. "Why – _why_ would that happen?"

Boudachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to walk a very fine line and he needed to make sure he worded this just right. "Lord Kurogane, the medic's feel that it may have to do with the cocktail of drugs used to_...motivate..._your nephew."

He waited for the man's angry response – expecting to be struck down. When there was no hit or comment, Boudachi warily opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw. Kurogane was on his knees with Kakashi's still, unmoving form in his arms, rocking back and forth and stroking the younger man's hair. Tears were flowing down Kurogane's face when he turned his head toward the guards who were still standing at the ready.

"Undo the jutsu – let him loose, dammit."

The guards looked at each other briefly before they both released their jutsus – eliminating the mess on the floor, and causing the chakra net surrounding Kakashi to vanish into thin air. The young man's arms – no longer pinned to his body – went slack and hit the floor with a thump. It was the only movement the body made.

Kurogane shook the young man gently. "Wake up, Kashi. Come on – wake up...please...I'm not mad at you anymore."

Still – there was no response from the Copy-ninja. Kurogane's voice grew louder and his fear was clear in his tone while he shook the body with more force – causing the silver-haired head in his arms to roll from side to side. "WAKE UP!"

A low groan was heard escaping Kakashi's mouth. Boudachi sighed in relief at the sound. He hated to think of what might have happened if he hadn't returned when he did. Kurogane turned toward him with a glare.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about the women sooner, hmmm?"

Boudachi somehow knew the man would try to blame him for the botched plan – but he was used to that by now. "The medics only found out about the problems this morning, Lord Kurogane. I told you as soon as I found out."

It looked as though Kurogane was about to curse him out, when more groans from Kakashi stole the man's attention away. Boudachi frowned as the elder Hatake spoke to his nephew in a scolding tone.

"Now don't you _ever _do that again, Kashi. You scared me half to death." Kurogane pulled Kakashi into his arms, stood and headed back down the hall. "I don't know what I would have done if you left me, nephew."

Boudachi sighed and followed after his employer. If he was extremely lucky, he would be allowed to help settle Kakashi back into the room and would have the opportunity to remove the strip of metal in the collar before anyone else could find it.

-- --

* * *

Badger and Bear returned barely an hour after they'd gone with news that they'd managed to catch one of the main house's cleaning staff. They were able to get the detailed whereabouts of the room Kakashi was being held in – plus a better understanding of the situation inside.

Now, as Badger watched Crow discussing the information with Shikamaru, he couldn't help but feel a spark of pride. His only son was growing into one hell of a leader. Bear elbowed him to get his attention.

"You know, Badger, if I didn't know you better, I'd swear you were actually pleased with how that son of yours is turning out."

"Humph. And if _I_ didn't know better, I'd swear you were impressed with what my kid can do."

Bear snorted, but didn't disagree. Badger smiled behind his mask and then stepped forward to listen to his boy in action.

"Kakashi-sensei's escape attempt couldn't have been at a worse time. Because of it – it will be bothersome to get to him – and probably even more troublesome to get him back out again." Shikamaru scratched at the back of his head. "Add to that the fact that he is likely injured and the task is harder still."

Badger frowned behind his mask. Was his boy trying to talk them out of the rescue attempt?

Shikamaru's sigh regained his attention. "Still – we have an advantage in the strength of our teams and that it seems Kurogane is only aware of two out of three of those teams. We can use this to our advantage by blinding them to the actions of the third group."

Crow nodded in agreement. "Teams Shikamaru and Gai will provide the distractions while we complete our objective. Bear – you're on infiltration detail with Rat as your protector."

Crow turned his attention to Badger. "You and Lizard need to find a target for Bear that has better clearance than a cleaner and then act as point to get us in."

Badger nodded once, and Crow continued.

"Mouse, Iruka-sensei – you're with me. Mouse and I will release Wolf and deal with any guards – while Sensei will assess Wolf's condition and prepare him for extraction."

Crow's masked stare settled on Iruka-sensei. "Be prepared to sedate him if necessary."

Badger saw a tremor run through the teacher's shoulders. "I'll be ready, Crow."

Crow nodded and moved his attention to the final member of the Retrieval Team. "Locust, you are on clean up. If we fail to contact you on schedule, you know what to do."

Bear shivered at that thought. He knew that was the real reason the Aburame was included on this team...they required his particular breed of bugs to be able to get in anywhere needed and eliminate all traces of any fallen ANBU. He truly hoped it wouldn't come to that. He didn't want his last memory of this world to be of Locust's bugs eating him alive.

Crow give him a subtle signal. Badger reached into one of the pouches at his waist and retrieved a spare communication set. He walked over to Shikamaru's side and wordlessly handed it to his boy. Crow explained, while Badger helped to adjust the barely visible contraption around Shikamaru's neck and ear.

"This set is tuned to a very specific wavelength which is keyed to the ANBU radios. Shikamaru – once we have acquired a target for Bear, you will have a count of twenty to start the distractions. Try to keep them away from the west entrance if you can. Once we've completed our mission you'll get the all clear from us or, upon our failure, Locust. At that point fall back to the rendezvous point."

"Right." The boy adjusted the radio once more, then caught Badger's gaze and held it for a moment before speaking, just loud enough for him to hear the words. "Try and stay alive old man. It would be bothersome to explain to mother why you didn't return."

A small smile of recognition crept onto Shikamaru's face. Badger sighed. Sometimes it didn't pay to have a genius for a son.

-- --

* * *

Two days into his 'final' task, and Akuma was beginning to realize there was absolutely no way to succeed in the mission. Three of the targets were out of the country – evidently on a tour of the Snow Country for another month. Two were in a high security prison – normally not an issue, but that prison was actually on the far side of Fire Country – and therefore several weeks away. Four more were consorts to the Raikage, while two more were members of the Raikage's personal guard. And of course the final mark was Kurogane's own aide, Boudachi. Logistically, there was no way for him to do this.

Akuma pulled the slim scroll out of his pocket once more and read the teasing words which promised his freedom only if he could perform an impossible task. He should have known that bastard, Kurogane, wouldn't let him off so easy. Obviously this was just another one of the crazy man's games. Akuma crumpled the useless document and tossed it into a garbage bin on his way to a local bar. He needed to think of his next moves and he figured that would be better done over a few bottles of sake.

He'd made it two blocks when a large explosion back toward the Hatake compound shook the ground. Curious despite himself, Akuma changed his direction and followed the steady stream of shinobi heading in that direction.

-- --

* * *

Although Gai had wanted nothing less than to join the retrieval team in the glorious task of freeing his Eternal Rival from the villainous hands of his most unimaginably evil uncle, he saw the logic in his being on one of the teams sent to set off diversions. He wasn't the stealthiest of ninja on his best day – but one thing he was exceptionally good at was making a scene!

Gai and Lee were perched in the branches of one of the larger trees bordering the Hatake Compound, ignoring the driving rain around them, and he knew that Ten-ten and Neji were taking up similar positions across the road. The Nara lad was setting up their own positions a bit closer to then main complex. All that was left now was to wait for the signal from Badger and Bear.

Gai's mouth was set in a firm line – although on the inside he was eager for engagement – on the outside he would display nothing but his business face. Every muscle was tensed and ready to spring into action at preciously a twenty count from the time of the signal. Gai licked his lips in anticipation and held back the urge to smile. Gods – how he loved the build up of tension before a well-laid plan was put into action. He spared a quick glance at his team and felt a swell of pride at how focused each one of them was. They were the perfect picture of all that was right with their generation – and he was beyond honored to have been given the opportunity to help mold them into the excellent ninja they were today.

A series of three clicks was heard over his headset, and knowing that his team received the same signal, Gai began the task of counting to twenty...forcing himself to keep the count measured correctly and resisting the urge to rush it. At the count of fifteen he saw Ten-ten unroll the scroll she carried on her back and begin the hand signs needed to bring her impressive arsenal to bear. Meanwhile Neji had activated his Byakugan and was changing his stance so he could use his Trigram combinations for offense or defense as needed.

Gai's gaze shifted to Lee and saw the boy's young muscles tense in anticipation of the most wondrous battle they were about to embark on. Eighteen...nineteen...twenty...

An explosion rattled the tree they were perched in – thanks to the explosive mines from Ten-ten's scroll. Her aim – as always – was perfect, even with the rain, and in a matter of moments two dozen shinobi of chunin and jonin level were rushing into the area. Gai allowed a grin to spread across his lips – not one of his usual sunshine and happiness grins...no. This was a smile he reserved for battle – one that he knew could chill the blood of the enemy as he sped in for the kill.

At his signal, Team Gai launched themselves into the fray...making certain to draw the enemy as far from the main complex as possible – without _looking_ like that was what they were doing. On days like this – Gai was deliriously glad to be a Leaf jonin!

-- --

* * *

Raidou heard the signal over the headset and counted out for twenty beats – just as he was sure all the others members of this mission were doing. At twenty he moved into action and sent a series of kunai wrapped with explosive tags straight for the doorway of what they'd learned was the barracks for Kurogane's house guard. His aim was true – and his explosions were echoed by what he could only assume was Team Gai's own assault.

By the time the smoke cleared from his deliberately thrown kunai, the guards were streaming out of the building and into the courtyard. A small handful stayed behind and headed into the building instead of away from it – but they'd expected that. He concentrated on those that headed for where he was sitting in a tree and made a series of hand signs he'd learned as a boy from his father. When the last sign was completed he activated the earth jutsu which transformed the muddy ground at the base of the tree into a deep pit of sludge – trapping the majority of the approaching ninja in his quicksand.

Meanwhile, he heard the caws of Aoba's swarm of crows, followed by the screams of other ninja who had the misfortune of meeting up with Kotetsu's conch mace within that swarm or for the more unfortunate, meeting with Shikamaru's deadly shadow sewing technique. It was obvious the other three members of Team Shikamaru had worked together before – and he found it oddly comforting that his own jutsu seemed to work itself seamlessly into their tried and true attacks.

At Shikamaru's signal, the entire team moved back to their first staging area – allowing their enemy a moment of false hope that they held the upper hand. In reality, this was simply a ploy to get those shinobi farther away from the west entrance so that Crow and his team would have a clear exit once they finished the extraction. Raidou pushed himself through the trees at a steady clip until he was at the staging area, and then he concentrated on the next series of planned attacks along with the rest of the team. He allowed the adrenaline of the situation to wrap him, and focused only on his part of the plan – confident the others were doing the same.

-- --

* * *

Iruka kept close to Crow as they waited for Badger's signal signifying that Bear's transference jutsu was successful. It came far sooner then he expected, and he had to keep a startled gasp from escaping his lips when he heard the clicks come over his headset. He tried to calm his heartbeat down and remind himself that this was no different then the scenarios he taught back at the Academy – that he knew what needed to be done – but as they moved forward into the inner hallways of the compound, he was having a very hard time convincing his brain of that fact.

He, Crow, Mouse and Badger kept to the shadows, while the body Bear had taken over calmly walked down the hall toward where their informant had told them Kakashi was being held. The closer they got, the stranger things became – at least from Iruka's point of view. He noticed scorch marks on the walls – and what could only be blood stains on the floor. He swallowed back the worry that it might be Kakashi's blood and concentrated on the here and now. At a signal from Crow, Iruka pushed himself flat against the wall. A moment later he heard the distinct sound of explosions on the other side of the compound. His heart raced when he recognized this was it – this was really happening.

Doors throughout the hallway opened and a stream of shinobi ran out to see what was going on. Iruka's breath caught in his throat when Crow and the others flowed into action. None of the enemy ninja likely knew what was happening until it was too late...Crow's senbon found their marks flawlessly – the poison coating the needles ending the victim's lives before they hit the floor. Badger's shadow strangulation technique was similarly silent – although the victim's suffered a small bit longer. Mouse's katana was so skillfully wielded that organs were pierced in quick succession and his movements were frighteningly fluid – like a dancer's. In less then a minute, all opposition was erased.

Iruka's eyes went wide behind his mask. It wasn't that he'd never witnessed death before...after all he was a Leaf shinobi – and had taken lives himself during the many missions of his career. But _this_ – this was different. This was not the act of taking a life during a combat mission...this was something more...this was where every movement was made with the explicit purpose of ending a life...this – _this_ was ANBU.

Now Iruka understood why the masks were so important to the ANBU members. If anyone back in the village knew what it meant to be ANBU they would never be able to look these people in the eye again without fearing what they were capable of. Hell – he was starting to wonder if _he'd_ be able to look these people in the eye again when this mission was finished.

Crow's concerned voice brought him back to the present. "Iruka – are you injured?"

Iruka blinked. Crow was worried about _him_ being injured? He resisted the urge to laugh hysterically and whispered his response to the team leader.

"No, Crow – I'm fine. That was just more...intense...then I was prepared for. It won't happen again."

"Good." He signaled for the group to move out.

Iruka followed the others until they reached the door their informant marked as Kakashi's room. He held his breath while the others took up position. In Iruka's mind, he went over all the various possibilities. Kakashi might no longer be held here – he could have been moved after his escape attempt. He could be inside but in no shape to travel...hell – he could even be dead. Iruka pushed that last thought out of his head...no...he refused to go there.

Crow motioned for the body Bear was using to go first. The door was opened and the borrowed body walked through – and promptly gave the all clear. Crow signaled for Badger and Mouse to move in and then motioned for Iruka to follow him through the door. Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat and moved into the room – unsure what he'd see.

Crow and Mouse were already working at the chains that were holding Kakashi in place on the bed, while Badger was standing next to the borrowed body as though waiting for something to happen. A moment later the body blinked in confusion and Badger moved into action, sending his shadow up the man's body to end his life with practiced ease. Iruka held back a shiver and returned his focus to Kakashi.

"Iruka – check him over." Crow's voice sounded strained.

He moved toward the bed and saw what caused Crow's concern. Kakashi's right arm looked like it had recently been broken and was patched together by a genin with little or no medical training. He had cuts and bruising over much of his body, and his skin smelled like he'd been hit by lightning. Iruka looked up toward Kakashi's face and noticed how pale the man was. His entire face was the shade of pale cream.

Iruka blinked. His entire face? He blinked again and stretched one hand up to set along the bare skin of Kakashi's jawline. Holy crap...they took his mask? He took a closer look at the Copy-ninja's face – trying to figure out why on earth Kakashi needed to cover it up.

"Iruka – did you find something wrong?" Mouse's voice in his ear caused Iruka to blush with the realization he was being distracted from his job. He tried to cover it up.

"I was just trying to figure out what they put on his eye." He relaxed slightly when Mouse's attention moved to the patch over Kakashi's sharingan.

"Looks like a chakra seal. Shouldn't be to difficult to remove once we've gotten home." Mouse chuckled. "Sure that's all you were looking at, Sensei?"

Iruka felt the heat rise in his face again and was glad he chose to keep his mask on. He tried to change the topic once more. "Can you get this collar off of him? I can treat these contusions better without it."

Mouse moved his attention to the collar. "Hmmm...can you hold him up in a sitting position?"

Iruka nodded and lifted Kakashi toward him until Mouse had a better view of the collar's latch. "Crow – let me borrow one of your senbon...preferably _not_ one with poison."

Crow supplied the requested needle and watched while Mouse worked at the latch. Meanwhile Iruka concentrated on the man leaning into his body. Kakashi's breathing was still steady...making no change at all with the switch in position. So at least he could rule out broken ribs.

There was a slight click behind Kakashi's neck and the metal collar was lifted away by Mouse. They lowered Kakashi back to the bed and Iruka quickly took the opportunity to apply a salve to the angry bruising and scrapes circling his neck. He was about to place more on the injured skin when Kakashi's hand darted out and grabbed his wrist. Iruka's eyes went wide as he stared into Kakashi's dark gray eye. When the man spoke it sounded raw – but the words were clear.

"Stop wasting time...they're watching us."

Mouse leaned in. "Where?"

"Upper floor looks into this room. Don't know why they haven't come already."

Crow moved in. "Not complaining about that, Wolf." He turned to Iruka. "Is he okay to move?"

"I think so – but that arm really needs to be treated soon."

Kakashi growled. "It can wait."

Crow chuckled. "Right, boss. Let's get the hell out of here."

They helped Kakashi stand up and quickly found he was too unstable to manage more than few steps on his own. Iruka and Badger took up positions on either side of Kakashi and draped the man's arms over their shoulders. Mouse and Crow drew their katanas and led the way into the hall. Iruka could only hope they'd meet no resistance on the way back out.

-- --

* * *

Boudachi heard the explosions and knew what he needed to do. He headed straight for the observation room under the guise of wanting to keep a close eye on the prisoner. It wouldn't be the first time he'd gone there – so there shouldn't be any concern from the others manning the room. He opened the door and was met with the anxious stares from the two men watching over Kakashi.

"Boudachi! What the hell's going on out there? Are we under attack?" The younger of the two guards sounded genuinely concerned.

Boudachi smiled with what he hoped was a convincing expression. "No, no...nothing like that. Lord Kurogane's just giving another lesson, is all."

The two men relaxed noticeably. They were well aware of their Lord's bent toward the extreme when it came to his 'lessons' and they promptly went back to the conversation that Boudachi must have interrupted.

"Anyhow, I'm telling you that I heard two patrols have gone missing."

The second man yawned and scratched his chin. "Probably just hitting the bar is all. Happens all the time."

Boudachi moved behind the men – a position he'd taken in the past to watch them work – and so he knew they'd think nothing of it now. He pulled the two syringes out of his pouch and paused for a moment, wondering if he should go through with this. Just when he was about to change his mind, fate stepped in.

The door to Kakashi's room opened and he watched one of the hall guards step in. The two observers leaned forward.

"Hey – isn't that Benriya? I thought his shift was over."

The door opened again and four men in cloaks and white masks stepped in. "Oh shit!"

Before another word could be formed by either man, Boudachi stuck the needles into their necks and pushed the plungers until the liquid entered their bloodstreams and sent them into a deep sleep. He watched the strangers converge on Kakashi's bed and work to free him of the chains and collar and moved to take him away. Boudachi let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and then made his way out of the observation room. With luck, he'd be long gone before Lord Kurogane missed him.

He stepped into the hall and went the opposite way he figured the masked men would go. He worked his way back to his room, finished packing up his belongings, and made his way out the east entrance and into the streets toward the harbor. He'd had enough of playing aide to a lunatic. It was time for him to go back home.

-- --

* * *

Kurogane was sitting in his study staring at the hands that had almost taken the life of his precious nephew. If Boudachi hadn't stopped him, there was every chance he would have killed the boy. He furrowed his brow and ran his hands through his hair. What the hell had he been thinking?

He took a slow, steady breath – trying to calm his racing heart – when he heard a series of explosions. He ran up to his window and peered outside. Smoke was coming from the north and south sides of the complex and he could hear the sounds of combat beyond the walls. Someone was trying to attack them!

Kurogane frowned – then crossed the room to where his katana was perched on its stand. He gripped the well worn hilt and moved to track down the intruders. He'd quickly put an end to whatever nonsense this was. He really didn't have time to waste on such things when he was busy trying to rebuild his clan, after all.

He thought for a moment about the placements of the smoke and realized where he needed to go...after all – the explosions were likely diversions – and he knew the east side of the compound was watched from the harbor...so that left only one place left for him to check.

Kurogane stepped into the courtyard at the west side of the building and called the closest jonin to join him. Just as he and a dozen of his shinobi took up position, a group of four masked figures stepped into the rain with his nephew held between two of them.

Kurogane leveled his katana at the group and frowned. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."


	12. What Makes a Family

Chapter 12

What Makes a Family

Iruka blinked his eyes and did a double-take at the scene in front of him. If he didn't have Kakashi firmly in hand, he would have sworn – at first glance – that the Leaf jonin was standing in front of him. Iruka blinked again. This _had_ to be Kakashi's uncle – Kurogane Hatake. There was no mistaking the two men were related – it was obvious in everything from the shade of their hair, to the build of their bodies, to the color of their eyes...hell – even their jawline was the same – now that Iruka could _see_ Kakashi's jaw to make the comparison.

He glanced over toward the Copy-ninja and saw the hatred in his gray eye. Kakashi's voice was pitched just for Iruka's ears.

"You're the medic here, correct?"

Iruka frowned. Evidently Kakashi didn't recognize him in the blank mask. "I am for this mission, Kakashi-sensei."

Confusion clouded that eye for a moment but then it cleared again. "Do your job, medic."

Iruka was at a loss. What the hell was Kakashi talking about? He watched the jonin narrow his eye and growl..._at him!_

"I need a soldier pill, blood pill, and chakra booster..._NOW!_"

Iruka's eyes went wide behind his mask. He whispered his response. "You're in no shape for that combination, Kaka..."

He was cut off by Badger's curt comment. "Do what he says, _medic_. Wolf knows what he can handle better then you do."

Iruka wanted to argue, but he honestly didn't know what to say. He reluctantly reached a hand into one of his pouches and withdrew the requested pills, making sure no one else saw the movement. Then he shifted himself to make it look like he was readjusting his hold on Kakashi, while slipping the pills into the injured man's hand. Kakashi quickly popped them into his mouth, crushed them between his teeth and swallowed them dry. When Iruka felt Kakashi's muscles tense and almost vibrate, he knew the combination of pills was already at work. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

Kurogane's raised voice drew his attention back to the front of the group, where Crow and Mouse had taken up defensive stances – preventing Kakashi's uncle from coming any closer.

Kurogane was glaring at them all. "Do you really think you can keep me from what is mine?"

Iruka felt a tremor run through Kakashi – and he couldn't be certain if it was from the strong medications he'd just ingested or his uncle's words.

Crow's response was cold as ice. "He is a Leaf shinobi...he does _not_ belong to you."

Kurogane tipped his head back and laughed hysterically. "You think my boy holds ties to _Konoha_? They vilified his father from what I heard. Who does he have there to call family...hmm?"

A low growl came from Kakashi's throat and Iruka felt his own blood boiling at those words. Before he could stop himself, Iruka released his hold on Kakashi and stepped in between Crow and Mouse to stare down Kurogane. His fists were clenched tightly and he knew his face was flushed a bright red behind his mask. His anger showed clearly through his words.

"How _dare_ you! What do you know about ties? Do you think blood is the only way to determine family bonds?"

Kurogane's expression became one of amusement as he locked gazes with Iruka. "So – are you challenging me to the right to call Kakashi family?"

A warning hand on Iruka's wrist kept him from saying what was on the tip of his tongue. Instead he took a few steps back – not quite believing he just did that – and allowed Crow to take over the conversation.

"There is no need to challenge when the person in question can answer for himself."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed and his gaze shifted to where Kakashi was still being held up by Badger. "Very well. Tell them, boy, that you belong here – with me and our family."

Iruka turned toward Kakashi and saw such a look of pure rage in the man's visible eye, and felt so much killing intent rolling off him, that Iruka let out a gasp before he could stop himself. And if he thought Kakashi had growled before, he wasn't sure how he'd describe the sound that came from the Copy-ninja's throat now.

When Kakashi spoke, his words were colored with the acid of hate. "I would rather die then ever be with you or anyone you count as family."

When the last word left his mouth, Kakashi pushed away from Badger and his hands flew into a series of hand-signs that anyone from Konoha recognized immediately – although admittedly they were being made much slower than normal. When the familiar sound of one thousand birds chirping filled the air, Iruka stepped to the side and turned back to see the shocked expression on Kurogane's face. It occurred to Iruka that this was likely the first time the man had ever seen the Chidori – as it was Kakashi's own original technique. But then another thought crossed his mind – based on an overheard conversation during the Chunin Exams between Kakashi and Gai – without his sharingan, Kakashi would be unable to defend himself properly during his head-on assault.

From the corner of his eye, Iruka watched Kakashi take his first step toward Kurogane, and knew what he needed to do. He retrieved a handful of shuriken from his pouch and sent them sailing at Kurogane in the hopes of distracting the man. With luck, this would give Kakashi the chance he needed to reach his goal.

Everything seemed to happen at once – and strangely enough, almost moved in slow-motion before Iruka's eyes. Blue chakra danced along the Copy-ninja's left arm – concentrating around his curled fingers. The shuriken from Iruka's hands floated through the air toward Kurogane's body. The Lightning jonin surrounding the elder Hatake sprang forward to defend their leader, while the ANBU moved to intercept them. Kurogane's sword moved into a position for defense. There was the sound of metal on metal throughout the courtyard as katana met kunai and shuriken. The ethereal chirping from the Chidori punctuated the other sounds, as Kakashi sped to cross the distance between himself and Kurogane. Thunder and lightning crashed throughout the sky – adding another chaotic layer to the battle, and the steady rain became a torrential downpour just at the moment of impact between Kakashi and his uncle...hiding the results of the attack from everyone within the courtyard.

Iruka's field of vision was limited to what he could see through the eye holes of the mask, and the addition of the sheets of rain took even that visibility from him. He grabbed hold of the wet porcelain and pulled it off...just in time to see one of the enemy's katanas arcing toward him. He used the mask to divert the attack. The sound of steel meeting porcelain seemed out of place in Iruka's mind and was almost enough to distract him from the shooting pain as the ninja's blade was deflected into Iruka's thigh. He bit back the scream that clawed at his throat, thankful he'd avoided having the blade strike his head, and forced his body into one of the basic tai-jutsu defenses he taught countless students over the years. Iruka concentrated a bit of his chakra into the palm of his hand and used the fact that the enemy's blade was still stuck in his thigh to enable him to deliver a solid thrust into the attacker's jaw. Although not as powerful as Gai's attack would have been...it was enough to loosen the attacker's grip on the katana and send him sliding across the muddy ground.

Iruka pulled the blade free just as the man found his footing and headed back at him. Trusting to instincts he'd honed over the past weeks traveling with the ANBU, he blocked the driving rain from his mind and twisted the borrowed blade in his hand until the hilt was positioned against his uninjured thigh. He wrapped both hands tightly around that hilt and thrust it forcefully up and through the oncoming Lightning shinobi's chest. The shocked look in the man's eyes faded as his life slipped away with the falling rain.

-- --

* * *

Badger knew Wolf would be in bad shape when they found him...physically...but he hadn't expected him to _be_ Wolf. Everything about the younger man screamed of what he'd been in his ANBU days – from the look in his steely-gray eye, to the way he carried himself, to the method of speech he'd used to address Iruka-sensei – it was all exactly as Badger remembered from the last time the man had been his captain.

Back then, Wolf was thoroughly ensconced in the life of the ANBU. Unlike himself and Bear – who each had families to go back to between missions to use as an anchor for their sanity – Kakashi Hatake was Wolf twenty-four hours a day. That young man _never_ allowed himself to be anything _but_ ANBU.

When Kakashi had finally left that group, Badger was secretly glad for it. But it wasn't easy for the young man to acclimate himself back into being a regular member of Konoha's shinobi force. He'd slip into periods where he'd think he was still on one mission or another...becoming a danger to himself and the citizens of Konoha...until he was brought back to himself by treatments from Ibiki or one of Bear's family.

When he'd learned Kakashi was taking students, Badger was sure it meant the man was mentally healed. But he also had to admit he was relieved when Shikamaru was assigned to Asuma and not Kakashi. Still, he felt something close to sadness when he saw the confusion on Wolf's face when Iruka called him Kakashi-sensei. If Wolf's persona was truly back in place, it was going to take far more than physical healing to bring Kakashi Hatake back home.

Badger watched Wolf move into action – activating his Chidori and running headlong toward Kurogane. He knew his role was to keep the others from impeding his Captain's moves – so with practiced skill – Badger sent his shadows dancing across the courtyard, keeping the nearest Lightning jonins from moving any closer to Kurogane's aide. He had to admit – it was very easy to fall back into the comfortable routine of fighting side by side with Wolf.

Iruka's pained cry a close distance from him pulled him out of his reverie. The rain was coming down so hard now that Badger could barely make out the silhouette of one of the enemy being pushed back from the school-teacher, and then saw that enemy regain his stance and move back in for the kill. Badger furrowed his brow. This could be troublesome. They needed Iruka to help get Wolf in good enough shape for the journey back...especially once he came down from the combination of field pills he'd just taken. He couldn't allow the enemy to take the teacher's life.

Badger made quick work of killing his current victims and then recalled his shadows to do his bidding. But in that short time, he saw Iruka pull loose the katana from his leg and position it for attack. Badger knew from countless encounters that the teacher's angle was not quite right to ensure the death of his attacker – but still – considering Iruka wasn't used to this type of battle, it was an impressive attempt. Badger moved his shadow quickly toward Iruka's attacker and managed to divert the jonin's lunge just enough to allow the teacher's blade to become deadly instead of simply damaging. He moved toward the young teacher and spent the rest of the battle ensuring no other enemy got close enough to wound Iruka any more.

-- --

* * *

Wolf propelled himself across the muddy grounds aiming for his target. His mind briefly registered the others on his team moving into positions where they could keep his passage clear...even the unknown newbie was lending a hand. He'd have to ask Crow what the hell he was thinking bringing in a new recruit for this mission – but it would have to wait. Right now – all that mattered was putting an end to his uncle's life. Only then would he be free.

The feel of the Chidori as it danced across his palm felt oddly comforting amidst the chaos – even though he'd had to create it in his left hand. This, along with the absence of his sharingan eye, would likely reduce his accuracy with the move – but he was willing to take that chance. One hit with the Chidori – even if it was only a glancing blow – would be enough to distract Kurogane until Wolf could end his life.

A bolt of lightning lit the sky and the resounding crash of thunder on its heels added a counterpoint to the chirping of his Chidori. Wolf barely noticed the steady rain change over to a torrential downpour – his mind and his eye were set on only Kurogane's body. His focus was narrowed to the section of the man's chest where his heart would be located. Wolf closed the distance between them before Kurogane had the chance to move his blade over to block his approach, and Wolf lifted his left hand to position himself for that blow.

Another flash of lightning and crash of thunder occurred at the exact moment Wolf's hand struck flesh – temporarily deafening and blinding him in the act. He felt his fist push through bone and muscle, and knew his hit had been true when the body fell toward him – bringing his surge forward to an end. Wolf blinked his eye rapidly in an attempt to verify his kill, even as he wrenched himself free of the dead weight.

His ears cleared first – and the sound of Kurogane's laughter in the rain from somewhere in front of him gave Wolf a clear understanding that he'd missed his target even before his vision finally cleared. Wolf saw the body of one of Kurogane's followers on the ground – a fist-sized hole marking the path of his Chidori. Then he saw the next flash of lightning reflect off his uncle's blade as the man aimed straight for Wolf's neck. Instincts took over and Wolf dropped to the ground and rolled away from the deadly steel, narrowly escaping its length and causing his still healing right arm to protest. Without wasting the time to look back toward that failed attempt ,Wolf pushed himself back up to standing and launched at his uncle before he had a chance to make another strike. Kurogane, however, was not so easily taken down and jumped out of the way before Wolf could reach him.

His uncle's voice sounded amused. "I take it this is your way of answering my question, nephew?"

Wolf didn't bother wasting his energy on responding. He watched the older man land steady on the rain-soaked ground. Their eyes met, and the hatred in his own gaze was met by a matching intensity from his uncle. Wolf's hair hung in a wet sheet across his brow, but he paid little attention to it. All his senses were focused on his target. He noted how the katana was balanced in the man's hand with practiced ease – as though it was an extension of his arm. He saw the way Kurogane's eyes stayed locked with his, yet the man's muscles tensed in a way that showed he was very aware of everything going on around him – much as Wolf was.

Wolf growled and pushed the comparison out of his mind. This man in front of him was what stood between him and Konoha – the only place he knew as home – the only place he belonged. Whoever that ANBU recruit was – he at least had that right. Konoha was his home – and no one would take that from him – no matter how much he looked like White Fang.

He launched himself at Kurogane, intent on knocking the man to the ground with a series of kicks, thrusts and throws learned from years of tai-jutsu training and missions – but every move was flawlessly countered with blade, arm and leg, surely making their battle look like a choreographed scene out of an Icha Icha movie.

Where the hell did _that_ thought come from?

Wolf pushed himself away from Kurogane and shook his head to clear it. This wasn't good. For his mind to slip in such a way during battle meant the boost from the pills was about to end. He needed to finish this..._now_.

Wolf pooled his remaining chakra for one last strike – sparing just enough to keep sure-footed on the muddy ground. He launched himself straight for the man. Kurogane lifted his blade in a defensive stance – but that steel melted when it connected with the raw power of Wolf's Chidori – and did nothing to slow the end result. Wolf felt his hand pierce through Kurogane's body, and locked eyes with the man who'd claimed to be his family. He watched a series of emotions flicker across those eyes that were so much like his own – first shock at being hit, then anger that it had succeeded, then finally acceptance – and perhaps even a touch of pride. His final words were forced through lips already coating with blood.

"So you are your father's son after all." A frown settled on those bloody lips and as the life left him, the icy gray eyes glazed over in death's grip.

Wolf fell to the ground under the sudden weight of the man – the last of the chakra and stamina provided by the medic's pills seeping out of him. He lay there for a moment gasping for a full breath before finally pulling his hand free of his uncle's carcass. He felt, more than saw, the enemy approach him from the side, and just as they would have surely ended his life, Wolf wrested the broken blade of Kurogane's katana from his death grip and forced it through the neck of his attacker.

A moment later and Wolf noticed the ANBU forces taking up points around him to keep any further attacks from reaching him. While the darkness of unconsciousness pulled at his senses one thought crossed Wolf's mind...he'd trained them well.

-- --

* * *

Akuma reached the Hatake Compound and found three distinct pockets of fighting. The first two were obvious diversions – as he watched the groups of Leaf ninjas lead the Lightning guards farther and farther away from the main house. Although tempted to watch these battles to discover if some of the rumors he'd heard over the years of the Leaf techniques were true or not – Akuma instead moved stealthily toward the courtyard, where he heard the third pocket of fighting. He paused to use a jutsu meant to allow clear vision in the worst of conditions and when the rain became torrential, was glad he'd done so.

Lightning illuminated the battle, and Akuma watched in silence while the Lightning jonin were systematically eliminated by a group of three masked shinobi. He saw a fourth man off to the side holding a bloodied katana in one hand while trying to staunch the flow of blood from his thigh with his other hand. In the center of the whirling blades of the masked ninjas were two silver-haired opponents – one slightly taller and broader than the other. The skillful tai-jutsu movements marked which man was Kakashi Hatake long before he moved so the patch affixed to his eye could be seen. Meanwhile Kurogane's own skill was evident in how smoothly he countered every attack from his nephew. It was a beautiful sight to see – poetry in motion – with the slaughter going on around them – and the storm illuminating key points of the battle.

Akuma found himself mesmerized by the mens actions and almost missed the turning point of the battle. At first he thought it was a play of the light caused by the constant flashes throughout the clearing by the storm...but there was no doubt that a ball of blue-white chakra was concentrated on Kakashi's hand. Akuma smiled – he'd heard of the infamous Chidori...and hoped this would be worth watching. And if the holder of his leash lost his life in the meantime...who was he to complain?

He saw the younger of the two aim straight for Kurogane's chest and watched the elder Hatake bring his katana up to end the charge – but the white hot chakra at Kakashi's fist sliced through the cold steel of the blade and continued through Kurogane's body until the blue-white glow could be seen from the man's ruptured back. Akuma smiled and licked his lips. The Copy-ninja's signature jutsu was everything he'd heard of and then some. He watched his employer fall under that attack and for the first time since he'd walked into this country, Akuma felt free.

He had to hold back the urge to laugh and settled for a smile instead. Akuma pushed back into the shadows of the building and made his way to one of the doors leading inside. With the chaos still ensuing out here, this would be the perfect opportunity for him to retrieve some of the more valuable artifacts he knew Kurogane had acquired over the years – after all, he could look on this as his final payment for services rendered. He slipped through the entrance and moved swiftly through the halls, leaving the sounds of battle far behind.

-- --

* * *

Bear came back to his body with a practiced ease – but even after all these years, it still left him a bit confused as to where he was. Rat's hand on his shoulder helped him focus on his surroundings, and with a slow breath he was battle-ready once more. He looked around him and saw Lizard keeping watch while Locust seemed inwardly focused. Bear turned to face the bug-handler.

"The first leg of the mission was a success – Wolf has been located. Crow and the others are working to release him now."

Locust nodded. "Then countdown for conclusion starts now."

Bear sighed. Locust was never terribly talkative – even within his mind – but his skill with 'clean-up' was undeniable. He settled back to wait – hoping Locust's skills would not need to be called into service.

The silent minutes dragged on – punctuated now and then by the sound of battle from the direction of the two diversionary teams. Bear furrowed his brow when ten minutes later they still hadn't received the all clear or a call for reinforcements. He saw Locust beginning to allow some of the flesh eating bugs to gather on his palms – readying them for their job should Crow fail to contact them within the next five minutes.

The rain continued to pour down on them – making the wait feel longer then it was. He watched Locust raise his arms to shoulder height and knew the time limit was about to expire. And as lightning crashed and the sounds of battle increased, Bear found his hand drifting toward his katana – readying himself to begin the retreat back to Konoha without the remainder of the ABU team.

Just when he figured Locust was going to signal to his beetles to proceed...a tired voice came over the radio. "Objective achieved. Regroup at rendezvous point Alpha-four."

Bear released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and he watched Locust slowly bring his arms back to his sides and recall his beetles back to him. He was about to signal for them to leave when another voice came over the headset. It sounded like Badger.

"Bear – be prepared for an immediate scan at the rendezvous...Wolf has returned."

Bear silently cursed even as he responded. "What level?"

He could remember the last time Wolf's persona returned. It had taken him and Ibiki nearly three weeks to reestablish the balance in the jonin's mind. The two of them spent countless hours constructing barriers within Kakashi's mind to keep the ANBU urges safely locked away. Whatever the young man went through out here must have been intense to let Wolf loose again. All Bear could do was hope the barriers were only cracked – and not shattered entirely.

Badger's reply did nothing to calm his growing concern. "Full."

Bear furrowed his brow and motioned for Locust to move out. The sooner they reached the rendezvous point, the sooner he would be able to set the complex wards he'd need to at least evaluate what state Kakashi's mind was in. Once that was known, the choices on how to proceed could be made.

-- --

* * *

When the last Lightning jonin was dispatched, Crow took a moment to give the all-clear. By his count, it was just in time, too. He sighed and wiped his katana clean on the enemy's shirt before sheathing his blade. He moved forward to where he'd seen Wolf collapse.

Iruka was already at the man's side – a look of concern crossing his face. Crow joined him and concentrated on Wolf to see what might be causing such a reaction. His former captain's chest was rising and falling at an acceptable rate, and although covered in blood - he appeared to be bleeding from only a few superficial wounds himself. The only obvious trouble spot was the right arm - which now looked worse then it had before the retrieval – likely due to the fight with his uncle.

"Iruka-sensei, is he stable enough to travel?"

Before Iruka could reply, Crow heard the exchange on the headset between Bear and Badger. He noticed Iruka tense at the words. The Academy teacher turned toward him.

"Crow, what does he mean...'Wolf has returned?'"

Crow ran his fingers through his hair. "It means just that. For the time being – we need to address Kakashi as Wolf."

Iruka frowned. "That explains why he didn't respond to being called sensei earlier. Is he going to be alright?"

Crow shrugged. "Won't know until Bear gets a chance to check him over. So can we move him?"

Iruka nodded and then moved to stand. Crow saw the grimace of pain cross the man's tanned face. He turned his attention to Iruka's badly slashed leg.

"Dammit Iruka – this is why I told you to stay out of the fight!"

Iruka flushed and avoided his gaze. "I'm sorry Crow – but that really wasn't an option."

Crow sighed and reached into his pouch for a field dressing. He quickly and efficiently bound the wound and shook his head at the teacher. "You and I are going to need to talk about more than a few things when we get back to Konoha, Iruka. Until then, concentrate on keeping yourself and Wolf alive, okay?"

Iruka turned a shade darker – although whether it was from embarrassment or the fear of their talk was anyone's guess. "Alright Crow. I'll do my best."

Crow sighed once more and bent down to pick Kakashi up off the ground. The rendezvous point was still quite a distance away, and they needed to get there before the pockets of remaining Lightning jonin got the idea of revenge into their heads. He slung the unresponsive Copy-ninja over his shoulder and motioned for Iruka to follow. With luck they'd avoid any further encounters until they'd met up with one of the other teams for backup.

He spared a look at the silver-headed man's face and smiled. At least they'd achieved the mission's goal – Kakashi Hatake was back in Konoha's arms. His smile switched to a frown. Okay – so technically Wolf was back...but hey – considering the alternatives – he wasn't complaining.

-- --

* * *

Shikamaru heard the conversation over the headset and frowned at the conversation between his father and Bear. He wondered at its meaning. He'd figured out rather quickly that Wolf must be Kakashi-sensei's ANBU persona...but why were the others so apprehensive about that persona's return?

He sighed and signaled to the others to retreat to Alpha-four. He'd be able to puzzle out the rest on their way to the rendezvous point. Meanwhile he looked at his team to assess how they did. Kotetsu and Izumo were busily comparing notes on which attack combinations worked best and which still needed work. Shikamaru smiled at that. The two had been working on their combination attacks tirelessly since before Asuma-sensei's death, and he found it oddly reassuring that they were continuing to do so with him in the lead.

His gaze shifted to Raidou. The jonin seemed on edge – and Shikamaru wondered what might be causing it. Their part of the plan went flawlessly. All of the enemy had been effectively chased off or wiped out. Raidou's style of fighting and jutsus melded seamlessly with the rest of the team's established patterns – and the others in the group accepted the older man as one of them almost instantly. So what was concerning the man?

Never one to like an unsolved puzzle, Shikamaru moved to run alongside the jonin. "Is something bothering you, Raidou?"

The scarred face turned toward him and the man's eyes narrowed slightly. "How old are you, kid?"

Shikamaru frowned. Where the hell did _that_ question come from? "Why?"

Raidou took a deep breath and shook his head. "You aren't old enough to remember then last time Kakashi's Wolf persona came out, are you?"

Shikamaru blinked. The _last_ time? "So this isn't the first time this has happened?"

Raidou rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "No – the last time was about twelve years ago."

Shikamaru tried to think back on any conversations he'd heard over the years that might give him some insight – but he came up blank. "So what happened then that has you so spooked now?"

Raidou's gaze narrowed. "Forget everything you know about Kakashi Hatake, kid. Wolf and Kakashi are _not_ the same – not by a long shot."

Shikamaru frowned. He found Kakashi-sensei to be difficult to read at times, but overall the man exuded confidence, wisdom and danger. Would this Wolf persona really be that different? "What should we expect, Raidou?"

The older man seemed to contemplate before answering – another sure sign that he was spooked. "Don't expect the patience you saw back in Konoha. Wolf doesn't tolerate inexperience or idle chatter. He is one hundred percent mission focused – and when his mission is done, he's a bastard until the next one is assigned. His mind is not capable of the niceties of human interaction when he's like this...and he's just as likely to throw you across a room as he is to speak to you."

Shikamaru shuddered at the thought. He'd seen what Kakashi was capable of during the battles with the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakazu. The man seemed nearly as indestructible as those two enemies. He didn't want to think about what would happen if the man couldn't switch that battle instinct off. "Damn."

Then a thought crossed Shikamaru's mind. "What will happen if Gai-sensei tries to challenge Kakashi when he's in Wolf mode?"

Raidou sighed. "Let's just say that even Gai isn't stupid enough to do that after what happened last time."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "What happened?"

Raidou shook his head. "I won't give you the details...let's just say Gai spent two months in a body-cast and leave it at that – okay?"

The conversation over...the two returned their focus to the trip to the rendezvous point. With luck, it wasn't as bad as his father's voice made it sound.


	13. Loose Threads

Chapter 13

Loose Threads

Iruka sighed. The journey back to the Raikage's complex was slow – and they encountered a few small pockets of Hatake loyalists along the way – but thankfully it was nothing that couldn't be easily dealt with by the group of chunin and jonin sent to back up the Retrieval Squad. One more thing Iruka was thankful for was that Kakashi was still unconscious – especially after Bear's initial analysis of the man's mental health at the rendezvous point left everyone on edge. Ibiki's name had been mentioned more than once – and Crow went so far as to send one of his summons ahead to give the heads up to Konoha of what would be required upon their return. But that was still weeks away – and meanwhile, it was Iruka's job to make sure Kakashi's health didn't decline.

It was for just that reason that having Kakashi unconscious was for the best – after all, it kept the silver-haired man from using his badly healed arm more than he already had, and allowed Iruka the opportunity to better address some of the more serious injuries he'd discovered hidden under the layers of dirt and blood. Although Iruka never laid claim to having any type of truly advanced medical techniques, his knowledge of more than rudimentary field medicine was able to let him recognize that Kakashi's arm was reset very poorly. He could only hope that by the time they met up with Chuutetsu that there'd be something the medic could do to keep any permanent damage to a minimum until it could be addressed in Konoha.

Iruka settled his pack down next to where Rat and Lizard set Kakashi's stretcher and he went to kneel next to his patient. Halfway down, a pained hiss escaped from his lips when the skin pulled on his own injured thigh.

Rat turned his masked face in Iruka's direction. "Make sure you care for your own injuries as well, Sensei."

Iruka felt the flush of embarrassment creep across his cheeks, and found himself wishing he still had the ANBU mask to cover his reactions. He forced a smile onto his face.

"I'll make sure to do that – right after I check on Kakashi."

This time Lizard spoke up – the arms crossed in front of his body a sure sign that there was a frown hidden behind the mask. "You'll check it now, Iruka-sensei. Wolf won't mind waiting."

Iruka felt himself turn redder and lowered his head to stare at his field pack. "Yes, Lizard – I see your point."

Rat squatted in front of him. "I'll help you clean and dress it, Sensei."

Iruka met the masked-man's eyes. "That's not necessary Rat. I can manage."

The ANBU member tipped his head to one side. "It wasn't a request."

Iruka sighed and moved himself into a better position for Rat to have access to the wound. The ANBU member's movements were quick and efficient – although none to gentle – and soon Iruka's leg was wrapped in clean bandages over a healing salve that was evidently a part of every ANBU's field pack. The non-scented ointment numbed the area and left a soothing coolness everywhere it was applied. Obviously this was one more reason so many ANBU over the years had been able to function and return to Konoha even with wounds that should have kept them from moving. Although Iruka could see the logic in such an ointment's use – he couldn't help but wonder how many permanent injuries could have been lessened, or avoided altogether, if the shinobi in question had felt a bit more of their pain.

Finished with the task, Rat stood to leave. Iruka's hand on his wrist made the ANBU pause and stare back down at him. Iruka smiled. "Thank you, Rat."

The man shrugged and walked silently away. Iruka sighed once more at how strange his companions on this mission were, and then turned his full attention back to Kakashi. The man's breathing was shallow, but steady, and he didn't show any signs of a fever – which was a relief. His pallor seemed a bit paler than normal, but it could just be that Iruka wasn't quite used to seeing so much of Kakashi's skin when looking at his face. Iruka held one hand up in front of his eyes to visually cover the lower portion of his patient's face and had to admit he still wasn't sure if the skin tone was off or not.

He shifted his attention to the countless wounds scattered across the rest of the Copy-ninja's body. Iruka pulled a jar of ointment from his own pack that was identical to the one Rat used on his leg wound. Staring at the jar, Iruka frowned. He'd need to use it a bit more sparingly once Kakashi woke up so that he could get an accurate idea of how the wounds were healing.

Iruka dipped his fingertips into the jar and systematically worked his way from Kakashi's toes toward his head – taking the time to change bandages as needed along the way. He noted how – even unconscious – Kakashi was able to exude danger from his very pores. Iruka shivered at that thought. He doubted that when _he_ was asleep that anyone would find him even _remotely_ frightening.

With a smirk on his face from that thought, Iruka spread some of the ointment on the deep bruises circling Kakashi's neck. The smirk turned to a frown when he recognized the distinct pattern of those bruises – someone had tried to strangle the Copy-ninja. He continued to rub the salve into the angry skin when he felt the vice-like grip of fingers around his wrist. A startled gasp escaped his lips but he didn't try to pull away. Instead he shifted his focus to the now open gray eye glaring back at him.

Iruka watched that eye carefully – failing to see any recognition in its depths. He tried to place a soothing smile on his face, but at the first movement of his lips the grip on his wrist tightened painfully. Iruka's mind raced and he tried to push back the fear he was starting to feel at the thought of what Kakashi might do to him. After all, he obviously didn't remember who he was – and he'd just woken up to find him with his hands around his throat. This was definitely not good.

Kakashi's words confirmed Iruka's fears. "Who the hell are you?"

Iruka pushed down his worries and tried to remember everything Crow, Badger and Bear had told him since they'd retrieved Kakashi. "Forgive me, Wolf – I am the medic assigned to the Retrieval Squad. I was just tending to your injuries."

"Where is your mask?"

Iruka swallowed. "It was damaged in the battle."

Kakashi's eye narrowed – as though he were weighing the truth of Iruka's words. Finally – after what felt far too long – the grip on his wrist lessened and then released. Kakashi's arm fell back to his side and his eye closed. Iruka sighed in relief and he finished applying the ointment to the bruises. He felt Kakashi relax ever so slightly under his touch and figured that was a good sign – until he heard Kakashi speak once more.

"Get Crow."

Iruka turned toward where he knew at least one of the ANBU was keeping an eye on him and motioned for Crow. A moment later and Crow was kneeling at his side.

"I take it he's awake?"

Before Iruka could respond, Kakashi's eye opened and he answered for himself. "Obviously."

The ANBU mask was moved to the side and Crow slid a senbon between his lips. A smirk graced his lips. "How do you feel?"

Kakashi's glance shifted to catch Iruka's gaze. "The medic's skill is passable."

Iruka frowned. _Passable?_ He clenched his hands and resisted the urge to snap back at the rude comment – reminding himself that this was not the Kakashi he knew making the comment. It wasn't made any easier when Crow chuckled. Iruka shot the Squad Leader a death glare but it was ignored. Kakashi's next words snapped him out of his self-pitying moment.

"I need to go back – now."

Iruka's mouth dropped open. And his words escaped before he had a chance to stop them. "Are you _insane?!?_ We just got you out of there – and you want to go _back?!?_"

He saw Kakashi glare at him, although it was obvious his words were for Crow. "Since when do you bring a _recruit_ on missions? Who the hell is this, Crow? _And why is he speaking to me at all?_"

"Yeah – about that, Wolf..." Crow's hand scratched at the back of his head. "This wasn't exactly a by the book extraction."

Kakashi pushed himself up to sitting, although Iruka noticed he didn't use his right arm to do so. "_Answer my questions Crow!_"

Iruka flinched slightly at the harshness of Kakashi's tone – but Crow simply removed his senbon and returned the mask to its normal position. When he spoke, it was in the clipped business-like tone the teacher had come to relate to the ANBU side of Genma.

"He isn't a recruit, Wolf. He was assigned by the Hokage specifically for this mission. He doesn't understand the ANBU ways."

Kakashi's glare shifted to Iruka once more and the venom in his voice made it all the more clear that this was Wolf's persona. "I won't ask you again, Crow."

"This is Iruka Umino. Academy teacher – and the only shinobi available at the time with an understanding of advanced field medic techniques."

Kakashi's glare shifted back to Crow. "That shouldn't have mattered. He shouldn't be here."

That was it. Iruka had heard enough. "I'm here because I promised your Team I'd bring you back, you idiot!"

Kakashi turned that gaze back to Iruka and for the briefest moment Iruka thought he'd die from that look alone. "My Team is standing around me."

"What?!?" Iruka's eyes went wide. "Are you trying to tell me you don't remember Naruto and the others?"

Kakashi snarled. "What the hell does that _Demon-brat_ have to do with any of this?"

Iruka felt his heart drop, and he honestly had no idea how to respond to that comment. Crow stepped in.

"Wolf, none of that matters right now. Why do you want us to go back to Kurogane's complex?"

The change in topic seemed to do the trick. Kakashi's gaze shifted back toward Crow and his eye hardened farther. "I need to take care of a few loose threads."

Iruka found his voice again. "Dammit – we only just got you out of there!"

Kakashi continued to stare at Crow while he answered. "If you want your Academy teacher to see tomorrow – _I'd suggest you get him the hell away from me."_

Iruka felt the blood rise in his cheeks at being dismissed in such a way, but a warning gesture from Crow kept him from speaking out again. He crossed his arms and listened while the two carried on the rest of their conversation as though he weren't even there.

"How far are we from the complex, Crow?"

"Three quarters of a day."

Wolf frowned. "I know I've been unconscious longer than that Crow. Why aren't we farther?"

Iruka saw Crow tense from the question. "Wolf – we needed to...stabilize you...before we could move out. That took more time then expected."

Wolf rolled his eyes at the explanation. "It's to be expected with inferior support, I suppose."

Iruka glared at the man on the stretcher. He was beginning to understand why everyone was on edge when Badger informed them about Wolf's persona returning...this man was a complete ass!

-- --

* * *

Ibiki sat at the counter of the Ichiraku Ramen stand with the members of Team Kakashi. They'd taken to meeting him here once a week – at the end of the business day so he wouldn't scare off customers – in order for him to catch up on how they were adjusting after their sessions with him. For the most part, he was pleased with their progress. All three spent time with others in the village now, and none of them were prone to the bouts of depression which had plagued them earlier in their treatments.

Still, Ibiki knew they weren't out of the woods yet. Any time mention of their last mission came up, all three of the young shinobi would become tense and silent. Granted – it took less time to snap them out of it as each day went by – still, it was a sure sign they weren't mission-ready yet. A fact that he needed to report to the Hokage this evening.

Sakura's exasperated voice caught Ibiki's attention. "Sai – that isn't what I meant."

The dark-haired boy turned a confused gaze at the kunoichi. "But you said you loved him."

Sakura rolled her eyes and frowned. "I said I love how he can bring out the best in us without seeming to try. That _doesn't_ mean I love him."

Naruto was grinning like a fool and having a very hard time containing the laughter that was obviously trying to escape. Sai scratched his head. "So you _hate_ Kakashi-sensei then?"

"No! That's not what I said!"

"So that means you _love_ him!" Sai was grinning again.

Sakura's face was turning bright red, and Ibiki was afraid he'd have to step in to keep her from killing the young man when Naruto sneezed so hard he fell off his stool. The blond landed hard on his rear and stared up at those remaining at the counter.

Ibiki held back a grin. "Are you catching a cold, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed and stood up, brushing the dirt from the floor of as he moved to sit back down. "Wow – I don't know where that came from...I'm not sick at all."

Sakura giggled at him. "Maybe someone's talking about you, Naruto."

Sai shrugged. "Nah – who'd talk about that dickless panty-waist?"

Naruto growled and was about to launch himself at the younger man when the sudden appearance of two ANBU soldiers brought him up short. Ibiki kept his face neutral and turned to address the masked shinobi.

"How may we help you today, ANBU?"

The two bowed slightly in Ibiki's direction. "Your immediate presence is required at the Hokage Tower."

His brow arched slightly at the words. He already was scheduled to meet with the Hokage in three hours. For her to call for him sooner – when she knew he was working him Team Seven – could only mean trouble. He reached into his pocket for his money and laid down enough to pay for their meals.

"Sorry kids – duty calls."

Naruto jumped off his stool and stood in Ibiki's path. He stared into the young man's blue eyes waiting for him to speak.

"If...if it's news about Kakashi-sensei...you'll tell us, right?"

Ibiki watched the emotion fill those eyes – and for the first time since he'd started working with the young man, he saw a flicker of hope. He gave Naruto a curt nod. A grin spread across the boy's face and he stepped back to finish the bowl of ramen waiting on the counter.

Ibiki walked to where the ANBU were waiting for him, and in a puff of smoke, he and the two guards disappeared from the ramen stand and reappeared in the hallway outside the Hokage's office. Ibiki waited while one of the guards knocked on the door. At Tsunade's bidding, the door was opened, and Ibiki was ushered in.

He was led to the seat in front of the desk and then the guards disappeared from the room. Ibiki took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was the only one in the room aside from Tsunade, and the woman looked tired. More than that – she looked on the verge of tears. Ibiki suppressed the chill that threatened to run down his spine at that thought.

"Hokage – what has happened?"

She took a deep breath and then leaned her chin onto her folded hands – elbows perched on the desk. Her normally golden eyes looked dull – and her mouth was drawn into a thin line. "Ibiki – what can you tell me about Wolf?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Wolf has been the ANBU persona of Kakashi Hatake since he took up the mask as a teenager. He has never failed to complete a mission he was assigned – whether solo or leading a team as Captain."

Tsunade closed her eyes and made a clicking sound behind her teeth – a sound that Ibiki knew meant she was nearing the end of her patience. "I _know_ all that Ibiki. What I need to hear about is why Crow, Bear and Badger are requesting _you_ to come out and meet them in the field after they have reported a partially successful Retrieval Mission."

Ibiki frowned. "Partially successful?"

Tsunade opened her eyes and rubbed at her temple – doubtlessly trying to rub away a growing headache. "Yes, Ibiki – partially successful. Crow reported – and I quote – 'Although able to obtain our intended target, it was later discovered that it was Wolf who was retrieved.' What the hell does that mean?"

Ibiki knew he paled at the words but did nothing to hide his reaction. "Shit!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "Ibiki – I have poured over every reference to Wolf I have been able to find – but nothing in the files explains the level of apprehension I'm seeing in your eyes right now. Obviously things have gone on in this village before I returned that I need to know about."

Ibiki lowered his head. He still had nightmares from his last encounter with Wolf – not to mention scars – and he knew by the phrasing of Crow's report that this had to be a full emergence of that persona. He lifted his eyes to meet the Hokage's hard stare.

"If you will come to my office, Hokage, I will retrieve the files that will explain the apprehension."

Tsunade frowned. "Your office? Why aren't the files here?"

"They were sealed by the Third Hokage and placed under my care after the last time we dealt with Wolf." He paused. "But it's necessary for you to see them to fully understand what Wolf's return means."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Ibiki – why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what I have to see?"

Ibiki sighed. "Because I know I'm not going to like having to show it to you, Hokage."

-- --

* * *

"Enough! Get your hands off me before I break them!" Wolf growled at the medic in an attempt to scare the fool off.

"Wolf – if you can find a way for me to splint your arm _without_ using my hands I'll be glad to try it. Until then – just _hold still_ and it'll be over soon enough!"

Wolf glared daggers at the red-faced medic, but he had to admit the man was definitely mission-focused. He suffered through the man tightly binding his arm into the confines of the field splint, and once it was over he pulled away and deliberately used that arm to push himself off the ground. He ignored the cursing from the younger man just as much as he ignored the flare-up of pain in the arm, and moved across the camp to where Crow was talking with a group of Konoha shinobi – the backup squads more than likely.

The Village must be in worse shape than he thought if they sent a gathering of such useless shinobi to help on this mission. The gathered ninja turned toward him at his approach and Wolf rolled his eyes. He placed a snarl on his lips when his eye met those of the Green Beast of Konoha. Wisely – that man averted his gaze and stepped back at his approach. Obviously the fool was remembering the last time they met.

Wolf moved his gaze to take in the rest of the faces. He saw Crow, Bear, Badger, Locust, Rat, Mouse and Lizard on the ANBU squad...an interesting choice. The remaining eight consisted of Gai and three youngsters – one of which looked like a clone of the older man. The young girl with the buns wore a sensible outfit for fighting and had a large scroll strapped across her back. She smiled warmly at him as though she knew him. He scowled and that look disappeared to be replaced by one of doubt. The tall black-haired man next to her kept his face blank of emotion as he met Wolf's gaze. By the looks of him he was one of the Hyuga clan. If he holds the Byakugan that could definitely come in handy.

He turned to the remaining four and frowned. Based on their uniforms he was looking at three chunin and a jonin. He didn't recognize the kid, but the rest were known to him. Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were part of Asuma's team...but he didn't see the chain-smoking fool anywhere around. The jonin standing with them was Raidou Namiashi...a seasoned shinobi who had seen his share of difficult missions and survived – as was evidenced by the scar marking his face.

Something about the unknown kid seemed familiar...in the way he slouched and rolled his shoulders – as though he was bored with the prospect of waiting. But there was a sharpness in the youngster's eyes that told Wolf his mind was likely sharper than most. That thought was verified when the dark-haired kid stepped toward him and held his hand out to him. Wolf looked down in curiosity and saw a fresh face mask.

He met the boy's eyes and the kid shrugged. "I figured you might have need of a new mask by now...Wolf."

He took the mask and struggled to pull it over his head with the splint on his right arm – but he managed it and settled the familiar fabric in place over his nose and chin. He took a slow breath and faced the boy once more.

"What's your name kid?"

A strange look passed over the boy's face while he answered. "Shikamaru Nara."

Wolf smiled to himself. No wonder the kid looked familiar...he was related to Badger. Explained the way he thought ahead too – Badger was a whiz at strategy.

Finished with the others, he turned toward Crow. "There are two targets that cannot be left behind."

Crow crossed his arms. "Cannot? Or should not?"

Wolf stepped forward until he was directly in front of the man and growled. "Does it matter?"

Crow sighed. "I suppose not – we'll need the details."

Wolf raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think you're coming?"

Crow stood his ground. "Because the Hokage's orders supersede yours, Wolf."

"And what orders are those?"

"To stick to you like glue once we found you."

Wolf looked into the faces around him and saw every gaze was steady at those words. He narrowed his eyes and met Crow's eyes once more. "Fine. But get in my way and you'll regret it."

-- --

* * *

Akuma had spent a full day searching through Kurogane's complex for the treasure he was certain the bastard had hidden somewhere...but he came up empty. He was tired and frustrated and running out of time. Soon, he knew the remaining followers of the Hatake leader would be back to regroup...and it was his plan to be far away by the time they returned.

Turning down another corridor and opening up a random door, Akuma felt a grin slide across his face. Although it wasn't gems or coins...he knew it held a definite value to it. And more importantly – it could be used in the future as leverage if it was needed. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

On the far side of the room were two of the girls Kurogane used earlier in his scheme to repopulate the Hatake clan. They were huddled together on a bed. Three medics stood to the side, staring at him as he walked calmly across the floor. He put his most polished smile on his face and addressed them.

"As you know – I work for Lord Kurogane – and he has asked that I ensure your safety in the coming days. The compound has been compromised and he insisted that I take you to a safe house quite some distance away."

He saw the look of doubt settle on the medics' faces and he stepped closer to them. "The ladies are able to travel – are they not?"

The three exchanged a look before one of them cleared their throat. "These are the only two who have been successfully impregnated – but if we apply too much stress they are liable to lose the fetuses just like the others. Isn't there any way we can just stay here?"

Akuma shook his head. "Not unless you want them to fall into enemy hands."

The frightened sounds from the women on the bed told Akuma he'd won, even before the three medics reluctantly agreed that it would be best to move them. They spent the next half hour running around the room preparing bags of various medications and equipment and then, at last, were ready to go.

Akuma smiled and led the way through the corridors until he reached the North exit. Making certain there was no one aware of their movements – he led the small group through the rain and out of the complex grounds. They headed into the guts of the village toward the small house he'd occupied for the past year. Once the rain let up a bit more he'd get this group out of Lightning altogether and work on the angles he'd need to secure his own safety once Kakashi learned there were still women carrying his potential heirs.

His lips turned up in a smirk. He'd use one of his many techniques to keep this little band focused on the plan and then there'd be nothing to stop him from getting out of this hell-hole. He was certain he'd find someone out there who'd be more than willing to harbor this group of refugees. Who knows – perhaps his cousin Orochimaru would be interested in the breeders and what they carried – for the right price, of course.

His plan firmly in place – Akuma headed for his house – confident that he'd prepared for all the possibilities.


	14. Past and Present

Chapter 14

Past and Present

Wolf pushed open the door to another room and paused to breathe the scents in. A low growl escaped his lips when he smelled the foul stench he'd come to associate with Akuma. He stepped farther into the room and focused on the other odors present. There was an antiseptic layer under everything which confirmed his initial thoughts that this was a medical wing of the complex. In addition, he smelled fear...and death.

Had someone beat him to the kill? Wolf frowned and took another deep breath...no – Akuma's scent was too fresh – and the smells of death seemed far older.

He walked to the back of the room and was drawn to one of the beds lining the wall. Again he felt the scents were familiar – and he closed his eye to help block out his other senses while trying to place it. A cold chill ran down his spine as visions of his drug-induced breeding session jumped to the front of his mind. He snapped his eye open. So – his task was made easier as it appeared his loose ends were now traveling together.

Wolf noticed a few of Locust's beetles crawling across the bedsheets and he turned to see the man crossing to his side.

"Were you kept in this room, Wolf?"

"No."

Locust recalled his beetles, and after a moment of silence where Wolf guessed the man was communicating with those insects, he asked the question that Wolf knew was coming.

"They found a chakra was here not long ago which is very close to your own. Why would that be?"

Wolf scowled. "How many distinct signatures did they find?"

Locust conferred in silence. "Two."

Wolf frowned. He knew he'd been 'serviced' by at least six women. What of the other four?

The 'medic' stepped forward with a chart clutched in his hand. The scar across his nose crinkled while his brow was creased. His brown eyes looked from the papers in his hand to Wolf and then back again. Wolf let his annoyance show clearly in his visible eye.

"What do you want, _medic_?"

The man's face reddened in something other than anger while he replied, pushing the chart into Wolf's hand. "This details the results of the 'Hatake Breeding Program' up to this morning. Of the six initial fertilizations, only two have remained viable. These two were being carefully monitored to ensure the fetuses remained stable."

Wolf flipped through the chart and then tossed it in a trash bin. With a bit of difficulty, thanks to his splinted arm, he made the symbols needed to provide a small burst of fire and efficiently destroyed the records. He turned back and saw the 'medic' glaring at him. Wolf raised his eyebrows.

"What's your problem, _Sensei_?"

"Are these the 'loose ends' you were talking about?"

Wolf narrowed his eyes. "So what if they are?"

The teacher's eyes went wide and he turned redder still. "What were you planning to do if they had been here?"

"That's not your concern."

The teacher narrowed his eyes and grabbed Wolf's shirt in his fists. "What kind of animal are you? Those are your _children_ we're talking about!"

Wolf felt the rage boil up within him – and from one breath to the next, he'd released himself from the fool's grasp and pinned the man to the wall with his splinted arm under the teacher's chin – while his other hand held the blade of a kunai pushed against the tan neck. He narrowed his eye and growled.

"I was nothing but a sperm donor...and _they_ are nothing but walking incubators...something I intend to correct!"

He pushed the blade against the skin until a thin trickle of blood could be seen. "And you will _not_ keep me from that task."

The teacher's eyes widened to impossibly wide proportions, and his hands tried to push Wolf away. Crow's voice in his ear kept Wolf from continuing the blade's movement.

"Wolf – let him go!"

He kept the fool pinned to the wall and pushed the blade in a bit more. _"I told you all to stay out of my way."_

Crow moved into his peripheral view and crossed his arms. "Fine...but _you're_ going to have to submit the paperwork on why the Hokage's hand-picked support personnel didn't make it back to the village."

The teacher shifted his desperate gaze toward Crow. _"WHAT!?!"_

Wolf scowled and dropped the man to the floor. "He's just lucky I don't like to do paperwork."

He turned and walked out of the room.

-- --

* * *

Tsunade leaned back in the chair across from Ibiki and ran her hands through her hair. She turned her gaze from the thick folders scattered across the man's desk to the interrogator. She didn't have to say a word before Ibiki sighed and walked over to a cabinet against the far wall. The man withdrew two small cups and a bottle of premium sake. He came back to the desk and filled the cups before setting the bottle down and claiming the second chair at the desk. He handed one of the cups to Tsunade and then took the other for himself. She stared into the clear liquid for a moment before downing it in one gulp and then reaching for the bottle to refill it.

To her surprise, Ibiki matched her drink for drink until half the bottle was gone. Only then did the two turn their attention back to the disturbing records laid out across the wood surface. She shuddered when her eyes took in the photo of Gai lying in a pool of blood at the base of the Hokage Monument. She pushed it aside and read the details of his injuries – from the broken bones – to the ruptured lung – to gouges in his arms made, according to the report, by Wolf's fingers as he struggled to break free of Gai's hold.

She took another drink and found more photos of similar scenes...some less severe – a few as bad...and one...one that was far worse. She wasn't able to tell who the shinobi was under all the wounds and blood. She lifted her head to see Ibiki's haunted eyes and she had the sinking feeling she knew who it was after all.

As though reading her mind, Ibiki's deep voice filled the silent room. "I was in the hospital for three weeks on life support after that little encounter with Wolf."

Tsunade knew her eyes went wide at the implication. "Why didn't the Third Hokage imprison Kakashi after this?"

Ibiki drank another cup down and reached for the bottle. She noticed his hand shook a bit while he refilled the drink. "It wasn't Kakashi." He met her eyes and she would have sworn she saw a touch of fear there. "It was Wolf."

Tsunade narrowed her gaze. "Don't give me that line, Ibiki. He could have _killed_ you!"

The man ran a hand over the back of his neck. "But he didn't Hokage – and that's what mattered at the time."

She shook her head. "I never knew the brat had gotten this bad."

Ibiki chuckled darkly. "He didn't make it easy for any of us by being so much of a damned loner. _None_ of us noticed the signs until it was too late."

He leaned forward and pulled another folder out from under the stack, flipping it open to a detailed analysis of Kakashi's Wolf persona. He stuck one thick finger to a particularly intriguing entry.

"Kakashi was sent on an un-classed ANBU mission shortly after the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto. At the time – he was the only available operative with the skill-set needed to infiltrate the target's base. What none of us realized at that time was that he was sent into a situation where he was vastly outnumbered and outclassed. And at the time - the death of the Fourth made him more mentally unstable than we could have known. "

He paused to drink deeply again. "We were all so preoccupied with recovering from the Beast's attack, and the loss of the Fourth Hokage, that it was weeks before any of us recognized that Kakashi wasn't back yet. Once we could afford the manpower to mount a retrieval, we headed out – figuring we'd only be bringing back proof of his death."

Tsunade looked over the report while Ibiki continued to speak, flipping through the papers until she came across a photo of Kakashi when he was finally brought home. She couldn't help but shiver at the wild, savage expression on Kakashi's face.

"He was found in the lower room of the enemy's hideout. He was undernourished – nearly starved – and he was crouched in a corner like a wild beast – covered in blood and other bodily matter that's better left unsaid. There were chains on his wrists and ankles, and more cuts and bruises than I'd ever seen in all my time in T&I."

Ibiki placed his hand on the photo she was fixated on. "Lady Tsunade – he was only fourteen – just shy of fifteen – when that photo was taken. What they did to him – I still don't know the full extent of – but he survived it by _becoming_ his ANBU persona – body and soul. We had to spend months trying to find Kakashi within the recesses of his mind. And there were many times when we almost gave up."

Tsunade looked up into the face of the man she'd come to consider unbreakable. "What kept you from doing it, Ibiki?"

The man smiled – as much as he could with the scars criss-crossing his face. "Because even at his worst – Wolf still didn't kill anyone from Konoha."

She frowned. "Was that because of his own free will, Ibiki? Or because someone was there to stop him?"

"Until that final day, I'd have thought like you do...that it was because of others being there. But the night he attacked me, there was no one else there. He had my life in his hand. But when his eyes locked on mine, he seemed lost and frightened – not homicidal. In that moment when my life hang in the balance he held back the final blow and collapsed with a heart-rending scream. He took me in his arms – brought me to the hospital – and turned himself over to the Police Force until the Yamanaka family could find a way to help him."

Tsunade whistled through her teeth. "How could he have been allowed to return to duty after that?"

Ibiki shrugged. "Times were different after the Fourth was gone. We had lost so many of our force that we couldn't afford _not_ to have the Copy-ninja in the field. But he was not allowed on solo missions again for nearly a full year – and was required to check-in with T&I after every mission."

"With the help of the Uchiha and Yamanaka clans, we managed to find a way to lock that persona into the far recesses of his mind. I don't think I want to know what he's been through if Wolf's broken loose again."

Tsunade glanced back down at the photos of Ibiki's injuries. "He did this to you when he was fourteen?"

Ibiki frowned. "No. He was eighteen when that happened."

She met his eyes. "How often has Wolf come out?"

He sighed. "It's only been twice. Well – three times if you count this occurrence."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stop the headache that she knew no amount of sake would mask. "Ibiki – I want an honest answer – do you think you can bring Kakashi back a third time?"

There was silence for a few minutes. It was clear Ibiki was putting some thought into his answer, and Tsunade wasn't sure if that was a good sign...or a bad one.

"Lady Tsunade...I don't know the answer. I'll have no way of knowing until I see him for myself." He frowned again. "But based on Bear's initial report,even if we can bring him back, it won't be easy."

Tsunade leaned back in the chair. "And if you can't bring him back?"

His expression grew grim. "I'm not sure we'll be able to stop him using conventional means."

"Damn that brat!" She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "Ibiki Morino – prepare whatever you need to bring with you. You will meet up with the Retrieval Squad and make your assessment of Kakashi Hatake's mental state. If, by your exam, you feel there is no way to safely suppress Wolf's personality, you are authorized and ordered to terminate the ANBU Wolf by any means necessary."

"Yes, Hokage. I'll leave by sunrise."

She nodded, rose, and left Ibiki in his office before he could see the tears in her eyes.

-- --

* * *

Crow looked down at Iruka and sighed. He squatted next to him and tried to check the wound on his neck. Iruka flinched and stared wildly at him, his hand pressed against his throat. _Great!_ The last thing he needed was another mentally unstable member of this team. He pushed his mask to the side and slid a senbon between his teeth. He hoped that if he didn't look entirely like his ANBU self that it might put the Academy Teacher at ease.

"Iruka...are you okay?"

The brown eyes narrowed. "Why? Are _you_ afraid of paperwork too?"

Genma cringed. He should have seen that one coming. "Listen 'Ruka, would you rather I just let him slice your throat?"

Iruka's fingers lifted away from his neck, allowing Genma full view of the angry wound that, even now, was weeping fresh blood. "You already _did!_"

"Shit!" Genma reached in his pouch for a cloth and some antiseptic. He slowly lifted them toward Iruka's neck – keeping focused on the man's eyes. "Let me clean it up, okay?"

Iruka's eyes closed, but he didn't pull away – although Genma felt his muscles tense a bit when he made contact. Once the blood was cleaned off, he was able to get a better look at the damage. He frowned. Wolf had meant business – the angry slash was headed straight for an artery – and Genma didn't want to think about what might have happened if he hadn't interrupted when he did.

Iruka's quiet words made him frown deeper. "He really would have killed me, wouldn't he?"

Genma sighed as he applied a few butterfly closures to pull the skin back together again. Stitches would have to wait for later. "Yeah – he probably would have."

Iruka's eyes opened and Genma saw they were moist with unshed tears. The man's words were barely above a whisper. "I don't think I like Wolf very much."

Genma allowed a small smile to play over his lips. "Yeah – nobody does."

He placed some of the salve along the wound to ease the pain and fight off infection, then he stood and offered his hand to Iruka to help him back up. Once he was on his feet again, the Academy Teacher frowned .

"Genma – I never meant to push him that far." He looked down for a moment and then he snapped his head back up to meet Genma's gaze with a fierce stare. "But I _won't_ let him kill those babies!"

Genma placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and gently squeezed. "I know, Iruka. And if it's in our power to stop him, we won't let him kill them either."

A faint smile on the Teacher's lips let Genma know that Iruka would be okay. He put his senbon back in its pouch, and slipped his mask back over his face with a sigh. He couldn't quite explain it – but he found it easier to deal with Iruka without his ANBU persona getting in the way – somehow, he felt more human.

He turned to lead the way toward where Wolf headed and found himself hoping that perhaps Iruka would be able to spark some small bit of humanity in Wolf as well – although if the wound on the Teacher's throat was anything to go by – he doubted it very much.

-- --

* * *

Shikamaru watched silently while Crow broke the combined team into three distinct groups – mixing ANBU with chunin and jonin. The first group consisted of Gai, Lee, Izumo, Bear and Lizard, and were given the task of heading toward Konoha and bringing back Ibiki as quickly as possible. The second group contained Kotetsu, Ten-ten, Mouse and Badger, and were being sent to a coastal village to retrieve someone by the name of Chuutetsu – a medic by the sounds of it – and someone Iruka-sensei seemed anxious to confer with regarding Kakashi's splinted arm. The third group held the remainder of the team...himself, Iruka-sensei, Crow, Locust, Wolf, Neji and Raidou. Their task was a little less specific. In fact, Shikamaru only knew that they needed to support Kakashi...no...Wolf in whatever twisted mission was in the man's mind. He still wasn't entirely sure what exactly that might entail...but by the tension Iruka-sensei and Crow were exhibiting, it couldn't be good.

The three groups headed out immediately after being formed, and Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the looks of apprehension that Gai-sensei sent Wolf's way when the spandex-wearing man was certain the other wasn't looking. This was the most subdued he'd ever seen the normally boisterous Gai, and it was enough to set everyone around the man on edge. It likely had to do with what Raidou had filled him in on earlier – and not for the first time, Shikamaru wondered just how much different Wolf must be from Kakashi-sensei to set so many experienced jonin on edge.

His group started off a moment after the others left. Shikamaru was placed in the center of the group – running alongside Iruka-sensei. Behind them were Raidou and Neji, while just in front of them were Crow, Wolf and Locust. They were following a small swarm of Locust's insects – who'd seemed to be locked onto the chakra pattern of their target.

Shikamaru frowned. He never enjoyed going into a situation blind – it made the outcome far too unpredictable for his liking. He shifted his focus to Iruka-sensei. He was favoring his left leg – although he tried not to show it – and the bandages covering that injury were showing more than a bit of blood seeping through them. And then there was the slice across his throat which was currently being held together with butterfly bandages, even though it was obvious the injury needed to be stitched in order to heal effectively.

The Academy Teacher's body language screamed about just how angry and uncomfortable he was with the current situation – and somehow, seeing his former sensei is such a state made Shikamaru that much more uneasy with this leg of the mission. Add to it the fact that Kakashi-sensei didn't seem to recognize him...and Shikamaru's own anxiety was rising steadily higher. Although it was liable to be troublesome, he needed to find out more information if he was going to be able to help in the long run.

"Iruka-sensei, can I ask you a few questions?"

Shikamaru noticed how the older chunin's muscles tensed farther before he turned his head to face him. He also noted how his former sensei winced as that movement pulled across his neck injury. The smile on his face somehow seemed less sincere than normal.

"Ask away, Shikamaru."

"Where are we headed?"

He saw a frown settle on the tanned face for a moment before the fake smile returned. "Wolf has a lead on a few loose ends that he needs to track down before we can head home."

Shikamaru considered the words carefully, taking into account Iruka-sensei's tone and body language before he asked his next question. "Are we going along to help clean up those loose ends – or to keep Wolf from doing just that?"

Iruka-sensei's eyes went wide, and that reaction alone was enough for Shikamaru to know he'd hit the mark. He watched the man's hand shake ever so slightly when he reached up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Shikamaru, I won't lie to you. There's a very good chance this mission will not be pleasant." He glanced toward where the three ANBU members continued racing ahead and then turned back toward him and sighed. "That man wants to erase what happened...but the cost in my opinion would be too high."

Shikamaru was about to ask more, when Wolf appeared between them, startling them both. "Then it's a good thing your opinion doesn't count, _medic_. Concentrate on _staying quiet _before you give us _all_ away!"

With that, Wolf returned to the front and Shikamaru and Iruka diligently stayed silent. Still, Shikamaru's mind kept going over Iruka-sensei's words and actions in his mind...and it left him with a most unsettling fear that not everyone would make it out of this one alive. He pushed that thought aside and tried to concentrate on how Wolf and the others moved. The more information he could gather – the better all their chances of survival would be after all.


	15. A Step Closer To the Goal

Chapter 15

A Step Closer To the Goal

Akuma stared at the sorry group before him and cursed his luck, even as another bolt of lightning crossed the sky, followed shortly by a deafening crash of thunder. The two women cringed at every flash of light or rumble in the night – clutching each other with gasps and cries of fear no matter how many times he demanded they stay silent. The three medical ninjas were even more useless...one was old and crippled – barely able to keep the slow pace he was already forced into by the fragile state of the women. Another was so concerned about the medicines he carried he was unwilling to let anyone else carry the precious cargo – which in turn led to them needing frequent stops so he could catch his breath. The third was obviously a newly appointed chunin who was startled by every movement within bushes and trees they passed – even those caused by the driving rains and wind of this latest storm. After the tenth false alarm from the chunin's overactive imagination, Akuma sent the others on ahead and cornered the young man against a tree.

Wild light brown hair blew in the wind – barely contained by his Lightning headband. Pale green eyes shifted nervously all around him – searching the surroundings for some unknown assailant. Akuma drew a slow breath through his lips and caught the fool's glance in his stare.

"Tell me, Kainashi, is there some reason you are so on edge?"

The pale eyes widened and the chunin tensed. "No..._no..._do you mean besides the fact that an enemy attacked the compound and we're running away to keep the girls safe?"

Akuma allowed a small smile to creep across his face. "The way you are acting makes me wonder if perhaps you are working with that enemy and are awaiting their arrival."

The young man paled and shook his head causing the wild hair to whip from side to side. "I would _never_ do that, Akuma! Believe me!"

Akuma's smile switched to a frown. "I wish I could, Kainashi, but we really don't have time for this right now. And I need to teach the others a lesson."

Akuma formed three hand signs in quick succession and then placed the heel of his hand just above the man's nose. In an instant, the man collapsed to the ground – his eyes glazed over and a stream of blood flowed from one ear. Akuma bent over and retrieved any usable weapons from the man's clothing, then kicked his body under a nearby bush. He quickly caught up to the others, and after pointedly ignoring their questions about the whereabouts of the young man, Akuma noticed the rest of the group did its best to meet the pace he set for them to follow.

He smiled to himself. If he could get them to keep this pace up, they should reach his safe house in two days. Then he'd have time to decide what his next steps should be.

-- --

* * *

Ibiki shifted his pack on his shoulders and moved toward the main gates of Konoha. The streets were empty – as was to be expected this early in the morning – and the rooftops had only a handful of shinobi and ANBU making their ways to or from one mission or another. This quiet time of the day was usually Ibiki's favorite – but today all it did was amplify the thoughts in his head about Wolf. Especially when he dwelt on the fact that this time he may actually need to terminate someone he counted as a close acquaintance, if not a friend.

Ibiki scowled and pushed the thought back for the hundredth time since Tsunade made this his mission. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he'd already made his mind up about what the results of this task were before he had the chance to check Wolf...no..before he had the chance to check _Kakashi_ over for himself. As if in response to his train of thoughts, a particularly nasty scar across his back from his last encounter with Wolf twinged painfully. Ibiki shifted his pack once more until it wasn't pressing against it as much. The sun was just pushing past the horizon when he reached the gates. As expected – Tsunade was waiting for him. What he _hadn't_ expected was to see her aide, Shizune, standing beside her in her jonin field uniform and gear. The Hokage looked as though she hadn't slept a wink since their meeting earlier, and by the concerned look in Shizune's dark eyes as she glanced at Tsunade it was likely the woman wouldn't get a full night's sleep until this issue was resolved – one way or another.

Ibiki nodded in greeting once he joined them at the gate. "Hokage...Shizune. Am I to assume I'm not traveling alone today?"

Shizune shifted from foot to foot – whether from nerves or eagerness to leave was anyone's guess. Her voice, however, was strictly professional when she spoke – causing Ibiki to lean toward mission eagerness in his assessment.

"Lady Tsunade felt a medical ninja might come in handy considering Wolf's past history."

Ibiki met Tsunade's eyes – wondering just how much she'd told the young medic. "I see."

Inwardly, Ibiki was actually glad Tsunade had thought to send along a medic – outwardly, he shifted his pack once more and moved to step through the gates. Tsunade's strained voice caused him to stop.

"Ibiki – no matter what happens...bring him home."

He tensed slightly at her words but didn't look back at her. "Yes Hokage."

With that, Ibiki set off down the road toward where Crow's mission update told him they were headed. Shizune fell into step beside him, her longer than normal shirt sleeves flapping in the breeze as they switched to running at a steady pace.

-- --

* * *

Chuutetsu sat in the kitchen of the ship captain's house and smiled down at the young child on his knee. The boy's light blond hair fell into his big brown eyes and there were streaks of dirt covering his chubby cheeks. The little boy – no more than six – was proudly presenting his skinned elbows and knees for Chuutetsu to treat. He couldn't help but smile at how happy the child was of his 'battle wounds,' and he wondered if Kakashi was like this when he was this young.

"So then Yuushi, did you manage to win the war?" Chuutetsu smiled wider at the serious look that fell over the youngster's face.

"Of course we did!" The boy scratched at his forehead while his eyes scrunched up a bit. "Or at least I _think_ we did."

Chuutetsu chuckled. "You aren't sure?"

Yuushi shrugged. "Sensei said we won be default."

"Oh. So you chased your opponents away?"

Yuushi frowned. "Not exactly." He blushed slightly. "Their mother called them in for dinner."

Now Chuutetsu laughed out loud, startling the boy. "I'm sorry Yuushi. It's just that I don't think too many battles out there are called on account of dinner."

The little boy blinked at him in confusion. "Does that mean we _didn't_ win?"

Chuutetsu couldn't believe how seriously the young boy was taking his war-games. Didn't any of these children know how to play for the sake of playing? "Your Sensei said you won – right?"

The boy sniffed back a tear and nodded.

Chuutetsu smiled warmly at him. "Then you won!"

A bright smile transformed the face into one of pure delight. "That's right! We did! I can't wait to tell Father!"

Chuutetsu grabbed a damp cloth off the table and returned to tending to the skinned knees. "Well then – let's make sure you're all bandaged up before he gets home, shall we?"

The young boy smiled wider and sat remarkably still while he finished tending the scrapes. He was just about finished when he heard a commotion in the front room of the house. Setting the boy on the floor and patting his head before shooing him out the back door, Chuutetsu moved toward where the unfamiliar voices were coming from.

The Captain's wife was trying to deny Chuutetsu's presence but when a new voice – that of Badger - joined the discussion he knew the time to show himself was at hand. He walked into the room and saw two masked ANBU standing alongside a young dark-haired woman and a slightly older man wearing what was obviously some sort of uniform. They all turned toward him when he entered, and he did his best not to show his disappointment that Iruka-sensei and Kakashi were not with them.

Badger stepped forward. "Chuutetsu, Crow has asked us to bring you to meet up with the others."

Chuutetsu frowned and scratched at the back of his head. "Does this mean you've completed your mission?"

Mouse shook his head. "Not exactly. But your skills are needed."

Chuutetsu knew he paled at the comment but he was beyond caring. "Who's hurt? Were you able to find Kakashi? He's still alive...isn't he?"

Badger placed a hand on Chuutetsu's shoulder. "We recovered Wolf – but he is injured. In addition, Iruka-sensei has need of your services."

Chuutetsu's eyes widened. He'd figured Kakashi would be hurt – after all, his captors had decimated his own city searching for him. But he'd hoped no one else would be injured. He should have known better.

"Just let me gather my things and we can head out. How far away are they?"

Badger tipped his head to one side as though trying to determine something just by studying him. "It was two days run for us. But I'm assuming our way back will be a bit slower."

Chuutetsu caught the implied insult and frowned. "I may not be as quick as you ANBU, but I _can_ run faster and longer than most. I'll try not to slow you down _too_ much, Badger."

The ANBU shrugged. "It is what it is, medic. We will get there when we get there."

He caught sight of the young girl rolling her eyes at the masked man's comment, and he made a mental note to stick closer to her than the ANBU on their journey. Something told him she would be liable to give him a clearer idea of what was really going on than the two ANBU operatives. Meanwhile, the uniformed man kept shifting his eyes nervously around the room – as though expecting someone to jump out of the shadows.

Chuutetsu turned and left to gather his gear. In less than fifteen minutes he had his supplies together and was thanking the woman for her hospitality over the past few days. Ten minutes later and they were on their way – a smaller pack full of fresh fruit and bread pressed into his hands by the Captain's wife as he stepped out the door. Chuutetsu smiled at her and moved into a jog to catch up with the others, his mind already on what condition his patient – no – his _patients_ might be in. He only hoped they'd hold on until he arrived.

-- --

* * *

Neji followed the group in relative silence – running side by side with his fellow jonin, Raidou. The ANBU at the lead were so focused on following Locust's swarm that for a split-second he thought he shouldn't bring their attention to what he was seeing. But something about it just didn't seem right – and so he sent the signal up the line to call for a stop.

The glare from Kakashi's eye when he looked over his shoulder confirmed yet again that this was most definitely _not_ the man he was used to working with – but he needed to follow his hunch on this regardless of who thought otherwise.

Crow moved to his side. "What have you found?"

Neji led the ANBU captain to the low brush that caught his attention and pushed it aside until the body of a young Lightning chunin was revealed. The man's eyes were wide open in death's glare – but there were no noticeable signs of injury.

Kakashi leaned over to look. His tone made it clear he was not happy with this delay. "It's a dead body. I would like to think by the time someone reaches jonin level that seeing a dead body wouldn't be a cause to stop a mission."

Neji fought down the urge to respond to the obvious insult directly and chose to follow protocol instead. "Crow – my attention was caught when I noticed the method of death and thought perhaps it was relevant to our mission."

A low growl from Kakashi's throat let Neji know his method of reply was _not_ appreciated, but none the less, it was Crow who responded. "Explain Neji."

He knelt next to the body and pointed to the spot directly above the corpse's nose. There was what looked to be a smudge of dirt, but on closer inspection it proved to be a bruise. He activated his Byakugan to make certain what he saw before was accurate before he continued.

"The chunin died from a single blow – here." He pointed to the bruise.

Kakashi's curiosity crept through his words, as did his growing impatience. _"_Tell me_ how."_

"It appears to be similar to the Hyuga clan's soft-boxing technique in how it utilized the chakra network. But where we use exact blows to close off or open up the chakra points and cause a disruption in the flow, this attacks sole purpose was to destroy the entire network in one single blow."

Crow turned toward him. "_Destroy_ it?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, Crow. That's what caught my attention. Normally a dead body's chakra network remains intact – even after a Hyuga's attack – but every channel of this man's chakra network has been scattered throughout his body. It infiltrated every inch of tissue – causing a severe chakra surge throughout all the organs of the body at the exact same instant."

Kakashi growled again. "His body couldn't handle it."

Neji looked up into the silver-haired man's face, deactivating his Byakugan in the process. "No one's could. That much raw chakra – even from the weakest chakra network – is enough to trigger a cascade failure of every critical body function."

Neji stood up. "The only rumor I have ever heard of such an ability was from my Uncle. He spoke of a forbidden jutsu practiced by an offshoot branch of the Hyuga's nearly three decades ago. The last person to use it was Kinmotsu."

Neji saw Crow tense a bit at mention of the name. Kakashi seemed to notice it as well as he addressed the captain. "Why the reaction, Crow?"

Crow rubbed at the back of his neck and responded by asking what Neji had hoped he wouldn't ask. "That was Orochimaru's uncle – wasn't it Neji?"

Neji frowned – he didn't particularly enjoy being reminded that the Snake Sannin was related to his family – even remotely. "Yes – but he died over twenty years ago – at my Uncle's hands."

Crow looked back down toward the body. "So then who did this?"

Kakashi knelt next to the body and leaned in close. Neji watched the man take the time to slowly sniff over the chunin and then he stood back up. His face was a mask of anger and disgust as he spoke a single word.

"_Akuma._"

-- --

* * *

Bear never particularly enjoyed being teamed up with Gai, but in this case he could understand Crow's choice. The primary purpose was to get the overly energetic man away from Wolf before one or the other cracked. He could still remember the last time the two met up.

Wolf had only recently been released from the hospital after being retrieved from the mission which melded his ANBU personality into such a vicious creature, and the village hadn't realized quite yet just how dangerous that persona was. The ANBU medics at the hospital finished healing the boy physically, and after an exam from the psychologists on duty they had been fooled into letting the boy out. Because of their mistake more than a dozen shinobi spent the better part of the next month in one form or another of rehabilitation – both physical and psychological.

But Wolf had so many layers he really couldn't blame the men who performed that initial scan from missing the signs of instability. After all – even after the boy was placed back into the ward for observation, it took weeks before even his own scans could pierce the darkness within that mind enough to find the underlying causes.

Still – if only they'd found that crack initially – Gai wouldn't have had the opportunity to approach Wolf and make the mistake of challenging the boy. The two had always known each other – having been born in the same year – and Gai, being eight months older, always strove to catch up with the genius Hatake. By the time Gai was just entering the Academy, Wolf was already graduating and being assigned a mentor. The older boy used his compatriot's success as a means to push himself farther than anyone would have imagined – and considering Gai didn't hold very much talent in genjutsu or ninjutsu – those challenges tended toward taijutsu and usually ended with the boys reporting to the hospital with contusions of one sort or another.

So when Wolf was finally released from the hospital, Gai's natural exuberance led him to seek out his younger friend. He found the boy at the top of the Hokage Monument running through a series of katas, and not wanting the younger boy to outshine him, Gai loudly proudly exclaimed the challenge of taijutsu to Wolf. No one could have known that the older boy held the look of one of Wolf's captors. No one could have foreseen the reaction that innocent challenge would have elicited. No one in their wildest dreams would have thought Wolf could move so quickly after only just being released from the Hospital.

Gai still refused to talk about the exact details of his beating. Once he woke up, he withdrew into himself so thoroughly that there was fear that the Green Beast had been broken more than just physically. But once Gai learned that the boy he challenged was not in his right mind, Gai's own recovery went much quicker. And the day we resumed challenging his friend to various tasks was a sign that both boys were finally mending.

Now – watching the tension in Gai's shoulders – Bear didn't need to scan the man's mind to know what he was thinking. He was worried that this time...this time they may not be able to return his Eternal Rival from his prison. And Bear had to admit – that same fear was going through his own mind.

Gai took the lead when they started out and pushed the team to their limit in speed. They made it to the rendezvous point in record time and because of that, Bear had to spend a full day calming Gai down and reminding him that there was nothing they could do until Ibiki arrived. He watched Gai and Lee run through tortuous training until Ibiki arrived a day later – the addition of Shizune to the team was a pleasant surprise which showed Bear more than anything that Ibiki had filled the Hokage in on just what Wolf's reemergence meant.

-- --

* * *

Rather than waste time being filled in by Bear when they reached the rendezvous, Ibiki insisted they head out immediately. He kept pace with Bear easily and turned toward the man.

"I assume it's pretty bad if Crow asked for a field extraction rather than waiting until you got him back to Konoha."

Bear glanced toward where Shizune was running beside Lizard and then turned back to face Ibiki. "It was wise to bring such a skilled medic, Ibiki. I'm afraid her skills are already needed."

Ibiki tensed at those words – his mind going back to his own encounters with Wolf in the past. "Dammit, Bear. What's Wolf done?"

Bear sighed – a sign that things were definitely not going well. "He came very close to killing the Sensei."

"_What?!?_" Ibiki knew Kakashi and Iruka weren't the best of friends prior to this mission, but he never would have expected this.

Bear shook his head. "This version of Wolf is...different. He seems to be unable to remember more recent events. He didn't recognize Iruka-sensei at all...or Shikamaru and the other younger shinobi...and I fear he isn't going to react well when he learns of Asuma and Jiraiya's deaths."

"Dammit...this complicates things. We not only have to suppress Wolf, we need to restore some of the most damaging memories that man has faced since the Fourth's death."

Bear lowered his head slightly which did nothing to relieve Ibiki's growing tension. "And this time, Ibiki, we won't have the Uchihas as backup."

His friend was right. One of the only reasons they'd succeeded in bringing Kakashi back the last time was because Fugaku Uchiha was able to keep Wolf under control with his higher level sharingan techniques while the others worked within the young man's mind. Without that aid this time – it was quite possible that he and Bear would not be able to bring Kakashi back. Ibiki frowned. It was now crystal clear that the Hokage recognized that as well – which was why she had phrased the mission parameters the way she had.

"Bear – how badly beaten is Iruka?"

"He's wasn't beaten at all. Wolf was going to slit his throat. If Crow hadn't stepped in when he did – he would have succeeded."

Ibiki considered Bear's words carefully. On one hand, it was obvious Wolf wasn't as out of control as the last two times – when he opted for brute strength in his attacks instead of finesse. On the other hand – by the sound of it, this version of Wolf had no problem killing a fellow Konoha shinobi. He wondered if it was because he didn't remember who Iruka was – or if he'd cross that line for any of them.

He looked toward the front of the group and watched Gai and Lee pushing forward in silence. Their concentration was fully on the small group of beetles flying in front of them. Ibiki had to admit – he had wondered how they'd manage to track down Crow and Wolf when Bear informed him they were still on the move...but when Gai pulled out the small box containing Locust's bugs he'd been impressed. In effect – they had the perfect way to track down the others as long as Locust remained a member of the team.

All he could hope was that they'd meet up with the others before any further attempts on Konoha shinobi could occur.

-- --

* * *

Akuma turned toward his charges. In the past two days he'd ended up trimming the fat from the group far more than he'd expected. The pace he'd set caused one of the women to go into distress and unfortunately she hadn't been strong enough to survive the complications. At the same time the elder of the medics was becoming more of a liability than he was worth. He'd quickly eliminated them to enable the remaining woman and her keeper to make their escape. Still – if he wanted to succeed in having a viable commodity to sell to his cousin, he needed to allow the woman time to rest before the final push toward the Sound Village.

When he found a small abandoned shack nestled among the trees he took advantage of the opportunity to get the pair out of the rain. The medic moved the young woman toward the far wall of the shack while Akuma set about lighting a fire in the small stove at the hearth. Once he was certain the fire wouldn't go out for a bit he turned toward the pair. They were nervous and obviously frightened of him – particularly after he eliminated their companions, but at least he knew they were in no shape to attempt running off.

Akuma approached them – all pretense of being their Saviour gone. "You need to rest – so rest. You know I can track you down should you be foolish enough to move away from this spot – so _don't!_"

The woman whimpered and the medic swallowed deeply before answering with a tight voice. "We will stay right here until you return."

Akuma nodded once and stepped to where he'd placed his pack. He reached in and pulled a small bag out. When he tossed it toward the medic, for a moment he thought the fool would flinch and drop it, but he caught it – although awkwardly – and stared back with confusion plainly on his face.

Akuma sighed. "You'll find fruit and nutrition bars in there for the next few days. Keep her healthy or you will wish you'd met the fate of the others. Do I make myself clear?"

The medic paled noticeably and nodded his understanding. Akuma hefted his pack onto his shoulder and stepped back out into the driving rain. He still needed to track down one of Orochimaru's many spies which he knew ranged through this part of the country. The last thing he wanted to do was give his cousin any reason to deem his approach as an attack – and so he needed to contact the Sannin first to make certain he was interested in what he had to offer. Although Akuma doubted the man would be able to resist the potential the precious cargo in the woman represented.

-- --

* * *

Wolf came to a stop when Locust signaled. They were standing in the rain looking at a small shack which could have been mistaken as abandoned if not for the smoke issuing from the chimney and the swarm's insistence that at least part of their goal lay within. Wolf scowled. Because of this latest batch of storms he had to rely solely on Locust's bugs to track his prey, as the rain managed to wash away most of the scents before they got to them. He turned toward the ANBU member.

"Are they all in there?"

Locust shook his head. "The one you named as Akuma is not there. Only two people lie within."

That was all Wolf needed to know – and he was off at a run toward the shack before any of the others could try to stop him. One well-placed kick destroyed the sorry excuse for the door, and he took the scene in quickly. The small stove gave off a minimal amount of heat, and he found his targets huddled in front of it. Of course, once his entrance registered in their minds he watched them scamper toward the far corner – their fear rolling off them in waves.

Wolf narrowed his eye and growled at them. He took a single step toward the cowering girl and her keeper – barely resisting the urge to rip their throats out quite yet. He needed to confirm that this was the only incubator left.

"Where are the others?" His voice was low and caused the two to shake.

The man held the girl close while answering. "The others are..._dead_...thanks to Akuma. Please..._please_...just let us go...we won't be any trouble to you...please."

Wolf felt nothing but disgust from the man's words. "That is _not_ an option!"

He growled low and made the hand signs which called his Chidori to life. The whines of his prey as they begged for their lives nearly overtook the chirping of his technique, but he pushed the thought from his mind and took another step toward his targets. Once he finished with them, he'd be able to fully concentrate on tracking down Akuma and making the man pay once and for all.

He hadn't taken more than two steps forward when another body joined the two cowering on the floor. The Academy Teacher put himself between Wolf and his prey. The man was gripping a katana and, although his fear was evident in his scent, there was no sign of it in his hard glare.

"I won't let you kill them, Wolf!"

Wolf snarled. "You can't stop me, _Sensei_."

Wolf lifted his left hand into position for the strike – his Chidori crackling in the room and casting its familiar blue-white glow across the faces in the corner, reflecting off the katana blade. He resumed his movement to finish what he started – intending to punch a hole through all three of them. Just when he was about to make contact – his body froze in place.

"_What?!?_" It took Wolf only a moment to recognize the Nara family's infamous shadow jutsu, and an instant later to sense Shikamaru behind him. Wolf would deal with the upstart later – meanwhile he was already shifting his chakra to counter the jutsu's hold. He could feel the young man's control begin to break, and as Wolf was about to free himself from its grip, he sensed Crow at his side and felt the sharp sting of a senbon in his neck. Wolf's Chidori faded from his fingertips when the sedative took hold of his system.

Crow's traitorous words followed Wolf into the darkness. "Forgive me, Wolf."


	16. A Healer's Touch

Chapter 16

A Healer's Touch

Iruka still couldn't believe he was alive. He'd seen the cold stare from Wolf – felt the heat of the blue-white energy that was the man's Chidori. He'd watched it head straight for him. And then...it stopped – and he'd felt the waves of killing intent aimed for him shift to the left – and settle on Shikamaru. He'd watched the struggle for control between Wolf and the shadow jutsu, and registered it when Wolf was able to shift within the shadow's grip. Then he saw the silver-haired man's face twist into something beyond hatred, and gasped when Wolf collapsed toward the floor – only to be caught in Crow's arms just before he hit – his Chidori dying as he fell.

Iruka continued to stare – wide-eyed – at Wolf, as though expecting the man to snap his eye open and lunge for him again. The katana was still held in Iruka's grip in a defensive position. His own heartbeat was loud in his ears. Crow's voice eventually pierced through the shock-induced fog of his mind.

"Iruka – you can lower the blade now."

Still, Iruka couldn't bring himself to relax quite yet. A hand on his shoulder caused him to flinch.

"Iruka-sensei, it's okay now." Shikamaru's gentle words finally broke through to him, and he lowered the blade.

Iruka began shaking as the adrenaline rush that allowed him to face off with Wolf left his body. He looked up into Shikamaru's worried face and tried to put a smile on his face. "Thank...thank you Shika...Shikamaru. I...I...don't think he would have stopped this time."

His attempt at a joke fell flat, and Iruka saw a darkness creep into the young man's eyes when Shikamaru glanced toward where Crow was tending to Wolf. His whispered words sent another shiver through Iruka's body.

"I've never had someone fight my technique like that before. He would have broken loose in just a few more seconds."

Iruka heard a large sigh from Crow and watched the man start to remove Wolf's weapons. "Iruka-sensei, we'll need to sedate him until I can figure out what to do with him. My strike won't last more than an hour or two."

A shrill female voice from behind him caused Iruka's muscles to tense once again. "_Sedate_ him? He tried to _kill_ us! You shouldn't let him wake up at all!"

Iruka spun on the woman and he knew his face was tinged red with his growing anger. "_You_ don't have a say in this. None at all!"

The shocked expression on her face made her look even younger then she likely was. "But...but...he tried to _kill_ me!"

Iruka leveled a gaze at her that he only used on the worst of students. She frowned in confusion as he snarled at her. "If you weren't still carrying that child...I would have _let_ him kill you."

Her eyes went wide again. "But...but...Lord Kurogane _forced_ me to do that!"

Iruka's eyes shifted to a deadly glare and the woman fell silent. His words were clipped and tight with disgust. "I _read _the files, Youki." He saw her blue eyes widen in recognition of her name. "Every one of you were eager and willing participants. In fact _you_ begged to be a part of it to your father."

She blushed and glanced nervously around. Iruka snorted in disgust. "Don't fool yourself into thinking I care one iota for your feelings in this matter. If there was a way to take you out of this equation...I would. My concern lies only with the child you are carrying – nothing more. Is that clear?"

Youki had the sense to step back and nod in response. Iruka shifted his gaze to the Lightning medic. "Give her an exam while I tend to Wolf. I need to know her status."

The man swallowed deeply – obviously not wanting to incur Iruka's wrath. "Yes sir."

Iruka turned his attention back toward the others and tried to stand. He was halfway up when his legs threatened to collapse under him. Shikamaru's hand on his arm stopped it from happening and Iruka softened his face when he met the young man's concerned gaze – although he couldn't quite smile.

"Thank you again, Shikamaru."

A small nod and the chunin guided him to standing. Iruka took a few shaky steps until he was next to Wolf and Crow. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the syringe he'd prepared earlier in the mission. He held it out to Crow with a shaking hand – frowning at himself for being so affected by Wolf's attack. The ANBU captain took it and promptly injected the unconscious Wolf. Only after he verified the jonin was thoroughly knocked out did Crow stand up and look into Iruka's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Iruka. If I'd thought he'd go that far I would have had you sedate him sooner."

Iruka frowned deeper and reached up to touch his wounded neck. "I would have thought _this_ was a pretty good hint, Crow."

Crow scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah – well – he'd gone _that_ far before...this is the first time he tried to Chidori a teammate."

Iruka sighed and glanced down at the man they'd tried so hard to rescue. "Crow – what do we do now?"

"We finish the mission, Iruka. We need to get Wolf back to Konoha."

Iruka bit his bottom lip. "It may not be that easy, Crow."

"Why not?"

Iruka opened his pouch and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid. "This is all the sedative we have left. It's enough to keep a normal man out for about five days – but something tells me it won't keep Wolf down that long."

"Shit!" Crow took a moment to look through his own pouch. "We can supplement it with the use of my laced senbon...but my method can cause permanent damage if it's used too much."

Iruka turned toward where the medic was examining the woman. He sighed and walked over to their side. He noticed they both tensed at his approach, and he ran a hand across the back of his neck in frustration.

"What sedatives do you have in you pack?"

The Lightning medic frowned. "I don't have _any_ sedatives. Just vitamins and protein boosters to help keep the fetus' nutrient levels even."

Iruka sighed again and looked at the young woman lying back on the sorry excuse for a bed within the shack. She watched him with tear-filled eyes, but made no attempts to speak to him again. He shifted his gaze back to the medic.

"How is the child?"

A faint smile crossed the man's face. "I'm not quite sure how – but all the signs point to the fetus still being viable." He furrowed his brow. "As well as I can tell without being in a hospital, that is."

Iruka felt himself relax slightly at the news. He didn't want to think about the implications if they'd knocked Wolf out and the child _hadn't _survived. He placed a trace of a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that."

The medic frowned at him. "Sir...what are you going to do with us?"

Iruka looked toward the others, then back at the medic. "I don't know...but you'll be treated fairly – I promise." He frowned. "So long as you behave, that is."

The medic glanced at the young woman. "What if we lose the fetus?"

Iruka shook his head. "Let's just hope you don't."

He saw the woman pale at his words and Iruka moved back to where the others were standing. He stood next to Neji and placed a hand on the young Hyuga's wrist to get his attention.

"Neji – I need you to scan the woman from time to time."

The young man tipped his head to the side. "What am I looking for Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka sighed – feeling more tired than he had in years. "You need to verify that the child inside is still alive."

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan. A moment later a frown settled over his lips. Iruka's heart raced. "Neji, don't tell me it's already gone."

"No, Iruka-sensei."

"Then why the frown?"

Neji turned to meet his eyes. "Do you want to know only if _all_ the children stop living?"

Iruka blinked. "I'm sorry Neji...I don't understand."

Neji folded his arms and glanced back to where the medic was sharing a ration bar with the young woman. "Iruka-sensei, she is carrying three children within her womb. All of them have strong heartbeats for now."

Iruka felt his eyes go wide and knew his mouth had dropped open in surprise. "_Three_?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei. Three."

"Shit." He rubbed at the scar across his nose. "Let's keep this quiet for now, Neji. But let me know if anything changes with any of the children, okay?"

Neji nodded in silent agreement. Iruka shook his head. Why was it that nothing about this mission could be normal?

-- --

* * *

Chuutetsu's view of his own physical fitness dropped drastically after running for hours each day without stopping for more than a few minutes. And watching the others during those stops made it crystal clear that the _only_ reason they stopped at all was because of him. When at last a small shack came into view, Chuutetsu thanked his lucky stars and prayed this was their final destination.

When another ANBU masked ninja stepped out to meet them, he smiled. It was Crow. That meant Iruka and Kakashi had to be nearby!

He waited, trying to keep his breath from rasping in his chest, until – at last – Crow motioned him over. Chuutetsu could see the tension in Crow's body when he moved to his side. His mind went wild possibilities.

"Are we too late, Crow? Where are Iruka and Kakashi?"

Crow stepped to the side and revealed a very tired Iruka limping toward him. A smile stretched across Chuutetsu's face at the sight of the young man, but it quickly turned into a frown of concern when he saw the bloody bandages on the man's leg. He lifted his eyes to look into Iruka's face, but his gaze froze at the tan-man's neck.

"What the hell happened?" He pushed past Crow and rushed to Iruka's side. The Academy Teacher's smile wasn't at all what Chuutetsu was used to, but it seemed genuine all the same.

"Chuutetsu – you are a sight for sore eyes." The man's voice sounded gravelly – but considering the wound across his throat, he was lucky to have a voice at all.

"Sit down Iruka. Let me take a look at those wounds."

Iruka chuckled and waved him off. "Mine can wait a bit longer. I have a couple of other people I'd like you to check first, please."

Chuutetsu's eyes went wide. "Kakashi's worse off than this?"

He saw a strange look cross Iruka's face. "Wolf's arm was injured beyond my skills to fix. And the help he received before we found him didn't seem to know what they were doing. He's unconscious right now – so this would be the best time to work on him."

Chuutetsu frowned. "Unconscious? Why?"

This time he saw the man cringe and had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer. "We gave Wolf a rather healthy dose of sedatives."

"Show me." He let Iruka lead him into the small shack.

Inside he saw Locust and a handful of others wearing headbands that matched those worn by Ten-ten and Kotetsu. They bore that symbol that reminded him so much of the tattoo on Kakashi's left arm. They glanced toward them when they entered and then, at a nod from Iruka, they moved aside to allow him a clear view of the unconscious man lying on the bed. He felt a lump form in his throat. Kakashi lay unmoving. It was only after staring for a bit that Chuutetsu saw his chest rising and falling, pushing aside his fear that the man was dead. His skin was so pale it almost looked translucent – except for the areas covered with bandages, cuts and bruises.

He moved to Kakashi's side and placed his pack on the floor – unsure where to even start. His eyes kept being drawn up to the angry bruising on the man's neck, and he brushed his fingertips over the marks. He turned his head toward Iruka.

"Did the same person who cut you do this to Kakashi?"

He watched Iruka's hands clench into fists. "No."

Chuutetsu knew enough about body language to realize there was a story behind Iruka's injury – but he knew better than to press the issue right now. "Right. So how long ago did you splint his arm?"

Iruka looked confused by the question – as though he really wasn't sure how to answer. "A few days...I think."

Chuutetsu moved to the bound arm and inspected Kakashi's fingers. The man's nails were pink and healthy – once he cleaned away the layer of grime on them – and he sighed in relief that at least the man's circulation wasn't in jeopardy.

He worked quickly to remove the splint and take his first good look at the arm. It was swollen and wickedly bruised, and he could tell just by looking at it that the setting of the bones was very poor indeed. This was not good.

"Iruka – where's the closest hospital?"

"Probably in the Village Hidden in the Clouds...why?"

Chuutetsu blinked at the answer and stared up into Iruka's face. "The Village Hidden in the _what_? Just how far away from here is that?"

Iruka flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry – I forget you aren't one of us. The closest formal Hospital is a good week away."

Chuutetsu shook his head. "That's too long. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for him."

Iruka's face changed to one of shock. "What are you talking about? Just reset his arm and it'll be fine."

"Iruka – how can I possibly reset his arm? I'd need x-ray equipment to even see the bones current alignment – and the only place with that would be a hospital."

Iruka frowned at him. "What if you tried it without the x-ray?"

Chuutetsu leaned back and placed his hands on his legs. "Iruka – that's what I'm trying to get through to you. We _need_ an x-ray to stand a chance at realigning the bones without causing permanent damage."

Iruka chewed on one of his fingernails while it was obvious he was thinking through the problem. Chuutetsu added what he hoped would convince the young man that it was hopeless.

"Iruka – by the time we get to the hospital, the breaks will have fused themselves incorrectly. Even a surgeon wouldn't be able to fix this mess."

A look of determination crept over Iruka's face. "Then we can't wait. Do you trust me?"

Chuutetsu narrowed his gaze at the Academy Teacher, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "Yes...I think so."

Iruka turned toward where the others were still standing. "Neji – we need your help."

A tall, dark-haired boy stepped forward. His eyes were so pale it looked like he had no irises at all. Chuutetsu tried not to stare at him while he listened intently as Iruka went over everything they'd just discussed, and then asked the boy if he could help. Neji nodded and focused those pale eyes on Kakashi's injured arm.

"Byakugan!"

That single word seemed to trigger some kind of reaction in the boy – and Chuutetsu gasped when he saw the veins all around his eyes bulge and pulse. "What the...what's happening to him, Iruka?"

The teacher smiled. "Consider Neji your x-ray machine."

The young man scanned Kakashi's arm for quite some time before his eyes returned to normal – well, as normal as they could. He pulled out a blank scroll and proceeded to use a pen to draw a very detailed sketch of the current placement of the arm bones in Kakashi's right arm.

Chuutetsu studied Neji's drawing and marveled at the detail. There was no doubting that the boy was somehow looking inside Kakashi's arm. The bone structures were just too exact to allow for any other explanations. What concerned the medic right now was how the ill-set bones were already fusing incorrectly based on the sketch. Those spots would need to be re-broken before he could start to align anything properly.

He frowned. It was too bad he couldn't see into his patient like Neji – it would have made this much easier. Iruka leaned in to look at the drawing.

"Chuutetsu, are these thick areas where the problem lies?"

"Yeah – I need to somehow pull those spots apart before we can move forward. But I'm afraid I may not be able to break the right spot." He scratched his head. "We normally do this after a series of precise measurements from the x-rays and even then, we usually need to cut the arm open to perform the task when the breaks present themselves in such a twisted format."

Iruka smiled at him. "I think Neji and I can help you with that."

Neji caused his eyes to transform once more and focused the gaze on Kakashi's arm after having Chuutetsu show him the spots that needed to be separated based on the drawing. He watched in awed amazement when Iruka's hands began to glow with what he assumed was chakra – although unlike the blue glow of Kakashi's chakra, Iruka's was a brilliant green. That green glow sank below Kakashi's skin and Iruka slowly dragged his hand up and down the arm until Neji signaled him to stop.

"Iruka-sensei, narrow the field until it's two fingers width. That's perfect. Now lower it...stop!"

Chuutetsu watched while Iruka positioned his second hand the same way over another part of the arm. Neji narrowed his eyes. "You'll need to thrust down precisely three centimeters while the medic pulls his arm forward – that should be enough to separate the sections."

Chuutetsu positioned himself at Kakashi's wrist and looked up to find the two ninjas waiting for his cue. He took a deep breath.

"Iruka – on three, please. One...two..._three_!"

Chuutetsu pulled – Iruka pushed his chakra through the bones – Neji monitored it all. The arm moved loosely in Chuutetsu's hands – signifying their success even before Neji's words left his lips.

"The bones have been separated."

Iruka grinned and pulled his hands away – the green light fading as he went. "Okay, Neji...now tell Chuutetsu how to manipulate the arm to line things up again."

Chuutetsu watched Neji narrow his eyes and study the arm closely before he spoke. "Twist it two centimeters to your left."

He did as instructed.

"Good – now push down one centimeter – and now toward me...stop!"

Chuutetsu frowned. The angle of the arm was still off. "There's no way that's it, Neji. I can tell without your vision that the bones aren't sitting right."

The young man sighed. "You are correct...that's not it. But we need to fuse one of the bones here to keep it from becoming misaligned again with the next steps."

Iruka's hands glowed. "Where do you need it Neji?"

The boy led Iruka's hand to the correct spot and once again Chuutetsu watched the chakra sink under the skin. "You can use that energy to do more than cut through bones?"

Neji answered, as Iruka's concentration was on the task. "Healing chakra can be used for any number of applications. What we are doing here is nowheres near the level of a true medical ninja. Iruka-sensei...that's enough. It should hold now."

Iruka sighed and pulled his energy free again. "That's a good thing. I'm almost out of chakra."

Chuutetsu looked into Iruka's face and saw exhaustion in his eyes and sweat across his brows. So, there _was_ a limit to what this chakra could do. But at least the rest of the bones should align now that the first one was pinned down. He'd need to find out later just how Kakashi had managed to acquire spiral breaks.

The three worked together to finish the task, and soon all that was left was to reapply the splint. Chuutetsu marveled at how vastly different this land was to where he'd lived the majority of his life. He wondered if they would have a place for someone who didn't sport this miraculous chakra. He watched Neji's eyes return to normal and then saw Iruka sag to the floor with a tired sigh.

Chuutetsu smiled at the man and crossed to his side. He may not have chakra – but he _could _at least clean out and stitch shut Iruka's injuries until they could get to someone who did have chakra.

"Your turn Iruka-sensei."

Iruka frowned. "Chuutetsu...these can wait. I think that..."

He shook his head and cut the young man off. "No, Iruka...these _can't_ wait. Not unless you want another scar like the one across your face, that is."

Iruka flinched at his words and his face flushed. "I'm sorry, Chuutetsu. Of course – you're right. Please...go ahead."

Chuutetsu couldn't believe how stubborn these men could be. He'd thought Kakashi was the only pig-headed one in the bunch – but it was quite obvious Iruka was just as bad. He looked between the thigh wound and the neck wound to determine where to start. The thigh wound was seeping through the bandages, but the neck wound was threatening to pull loose of the butterfly closures and the skin around it held the angry red color that was the precursor to an infection. That settled it – the neck wound was first!

Chuutetsu reached into his pack and pulled out a suture kit. He lay it on the edge of the bed and pulled out what he needed to clean and prep the wounds. While he went to work wiping away dried blood and removing the current closures he assessed the wound. The cut was deeper than he liked to see on the neck, but the edges were smooth and even...likely the results of a thin-edged, sharp blade. Although he didn't like the thought that someone had tried to slit Iruka's throat, he was glad the injury would be simple to stitch shut. If he did a careful job of it, the resulting scar should be barely noticeable – unlike the thick line of scar tissue marring the man's face.

Throughout all of his ministrations, Iruka remained still and silent. It was a bit unnerving to Chuutetsu...being used to patients who would scream and thrash about for something as trivial as a splinter, let alone a wound of this magnitude. He needed something to break that eerie silence or he'd go mad.

"Iruka, do you mind if I ask a few questions while I work?"

"Won't my talking make it harder to stitch my neck shut?"

Chuutetsu chuckled. "Lucky for you I'm a Senior Medic. Besides – compared to some of the kids I've stitched up over the years, I don't think it'll be a problem. Just try not to pull away or twist and we'll be fine."

He saw Iruka smile – and for the first time since he'd arrived, that smile reached his dark brown eyes, "I'll do my best, Chuutetsu."

He wiped a topical anesthetic over the wound and waited a moment for it to become effective before stringing a needle with suture thread and meeting Iruka's gaze. "You're liable to feel a tug here or there, but the area should be numb to anything else."

Iruka smiled wider. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Once Chuutetsu pierced Iruka's flesh, he quickly fell into the familiar rhythm of stitching the wound...one hand holding the next piece of skin closed, while the other pushes the needle through – the first hand shifting to loop the suture thread to ensure a tight, even closure before moving to pull the next section together. All while he spoke with Iruka about all manner of topics – from favorite foods, to hobbies. When he moved the conversation to Kakashi, Chuutetsu nearly missed a stitch when Iruka shifted under his hands. He glanced up and saw the smile had left the Academy Teacher's face, and his eyes held a deep sorrow.

Chuutetsu frowned. "Hold still Iruka. We're almost done here."

The young man closed his eyes, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "Sorry."

Chuutetsu placed the last twelve stitches in silence, tying off the end and cutting the needle free before he looked into Iruka's face again. All signs of the smile were gone – replaced by a haunted look.

"Are you okay Iruka? You look troubled."

Iruka placed a smile on his lips...although it was obvious to Chuutetsu that it was forced. Sensing that something more was going on, but also that this wasn't the time or place to delve into something the man obviously wasn't ready to share, he shifted his attention to Iruka's next wound.

If the bandage tied around his thigh was anything to go by, this wound was more then two hand's width in length, and still bleeding quite a bit. He started unwinding the field dressing and found the angle a bit difficult to work with.

"Iruka – sit on the edge of the bed so I can get a better view of what I'm trying to do."

Iruka paled and Chuutetsu watched his gaze shift to the unconscious form of Kakashi. Chuutetsu chuckled.

"Come on Iruka, Kakashi won't mind sharing a bed with you...in fact, he won't even notice you're there."

Iruka's brow furrowed and his eyes held something unreadable in them, but he did as he was instructed. Chuutetsu frowned. He'd need to get the young man to tell him what was going on once he finished patching him up. He leaned over Iruka's thigh and focused on the wound.

This one looked to be another blade cut – although it was longer and deeper than the neck wound. It was going to require some internal stitches as well as the ones used on the surface if there was going to be a chance for the tissue to mend properly. He sighed to himself and retrieved what he needed before bending back over the wound to start cleaning the site. This took a bit longer than the neck wound – partially because of the size of the wound – and partially because it was caked in dirt in places. It looked as though he'd been to the mud baths.

"Iruka – how long ago did this wound happen?" He was seeing signs of infection in the tissue around the cut that gave him an idea, but he wanted to get Iruka communicating with him again.

Iruka scratched at the back of his neck. "Umm – three, maybe four days ago?"

"You aren't sure?"

Iruka shrugged. "The days have sort of blurred together since we broke Wolf out."

They both fell silent again as Chuutetsu started the task of closing up the leg wound while contemplating what Iruka said. Something hadn't sat right with this whole situation since his arrival – and he was only just starting to put the pieces together. No one – not Crow, not Iruka, not even Badger back when they picked him up – had used Kakashi's name...not even the young lad, Neji. Every single one of them kept calling him Wolf.

Chuutetsu glanced over to where Kakashi was lying. The man's face was covered in a half mask of black fabric. It made him look somehow older then he knew he was. It also made him look more deadly. That, added to how Iruka was acting, was starting to make him wonder just what the hell happened during the rescue.

The final stitches were pulled tight and Chuutetsu turned his attention back to Iruka's face. His eyes were closed once more, and his breathing was even. He almost felt guilty interrupting what appeared to be some sort of meditation.

"We're all finished here, Iruka. Just take it easy with the leg. You don't want to rip the stitches out by mistake."

Iruka gave him a tired smile and looked like he was about to say something, when Kakashi moaned and rolled toward them. Iruka's eyes became impossibly wide – and his entire body tensed as he shot to his feet. Crow was at their side immediately, sliding a long, thin bone needle into the side of Kakashi's neck. A moment later, and Kakashi was resting peacefully again.

Chuutetsu glared at Crow. "Why the hell did you do that? I would think you'd want Kakashi awake at this point."

Crow shook his head. "You're right – but I'd prefer _not_ to have _Wolf_ awake right now."

Chuutetsu glanced back down at the sleeping man and the last piece fell into place in his mind. He turned his attention back to Iruka. "Did Kakashi slice your throat, Iruka?"

The Academy Teacher took a slow breath before he answered. "Wolf did."

Chuutetsu's time spent in the City Hospital exposed him to all manor of ailments – include a stint in the psych ward. He'd seen more than a few men with split personalities – and he knew of varying levels of success in treating such ailments. But there were also some who shifted in personality never to return to who they once were. By the way all these people were acting around Kakashi – even though he was unconscious – Chuutetsu wondered if perhaps they'd already given up on his return. He hoped that wasn't the case.


	17. Mindscape

Chapter 17

Mindscape

Ibiki watched the small swarm of beetles stop their forward movement and circle and ebb for almost a full minute before changing direction and picking up speed. This could only mean they were nearing their target. He felt a wave of apprehension crawl up his spine and promptly pushed it back. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he entered into this situation with preconceived notions.

Badger and Locust stood in the path to greet them just a mile from where their path was diverted. Ibiki could tell, just in how they were carrying themselves, that things weren't going smoothly. As such – he wasted no times in pleasantries once they reached the two ANBU.

"What's the situation?" Ibiki managed to keep his own fears out of his voice.

Badger's body language was not the usual lackadaisical attitude he was used to. This put a frown as his face as surely as the man's answer. "It's worse than we feared, Ibiki. Wolf has attempted to take Iruka-sensei's life...twice."

"Dammit! Bear you're with me. Badger lead the way. The rest of you set up perimeter. No one gets in...or out."

The others quickly carried out his orders – recognizing his authority in the current situation without his needing to present the Hokage's orders. As they raced toward the destination, Ibiki tried to get a better idea of what was going on. "Where do you have him?"

"They're located in a small shack just over the next rise."

Ibiki frowned. "What can I expect when I get there, Badger?"

Badger glanced toward him. "Crow and Iruka have sedated Wolf – but we don't have enough meds to keep him out for the entire trip back to Konoha."

Ibiki marveled at Tsunade's foresight. "Luckily Shizune has her own supply if it comes to that."

Badger nodded. "Chuutetsu has already reset Wolf's arm – with the aide of Neji and Iruka – but her healing chakra is needed to finish the fusing."

Ibiki tipped his head slightly. "Chuutetsu?"

Badger nodded again. "The medic from across the sea."

That's right. Crow's report mentioned something about the man. Ibiki grunted in acknowledgment. "Anything else I need to know?"

Badger was silent for a few strides before he turned his head to face Ibiki once more. His words sounded strained through the porcelain mask. "Wolf's figured out how to cancel the shadow jutsu."

"Dammit!" That ruled out Ibiki's hopes for using the Nara's for keeping Wolf under control. They reached the small shack and entered to find a handful of Leaf shinobi standing near the fire while Crow and Iruka were talking with a gray-haired man who was sitting on the edge of the bed Wolf was lying on. He paused to send those by the fire out to help set up the perimeter. Once they left his focus shifted to a Lightning chunin and a young girl who sat in the far corner – with two Leaf shinobi guarding them.

"What's that about?" He motioned toward the chunin and the girl.

Badger sighed and shrugged. "It'll take too long to explain it – so I'll leave it to Iruka-sensei to fill you in on that one."

Ibiki frowned but made no further comment, choosing to join Crow, Iruka and the man he assumed was Chuutetsu. Ibiki shoved his hands into the pockets of his overcoat and schooled his expression to be unreadable. Crow turned toward him as he approached.

"Ibiki – I see you've received my request."

He nodded and turned his eyes toward the supposed medic. Iruka smiled and made the introductions. "Ibiki Morino, this is Chuutetsu – Senior Medic from the City of Hyoukai Yobou, located across the sea. He's patched Wolf up enough now that we're thinking of assigning him permanently to his care."

Ibiki watched the medic smile at the Academy Teacher's attempt at humor, but that cheery expression disappeared when he noticed Ibiki's stern stare focused on him.

"Chuutetsu, report to Shizune about any injuries you have treated on any Leaf personnel."

The man looked up at him with a thoroughly professional look on his face. "Certainly...if you could be so kind as to point out who Shizune is, that is."

One of Ibiki's eyebrows raised ever so slightly. So, the medic wasn't easily intimidated – which explained how he could treat Wolf...no wonder he wasn't dead yet. He pulled one hand out of his pocket and pointed toward where Shizune was just entering the building.

"That's her – coming in the door now."

Chuutetsu stood up and headed for the diminutive jonin, leaving Ibiki with Crow and Iruka. He turned a critical eye toward the chunin and made it obvious he was inspecting the damage. Iruka averted his gaze at the attention, while Crow spoke.

"The leg wound was caused by the enemy during extraction."

Ibiki turned toward the ANBU Captain and leveled one of his more serious looks at the man. "And the neck wound?"

Crow chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Ah – well that...that was Wolf's handiwork."

Ibiki sighed. "From your report I was expecting much worse."

Iruka finally seemed to find his voice. "Well maybe next time I'll just let him Chidori my ass, Ibiki...would _that_ be worth calling you in?"

Ibiki widened his eyes and stared from the chunin, to Crow, and then finally to Wolf's still form. His voice was tight.

"He tried to use the Chidori on Iruka?"

Crow sighed. "Yeah, well – Iruka _was_ standing in between Wolf and his target."

"What was the target?"

Crow pointed one thumb toward the man and women cowering by the wall. "Them."

Ibiki's gaze shifted to the man and girl and he narrowed his eyes. "Iruka – explain yourself."

"What?!? _Explain_ myself?" Iruka's face had turned bright read.

Ibiki took a slow breath. "Iruka – why would you want to stop Wolf from eliminating the enemy?"

Iruka sputtered a bit before replying. "He would have 'eliminated' more than just the enemy, Ibiki. He would have killed his children!"

Ibiki shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Crow stepped in. "Ibiki – the young woman there is carrying Wolf's offspring."

Ibiki rubbed his fingers against his temple – trying to push back his growing headache. "Wolf didn't know she was pregnant?"

Iruka growled. "Yes – he did!"

"And he still tried to kill her?"

Now Iruka crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Ibiki. "That's what I've been telling you all along."

"Dammit."

Crow sighed wearily. "Exactly. But it gets a little worse than that, Ibiki."

He met Crow's masked gaze. "How could it possibly get worse?"

Crow's voice was quiet. "Shikamaru stopped Wolf from killing them – and I used my senbon to knock him out."

Ibiki closed his eyes and groaned. "Please tell me he didn't realize it."

"Sorry – but he knew."

"You certainly aren't making my job any easier, Crow."

-- --

* * *

Akuma cursed the rain for the two hundredth time while he waited for his cousin's lackey to let him into the building housing one of many locations for the Sound Village's infamous Snake Sannin. It had taken him three long days to track down the contact – and another day before he was allowed to know Orochimaru was coming to see him to discuss his purchase of Akuma's recent acquisition.

He should have known it would be the wettest day of the year that would find him at the man's doorstep. All hopes of presenting a calm and collected presence to his cousin were left behind when at last the door opened and Akuma was ushered inside the dimly lit room by a young white-haired boy wearing a white sash around the waist of his dark clothing. His face held a smug expression on thin lips and he pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up his nose in obvious annoyance as he pulled the door shut again.

"Wait here."

Akuma watched the boy turn and walk away without waiting for any reply from him, and he narrowed his eyes at the thought of how much he would enjoy torturing the smug little bastard. But he needed to keep on Orochimaru's good side – at least for now – if he was going to turn a profit on what had to be his worst contract to date.

He used the time waiting to his advantage and wrung some of the excess moisture out of his hair. That simple act managed to make him feel like less of a drowned rat – and more like a man who was capable of matching wits with Orochimaru.

"Ah – cousin. I haven't laid eyes on you in so long I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about me." Orochimaru's words hissed through the shadows.

Akuma smirked. "How could anyone ever forget you Orochimaru?"

Laughter reached his ears – sounding like it was coming from all around him. It reminded Akuma of the times he'd visited his cousin's house in the past – when Orochimaru would use this very trick to try and get under his skin while he waited for his father to finish his business.

Akuma learned ways to see past his senses when dealing with the Snake Sannin. And because of that – he was able to walk straight to where the man was leaning against the wall – watching him.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me, cousin. I know how busy you can be."

Orochimaru's lips turned up into a twisted grin. "From what I hear, Akuma, you have been busy as well. What's this I hear that you may have something of interest to me in your possession? What _have_ you been doing with yourself, cousin?"

Akuma shrugged. "A bit of this and that. But I have managed to obtain some genetic material that you may indeed find interest in."

Orochimaru's yellow eyes gleamed in the dim light and the man leaned forward with an almost hungry look on his face. "And just what genetic material could you possibly have that would elicit my interest, Akuma?"

Akuma ran his fingers through his still damp hair, meeting that unsettling gleam with his own violet gaze. "The unborn child of Kakashi Hatake."

He watched Orochimaru's snakelike tongue dart out of his mouth and run along his thin lips. "I see. And just what makes you think that would be of any interest to me?"

Akuma laughed, causing Orochimaru to narrow his gaze. "Because, dear cousin, I can still remember catching you going on and on about what you'd like to do if you ever managed to obtain a Hatake for your tests. Did you think such conversations would be so easily forgotten?"

Now Orochimaru smiled and his eyes lit with an unearthly light. "You always have had a most excellent memory, Akuma. Now then – let's sit down and discuss your price – shall we?"

"Of course – cousin."

He followed Orochimaru deeper into the house and smiled to himself. He would definitely be making out far better than he thought now that he'd confirmed Orochimaru was still interested in obtaining the genetic material. Perhaps such a rainy day wasn't bad luck after all.

-- --

* * *

Ibiki and Bear discussed how best to approach their task with the least amount of danger to themselves – or Kakashi. With no way of controlling the Copy-ninja through ninjutsu or genjutsu, the only option would be physical restraints. In addition – they decided to forgo any further healing on the man – hoping that the remaining injuries might keep him a bit more docile.

Ibiki sent Shizune to examine the woman carrying Kakashi's seed, while he and Bear took up positions on either side of Kakashi's head. He directed Crow and Iruka to use whatever they could find to pin the Copy-ninja to the bed frame, and then he signaled for Bear to start what he knew would be a most unpleasant experience.

Previously, with the aide of the Uchiha's, they were able to 'encounter' Wolf in a neutral area of the man's mind...and even then it hadn't been easy. But this time he and Bear had no choice but to enter the man's true mindscape and hope they would be able to track down Kakashi's essence within it...assuming of course that they _could_ track down that essence.

Ibiki took a slow, deep breath – trying to push aside all his worries and fears. He knew that carrying even a trace of such things into another's mind would open him up for failure in the task. At a nod to Bear, he closed his eyes and waited for a feeling that always reminded him of falling off a rather steep cliff. It was how he knew when Bear had linked his mind into the subjects consciousness – and it _never_ seemed to get any easier – no matter how many times the two had done this.

When Ibiki's awareness came back to him, he glanced around to see just what lay within the inner mind of Kakashi when he was so ensconced in the persona of Wolf. He blinked in confusion. All around him was a field of grass, stretching out for a far as he could see. The clear sky above held a few white fluffy clouds – but there was nothing else in sight.

Bear's comment next to him reminded Ibiki he wasn't alone. "This is not unexpected."

Ibiki turned toward Bear's mental image. "How so? I would have thought someone with Wolf's personality would have darkness and blood in his mind – not sunshine and grass."

Bear shook his head. "This is how Kakashi managed to fool the medics the first time he manifested as Wolf. All of this is nothing more than the first layer within Kakashi Hatake's mind. What we are searching for lies deeper."

Ibiki sighed. "Why is nothing ever simple with this kid?"

Bear formed a hand sign within Kakashi's mind, and in the blink of an eye the serene scene around them spun and morphed into something far darker. Twisted black tree trunks jutted out from smooth cliffs of gray rock looking like gnarled fingers reaching up toward the blood red sky. Lightning flashed constantly, striking the landscape all around them and shaking the ground beneath their feet. In the distance – Ibiki heard two distinct sounds...the howl of a wolf, and the screams of a grown man.

Bear cringed when another blood-curdled scream drowned out the sound of thunder which followed another lightning bolt. "We need to find him, Ibiki. Before the wolf finishes him off."

Ibiki frowned. "You're kidding, right?"

Bear shook his head. "Do you remember the last time we worked in Kakashi's mind?"

Ibiki thought back to it while more lightning streaked around him. "I recall Fugaku telling Kakashi he'd keep him safe from the wolf. But I'd assumed he was speaking metaphorically."

Bear rubbed at the back of his neck. "Metaphorically or not – in this version of Kakashi's mind, it appears he is being attacked by that very wolf. And until we track the beast down and find a way to subdue it and keep it from ripping out Kakashi's throat, we run the risk of losing the man we know altogether."

Ibiki nodded and turned toward where he heard the howl of the wolf once more. "Very well. Let's get a move on it, then. The sooner we find them, the sooner we'll know if it's already too late."

As if in answer to his fears, the screams tore through the air once more. Visions of Kakashi being torn to shreds by the wolf threatened to overwhelm Ibiki – but he pushed them down and clung to the hope that, as long as the man was still screaming – and not silent – there was still hope.

-- --

* * *

Iruka watched Ibiki and Bear settle into an almost trance-like state with their fingers resting on the Wolf's head and shoulders. He and Crow used what they could find to fasten the Copy-ninja's arms and legs in place – in this case, spare bandages – and then attached the belts from several of their fellow shinobi together to create restraining straps across Wolf's chest and upper legs. He doubted it would do much more than buy them all a few precious moments if Wolf became fully aware...but that might be enough time to incapacitate the man before he killed them all.

Iruka frowned. When did he stop thinking of this man as Naruto's sensei and start thinking of him only as a cold-blooded killer? He reached up to scratch at his stitches and realized it was probably right after Wolf tried to kill him.

Iruka leaned back and sighed. He'd seen the Yamanaka's at work before and knew they could be at it for hours. He looked up and saw Crow had pushed his mask to the side and was busy chewing on the tip of one of his senbon. "Do you think they can save him, Genma?"

The ANBU Captain rubbed at the back of his neck "Will worrying about the outcome change things? Let's just be ready for whatever happens, okay?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Since when have you been so philosophical?"

Genma chuckled. "Chuutetsu must be rubbing off on me."

Iruka smiled at the thought. He glanced over to where the medic and Shizune were checking up on Youki. The two worked well together, and he hoped the man would keep communication up with Konoha once this mess was resolved. Chuutetsu had a way of looking at things that was refreshing – and it would be nice to think that _something_ good came out of this mess.

He glanced back to where Genma was checking the straps for the tenth time since Ibiki and Bear went under. "Don't you trust your own handiwork, Genma?"

The jonin sighed. "I'd trust it more if it wasn't Wolf we were talking about."

"Genma – what happens if they can't bring Kakashi back?"

He saw the muscles in Genma's jawline tense at his question – and he heard the senbon snap between his teeth. "Dammit!" The captain pulled the broken needle out of his mouth – spitting the shorter end out, along with a bit of blood.

Iruka furrowed his brow. Only one answer would have caused a reaction like that, and he didn't want to hear it. But Genma said it all the same. "If they can't recover Kakashi – Ibiki's likely to terminate Wolf."

Before Iruka could question him more, Genma spat out a bit more blood and pulled his mask back into place just as Shizune and Chuutetsu started to cross toward them. "That was my favorite senbon, too."

Iruka placed a smile on his face. "So, how is she?"

He tried not to let any bitterness seep into his tone, but by the confused look on Shizune's face he knew he failed. The dark-haired woman looked back over her shoulder at where the young woman was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin.

"She's scared, Iruka-sensei. And that isn't good for her, or the babies."

Crow turned his head at her words. "Babies? As in multiple?"

Iruka slumped his shoulders in defeat. So much for keeping it a secret. "Yes, Crow. Three to be exact."

The ANBU Captain shook his head. "Is that why you risked having him kill you, Iruka?"

"Nope. I thought there was only one baby at that point." He sighed. "Does the number really make a difference?"

Crow looked toward the girl. "I suppose not." His attention shifted to Shizune and Chuutetsu. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't carrying multiples more dangerous than a normal pregnancy?"

Shizune frowned. "Yes – which is why all this extra drama is making it risky indeed. If there's to be a chance for the babies to reach full term, we really need to get her to Konoha sooner rather than later."

Iruka scratched his head. "Is that any safer? You know – traveling?"

She shrugged. "With Chuutetsu and me watching over her, and using the Lightning medic's treatments, we have better than a sixty percent chance of survival for at least one of the fetuses. Not the best of odds – but better than if we stay out here where there's no support."

Iruka couldn't help but smirk at her words, which caused the young woman's face to flush with anger. "What's so funny, Iruka?"

He smiled at her. "You're starting to sound an awful lot like Lady Tsunade."

Shizune's eyes widened at his comment and then she, too smiled. "I guess she was bound to rub off on me eventually. Just be glad I didn't pick up her habit of sneaking sake when no one's looking!"

Crow, Shizune and Iruka shared a good natured laugh – leaving Chuutetsu to watch them with a look of confusion. Iruka calmed himself down and addressed the medic.

"This will make a lot more sense once you've met the Hokage. Trust me."

That caused another round of chuckling from Shizune, but it disappeared almost instantly when Wolf's body tensed and starting thrashing within his bonds. Without a word, all four of them took positions around the jonin and held him physically down. Iruka ventured a glance toward Wolf's head and saw sweat forming across Ibiki's brow and Bear's breathing becoming more ragged. The head interrogator of Konoha's face was twisted into a mask of fear and pain, and Iruka found himself fearing for his and Bear's lives if this kept up for too much longer.

A low growl crept out from behind Wolf's mask and Iruka turned a worried glance toward Shizune. "Can you give him something to calm him down?"

She shook her head. "Bear warned me that, for what he's doing to work, we can't put Wolf out too deeply."

One of Wolf's wrists pulled loose of the bindings and was barely caught by Crow. "Dammit! Shizune – find me something else to use to keep him tied down!"

Iruka struggled to keep hold of the wrist in his own hand and marveled at how strong Wolf was – even in such a drugged state. He wondered just what it would take to bring the lazy, perverted jonin they all knew back again, and couldn't help but smile to himself. Who would have ever thought he'd actually _want_ that version of Kakashi back again?

At that very moment, the wrist he was holding broke loose of its bindings and his grip, and the long pale fingers of the hand wrapped around Iruka's throat, cutting off his air. He twisted – clawing at the grip for freedom, and he saw the single icy gray eye stare straight at him while everyone around him tried to hold the jonin down.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi knew he was in trouble when the howling grew closer. He'd lost track of how long he'd been running – all he knew was that if he ever stopped he'd be finished. He had no idea where he was. He'd never seen terrain like this before – the cliffs seemed to shift before he could find his footing – and the bare branches of the trees almost reached for him at every turn. He glanced up to the sky and frowned. Blood red...and somehow familiar...as it cast everything around it in the subtle shade of crimson.

He paused to catch his breath – leaning over to try to allow his lungs to expand a bit more. That was when the first wolf struck – the silver-gray body slamming into Kakashi's chest and knocking him to the ground. He kicked free of the fur-covered body, but not before the beast raked his side with sharp claws. A scream tore from his throat, but he pushed his body back up and ran from where the wolf was still lying, stunned.

Kakashi held his hand to his side – feeling his blood seep from the wound – but he pushed on. The sound of other wolves joining the hunt could be heard now – and he was starting to recognize the futility of running. He need to find somewhere – anywhere – to make a stand...but all he kept seeing was the same landscape over and over again.

"Dammit!" His frustration was building and he tried desperately to think of a way out of this situation. Of course that led him to trying to remember how the hell he'd come here in the first place.

In his exhaustion, he tripped and skidded to a stop at the base of one of the cliffs. A low growling was heard behind him and he turned to find a pack of six wolves slowly crossing toward him. They ranged in size from small to large, and briefly he was reminded of his own nin-hounds – but that similarity left when he gazed into their blood-thirsty eyes. They approached with their heads lowered menacingly, and the fur across their shoulders bristling in what he knew was not a need to be petted.

He looked around for something to use as a weapon against them and found nothing but the sheer walls of the cliffs. He was boxed into a corner and, as he watched the froth forming at the edges of the wolves' snarling mouths, Kakashi felt something he rarely felt in his life...he felt fear.

Still – if he was going to die – he'd make it one hell of a fight. Kakashi laughed, causing the beasts to pause in their approach. He found it rather ironic that the son of the White Fang of Konoha was going to meet his end – not at the hands of his enemies – but rather, in the jaws and claws of a pack of wolves.

A seventh wolf appeared from the side and nearly caught him off guard when it lunged at him. Thankfully, Kakashi remembered that pack animals tended to herd and ambush their prey – much like shinobi on a mission. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the fierce teeth of what had to be the Alpha wolf, but was quickly knocked off his feet when the others of the pack made their move. He knew he was screaming while the whirlwind of teeth and claws tore at him – but he stopped caring about that hours...no, days back...after his first attack.

This time though, his energy was failing and he doubted he'd survive such a concentrated effort. He was just about to finally give in under the never-ending onslaught when he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

"So this is where you've been hiding, kid. Let's get you outta here."

With the feel of Ibiki's strong hand on his shoulder, Kakashi's world spun around him – the twisted trees and strange cliffs melted away to be replaced with darkness and the smell of fear.

Awareness came slowly to him, but when it did – he felt hands trying to hold him down. He broke loose of their grip and grabbed hold of the nearest ones' neck – expecting to see an enemy when, at last, he pried open his eye. Instead of the cliffs and pack of wolves – he saw the wide brown eyes and scarred nose of Naruto's Academy teacher. He blinked at the look of absolute terror on the man's face.

"Iruka?"

With that single word...all his energy left his body and he fell into unconsciousness.


	18. The Howling of Wolves

Chapter 18

The Howling of Wolves

Iruka fell onto the floor once Wolf let go of his throat. He gasped for air through a throat that – once again – had been forced closed by the Copy-ninja's strong fingers. The world around him narrowed until the only thing he could focus on was the face of the man lying on the bed. He replayed this latest incident over and over in his mind – knowing that something was different this time – but finding it hard to place a finger on it.

Chuutetsu's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his stupor. "Iruka? Can you hear me, Iruka?"

He blinked and turned to look at the medic. He saw concern in the older man's face and understood why a moment later when he felt gauze pressed up against his throat and saw the fresh blood on it when Chuutetsu lifted it away a moment later. Iruka sighed in frustration.

Chuutetsu pressed the gauze back in place and guided one of Iruka's hands up to it. "Iruka – hold this in place while I get my kit."

Iruka nodded mutely – wincing slightly when the movement pulled against the edges of the torn stitches. Crow caught his attention from across the bed.

"That was a bit too intense for my liking."

Iruka glared at the man. "You should try it from _this_ side of the bed."

Ibiki's gruff voice interrupted them. "I take it he woke up?"

Iruka shifted his glare to the interrogator, but upon seeing his tired and haggard appearance, he softened that look. "Ibiki – are _you_ okay?"

What passed for a grin stretched across the man's scarred face. "I'm not the one bleeding, Sensei. Are you planning on answering me?"

Iruka frowned and turned his gaze away from Ibiki. "Yes – he woke up. Then he tried to kill me – again."

Ibiki's words were almost too soft to hear. "Dammit...I thought we found him."

"You did, Ibiki." Crow's words made Iruka shift to look at the ANBU Captain while he continued to explain. "When he had his hand wrapped around Iruka's neck his eye was closed."

Iruka thought back to that moment of sheer panic...Crow was right...the eye_ was_ closed. That was the difference! "Crow's right! When his eye finally opened he let me go! More than that...he knew who I was!"

Ibiki nodded his head. "That's good. That's a very good start."

Iruka frowned. "Start? Doesn't it mean Kakashi's back?"

This time Bear picked up the conversation – sounding as tired as Ibiki looked. "It means Kakashi is still in there – and that he is willing to come back to the surface. Unfortunately he isn't alone in there."

"What the hell does that mean?" Iruka felt the edges of fear creeping back into his mind.

Ibiki sighed. "Kakashi has been through so much in his lifetime that he has built up his Wolf persona to be able to cope with things that would have destroyed the average shinobi. Unfortunately for him – that persona doesn't seem to want him to survive this time."

Iruka was getting confused. "What gives you that idea?"

Bear sat back. "The previous times I've entered Kakashi's mind, the Wolf persona was there...but it was always circling him protectively. This time...this time the wolves are hunting him."

Iruka's eyes went wide. "Wolves? Hunting?" He stared down at the sleeping man and saw the tension in his body in the way his brow furrowed.

Ibiki sighed. "We've built up some protections for him – but we'll need to go back in shortly if he's going to have a chance at surviving this. Meanwhile all we can do is wait."

Chuutetsu knelt next to Iruka and moved to pull his hand down from his neck. He met the medic's eyes and saw his concern for Kakashi mirrored in the other's gaze. "Let me take care of this in the meantime, Iruka."

He sat there – feeling numb – while Chuutetsu deftly repaired the ripped out stitches. When the man was finished, Iruka felt more tired than he had in quite some time. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he'd finally caught a glimpse of Kakashi. The man's gray eye held confusion and concern – not for himself, but for Iruka – in its depths. That Kakashi found the energy to worry for him – while still battling within his own mind – sent a shiver up Iruka's spine. He doubted he'd have been concerned for anyone else if he'd been in Kakashi's situation.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi tried to relax. He was sitting at the base of a tree, with his back leaning against the rough bark. His breathing had returned to a steady flow, and his body was almost fully recovered from the last wolf attack. A howl from below brought that attack to the forefront of his awareness and he thought back to how he was saved at the last moment.

Ibiki and Bear were unexpected presences and had helped him secure a safe place to rest. Of course, now that he recognized he was actually trapped within his mind, that feeling of safety hadn't lasted long. His own mind was working against him...and it was more than enough to make him wary. He didn't dare let his defenses down – or the side of him that created the wolves in the first place would just as surely design a way for the beasts to gain access to him again.

He had tried to break free of this mental prison with Ibiki and Bear – and had actually managed it briefly – but the vision of Iruka's throat in his hand forced other memories of his time as Wolf forward, and threw him back into the recesses of his mind. Even now – he could feel what Wolf had felt when he tried to end Iruka's life...and it frightened him that he'd been unable to identify his fellow Konoha shinobi.

Kakashi frowned when he realized it was quite possible Wolf actually _had_ recognized them – but chose to ignore that bond all the same. As though in response to that thought, he heard the howls again and they seemed closer then before. He pushed himself up to standing, and walked to the edge of the bluff he was on and looked down to where he knew the wolves were waiting. Sure enough – he saw the Alpha systematically dragging over brush and tree limbs in his powerful jaws to advance their ability to scale the landscape.

"Shit!"

It was disconcerting enough to know that half his mind was not his to control, without adding the fact it was obvious that it wanted him eliminated. He watched warily while the remainder of the pack worked together to drag larger and larger sections of tree up the increasing slope. Kakashi wouldn't have to wait much longer before the beasts made it to the top. He went back to the tree and settled at its base – willing himself into a restful state. At his calculation, he'd have a half hour left before the wolves reached the rim – so that allowed him a solid twenty minutes to rest and plan.

He had to find some way to ensure that if he wasn't going to survive – then neither would the wolves. There was no way he'd allow that blood thirsty persona anywheres near the people he'd come to count as allies...and in some cases, as friends.

-- --

* * *

Crow decided to split the group into two distinct teams. The first would concentrate on rescuing Kakashi from himself...while the second would make certain Youki and the babies reached the safety of Konoha. The hard part was determining who went into which party.

There were the obvious picks: Team one had to include Ibiki and Bear...and Team two would hold Shizune, Youki and the Lightning medic...the question was, how would he split out the rest of them? Crow sighed – normally Kakashi would be the one to analyze the groups strengths and place them accordingly...but obviously he'd be no help today. That was when he remembered something Kakashi had told him recently. Crow smiled to himself and motioned for Shikamaru to join him.

"Okay kid – Kakashi once told me you'd give him a run for his money in strategy."

Shikamaru placed a slight frown on his face and rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand. "But no pressure, right?"

Crow chuckled. He was starting to see why Asuma put so much of his time into shaping this kid's values – and why Kakashi valued his input. He explained the purpose of the two teams and left him alone to contemplate the perfect groupings. Crow saw the young man push his fingers together in a box-like pattern, twisting his wrists so his thumbs were at the top.

Crow shook his head at the strange hand sign and walked over to where Chuutetsu was checking Iruka's wounds with Shizune. The dark-haired medic was using her chakra to speed up the healing of the chunin's leg wound, while busily explaining, in exacting detail, what the process entailed. The medic seemed thoroughly engrossed, while Iruka's eyes held the look of the condemned. He decided to provide the Academy Teacher a distraction.

"How are you healing, Iruka?"

The teacher smiled at him. "Rather well, actually. Shizune managed to speed things up enough that Chuutetsu should be able to remove the stitches today."

Chuutetsu's chuckle made the chunin blush. "I said _maybe, _Iruka. Until you can convince me you won't twist wrong or put strain on those areas, I'm still not comfortable removing them."

Crow held back a laugh at the pout Iruka placed on his face.

Shizune smiled at the foreign medic. "Really Chuutetsu, I can assure you the wounds won't just split open without your stitches. I'm a little more skilled than that!"

Now it was Chuutetsu's turn to blush and sputter. "Oh dear – I didn't mean to imply..."

She slapped the older man on his back. "It's okay, Chuutetsu. No offense taken."

Crow chuckled. "Well – whatever you plan to do – have it finished by noon."

Iruka frowned. "Noon?"

"Yup – I want to have at least half of us move out by then."

He left the three alone to argue out whether the stitches stayed or went and he moved on to where Gai and his team were standing. The Green Beast was still keeping his distance from where Kakashi was laying – and the normally exuberant personality was dialed down until he was almost stoic. It was more than a bit unnerving. Still, at Crow's approach, a small smile graced the man's face.

"Ah, Crow. It is good to see you looking so fit and ready to face the day's challenges!"

Crow grinned. "Good morning, Gai. Will you and your team be prepared to move out by noon if needed?"

There was the hint of a gleam in the man's dark eyes at the implied challenge – but his answer was far from its normal intensity.

"Of course, Crow. My team is _always_ ready to face any challenge head on."

It was obvious by the looks of concern on his team's faces that they felt Gai was still not one hundred percent either.

"Gai – Ibiki and Bear will do their best to bring Kakashi back to us."

Gai's slow intake of breath spoke volumes. The spandex-wearing man glanced toward Kakashi, and a sad look overcame his face.

"It would be good if my Eternal Rival was returned soon."

Crow nodded. "Yeah – it would be."

He left Gai's team and moved on to where some of his own men were gathered...those that weren't currently on perimeter guard with Shikamaru's team. Badger, Lizard and Mouse nodded in acknowledgment as he joined them. He glanced over to see Ibiki and Bear in quiet discussion near Kakashi's bed. Just beyond them, he saw Youki and the medic from Lightning asleep against the far wall. He sighed and positioned himself so only his teammates could see his face as he pushed the mask to the side and slipped a senbon between his teeth. He repositioned the sharp needle three times before it finally felt okay. He still couldn't believe he'd snapped his favorite senbon – it would take him weeks to get this new one to feel just right. Before he could dwell on it for too long, Shikamaru moved to join them. Crow considered moving his mask back in place, but realized the kid likely already knew it was him anyway.

His guess was pretty much confirmed when Shikamaru's only reaction to his exposed face was a knowing smile.

"Crow...I have finished my assigned task."

He smiled at how the kid made sure not to call him by his given name. "So what did you come up with?"

Shikamaru glanced around at all the ANBU before he started. "Although it isn't always the best idea to split up established teams – for the greatest chance for success on the mission I'd suggest actually creating _three_ separate groups."

Crow frowned. "Three? Explain."

Shikamaru pulled a scroll from his vest and rolled it out to show what he was proposing. In addition to the two teams Crow had initially suggested – Shikamaru created a third team to race back to Konoha to inform the Hokage of their circumstances and request a medical unit be on standby for the arrival of the woman bearing Kakashi's legacy.

"Heh – I didn't think of that – but it makes sense."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued to explain. "The first team needs the medical prowess of Shizune to keep the babies stable. And should include Neji so that they will be aware of approaching trouble and counter it accordingly. Which is also why I included Mouse in the team – to provide adequate camouflage as needed. Badger should go as well to provide the ability to counter multiple attackers in one shot – and then I would suggest Kotetsu and Izumo to complete the team. They are familiar with each others styles and can easily integrate themselves with Badger...as they are used to his particular style of jutsus."

Crow raised an eyebrow at that last comment. "And for the second team?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Obviously Ibiki and Bear will need to stay...and I would suggest Chuutetsu and Iruka as well, so that we have at least some level of medical know-how remaining should things get messy. Along with Lizard and Raido for perimeter guards."

The young man paused and scratched at the back of his head. "As much as it troubles me to say this, you and I should stay as well – to help contain Wolf, should he happen to manifest again."

Crow met the young Nara's dark eyes. "I thought Wolf can counter your shadow jutsu."

Shikamaru smiled. "I've been thinking about that...and if I modify the core of my jutsu, it just may buy us enough time for you to apply your senbon again."

Badger grunted. "What makes you so sure that will work, boy?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "The basic theory is sound...and it's better than nothing, _Badger._"

Crow couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange between father and son. He could almost feel the glare from behind Badger's mask, so he figured he'd best change the subject.

"And the third team?"

Shikamaru met his eyes. "The remainder of Team Gai, Rat and Locust can move the quickest, while still fending off attacks. Plus Locust can split his insects among the teams so he can get back to us that much quicker and be informed if either of the other teams run into trouble."

Crow stared down at the scroll and let a low whistle out through his teeth, causing his senbon to dance up and down. "I've got to admit it – this looks like the perfect split based on the tasks and personnel. Looks like Kakashi was right – you can give him a run for his money."

Shikamaru rubbed his temple. "Yeah – well, it helped that the selection of shinobi is so skilled and diverse."

Crow replaced his senbon to his pouch and pulled his mask back into place. "Right, then – let's spread the word to the others – I want the teams on the move by noon."

He rolled up the scroll and hoped it all went as smoothly in reality as it did on paper.

-- --

* * *

Akuma smiled to himself as he left Orochimaru's residence. His cousin tried his best to seem disinterested in what he was offering – in order to drive his price down undoubtedly – but when Akuma even hinted at searching out other interested parties, the Sannin suddenly found himself most agreeable to whatever terms he set. He'd even agreed to partial payment up front...the only concession made was that Orochimaru's slimy servant, Kabuto, would accompany him to retrieve the prize.

Akuma glanced over his shoulder to see his cousin slip a bag over the white-haired boy's shoulder and then lean in to whisper in his ear. Kabuto nodded once, gripped the bag tightly, and followed after him. Akuma would need to watch out for this one...if he was anything like Orochimaru...then he'd have to watch him carefully indeed, or run the risk of losing everything. Fortunately – they weren't far from where he'd left the prize – two days run at most...so he'd be finished with this business and off again before week's end.

Kabuto's voice interrupted Akuma's thoughts. "How can you be so sure the fetus is Kakashi Hatake's?"

Akuma glared at the boy and took a small amount of satisfaction when he tensed at the look. "Because the only two men this girl has ever been with were Kakashi and his Uncle, Kurogane."

Kabuto frowned. "So it could be Kurogane's offspring."

Akuma laughed – startling the young man before causing him to grow angry. "What's so damn funny?"

Akuma settled into a chuckle before answering. "That would have been difficult seeing as the man was missing a vital part of his anatomy for that to occur."

He smiled as Kabuto's expression changed to one of discomfort when the meaning of his words became clear. "I see."

Akuma smiled disarmingly at the young man. "You can't tell me you haven't been exposed to far worse living with my cousin."

A smirk crossed Kabuto's face. "True enough. Although that doesn't make the thought of castration any less uncomfortable."

They ran on in silence for the remainder of the day – Akuma finding the presence of the young man not nearly as inconvenient as he had first feared it would be.

-- --

* * *

It was far less of a wait then Kakashi expected before the front paws of the Alpha wolf clawed onto the upper surface of the bluff. A moment later, and he was face to face with the large silver wolf. He heard the howls and yelps of the other beasts just below the rim, and felt his muscles tense in anticipation of what was to come. He couldn't risk breaking eye contact with the Alpha or he knew it would take the opportunity to lunge.

Slowly – one by one – the other wolves climbed over the rim – forming a semicircle in front of him. Some whimpered – others growled – but the Alpha simply stared at him in silence. Its eyes were mismatched – one a silvery-gray, the other blood red...just like his own. Kakashi watched the muscles ripple under that thick silver fur, and he braced himself for the attack which he was certain was coming.

It never came...instead – he watched in amazement as the body of the Alpha transformed before his eyes – not so much like a henge – but rather, the body morphed slowly from that of a wolf, to that of Kakashi as he appeared the last time he wore his ANBU uniform as Wolf – some five years ago. His hair was shorter, his body leaner than he currently was – though admittedly not by much – his uniform bore the signs of too many missions, and the vacant look in his eyes was the same look he knew he'd worn on the day that the Third Hokage informed him Wolf was 'resigning' from ANBU. All the paperwork showed it was at Kakashi's own request...but the reality was that Sarutobi knew Kakashi would lose his soul if he was assigned to one more ANBU mission.

Wolf currently stared at him with a look that Kakashi knew he'd used in the past to place fear in those unfortunate enough to cross his path. But that look could not intimidate him...after all – he'd created it. The man growled in his direction.

"It is time to end this game."

"What is it you want, Wolf?"

A slow smile formed on Wolf's cloth-masked lips. "What I've always wanted – what _we've_ always wanted."

Wolf waved his hand at the semicircle of wolves – and Kakashi's eyes narrowed as each and every one of them transformed into another version of his Wolf persona – covering his life from age fourteen through twenty-four. But no...there was one younger still at the edge of the pack...Kakashi's eyes narrowed farther at the small child who was dressed in a chunin vest two sizes too big for him. The haunted look in the boy's eyes told him all he needed to know regarding what time frame this first version of Wolf had been born in. He'd been six...and had just found his father's dead body. His first day as a chunin had ironically also been his first day as Wolf.

All seven versions of Wolf drew their weapons – six katanas and a kunai. "We want to be free of the restrictions you and your precious Konoha have forced on us."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and laughed – drawing a growl from all the versions of Wolf in front of him. "You don't see it, do you Wolf? We are different sides of the same coin. I cannot exist without you...anymore than you can exist without me. My restrictions have been all that has kept you from becoming a monster...while, admittedly, you're survival instincts have kept me alive through all manner of attacks."

The Alpha Wolf took a step closer. "Somehow I believe you've needed us far more than we've needed you."

Kakashi smiled and leaned back against the tree. "Ah – you may be right about that...but I do have something else that you do not, Wolf. Something that you simply cannot survive without."

Wolf's eyes narrowed. "And what might that be?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Perfect timing."

And, in a move so quick it caught all the Wolves by surprise, Kakashi slammed his palm to the ground and activated the seals Ibiki and Bear helped him lay out before they left. All around the center of the bluff, forming a barrier across the stone itself and closing in a dome above, blue-white chakra from the very core of Kakashi's being mingled with the orange-tinged energy left behind by Bear and the dark red chakra from Ibiki.

"_NO!_" Wolf's outrage was felt like a wave crashing against the newly formed barrier within Kakashi's mind. He watched all six of the younger versions of Wolf slam against the walls – trying to force their way out – but the sealed barrier held...and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. He slid down to sit at the roots of the tree, exhausted from the amount of energy he had to expend to set the seal in place.

He watched the various versions of Wolf slowly give up on trying to break out, and eventually they settled on the ground around the Alpha version – who still stood in the center – staring out at Kakashi. That version of Wolf walked to the edge of the barrier and placed one hand to the wall of energy – allowing it to lick at the skin of his fingers and cringing slightly form the pain it induced. He lowered his hand and glared with an intensity that caused the hairs on the back of Kakashi's neck to raise. When he spoke, the words were filled with loathing.

"This will not hold us forever, Kakashi. And when we next break free, there will be no hope for your survival."

Kakashi pushed himself to his feet. He sighed and placed his hands deep into his pockets. "I would expect nothing less, Wolf. But for now...it will have to do."

Kakashi addressed those who he knew were watching. "I'm ready."

Ibiki's presence appeared to one side of him, Bear to the other. "Bout time, kid."

With that – they guided him back to consciousness...the sound of seven wolves howling following him out of the darkness.


	19. Whispers

Chapter 19

Whispers

The others left a full day ago, and already Iruka was wishing he'd gone with them. Sitting in the shack, watching Ibiki and Bear work on Kakashi in silence – wishing he could do more than repack his medical pack – for the twelfth time...it was slowly driving him insane. A quick look to his right showed him Chuutetsu wasn't doing much better. Shikamaru and Crow continued to stand vigil at Kakashi's bedside...

Iruka frowned. At least he _hoped_ it was Kakashi's bedside. There was still a very real possibility that Wolf would win the battle that Ibiki and Bear had told them about. After all...no one could have predicted that the Wolf they'd been dealing with was only one of more than a half dozen Wolves within the recesses of the Copy Ninja's mind. Iruka had to chuckle. No wonder Kakashi was so..._unique. C_onsidering the things he _could_ have done...based on the Wolf he'd met...perhaps reading Icha Icha in public wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Iruka reached up and scratched at his healing neck wound, lost in thought.

"If you keep that up Iruka, Chuutetsu will need to stitch you up again."

Iruka looked up into the scarred face of Raidou and he smiled. "Back from perimeter watch already?"

"Just stopping in for a bite to eat before relieving Lizard. How's it going in here?"

Iruka dug through one of the packs before pulling loose a couple of ration bars. Raidou's grimace didn't go unnoticed. "Don't complain...at least I managed to snag the fruit ones."

Raidou snorted as he tore back a wrapper and bit into the fruit and nut bar. "Yeah – thanks for that. So...any news?"

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "Nope. They've been like that for five hours now. They'll probably break for the night soon and try again in the morning."

Raidou was already halfway through the second bar when Ibiki's voice filled the silence. "Bring water!"

Iruka spun toward the bed to see Ibiki holding Bear in his arms. He was pulling the ANBU's mask off and moving to loosen the clothing around his neck. At that same moment Kakashi started pulling against the restraints. Iruka's first thought was that Wolf was back...and he'd done something to Bear! It must have been the same thought that crossed through Crow and Shikamaru's minds – as they were already moving into action. Crow held a senbon at the ready – while Shikamaru's shadows darted out to stop the man's movements.

A hoarse chuckle came from the man lying on the bed. "You know, Genma, if you wanted to get me in bed, you could have just asked."

Iruka blushed and watched Crow grip his senbon a bit tighter before lowering it to his side and sliding his mask off to reveal a face lined with a combination of hope and fear. "You stupid bastard...the day I need help to get _anyone_ into bed is the day I give up the senbon."

Iruka watched the exchange and felt the first glimmer of hope he'd felt in a long time. Was it possible this really was Kakashi? The man certainly was as _perverted_ as Iruka remembered. He turned toward where Chuutetsu was handing Ibiki a canteen. But if that was so – what happened to Bear?

As though reading his mind – Ibiki's gruff voice cleared the confusion. "Damn fool. I warned Bear not to invest so much chakra into that seal. He'll be out cold for at least a full day."

Iruka tried to process everything. "So...Wolf didn't hurt Bear?"

Ibiki sighed. "No, Iruka. Wolf is safely sealed up inside of Kakashi's mind for now."

Iruka narrowed his eyes and walked over to where Shikamaru was still holding the Copy Ninja in his jutsu. He looked down into the masked man's face.

Kakashi sighed. "So I really _did_ see you Iruka-sensei. I thought it was just another trick from Wolf."

Iruka frowned. "Is it _really_ you?"

Kakashi gave him one of his patented eye-smiles. "Yes Iruka...it's really me." His face clouded over for a moment and his gray eye held a haunted look. "Did the kids make it back okay?"

Iruka let a gentle smile replace his frown. "They made it back, Kakashi. You'll have to ask Ibiki for more information than that." Iruka scratched his head. "I left right after they returned."

Kakashi's eye closed and he let out a long breath. "I had hoped they'd make it back."

Iruka's voice took on the tone of the school teacher. "Kakashi – they made it back because you distracted all but a handful of the attackers."

Kakashi opened his eye again. "No, Iruka – Kurogane wasn't after the scroll – at least not entirely." He frowned. "My team was in danger because of me."

Iruka sighed. "Kakashi...they're _Leaf shinobi_...they're always going to be in danger. Stop thinking it's all about you!"

Genma chuckled. "Iruka – he wouldn't be Kakashi if he _didn't_ make it all about him!"

Kakashi glared at Genma. "Very funny...but I think you're talking about yourself again."

Genma smiled and placed one hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "You can let him loose now, kid."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and looked from Genma to Kakashi and then to Iruka. Once Iruka nodded his head ever so slightly, Shikamaru released his shadows – although the look in his eyes made it clear he'd reinstate the jutsu at the first sign of trouble.

Iruka knelt next to Kakashi and worked on the bandages holding his wrist in place. "Let's get you loose so we can check you out." He concentrated on the work, trying to ignore the way Kakashi was staring at him.

A chuckle from the bound man made Iruka turn to look at him. "What's so funny?"

Kakashi smiled. "And here I thought _Genma_ was the only one I had to look out for."

Iruka felt the heat rise in his face and scowled at the perverted jonin. "Keep that up, Kakashi Hatake, and I'll just leave you tied up!"

Kakashi winked at him. "If that's how you prefer it."

Iruka was sure his face was beet red by now – and he pointedly turned away from the man and tugged at the bindings. He whispered to himself as he worked at the knots. "This is the thanks I get for risking my life to find the bastard..."

"Iruka-_sensei_?"

Kakashi's sing-song voice caught his attention. He placed a stern look on his face before turning toward the partially freed man, expecting another perverted comment.

"_What_?"

Kakashi smiled innocently . "Thank you."

Iruka opened his mouth, ready to counter the expected remark – until he realized what the man said...and his retort died on his lips – undoubtedly leaving him looking like a fish out of water. After a moment of sputtering...Iruka smiled softly back. "You're welcome Kakashi-sensei."

-- --

* * *

Kakashi continued to breathe deeply while Iruka and Genma worked on releasing the makeshift restraints they'd used to pin him to the bed. He was still feeling the effects of being pulled out of the hell he'd been trapped in – and it scared him more than a bit that he hadn't recognized what was happening to him until Ibiki and Bear pointed it out to him. Now that he was back in the real world – he needed to catch up to what was going on around him.

He looked around the room they were in – but none of it looked familiar to him. He honestly had no clue where they were. He recognized the people surrounding him – which helped to settle his mind slightly – but when he tried to fathom what happened to him he felt momentarily dizzy. A hand on his shoulder helped push the feeling to the side.

"Kakashi, are you feeling okay?"

That voice brought back memories that were very much still clear in his mind – and brought a smile across his masked lips. He turned his head toward the speaker.

"Chuutetsu! I didn't expect to see you here." He paused and frowned slightly. "Are we still in Hyoukai Yobou?"

The older man smiled warmly at him. "No, Kakashi. We're far across the sea from my city."

Kakashi furrowed his brow in confusion and tried to push himself up to sitting. He found his body sluggish and more than a bit unresponsive. He felt Chuutetsu's arms slide behind his back and guide him up.

"You're going to feel a bit fuzzy until all the sedatives work their way out of your system, I'm afraid."

Kakashi scowled. "Sedatives? Why were those used?"

At his question, Kakashi felt Chuutetsu's arms tense and he saw wary looks cross the faces of everyone in sight. He could hear Wolf chuckling within the recesses of his mind, and without anyone saying a word, he knew why the sedatives were needed. He lowered his head slightly.

"Who did I hurt?"

No one answered, causing Kakashi to lift his head and take a closer look at those around him. Everyone had the distinct look that they'd been involved in a battle or two...but his eyes stopped when he reached Iruka. The chunin was avoiding Kakashi's gaze, and wore a bandage around one thigh – but it was the angry red line across the younger man's throat that caught and held his attention.

"Iruka-sensei?"

There was no answer from the chunin – but Wolf's laughter could be heard clearly. Kakashi pushed down the internal noise and reached one hand out to touch Iruka's arm. The younger man flinched at the touch – telling Kakashi better than words could have that, indeed, he had injured him.

"Iruka...what did I do?"

The Academy Teacher slowly lifted his head – his face wearing a smile that didn't quite reach his normally warm brown eyes. "It was nothing, Kakashi-sensei. Barely a scratch."

Kakashi moved his hand on Iruka's arm to get a better grip and then pulled the man down onto the edge of the bed. The look of total terror that slipped onto the chunin's face made Kakashi's heart freeze – but not as much as the damage that was quite evident now that he had a better view of it.

"Let him go, Kakashi." Genma's stern warning didn't make him feel any better – especially when he glanced up to see the narrowed eyes on his friend..

"Let me see what I actually did, Iruka – please." He whispered this while releasing the man's arm.

The look in Iruka's eyes showed him that fleeing was definitely on his mind – but to his credit, he rubbed at his recently freed arm and settled farther onto the edge of the bed. "It's okay, Genma. I don't mind."

Kakashi shifted his gaze to the long slash mark on the chunin's neck. There were still stitches holding some of the areas in place – although he saw the signs of chakra healing as well. The location of the incision was such that if the cut had gone one centimeter farther, the wound would likely have been fatal.

He stretched one hand out toward the tanned neck – his fingers reaching out to ghost along the scar. Iruka shivered under his touch and Kakashi felt sick at the thought that he'd actually injured a member of his village...on purpose.

_'The bastard deserved it...still does...you could finish the job now if you just slip your hand a bit farther...'_

Kakashi pulled his hand away as though Iruka's skin had burnt him – startling himself and all the others in the room. He quickly schooled his features into a neutral look as he tried unsuccessfully to slow his heart rate down.

"Kakashi-sensei...are...are you okay?" Iruka's concern made what was going through his mind all the harder to take.

"I'm fine, Iruka. I must be overtired." He lied. But it was a lie he was used to – having used the line time and time again to one person or another.

Chuutetsu's voice behind him allowed him to focus somewhere _other_ than on Iruka's throat. "I don't doubt that Kakashi. You've been through more than a bit over the past few weeks."

Kakashi frowned and turned his head toward the medic as his last memories starting filling his mind. "Chuutetsu – how is it that you're even here? I know for a fact that you were still in Hyoukai Yobou when I was taken away."

The medic had a sad smile on his face. "I was worried about you, Kakashi...especially after what those animals did to the city...to the Hospital. When Iruka and Crow offered to let me come along I figured it would be a good idea."

Kakashi sighed. "I should have left sooner. Your city wouldn't have suffered if I'd just left earlier."

Now Chuutetsu got angry. "And just how the hell were you going to do that? As it was you could barely walk on that last day! You couldn't have kept what happened from happening, Kakashi...no matter how much you may have wanted to."

He knew the medic was right...but that didn't make it any easier to take. Still – he wasn't the type to dwell on his failures...at least not outwardly...there was plenty of time for him to dwell on those failures once they got back to Konoha...and the Memorial Stone.

"Don't worry about me, Chuutetsu – I don't pretend to think I can control such things."

The medic smiled warmly at him and patted Kakashi's shoulder. "That's good...because I would hate to think I came all this way to save a fool."

Iruka's chuckle caught Kakashi's attention. He raised an eyebrow. "Is something funny Iruka-sensei?"

The Academy teacher gave him a toothy grin. "Only that he thinks you _aren't_ a fool."

Laughter could be heard throughout the small shack. Kakashi rolled his eye. "Very funny, Iruka-sensei. Did you get your sense of humor from Naruto?"

The laughter around him increased and almost drowned out the malicious voice in his mind...almost. But still, Wolf's words pushed to the surface.

_'He's friends with that demon spawn...no wonder I don't like him. You should kill him...soon.'_

Kakashi forced a smile into his eyes and a laugh from his throat, while his mind continued to be filled with Wolf's words.

-- --

* * *

Ibiki approached Kakashi after the others finally walked away. The Copy Ninja looked on edge – and without Bear to grant him access to the jonin's mind – he'd need to use other means to determine whether the seal had broken. He sat down next to Kakashi and waited. Eventually the silver-haired man sighed and spoke...as Ibiki knew he would.

"What do you need to know, Ibiki?"

Ibiki continued to stare forward while he responded. "You already know the answer to that, Hatake."

There was silence for a handful of minutes – but Ibiki was a patient man – when needed. Kakashi shifted next to him, and Ibiki used that cue to readjust his position until he could see the other man clearly.

Kakashi's voice held the edge of frustration in it. "The seal is holding..."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "But?"

Kakashi furrowed his brow. "But...it isn't complete. I can still hear Wolf in my mind."

Ibiki frowned. "That shouldn't be happening."

"Yeah – I know."

Ibiki ran a hand across his chin in contemplation. "How bad is it?"

Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck – a true sign the young man was distressed. "It's sort of like having a running commentary on everything around me. So far it's mostly just background noise."

Ibiki frowned. "Mostly?"

"Wolf's made it quite clear he dislikes Iruka-sensei."

"Hmmm – how so, Kakashi?"

He watched the jonin shift his gaze to where Iruka was busy chatting with Shikamaru. "Wolf explicitly detailed the ways he wanted me to kill him."

Ibiki could have sworn he'd seen Kakashi tense as he stated that – but the man was back to his normal relaxed, bored state a moment later.

"I see. Is Wolf able to influence you at all?"

Kakashi tipped his head toward the side in contemplation. "Not so far – but I'd recommend not leaving me alone any time soon."

Ibiki hid his surprise. Kakashi was notoriously a loner – so for him to make such a statement, he must indeed be very worried.

"That can be arranged Hatake. Anything else?"

Kakashi's hands clenched into fists. "Find me someone to spar with..._now_."

Ibiki narrowed his gaze at the Copy Ninja. "Any preference?"

Ibiki watched him flinch slightly and heard a low growl in his throat. He frowned at him. "What was that for Kakashi?"

"Wolf suggested that any of the traitors would do nicely."

"Traitors?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and Ibiki saw the tension in the young man's brow. "Don't choose Iruka, Genma or Shikamaru."

Ibiki frowned. "I see. Let's go then."

Kakashi's eye opened – all tension gone from his body – and a grin caused his eye to crinkle. "_You_ Ibiki?"

He stood up and glanced down at the Copy Ninja. "What's wrong Kakashi? Afraid you'll lose without your sharingan?"

Kakashi rose and headed toward the door, pausing to look back toward Ibiki. "Don't flatter yourself, old man. I could best you long before I had the eye, Ibiki...nothing has changed."

Ibiki chuckled...partly because of the man's bravado – partly because he was only one year older than Kakashi. "Let's see what you've got, kid."

The two headed out into the rain – both eager to work off their stress.

-- --

* * *

Chuutetsu saw Kakashi and Ibiki walk out into the rain and thought nothing of it until four hours later when the two returned – wet, exhausted, and..._bleeding?!?_

He ran to Kakashi's side, pushing Ibiki out of the way in the process. "What happened? Were you attacked?"

Kakashi's eye curled in what Chuutetsu had come to recognize as a smile since seeing him with the mask on. "I was hoping to be...but Ibiki is getting too old for it I guess."

Chuutetsu's eyes went wide and he spun on the scarred man. "You _attacked_ Kakashi? Are you _mad?_ We only just healed that arm of his!"

Ibiki grinned back at him. "Don't take it out on me. He asked me to, medic."

"And you obliged him? Are all of you shinobi insane?"

Kakashi chuckled. "That proper phrase, Chuutetsu, is 'bat-shit crazy' – but you were close."

Now even Ibiki was laughing, leaving Chuutetsu feeling completely bewildered. He grabbed onto the only thing he knew could refocus his mind. "Well, 'bat-shit crazy' or not...get your ass over to the bed and let me take care of your new cuts."

Kakashi looked like he was about to argue, so Chuutetsu leveled one of his best 'don't even think about it' glares at the masked man. It seemed to work – because Kakashi's smile lessened and he walked toward the bed without another word.

Ibiki cleared his throat, causing Chuutetsu to look toward him once more. "You really need to teach me that trick, medic. I've never seen that kid willingly agree to medical treatment in all the years I've known him."

"And how long would that be, Ibiki?"

The burly man scratched the back of his head. "Hmmm – that would have to be about twenty-four years. He was graduating the Academy when I started there."

"I thought you were older then him."

Ibiki grinned. "I am – by one year. I started the academy at age six...Kakashi graduated at age five. By the time I graduated he was already a chunin."

Chuutetsu's gaze moved back to where Kakashi was patiently waiting for him on the bed. "Five? Didn't he ever have a childhood?"

Ibiki shrugged. "We grew up in the heart of a war. No one from our generation had much of a childhood."

Chuutetsu frowned. "No one should have to sacrifice their childhood for a war."

Ibiki shoved his hands into his pockets. "Perhaps not – but it happens all the time. Count yourself fortunate that it wasn't so where you grew up."

With that, Ibiki walked away from him. Chuutetsu took a moment to push his feelings to the side and walked over to where Kakashi was waiting for his healing touch. He'd never understand this strange world he had stumbled into...but like Ibiki said...he could take solace in the fact it hadn't been like that where he grew up.

Of course – the peace of Hyoukai Yobou was already a thing of the past. Chuutetsu's mind filled with visions of the burning hospital – and his friends dead bodies strewn in the wreckage. Like it or not – he was now a part of the violent world of the shinobi. All he could do was hope to keep his new friends safe and himself alive. Something told him that might not be an easy task.

-- --

* * *

Akuma stopped short – nearly causing Kabuto to run into him in the driving rain. The white-haired boy pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What's wrong, Akuma?"

He frowned. "Something is not right. I sense the girl's chakra – but it's moving away from where I left her."

Kabuto snorted. "So the fool is trying to run..."

"No...she's not alone. I can feel more than just the medic with her." Akuma frowned and stretched his awareness back toward the shack. "Dammit!"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at him. "What now?"

"Kakashi Hatake is at the shack."

"Heh- likely he plans to lie in wait for your return. Perhaps we should turn the tables on him and attack him instead."

Akuma turned toward the younger man. "No. He isn't alone either – I would rather reacquire my prize then deal with the Copy Ninja right now." He smiled. "After all – I know better than to disappoint your employer. And he seemed rather anxious to obtain what Youki is carrying."

He noticed Kabuto's hand tighten on the strap of the bag he was carrying. "That's true enough, Akuma – but I need to at least let Lord Orochimaru know of Kakashi's whereabouts."

That said, Kabuto pulled a kunai from his leg pouch, slit his thumb and proceeded to make a series of hand signs for a summoning. When the smoke cleared, a medium-sized brown hooded snake appeared. Akuma frowned. He never could understand Orochimaru's penchant toward snakes – but it was obvious he had passed that fascination on to his followers.

Kabuto looked into the creature's eyes. "Tell Lord Orochimaru that the target has moved – and that Akuma and I are tracking it. Also inform him that Kakashi Hatake is currently located..."

Kabuto paused and looked toward Akuma expectantly. He supplied a detailed location of the shack...feeling rather strange speaking to a snake.

He watched Kabuto regain the creature's gaze once more. "Are you clear on the message?"

The hooded head bobbed up and down. "Yessssss."

"Good – head out."

The creature lowered itself to its belly and quickly slithered off in the direction they'd come from. Akuma glanced toward Kabuto. "Do you think Orochimaru will make a move on the Copy Ninja?"

Kabuto rose back to standing and shrugged. "What Lord Orochimaru chooses to do with the information is up to him." He paused and gave a crooked smile. "But I know what he would have done to me if I _hadn't_ informed him and he later learned Kakashi was here."

Akuma chuckled. He knew all too well what his cousin was capable of when he felt he wasn't informed. He had this one well trained if he realized the importance of sending word.

"Let's move, Kabuto. I'd rather catch up with them before they leave Lightning's borders."

Kabuto nodded – and the two headed away from where Kakashi was located.


	20. Nothing Is Simple

Chapter 20

Nothing Is Simple

It was the third day since Kakashi woke up, and they were still waiting for Bear to regain consciousness. Iruka was busy filling up the surface of a scroll with neatly written characters when a shadow fell over him – effectively blocking out his only source of light. He frowned and gripped his pen tight in frustration. Couldn't these people see he was trying to get some work done? He turned his head, ready to admonish the idiot and was brought up short when he was face to face with Kakashi.

"Oh!" His startled sound caused the Copy Ninja's eye to crinkle in amusement – which in turn caused Iruka to blush slightly.

"Writing the mission report already, Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi was leaning forward to look at the scroll, pressing against Iruka's shoulder in the process. Iruka couldn't quite suppress the shudder of fear that ran through his body at that close contact. He forced a smile onto his face and placed his pen down so he wouldn't snap it with his increased tension.

"Heh-no, no...that honor still falls to Crow." He watched one silver eyebrow arch ever so slightly.

"So then what _are_ you writing? Is it a story?"

Iruka frowned. "Even if it was Kakashi-sensei, I doubt I could write anything that could capture _your_ attention."

Kakashi's face twisted into a look of mock hurt. "What would make you say such a thing Iruka? I'm sure your writing isn't _that_ dull."

Iruka shook his head. "True – but you wouldn't like it...it's not porn!"

Kakashi frowned – then with a speed that showed just why the man was a jonin, he snatched the scroll off of Iruka's lap and tipped it toward the light to get a better look. A mischievous look fell over the Copy Ninja's face.

"Are you so _sure_ this isn't porn, Sensei?"

Iruka felt his anger growing and snapped at the man. "What are you talking about?"

By now, Ibiki, Chuutetsu and Crow's attention was on them. Kakashi let a low chuckle out of his throat and gave a glance toward the others.

"Why don't we let _them_ be the judge of it..."

Kakashi cleared his throat and started reading from the scroll...his voice was low and deep, and he said each word in a way that sent shivers down Iruka's spine for a far different reason than the fear from earlier.

"When restraining the wrists, make sure to use a material that will hold up to thrashing but is still gentle on the skin."

Iruka felt the heat of embarrassment sting his cheeks as he made a clumsy grab for the document. "Give me that back, Kakashi!"

The Copy Ninja skillfully spun out of his reach and chuckled. "Oooh-how about _this_ line then..." Kakashi continued to dodge him as Iruka tried to pull the scroll loose. "Make sure to apply firm pressure on the opening while sliding it through the flap of skin."

Iruka groaned and Kakashi paused to leer at the others. "Did any of you know Iruka-sensei had such _talent_?"

Chuutetsu's eyes were wide, while Ibiki had his hand over his mouth-obviously trying to hide his smirk. Crow, on the other hand, stepped over to Iruka's side and nudged him with a shoulder.

"And here I thought you were a prude, Iruka. Read some more Kakashi!"

Iruka leveled one of his patented 'Sensei glares' at Crow. "Don't encourage him!"

Kakashi chuckled and looked back at the scroll – obviously eager to pick out just the right phrase to twist to his needs. From one moment to the next, Iruka saw the cheerful look fade away to be replaced by a furrowed brow and a definite frown behind the man's mask. One dark gray eye narrowed as Kakashi faced Iruka, and it was clear to him what section of the scroll the Copy Ninja must have read. Iruka frowned and averted his gaze to the floor.

Kakashi's voice, though still deep, no longer held a sensual edge. Instead it sounded painfully tight. "What is this Iruka?"

He couldn't bring himself to meet Kakashi's eyes...and he desperately hoped the man would just let it drop. Instead – he saw Kakashi's feet enter into his line of sight. "Iruka..._answer_ me!"

Iruka tensed and slowly lifted his gaze until he saw the distressed features of the Copy Ninja. He knew exactly what section of the scroll the man had read by the look on his face. It explained everything the Wolf had done to him in exacting detail – including the man's comments and threats – and was under a section titled _'Examples of Extreme Multiple Personality Disorder.'_ It also stressed the importance of carrying stronger sedatives on retrieval missions for just this reason.

Iruka swallowed with a throat that felt dry as dust. His words were a whisper. "It's meant to be used as a teaching document, Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka watched Kakashi's hand grip the scroll tighter – causing the document to crinkle. "That doesn't answer the question Iruka."

Crow moved between the two. "Kakashi – what is this about?"

Iruka's heart was beating loud in his ears as Kakashi tossed the scroll to the ANBU captain and glared at him over the man's shoulder. A moment later – Kakashi shook his head and walked toward the door.

Ibiki's stern voice caused the Copy Ninja to tense and pause in his movements. "And just where do you think you're going kid?"

Iruka felt the wave of killing intent roll off Kakashi's shoulders toward them before it was briskly cut off. "I need some air."

Ibiki met Iruka's eyes with a look that clearly meant he'd be back to speak with him later, and then the head of the Torture and Interrogation Unit strolled over to Kakashi's side. "Let's go then."

The two walked out the door – and those remaining let out a collective sigh as the tension level noticeably dropped. Chuutetsu moved closer and took the document from Crow's grip. The medic scanned the characters and then sighed.

Iruka scratched at the back of his head. "I just wanted to document my thoughts while they were still fresh. I never intended for him to read them."

Chuutetsu handed the scroll back to Crow and smiled softly. "I know Iruka. You can tell you're a teacher...the account was very detailed. It's no wonder Kakashi reacted the way he did. Hell – I can't believe he actually did those things either...but I know you likely didn't exaggerate too much."

Iruka's eyes went wide. _"Exaggerate?!?_ If anything I didn't put _enough_ detail in!"

During this time, Crow was scanning the information and sighed. "Iruka-sensei, you left out how he threatened you while you were splinting his arm." He handed the paper over to him. "And – that he countered the Shadow Jutsu."

Chuutetsu's eyes widened. "You...you didn't make any of that up?"

Iruka lowered his head and frowned. "No."

Crow's voice had a hard edge to it. "Why didn't you record all of it Iruka?"

Iruka looked up into the masked face. "I...I didn't want to make him out to be a monster."

Crow shook his head. "If you truly intend on teaching anyone the signs to look for to prevent harm in the future, then you _can't_ leave details like that out, Iruka. It isn't fair to the people who need the information in the days to come."

Iruka lowered his head in shame. He hadn't thought that far ahead. What kind of teacher was he if he was allowing personal feelings to skew what needed to be recorded? He clenched the scroll tightly – adding more wrinkles to its already damaged surface.

"Iruka?" Chuutetsu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell _me_ everything he did?"

Iruka took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He turned until he was looking into Chuutetsu's eyes. "I wanted Kakashi to come back to at least one person who didn't think he was a psychopath."

Chuutetsu squeezed his shoulder. "I wouldn't have thought that regardless, Iruka. I've dealt with this condition before. Wolf and Kakashi are _not_ the same person."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

The medic shrugged. "Let's just chock it up to experience...and a gut feeling."

Iruka sighed and looked toward the door where Ibiki and Kakashi so recently walked out. "I just hope your gut is right."

-- --

* * *

Kakashi and Ibiki walked down the path outside the shack in silence. The last rays of daylight were filtering through the leaves of the trees, and for the first time in days there was no rain falling from the sky. A bird took flight – breaking that silence and, in Kakashi's view, acting as a cue for the impending discussion to begin.

"So what the hell was _that_ all about, hmm?" Kakashi cringed at the harshness of Ibiki's tone.

"What was _what_ about?" He tried looking innocent, but the scowl on Ibiki's face made it clear he'd failed. He rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "I guess I was just surprised by what I did."

Ibiki frowned at him and narrowed his eyes. "I know for a fact you've done far worse in your time in ANBU."

Kakashi kicked a stone lying on the path, sending it sailing into a tree and embedding it deep into the bark. He turned away from Ibiki and stopped walking – letting his shoulders slouch farther and his head hang down.

"It's the first time I've ever attacked a fellow Leaf ninja."

Ibiki's loud bark of laughter caused Kakashi to spin toward the man and glare.

"What do you call what you did to me and Gai then?"

Kakashi cringed at his words. "There's one major difference Ibiki. I wasn't trying to _kill_ you."

_'Maybe you should have...'_

Kakashi groaned and pressed the heel of his right hand to his temple in an attempt to suppress Wolf's voice.

"Kakashi...what's wrong?" Ibiki's concerned tone made him sigh.

"Ibiki – how much longer until you and Bear can work on reinforcing the seal?"

Ibiki frowned at him. "I take it Wolf's no longer just background noise?"

_'It won't work Kakashi...we're getting stronger with each passing moment...they'll be too late..._you'll_ be too late!'_

Kakashi's mind was assaulted by visions of his past failures. He was too late to save his Father from himself...too late to keep the boulder from crushing Obito...too late to keep the Uchiha's sword from stealing Rin's life away...too late to keep the Kyuubi from making Minato-sensei sacrifice himself...too late to keep Sasuke from turning traitor...and the scenes kept filling his mind. Kakashi's hands gripped either side of his head and he dropped to his knees with a pained moan. He desperately tried to stop the flow of visions. He instinctively knew what Wolf hoped to accomplish – after all – it had been these very scenes which allowed Wolf to emerge during Akuma's torturous Nightmare jutsu. But although the memories were the same...they lacked the supercharged emotions which were part and parcel of Akuma's attack. So although the scenes were disturbing...they were not enough to break the seal which still held Wolf captive.

Still, Wolf did manage to incapacitate Kakashi for far longer then was acceptable. When the assault was over, he was left gasping for air with Ibiki kneeling in front of him – his hands gripping Kakashi's shoulders. Ibiki's eyes held something Kakashi rarely saw in them – fear.

"What the hell just happened, Hatake?"

Kakashi took a full breath and willed himself to stop shaking before he answered. "Wolf tried his hand at a poor excuse for Akuma's Nightmare jutsu."

Wolf's growl resounded in his mind...Kakashi laughed. "He failed."

Ibiki grabbed Kakashi's chin firmly and tipped his head back until their gazes met. The look in his dark eyes made it clear he was trying to ascertain whether Wolf had resurfaced. It was more than a bit unsettling, and Kakashi dealt with it in the only way he knew how.

"You know Ibiki – you could at least buy me dinner first."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed slightly but then he seemed to make his mind up and cuffed Kakashi on the side of his head – which he made no move to block.

"You're not my type, kid."

Kakashi shrugged. "That's not what Genma said."

He twisted to loosen his muscles before standing once more – Ibiki following his lead. The two men started to head back to the shack when they felt the flare of Raido's chakra approaching fast. They turned to face the jonin as he landed on the path.

"We've got company, Ibiki."

Kakashi tensed at the words, while Ibiki slipped back into mission mode. "Details!"

Raido shifted his gaze back over his shoulder. "At least six jonin-level shinobi...all headed straight for us with purpose."

Ibiki scowled. "So Lightning caught up..."

Raido interrupted. "Nope...not Lightning...they're from Sound."

"_Shit!"_ Ibiki wasted no time and took off toward the shack with Raido and Kakashi following behind.

Kakashi turned toward Raido. "Anyone we know?"

The jonin shook his head. "Never seen any of them before. But I doubt they're here for fun."

Wolf's taunting voice caused Kakashi to falter slightly. _'What's wrong Kakashi? Disappointed Sasuke wasn't with them? Wanted one more chance to fail with the boy?'_

Kakashi pushed down his agitation and resumed his pace without the others noticing. This wasn't going to turn out well if he kept being distracted like this. The laughter in his mind did nothing to set him at ease.

-- --

* * *

Kiteki pushed his blond hair behind his ear and glanced over at the leader of the team. Senkyoku noticed the look and raised one eyebrow in silent question. Taking it as the invitation it was, Kiteki asked what was on his mind since the start of their journey.

"Let me get this straight. Lord Orochimaru doesn't want us to kill them – and he doesn't want us to capture them?"

Senkyoku locked her pale blue eyes onto Kiteki's face. "Right."

They ran on for a few minutes before his confusion pushed to the surface once more. "So then what the hell are we doing this for? Does he _want_ us dead?"

A quiet laughter filled the air. "No fool...Lord Orochimaru trusts in our ability to delay the Copy Ninja and his companions. You should feel honored."

"Delay them? For what?"

The young red-haired woman sighed and returned her eyes to the path ahead of them. "So Akuma and Kabuto have time to get to the prize, of course."

Kiteki swallowed and turned to scan the rest of the team. So they were merely a delay tactic. Well, with that thought in mind he could start to understand the choices for the team. Between the six of them, there were enough methods to distract and confuse the strongest of shinobi. Whether it was from the genjutsu woven into the songs of Kyuuei, Aishouka and Senkyoku, or the ability to mask movements through the use of specific sounds by himself and Takanari, or perhaps most dangerous – the technique of wiping away all sounds by Sasayaki...this team would be able to counter anything the Konoha ninjas threw at them.

Better yet – they technically didn't have to actually get close to the targets. Their techniques meant they could succeed in the mission and never have to even let them see they were there. One of the perks of being a Sound ninja, he supposed. Plus with their success, Lord Orochimaru would finally see what they were capable of. And maybe – just maybe – he might finally be gifted with his very own curse mark. Kiteki smiled broadly and followed Senkyoku without another word.

-- --

* * *

Sakura stifled a yawn while she stared at the chart on her desk – trying to make sense of Lady Tsunade's hastily scribbled notes. She knew the Hokage had even reason to require her to be confined to desk work until her final psych exam was reviewed, but what she hadn't known was that the woman was going to use her ability to read her handwriting as an excuse to not transcribe her own notes.

Sakura concentrated on her current nemesis...a barely discernible handwritten entry which was scribbled in the margins of the patient's chart. It was detailing one of two things...either the patient was going to die a horribly painful death in the next four hours, or the patient needed to receive hourly pain meds for the next four hours, Sakura sighed. What she wouldn't give to be out on the floor helping with even the worst procedures. Instead, she was trapped in the office with only the four walls to keep her company.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled. It was finally lunchtime. At least that would add a change of scenery to her day. Sakura took a moment more to legibly print her take on the scribbled note – opting for the pain med variation – and then pushed herself away from the desk and grabbed her lunch. Maybe she'd check and see if Ino was able to join her in the courtyard. That way she could catch up on the gossip while she was at it.

Sakura smiled to herself and headed down the brightly lit corridor. She paused to stick her head into the main administrative office to let the medic in charge know where she was going and the sight that met her eyes caused her heart to jump into her throat. Lady Tsunade was talking with Gai-sensei and someone from ANBU.

Sakura blinked while her mind tried to wrap around what she was seeing. Wasn't Gai-sensei sent to backup the retrieval team? If that was true – why was he back? Where were the others? Where was Kakashi-sensei? Was he dead after all?

She felt her mind starting to spin out of control, and used one of the many calming techniques she'd learned from her therapist over the past month to keep it in check. There was no point in jumping to conclusions...she just needed to listen and she'd learn what she needed to know.

Gai's fists were tightly clenched at his side, and the ANBU's very essence seemed to radiate the urgency of the matter. Lady Tsunade was concentrating so hard on what they were relaying to her that she doubted the Hokage even noticed she was eavesdropping.

The Hokage frowned. "So then they've had to split into two more groups?"

Gai nodded his head. "Yes Hokage. It was thought that the best way to ensure maximum efficiency and success would be to send the unfortunate Mother-To-Be ahead instead of waiting for My Eternal Rival to resurface."

The ANBU picked up the conversation. "Shizune's group is at least six to ten days behind us – depending on how far they can travel in a day with the woman carrying so many."

Sakura's mind went into overdrive. Mother-to be? Waiting for Kakashi to resurface? What the hell was going on? She pushed down her fears and continued listening.

Tsunade pushed air through her clenched teeth in a way that Sakura was all too familiar with. It meant the Hokage was frustrated over something she had absolutely no control over. "How many are we talking, Locust?"

The ANBU made no move to shift his position while he replied. "According to Iruka Umino, three."

Tsunade's face twisted into a look of surprise. "And just how does an Academy Teacher know how many little Hatakes are being carried...did he have a dream?"

Sakura thought she saw the ANBU's shoulders hitch a little at that comment...perhaps in amusement at the question...before he responded. "He had the Hyuga boy scan her womb before Ibiki's team arrived. Neji is part of Shizune's team now in order for them to get additional updates beyond what the medic can sense through chakra use."

Tsunade's expression switched to one of contemplation. "Hmm...I have to hand it to Iruka for thinking outside the norms."

Sakura noticed Gai was shifting nervously from foot to foot once Locust began talking about Iruka-sensei, and now the Hokage seemed to be picking up on it as well and focused her stare on him. "What aren't you telling me Gai?"

The dark-haired man pulled at the collar of his spandex uniform and did something Sakura had never seen him do...he sighed.

"I am sorry to report, oh Illustrious Hokage, that the amazing person of Iruka Umino was the target of Wolf's overenthusiastic attention this time around."

Tsunade paled – and Sakura was left wondering two things...who was Wolf – and what had happened to Iruka-sensei! She listened closer.

"Gai...what do you mean by 'overenthusiastic?' Is Iruka still...alive" Tsunade's voice broke on the last word, causing Sakura to hold her breath.

Gai shook his head emphatically. "What have I done?!? I didn't mean to make you think Iruka-sensei was _dead_ – forgive my misleading tongue Hokage! I will make myself walk up to the top of the Hokage Monument on my hands one hundred times for ever making you think such a fate befell our beloved Academy Teacher. I should swallow boiling water to wash such incorrect words out of my mouth..."

He was interrupted by the Hokage waving her hands in front of the man. "That's not necessary Gai. Just tell me what happened to Iruka."

Gai lowered his chin to his chest and slouched in defeat. "I can not provide you with that information as the damage was already done before my team met back up with the Retrieval Squad."

Locust took over the flow of the conversation. "Wolf sliced his neck – but Crow stopped him before it became fatal. Then Shikamaru and Crow were both needed to keep Wolf from using Chidori to eliminate the Sensei later in the mission."

Tsunade went pale and Sakura felt sick to her stomach. Not just because her Academy teacher had almost been killed – twice, but more because of the technique being used in that second attempt...the Chidori. She only knew of two people who used that jutsu...Sasuke and Kakashi. She doubted Sasuke would _ever_ be referred to as Wolf...even if by some fluke he _was_ there...so that only left Kakashi.

Sakura hadn't realized she'd gasped until the eyes of the three in the other room locked on her. Tsunade's frown did nothing to ease her uneasiness.

"I suppose you heard it all, Sakura?"

She felt a nervous blush creep over her cheeks. "Umm – yes, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed and motioned for her to join them. "Sakura...are you okay?"

She swallowed deeply and whispered her reply. "I suppose that depends on whether or not Wolf is who I think it is."

The Hokage crossed her arms. "And who would that be?"

Sakura clutched her hands in front of her and stared at them while answering. "Kakashi-sensei."

Tsunade's resounding sigh told Sakura she'd guessed correctly even before the words reached her ears. "Yes, Sakura, Wolf is Kakashi. But I've already sent Ibiki and Shizune to help. Don't worry – he'll be okay."

Sakura looked up into the face of her mentor and saw a look in the woman's golden eyes that showed she didn't quite believe what she'd just said. Another question popped into Sakura's head before she could dwell on Tsunade's gaze much more.

"Lady Tsunade...what did you mean when you talked about the 'little Hatakes' and the 'unfortunate Mother-to be?' Who's pregnant?"

Locust tipped his head to the side. "That would be one of the women who took Kakashi's seed against his will."

That was most definitely _not_ what Sakura expected to hear, so she responded with the only thing that came to mind. "Oh."

-- --

* * *

Tenzou sat on the porch of the shelter he created and waited for some sign that those inside were ready to move on. They'd been traveling for three days and hadn't even made it to the border of Lightning yet. He sighed in frustration. At this rate they wouldn't reach Konoha for another seven days, if not more.

Tenzou hadn't wanted to go with Shizune's group. He'd wanted to stay with Kakashi-senpai and offer whatever support he could to the man who had helped him become the shinobi he was today. When others shunned him for being tainted by Orochimaru's experiments, Kakashi had worked with him to gain a level of control over the blood-trait that was forced upon him. The silver-haired man had gone out of the way on more than one occasion to include him in his own training when others would refuse to give him the time of day.

In fact – Kakashi had been the one to suggest Tenzou join his ANBU squad, and had been the one to bestow him with his persona of Mouse. At first, others thought the mask was an insult – but Tenzou knew better. During their private training, Kakashi used a common field mouse as a means of teaching him what strengths lay in being underestimated. He'd shown how the field mouse could get into places no one else could get into, and how once there, they could make themselves integrated into the area and cause damage to the very foundations before escaping once the job was done. He'd also pointed out how that small insignificant creature – when backed against a wall – could become fierce and frightening.

Tenzou wore his mask with pride, and over the years others throughout the Five Great Countries learned to fear its presence – all because Kakashi was willing to ignore what others thought of him. So sitting here – waiting for the others to be ready to continue their journey – was something he'd never intended to be doing when assigned to the Retrieval Squad. But Kakashi also taught him the value of following orders...so he'd continue to sit here until they were ready to travel.

He sighed once more, and was just about to check on the others again, when Neji appeared at his side. "We have a problem, Mouse."

He stared back at the younger man. "Has the woman taken a turn for the worse?"

Neji shook his head and turned toward the distance. It was then that Tenzou noticed the boy's Byakugan was activated. "No – but there are two shinobi coming this way."

Tenzou looked in the direction Neji was staring and couldn't see anything...not that it was surprising. "How far away are they?"

Neji frowned. "At the speed they're traveling, they'll catch up to us in half a day if we don't move soon."

Tenzou cursed their luck. "Tell Shizune to be ready to move out in one hour."

"Mouse – there's one more thing."

He looked at the boy and saw how tense he was. "What is it Neji?"

"I recognize one of the chakra signatures." Neji deactivated his Byakugan and turned to face him. "It's Kabuto."

Tenzou was glad for his mask as he knew he paled at that simple statement. "Shit. Let's get the others moving. We've just run out of time."


	21. Of Life and Death

Chapter 21

Of Life and Death

Kabuto watched as Akuma knelt on the ground and placed his palm in the center of an unassuming area of dirt. It looked just like the last six patches of dirt the strange man had paused over in the past hour and it was starting to wear on his nerves. Kabuto was about to mention it to Akuma when the man's face became the picture of concentration and a frown settled over his features. Kabuto blinked at how that simple motion of the man's face made Akuma's relation to Orochimaru much more obvious. In fact, in the filtered light of the forest Kabuto would have sworn the man kneeling in front of him was the Sannin.

Akuma opened his violet eyes and stared up at Kabuto – the action breaking him out of his musings. The frown was still set on the man's face.

"A large amount of chakra infused this area not too long ago...maybe six hours."

Kabuto nodded. "Good – then we're catching up to them."

Akuma's frown deepened. "I'm a bit concerned about the type of chakra. I've not encountered it before."

Kabuto raised his eyebrows at the comment. "I see...and what type of chakra might that be, Akuma?"

The man raised one long-fingered hand up to his chin in contemplation before answering. "Would it surprise you if I said wood?"

A smile stretched across Kabuto's face. "Are you quite sure of that?"

Violet eyes narrowed and the frown was replaced by a sneer. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure, boy!"

Kabuto chuckled at how similar to Orochimaru that reaction was. "It's just that the person who can generate that particular chakra composition was once one of Lord Orochimaru's pets. It will be entertaining to see what he has done with himself since leaving Orochimaru's company."

Akuma scowled. "By 'pet' I assume you mean experiment?"

Kabuto nodded while the man rose to standing. "Oh yes...he was one of the first...although Lord Orochimaru didn't learn of his survival until after he was abandoned."

Akuma sighed. "So then we're dealing with another one of my cousin's freaks with a curse-mark."

Kabuto smiled wider. "Oh no – there's no curse-mark on the man. Lord Orochimaru didn't perfect the curse seal until many years after that first major experiment. In fact – the reason he moved on to the curse-mark was to allow for a greater survival rate of his test subjects. After all – Tenzou was the only survivor out of sixty subjects at the time."

Kabuto watched Akuma's expression shift to one of curiosity. "And would the bag over your shoulder happen to contain something to help counter this Tenzou?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hide his surprise at Akuma's keen observation. "Ah – yes – Lord Orochimaru tends to be able to supply the proper counters for the most unexpected encounters."

"Good. I would hate to think that a mistake from Orochimaru's past would lead to us failing to obtain his present desires."

With that statement, Akuma turned away from Kabuto and started off in the direction of their prey. Kabuto smirked and found his impression of the man rising a bit more.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi's first hint that the Sound shinobi were already affecting the team was when Iruka and Chuutetsu stopped what they were doing and stared into space. The second hint was when the sound of singing danced just at the edge of his awareness. He quickly performed the appropriate release jutsu for himself and took a moment to see if any of the others fell under the genjutsu. Fortunately for all of them, they had known the group was headed their way – otherwise the subtlety of this technique might have gotten past all of their guard.

Kakashi stretched his awareness beyond the shack to sense the attackers, and cursed when he realized they were surrounded. The quiet sound of singing was still there, but now he could make out three distinct tunes to the attack. And by the sound of it, the singers were situated at points all around the shack. Kakashi frowned – they were surrounded. He stretched his awareness farther and picked up the faint chakra signatures of three more of the enemy – one near each of the singers. He pulled his senses back.

While Ibiki walked through the room to release any who were still caught in the genjutsu from its hold, Kakashi cursed the patch that was still firmly affixed over his sharingan eye. Having it inaccessible severely limited what he'd be able to do in the coming battle. He turned his attention back to where Iruka and Chuutetsu were being brought back to reality and he moved to their side just in time to hear their comments to Ibiki.

Iruka was scratching the back of his head in confusion. "I honestly didn't know we were in an illusion."

Ibiki frowned and crossed his arms in front of him. "Describe what you saw."

Iruka shrugged. "I saw just what I saw before...this shack – and Chuutetsu."

Kakashi entered the conversation. "What about you, Chuutetsu?"

The medic rubbed one hand across his close-cropped gray hair. "I'm not really sure what's going on Kakashi. All I can tell you is I was talking with Iruka here...when suddenly Ibiki just _appeared_...out of thin air! Nearly gave me a heart attack."

Ibiki nodded his head. "That's basically the same story I've gotten from the others who were caught in it – minus the near heart attack, that is. They hadn't noticed because the illusion continued to follow whatever mundane task they were in the middle of."

Kakashi considered what they said. "So it seems the enemy is more concerned with keeping us from noticing the passage of time than anything else. It would explain the use of three genjutsu users and the positions they've taken up around us. It also explains why the others with them haven't made a move to attack."

Chuutetsu's eyes narrowed at the comment. "But why wouldn't they attack? It makes no sense."

Kakashi rubbed at his masked chin. "It does if they're trying to keep us from following the others."

Chuutetsu shook his head in obvious confusion. "But _why?_"

Iruka's startled gasp caught everyones attention, and Kakashi thought the wide-eyed expression on his tanned face would have been humorous under different circumstances. His words, however, caused Kakashi's stomach to twist in knots.

"_The babies!_"

Wolf hissed through his mind. _'This wouldn't be an issue if they'd let me kill the whore in the first place!'_

Kakashi shivered. Chuutetsu's voice helped him move past the poisonous words in his mind. "What about the babies?"

Kakashi tried his best to keep Wolf's bitterness from bleeding into his response. "There is a very evil man on this side of the water that makes those we've dealt with so far seem polite in comparison. That man would likely pay a fairly large price to get his hands on my offspring."

Chuutetsu paled on hearing his words. "Worse than the butchers who ravaged Hyoukai Yobou?"

Iruka stepped forward and placed a hand to the medic's shoulder – likely in an attempt to provide comfort from his memories of the attack on his City.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes Chuutetsu – much worse."

Ibiki brought the gravity of the situation sharply back into focus. "Orochimaru must be sending someone to collect the woman."

Kakashi cringed. It was bad enough that he'd been used to impregnate the girl as it was – but to think that now there was a chance the babies could wind up in the hands of that Snake Bastard was unfathomable. He bit his thumb and moved his hands through the needed signs for a summoning. When the smoke cleared, the sleek white and brown form of his fastest nin-hound sat with her head tilted to the side – waiting for her Master's orders. Kakashi smiled fondly at the beast.

"How the hell did he do _that?!?_" Chuutetsu's shocked voice caused Kakashi to chuckle.

"I'll explain in a minute." He knelt in front of his hound and ran his fingers through the soft fur on either side of her head – reveling in the feel against palms that normally wore gloves, and earning him an affectionate lick of his face. "Ah – Issanni, I'm afraid I need to send you out before I really wanted to."

The hound gave a soft bark and nipped at Kakashi's hand in a way he knew meant she didn't mind being called into service so soon after birthing her latest litter of pups. Still – he would have preferred to let her be for another week or so – but she was the fastest of the pack and had the sharpest mind for details aside from Pakkun.

While he continued to scratch Issanni's neck, Kakashi turned his face up to meet Ibiki's eyes. "Who is on the team with the girl that she might remember?"

Ibiki seemed lost in thought for a moment – but then a slow smile crept across the man's face. "Mouse."

Kakashi felt a grin reach his own lips. This was good news. This bitch had helped in Tenzou's training and thought of the young man as one of her pups. His scent was one she'd never forget. He turned his attention back to Issanni.

"I need you to track Tenzou and his companions. His scent should be fresh enough in this place for you to refresh your nose."

The hound lifted her elegant neck in the air and sniffed experimentally until it was obvious she'd caught something familiar in the air. She bent her nose to the ground and moved over to an area which Tenzou must have used more than once during his stay here and then she moved back to Kakashi's side and pushed her nose into his chest. He placed his face into the fur of her neck and nuzzled her for a moment before pushing back and standing.

"Issanni, track Tenzou without being discovered by those following him. Let him know help is coming but to only engage the enemy as a last resort. Warn him they are coming from Orochimaru."

The fur around the hound's neck ruffled and a low growl left her throat at the Snake Sannin's name. She had first-hand experiences from Kakashi's past run-ins with Orochimaru and knew just how dangerous the bastard was – one more reason he had chosen her for this task. Once he was sure she was ready, he signaled for her to leave. In the blink of an eye she was gone – leaving Kakashi with a silent fear that he'd sent her into something she wasn't quite ready for. He frowned.

"Kakashi?" Chuutetsu's voice reminded him he wasn't alone in the shack.

"Ah – Chuutetsu, I promised to explain, didn't I? That was Issanni – one of my nin-hounds."

The medic looked confused. "Nin-hounds?"

Iruka chuckled. "Think of them as a cross between a pet and a ninja. They come when Kakashi-sensei summons them."

Chuutetsu's look made it clear he couldn't quite understand that explanation. "But come from _where?_"

Kakashi scratched at the back of his head and shrugged. "That would take far longer to explain then we'll have time for, I'm afraid." He paused and looked toward the door, sensing alarm from the nin-hound. He frowned. "Especially since it seems Issanni was seen by at least one of our observers. I'll tell you all about it once we make it to Konoha – meanwhile I need to go stop them from hurting her."

With that, Kakashi made the necessary signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke from the shack.

-- --

* * *

Chuutetsu blinked and he knew his jaw was hanging open, but never in his life had he seen a human being just..._disappear_...like that. "Where did he _go!?!_"

Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get used to that."

Before he had a chance to respond, Crow, Lizard and Raidou disappeared as well. Chuutetsu's eye went wide. Was there anything normal about these shinobi at all?

"Shikamaru – Iruka...stay with the medic." Ibiki left no room for argument and then he, too, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka chuckled. "So – are you used to it yet?"

Chuutetsu shot a glare at the teacher. "Why do I feel like I don't even know half of the secrets of you people?"

Shikamaru walked over to stand in front of him – his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "That would be because you don't."

"Okay – fine – I can accept that for now. But what I can't accept is staying in here while Kakashi and the others are out there and liable to need medical help."

Iruka smiled. "Why didn't you say so sooner? Let's go!"

Chuutetsu had expected an argument – not agreement. "Aren't you supposed to keep me in here?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Actually, Ibiki's orders were to 'stay with the medic.' We go where you go."

Iruka chuckled. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Chuutetsu smiled in return. "Hell no! Let's get out there before Kakashi and the others manage to get themselves killed."

He paused just long enough to grab his bag of supplies and then, after sparing a glance at the still unconscious form of Bear across the room, the three of them ran out the door. It might not have been as speedy a way to exit the building as the others used, but in minutes they were nearing where the sound of fighting was evident. Shikamaru held two knuckle blades in his hands, while Iruka was wielding a katana. They edged their way to the edge of the battle and watched for signs of those who might need their help.

They didn't have to wait long. Ibiki and Raidou were engaged with two of the Sound ninja while Crow stood off to the side with one hand clutching at his side. Even from the distance they were at, Chuutetsu could see the deep crimson blood flowing through the ANBU captain's fingers. Without thinking beyond the need to help the man, Chuutetsu took off at a steady run toward where Crow was – Iruka and Shikamaru at his side the entire way.

Crow looked up at their approach. "What the hell are you three doing here?"

Iruka moved into a position just beyond the man, Shikamaru watching the other side – allowing Chuutetsu to get right to work on Crow's injury. He looked up into the ANBU's face and smiled.

"Looks like we're keeping you from bleeding out Crow. Now lift you hand away and let me do my job."

Fortunately, the injury looked worse than it was. There was a long gash, but it wasn't too deep. Chuutetsu cleaned off the mess and placed a field dressing firmly in place – wrapping bandages around it to keep it secure. He had just removed his hands from Crow's side when the ANBU jerked his head up as though hearing something and then, with a quick hand sign, he disappeared once more.

Chuutetsu shook his head. "He could have at least said thank you."

Iruka's tight grip on his shoulder regained his attention. "He didn't go far." The teacher pointed one finger across the path to where Kakashi was lying on the ground.

"No!" Chuutetsu stood up and was about to run toward the silver-haired man when Shikamaru's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down to the ground. He felt something pass over their heads and then the air was filled with the sound of splintering wood.

Chuutetsu's eyes went wide when he tipped his face up to see the tree he was just standing in front of demolished. Shikamaru explained.

"It's troublesome – but if I hadn't pulled you down, that sound-blast would have done the same damage to your body."

Chuutetsu's voice wavered a bit. "In that case, thank you for tackling me, Shikamaru."

Iruka helped the two up. They looked over to where Crow was propping Kakashi against another tree and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the silver-haired man push Crow's attempts at help away. Thank goodness Kakashi was okay.

Chuutetsu's eyes were drawn to the sight of one of the enemy on the ground nearby. The blond hair surrounded the face of a young man who didn't look a day over twelve. He frowned and moved to the boy's side. Multiple kunai stuck out from his torso – the frothing, deep color of red flowing from at least one of the wounds showing him that the boy's lung was likely pierced by that blade.

_What a waste. This kid would still be in school if he was back in Hyoukai Yobou. How can they live like this?_

He knelt next to the boy and tried to make him comfortable while his blood seeped from his veins. He might not understand what these people were about – but he'd be damned if he'd let a human being suffer if it was in his power to lessen their pain.

Iruka's voice in his ear startled him. "Chuutetsu – leave him. We have to get you to a safe place."

He stared up into the man's deep brown eyes. "There is no such thing as safe place anymore, Iruka."

The teacher frowned and looked up to where the rest of the Leaf shinobi were working together to neutralize the enemy. When he turned his face back to look at him, Chuutetsu saw a smile pull at the teacher's lips. "Okay then. Would you settle for moving to a _slightly_ safer place?"

He looked back into the face of the young boy on the ground and sighed. He'd never get used to this. Chuutetsu stood and followed Iruka back toward the tree-line and turned to watch the others battling around them. His eyes went wide at the astonishing sights around him – not just from the Leaf ninja – but from the Sound ninja as well.

The ANBU danced through the trees with the enemy – the blades of their katana reflected the late afternoon sunlight that filtered through the leaves. But the Sound ninja met those attacks with their own skills. Chuutetsu watched one of the enemy lift their palms into the air to deflect Lizard's sword with waves of sound. The sound as that wave struck the metal of the blade resonated throughout the area, making his teeth vibrate. He couldn't imagine what poor Lizard felt like being so much closer to the point of attack – but from the way the katana slipped from his fingers he had an idea that it wasn't too pleasant.

He watched Crow and Kakashi stand back to back and fight against two of the enemy. Their hands moved so quickly that Chuutetsu's eyes couldn't follow them clearly. Suddenly, there were snakes lunging toward Crow and Kakashi's bodies – but they never reached the two. On Crow's side, a wall of earth slammed into the creatures, pinning them harmlessly in the dirt before they could reach the man – while on the other side, the reptiles were promptly barbecued by a stream of fire flowing out of Kakashi's mouth.

The moment the snakes were neutralized, the two Leaf shinobi went on the attack. Crow flung two handfuls of sharp senbon through the air in a staggered pattern that the Sound ninja was unable to avoid. Kakashi went for a more direct approach – shimmering out of sight and reappearing directly behind his opponent. In less time than it took to take a full breath, Chuutetsu watched Kakashi's hands grip either side of the enemy's head and twist violently. The resounding crack was heard over the clashing of swords around them and Chuutetsu's heart beat loud in his ears at the calm way his friend took that life – and not for the first time, he wondered if he'd survive this ordeal.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi arrived just in time to eliminate the Sound ninja that was targeting Issanni – but it drew the attention of the others all too quickly. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a wave of sound push him toward him. There was no way to avoid it and he found himself flung through the air at such a speed that he had no way to stop himself. All he could do was try to land without breaking his neck.

Of course, that might have been easier if he wasn't being propelled toward a rather large tree. Still – he wasn't known as a genius just for his good looks. He smiled at that thought, even as he twisted his body while pushing chakra into the shadow clone technique Naruto was so fond of. Borrowing a page from the Number One Hyperactive Ninja, Kakashi's clone appeared and gripped his wrist firmly. The clone threw him out of the tree's path – unfortunately the clone wasn't so lucky – and with a resounding crash it slammed into the bark and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Kakashi skidded to a stop – his breath momentarily knocked out of him, as much from reabsorbing the experience of the clone as from his own landing. He tensed when he felt hands grasp his arms and was about to call his Chidori to life when he heard Crow.

"Where'd you learn the trick with the clone Kakashi?"

_'Tell him you learned it from the Demon-brat...go on!'_

He pushed free of the ANBU's grip and shook his head to clear Wolf's voice from his mind. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Crow chuckled and held a hand out to help him stand. "After this particular mission I'm likely to believe just about anything you say."

"Well – I promise I'll tell you all about it once we finish these bastards off." He looked around and spied two more of the Sound ninja closing in. "I'm thinking back to back – right?"

"Right boss!"

Kakashi felt Crow's back against his own and concentrated on the woman heading straight for him. She looked to be in her twenties, with long red hair and pale blue eyes that narrowed when they caught his gaze. Her hands flew through a series of symbols which Kakashi didn't need his sharingan to read. He was all too familiar with them after battling Orochimaru's lackeys time and time again.

Before she finished the last sign for her summoning spell, Kakashi had already prepared himself to form his chakra into a highly concentrated stream of fire shooting from his mouth. The creatures burst into flames before making it halfway across the space between them. Kakashi knew better than to risk inaction for even a moment, and he promptly used a variation of Minato-sensei's body-flicker technique to pop in behind the woman.

No longer having any physical weapons to finish the task, Kakashi relied on something just as deadly...his two hands. He could feel the surprise in her body when his gloveless hands gripped the sides of her head, and he tightened his grip and twisted that head with enough speed and torque to efficiently separate the spine in her neck. The body went slack in his hands and he let her fall to the ground while looking up to check on the others.

Iruka was standing next to where Chuutetsu was working on Raidou, and he knew there was no way the Academy Teacher could see the attack coming at him from farther along the tree-line. The concentrated sound wave was slicing through everything in its path, and Kakashi was keenly aware he was the only one who could keep the sensei safe.

_'Let the bastard die. This way they can't even blame you for it. It's perfect!'_

"Dammit!" Kakashi ignored Wolf one last time and shifted his body behind Iruka. Then everything went black.

-- --

* * *

Iruka stood watching Chuutetsu calmly care for Raidou's injuries amidst the chaos surrounding them. He couldn't believe how quickly the man adapted to the life of the shinobi – and he wondered if he'd be able to convince him to stick around Konoha for awhile. He'd love to get the man's take on some of his lesson plans – not to mention he figured he might be able to get the Hokage to allow the man to sit in on a few of his classes to better educate his students about the lands beyond the Five Great Countries.

He was about to comment to Chuutetsu about just that when he felt two hands slam into his back and push him forcefully on top of Raidou. Before he could truly register what had happened, he saw the blur of silver hair fly over their heads to slam into the trees just beyond them. The sound of Kakashi's body when it hit that unyielding surface sent a wave of fear through Iruka's body. That fear tripled when that body fell to the ground and the silver-haired head lay unmoving, face down.

Shikamaru's desperate plea at his side reminded Iruka that this battle wasn't over yet. "Iruka-sensei, I've managed to catch the last one – but I don't know how long I can hold him."

Iruka tore his eyes from where Kakashi's body lay on the ground to follow Shikamaru's shadow until he saw the crazed look on the man in the tree-line. He was quite some distance away – which explained why they hadn't seen the attack coming, and why Shikamaru felt he couldn't hold onto him for long. The amount of chakra the boy was using to keep the enemy immobile from this distance must be staggering.

"CROW! One more in the tree-line! He took down Kakashi!"

That was all he needed to say before the senbon-wielding ANBU finished what Shikamaru started. Once Iruka was sure they had it under control, he returned his attention to where Kakashi lay under the trees. Chuutetsu was already heading toward the Copy-ninja, and he felt his breath catch when the medic turned Kakashi onto his back to reveal shards of wood and other unnameable items sticking out of his body.

The desperate sound of Chuutetsu's voice pierced through Iruka's mind. "Iruka! Get over here! I need help!"

He ran to the medic's side and watched while the medic leaned his head against Kakashi's still chest and frowned. He then placed his fingers at the pulse point of the man's neck. Chuutetsu pulled Kakashi's mask down quickly and tipped the man's head back and pulled his chin down until the mouth opened. Chuutetsu leaned over and blew two breaths into the Copy-ninja's mouth before shifting down to begin compressions on his chest. A small part of his brain that was devoted to all things academic recognized the medic was performing CPR.

"Iruka, you need to breathe for him when I tell you. Can you do that?"

Iruka felt numb as he fell to his knees beside Kakashi's head. He stared at the pale features that he still wasn't used to seeing exposed, and he felt his heartbeat racing at the thought that the man wasn't breathing.

"_Iruka_!"

He shook his head. "Yes Chuutetsu – I can do that."

When Chuutetsu leaned back Iruka trusted the years of drills he'd undertaken during his training to become an Academy Teacher. He had to be certified in all types of life-saving procedures before being allowed to teach his first class. But this was going to be the first time he had to perform CPR on something other than a practice dummy.

Still – the lessons flowed through his brain until he went through the motions drilled into him during those courses. He placed his ear next to the Copy-ninja's mouth and verified he was still not breathing. Then he tipped the pale neck backward and pulled the lower jaw down until those thin lips parted. Iruka pinched the man's nose shut and then lowered his mouth until it covered Kakashi's fully. He blew two breaths of his own into that mouth – making certain the chest expanded with each breath – then he sat back up allowing Chuutetsu to resume the compressions.

This continued for countless minutes – the two men silently falling into the rhythm needed to continue pumping blood through Kakashi's system in the hopes that they could bring him back to awareness without permanently damaging his brain. Iruka's world narrowed until all that he could focus on was the quiet counting of Chuutetsu's voice followed by his own part in the desperate bid for Kakashi's life.

"How long have they been at it?" Genma's voice barely pierced through the fog of Iruka's task-focused brain, but the words were enough to cause his anger to boil to the surface after his latest attempt to breathe for the Copy-ninja.

"He isn't breathing – so we haven't been at it long enough yet!"

Crow held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say you had, Iruka. Do you want one of us to take over?"

Iruka blinked back tears he hadn't noticed forming and shook his head. "No...no. I can do this. I _have_ to do this."

"Okay, Ruka...we're here if you need a break."

Chuutetsu sat back and Iruka focused on his task, pushing his own growing fears to the side as he automatically continued the act of breathing for the still unmoving form beneath him. With each cycle of CPR they went through, Iruka felt despair creep into his heart. Kakashi should have responded to it by now. Every logical part of his mind was telling him to stop this – to let the man rest in peace – but he couldn't push the sight of Naruto's trusting blue eyes out of his vision. He couldn't fail all those back in Konoha who had come to care for the mysterious, perverted, loner.

His mind was so focused on the routine that when he felt a hand slide around the back of his neck pulling him closer to the man under him he hadn't been able to process the movement. That is, until he felt a tongue run along his lips.

Iruka pulled free of the grip in shock, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth in the process. When he looked down at Kakashi's face there was a definite leer present. The words that passed the Copy-ninja's lips sounded horribly tired, but the words themselves made Iruka flush with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Now don't be like that Iruka...you were kissing me first after all."

Iruka felt his fury building. "I was _not_ kissing you, idiot! I was saving your life!"

Kakashi grinned. "It certainly felt like a kiss to me."

Iruka narrowed his eyes and pushed his words through clenched teeth. "I should have just let you die, pervert!"

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of CPR?" Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka was about to punch the man in the shoulder when Kakashi began coughing and winced in pain. His anger forgotten in a second – Iruka ran his hand across the Copy-ninja's brow. "Lie still Kakashi. Let Chuutetsu check you over."

Kakashi took a shuddering breath and closed his eye. "Whatever you say, Iruka-sensei."


	22. The Chase Is On

Chapter 22

The Chase Is On

Tenzou's breath came in short gasps – he'd been doing his best to throw their pursuers off their trail for the better part of the past day and a half – but no matter how cleverly the trail was hidden, somehow the bastards managed to find where they were. Even now – after creating a method to carry them all off the ground so not a single track was left behind – Kabuto and the other were able to find them. The wooden platform he'd constructed was passed from tree to tree far above the forest floor – and shouldn't have been traceable at all.

This was becoming a no-win scenario far too quickly for his liking. He focused his chakra a bit more and brought the platform to rest far above the ground, using additional branches to reinforce the position in the trees. He took a moment to lean over the edge and glance down in the direction Neji claimed the others were approaching. He turned toward the Hyuga and frowned.

"There's no point in continuing forward if they are able to follow us even when we leave no trace."

Neji nodded at his words. "I agree. Your chakra will be better used for other purposes at this point."

The two jonin moved to the center of the platform where Shizune and the others were waiting for them. The Hokage's aide met his eyes with a look that showed her concern for everyone in the team.

"Mouse – use us as bait and ambush them – it's the only way to end this."

Tenzou smiled behind his mask. He'd always known Shizune had a good head for strategy – and he was glad to see she understood what was needed without him having to explain it. That would make this far easier.

"Use us for _bait_? Are you all mad?" The shrill voice of Kyouki grated on Tenzou's nerves.

He turned his masked face to the young girl and growled – a skill he'd learned early on from Kakashi-senpai. She blanched under his intense attention and had the sense to shrink back a bit. "I believe you've been told before that your opinion does not matter to us."

He turned back to face Shizune and was greeted by a smile stretched across her delicate features. The twinkle in her dark eyes told him she was more than happy with his rebuke of their charge. He smiled too – knowing that she'd at least see it in his eyes. "I'll be sealing you within a multi-layered cocoon – it should keep the worst away from you if they happen to get by us."

Shizune's face became a mask of determination. "We'll be ready for them just in case, Mouse. Meanwhile – be careful. Kabuto isn't someone to take lightly."

Tenzou shrugged. "He can't be worse than his boss...and I survived him!"

She gave him a sad smile and placed one hand on his arm, dark eyes meeting dark eyes as she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Still, Tenzou – be careful."

After that, Shizune ushered the young girl and the Lightning medic into a tight group at the very center of the platform and nodded that they were ready. Tenzou – still feeling her warm breath against his neck – signaled for Neji, Kotetsu, Izumo and Badger to move to the branches of nearby trees. When they moved out of the way, Tenzou took a deep breath and pulled on the gift that was forced on him so long ago. He used his chakra to form a woven cocoon of branches and leaves around Shizune and the others until her face was entirely hidden from view. With a sad sigh he continued this exercise until he'd completed four additional layers of thorny vines, hardwood, and poisonous plants between them and the outside world. Then he coaxed a bit more energy into the trees around them and proceeded to absorb that sphere of wood and vines into the nearest trunk. Only when it was fully hidden did he release his hold on the chakra.

Tenzou sagged against the nearest tree – wiping his hand across the back of his neck as fatigue tried to settle in. He sighed once more and reached into his pouch for a soldier pill to bolster his depleted chakra supply before turning back to the others. He could read Badger's concern for him in the way he stood at attention. Tenzou smiled behind his mask at the gesture and waved the concern off with a hand signal.

The five of them dropped down to the forest floor and began the task of setting up for an ambush which none of them actually thought those following them would actually get caught in...but it gave them something to occupy their minds in the short time before Kabuto and his colleague arrived. Still – Tenzou found his thoughts drifting back to the feel of hot breath on his neck and of the faint smell of parchment, antiseptic and saké that still clung to his arm. He knew the cocoon would protect her and continue to supply fresh air to her – but he still couldn't wait to strip the layers of wood away from her and allow the sun to shine in Shizune's dark eyes once more.

-- --

* * *

Iruka watched Kakashi's back as the man pushed off another branch – acting as though he hadn't been dead less then two hours ago. He turned his head to see his worry echoed in Crow's posture. Neither one of them wanted to admit it out loud, but Kakashi really _was_ as good as dead for more then a few minutes. If Chuutetsu hadn't managed to restart Kakashi's heart with a well placed hit to the Copy-ninja's chest, all the CPR in the world wouldn't have helped. He'd learned about that fist to Kakashi's chest only _after_ the pervert managed to try to rape his mouth. He still couldn't believe that the idiot's first reaction to having someone breathing for him had been to _kiss_ him! He would _never_ understand the perverted bastard.

Still – once Chuutetsu finished tending to Kakashi's latest wounds, the Copy-ninja was all business. After much arguing – he left Chuutetsu, Shikamaru and Ibiki behind with Bear, in the hopes the Yamanaka would wake soon and they could come in as backup. Iruka had a feeling it was also Kakashi's way to keep Chuutetsu safe while no longer needing to keep the man's far slower pace as part of the equation. After all, the rest of them were now heading full speed toward where Kakashi could sense his nin-hound. He insisted they had to get there as soon as possible to keep Orochimaru's lackeys from getting a hold of his kids.

Iruka smiled at that thought. He never imagined he'd hear the fetuses in the young girl referred to as anything more than 'mistakes' by Kakashi...but – in a way that truly showed Iruka that this was indeed _not_ Wolf speaking – the Copy-ninja made a passionate speech about how he'd be damned if he'd let that Snake-bastard raise 'his kids.'

Still – it worried Iruka that Kakashi wanted to head straight out. He knew the silver-haired man was still in pain – he could see it in the set of his shoulders, and in how he clenched his fists anytime a landing on a branch jarred his body a bit too hard. But they kept on running...hoping they'd get there in time to keep Orochimaru's stooges from obtaining their goal.

When he saw Kakashi lose his balance, and need to regain it by leaning a hand to the branch, he couldn't stay quiet any longer. "We need to rest, Crow..._now_."

The ANBU captain turned toward him. "He won't want to stop Iruka – you know that."

"Dammit – I don't _care_ what he wants right now! The Hokage sent me along to make sure he was physically okay to travel...and I'm telling you the right now Kakashi Hatake is _not_ okay. Get him to stop Crow – before he kills himself...again!"

A low chuckle met Iruka's ears from behind Crow's mask before the ANBU captain pushed himself to go a bit faster. Soon, he was running side by side with the object of their discussion. Iruka watched Kakashi's fists clench at his sides before that silver-haired head turned back to glare in his direction. Iruka steadfastly ignored the angry stare, and returned his own patented Sensei-glare that was meant to show there was no way in hell he'd back down on this one.

He was starting to doubt the power of his own glare when the group continued running for another five minutes...but then Kakashi slowed and landed on the ground – the others gathering around him in expectation. When the Copy-ninja spoke it was obvious to everyone that this stop was _not_ his choice.

"Evidently we need to rest – so rest. We head out again in half an hour."

Iruka rolled his eyes at how stupid the man could be at times. Couldn't he ever accept that even _his_ body has its limitations? Kakashi's voice directly in his ears snapped him out of his reverie – causing a fierce blush to cover his cheeks. "Why are you rolling your eyes, Iruka-sensei? You _are_ the one who wanted me to stop – aren't you?"

His embarrassment at being caught off-guard quickly switched to anger – especially when he sensed Crow and the others chuckled at his reaction. "Sit your ass down Kakashi. After all – you've only given me a half hour to check your wounds."

Kakashi waved a hand in dismissal at him. "I'm fine Iruka – just let it go already."

"Oh, I see – you're fine." Iruka moved to cross his arms in front of him, but then changed direction at the last moment and pressed his knuckles into Kakashi's side, causing the taller man to hiss in pain and stumble a step forward. "So it's perfectly _normal_ for you to cringe when I barely touch your side?"

Iruka saw the look of anger flash in Kakashi's dark gray eye and stood back up with the feeling of victory in his mind. Of course – that victorious feeling quickly disappeared when Kakashi spoke.

"What can I say, Sensei – your touch makes my skin tingle."

Iruka knew his jaw dropped open at Kakashi's statement – but dammit – how the hell could this man keep twisting _everything_ he said into something perverted? He was almost starting to miss Wolf...okay...maybe not...but at least he always knew where he stood with that psychopathic persona. With Kakashi, he never knew from moment to moment how anything he did or said was going to be taken. Hell – he couldn't even save the man's life without it turning perverted!

He sighed – defeated. "Kakashi – reign your libido in for half a second and let me check your wounds."

Kakashi chuckled and lifted his shirt until his toned chest was exposed – showing Iruka the various spots where Chuutetsu hastily stitched him up. As he expected – several of those areas were showing signs of inflammation – while a few were threatening to pull free of the stitches altogether. Iruka reached into his pack and pulled out the antiseptic and cotton pads he'd need to treat his patient.

"_Right_, Kakashi...you're just _fine_." He pressed the pad against the first wound and took a small amount of satisfaction from the hiss of air released from behind Kakashi's mask. He felt his patient's fingers wrap around his hand just as he was about to swab the next wound.

"You've made your point Iruka. Let's try not to cause more damage than you heal, okay?"

Iruka looked up into Kakashi's face and smiled. "But I thought you _liked _it rough, Kakashi-sensei?"

He smiled wider when he saw Kakashi roll his eye at his words. Of course a moment later and Iruka was wondering just why he'd worked so hard to save the jonin's life at all.

"Remind me to show you what I _really_ like when we get back to Konoha, Iruka-sensei."

-- --

* * *

"So, Sakura...is he alive then?" Naruto's desperate voice caused the kunoichi to sigh.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure...but I think he is." Sakura placed a small smile on her lips. "And he's managed to send a few surprises back too."

Sai and Naruto both looked at her like she had two heads – and that caused her to smile all the more. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone – but I don't think the Hokage meant for me to keep it from you guys."

Sai tipped his head to the side. "The Hokage? When did you go to see her?"

Sakura looked down at her hands and felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "Technically I didn't really go to see her...I sort of overheard some stuff."

Naruto's voice rang through the clearing as he pointed accusingly at her. "You eavesdropped on Granny-Tsunade?!? And you're still _walking?_"

Sakura glared at the blond-haired megaphone and snarled. "Naruto – if you don't lower your volume I won't be able to tell you _anything_ cause the whole village will come to see what all the noise is about!"

She pointedly tightened her hands into fists – an action that made her message crystal clear to both boys. Naruto sat at her side – scratching the back of his neck and having the sense to blush at his stupidity. "Sorry about that, Sakura. You just caught me by surprise."

Sai brought them back on topic. "So what did you overhear?"

Sakura looked from side to side to make sure no one was around to listen in, and then motioned for Naruto and Sai to lean in closer so she could whisper to them. "Shizune is coming back soon with someone carrying Kakashi's legacy."

Sai's eyes went wide, showing Sakura that at least he understood what she meant. Meanwhile, Naruto twisted his face into a look of total confusion.

"What the hell does that mean, Sakura?"

She sighed and was about to answer when another voice joined the discussion. "It means the brat's gonna be a father. I thought I told you _not_ to share this news with anyone Sakura?"

Sakura felt all the blood rush out of her face as her mentor, and current leader of Konoha, sat on the ground next to her. "Lady Tsunade! I...I....I was just...."

"Relax Sakura. I'm not here to keep you from telling them. In fact, I was going to call you all in this afternoon as it was."

Naruto looked at the Hokage with doubt in his eyes. "Really? Since when do you keep any of us informed...especially where Kakashi-sensei is concerned?"

The Hokage shot a glare at Naruto. "Since I figured the three of you might be interested in helping out once they get here."

"Really?!?" Sakura felt a rush of happiness – something she hadn't felt since they'd returned from that last mission. "You'd really let us help take care of them?"

Sai smiled – actually _smiled_ – at the Hokage. "I would be honored to help in any way I can."

Naruto – well – Naruto just blinked and frowned. "I don't get it. What are we supposed to be helping with?"

Tsunade sighed and chuckled. "Naruto – we have a women coming who is carrying Kakashi's babies, and we're going to need to set up some quarters for her and the babies to stay in at the hospital."

Naruto really looked confused now. "I didn't know Kakashi-sensei had kids."

Sakura sighed. "He doesn't yet, Naruto."

"Huh? But Granny-Tsunade just said..."

Sai hit Naruto in the back of his head. "Try to be a little less dense, idiot. The woman is pregnant and Kakashi-senpai is the father."

Naruto scratched his forehead – obviously trying to figure it all out. Just when Sakura was about to try again, his face was transformed with anger. "You've got to be kidding me! That stupid perverted bastard!"

Tsunade looked shocked. "What are you babbling about, kid?"

"Here we were _worried_ for him...and he was off chasing girls!"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief...if it wasn't so totally wrong – it might have even been funny. "Naruto – it's not what you think. Kakashi didn't exactly participate in the act voluntarily."

"What the hell does that _mean_ Sakura?"

Sai placed one hand on Naruto's shoulder, saving her from having to explain. "It means they raped him."

Naruto blanched and stared into the Hokage's face. "No way!"

Tsunade sighed. "I'm afraid it's true Naruto. But those kids are still a part of Kakashi – so we're going to do everything we can to bring them safely into the world. I don't want _anyone_ to hold how they were created against them...am I clear?"

Sakura and Sai nodded in agreement, while Naruto placed one hand over his stomach where Sakura knew he bore the seal keeping the nine-tail demon in check. "Yeah – Granny-Tsunade – you're crystal clear."

-- --

* * *

Kakashi sat with his back against a tree. His mask was pulled down to pool at his neck while he chewed on a ration bar – deep in thought. He could take his time eating today – after all, everyone here had already seen his face – so he didn't need to rush to avoid being seen. He hated to admit it...especially to Iruka...but his body really _did_ need this short break.

Their run-in with the Sound ninja – though not unexpected – managed to take a hell of a lot more out of him than he'd let anyone know. He closed his eyes and concentrated within and heard absolutely nothing...for the first time in weeks there was no inner sound trying to distract him. Could it mean that Wolf was gone? It was almost too much to ask for...and he wasn't quite ready to allow that kind of hope in yet.

"You okay, Kakashi?" Raidou's deep voice held more than a bit of concern in it.

Kakashi opened his eye and motioned with his head for the older man to join him. "Believe it or not, Raidou, I'm actually better than I've been in months."

"Heh – you'll have better luck convincing me than you will convincing your babysitter." Raidou smirked and motioned to where Iruka was glancing at them suspiciously.

Kakashi took another bite of his ration bar – making a point to meet Iruka's gaze until the chunin finally turned away. "He shouldn't worry so much. It isn't healthy."

The chuckle at his side caused a frown to settle on Kakashi's face. He turned his attention to the scarred jonin. "What's so funny, Raidou?"

"I'm just finding the irony in your last comment a bit too much to handle, I guess."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze. "What irony?"

Raidou smiled at him. "That you are worried about the man who is worried about _your_ health because _you_ never seem to take the time to worry about yourself."

Kakashi smirked and shrugged. "Oh – _that_ irony."

He ran a hand through his hair – rubbing against his scalp – his gloveless fingers catching slightly on a few of the scabs left over from his time spent with his uncle. He slid that hand down to the back of his neck and tried to rub a bit of the tension out of his muscles. Popping the last of his ration bar into his mouth, he pulled his mask back in place and met Raidou's eyes once more.

"Time to head out. I'm worried about Issanni."

"Right – I'll get the others."

With that, Raidou went to gather the rest of the group, leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts once more. Those thoughts ran around in circles – offering him up every possible scenario for the upcoming battle. After all – they'd be dealing with Orochimaru's lackeys...which is never an easy thing – as proven by their last combat. Kakashi scratched at one of the many injuries under his shirt and scowled. If that was the second string, he had to wonder who the Snake-Sannin would send on the first string. After all – he was fairly sure Orochimaru would only send his best to collect the pregnant girl.

He frowned, waiting for Wolf's scathing comment within his mind about how he should have killed the bitch...but that comment never came. As strange as it sounded...Kakashi found the lack of internal dialog a bit unnerving. He shook his head to clear it and turned to see Iruka and Crow walking to join him.

He crinkled his visible eye into a smile. "You were right, Iruka-sensei. The rest has helped more than I expected."

Iruka's eyes went wide and Crow chuckled while he commented. "You better mark the date, Sensei. It isn't often that Kakashi Hatake admits to being wrong!"

Kakashi scowled. "I never said I was wrong, Crow...just that Iruka was right." He smiled at the Academy Teacher – whose features now twisted into a look of anger. "We should get moving before we're too late."

"Kakashi?" Iruka's voice held an edge of anxiety to it. "Who do you think Orochimaru sent on this task?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. It surprised him a bit to find out he and Iruka were actually thinking about the same thing. "I can not believe he'd risk sending anyone except his very best for this."

Crow grunted. "So who would that be?"

Iruka's quiet voice sent a chill up his spine. "Sasuke or Kabuto."

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah – that's pretty much what I came up with too. But don't forget Akuma is still in the picture as well."

He saw both of them tense at his comment. He motioned for the group to head out, and he took to the trees before any further comments could be made. He needed to focus on what was important. Issanni was out there – probably closing in on whoever was trailing Tenzou and the others – and he knew she could be careless if she felt one of her pups was in danger. He couldn't help thinking he shouldn't have chosen her to track the others...but in reality - Issanni had been the only logical choice.

He pushed himself off another branch and increased his speed a bit more. All he could do was hope against hope that he wouldn't need to hand-rear the litter of nine pups because he'd foolishly sent their mother out before she was ready.

-- --

* * *

Kabuto watched from the trees as one of Kakashi's mutts stopped what it was doing and paused to raise its nose into the air – likely sniffing for some sign of where he was hiding. It had been dumb luck that he'd seen the mutt in the first place. Fortunately the creature seemed fixated on some other scent than his right now...but still...he wasn't about to take chances. Using the skill his adoptive father taught him back in Konoha, Kabuto erased his scent from the air and suppressed everything about himself that would make him stand out to the hound's sensitive nose.

The mutt sniffed a bit more through the air before launching up into the branches of a nearby tree and heading deeper into the forest – obviously back on the trail of whatever scent it was looking for. This was not good. He narrowed his gaze and pushed his glasses up his nose before jumping back down to the ground and motioning for Akuma to join him.

"What was all that about, Kabuto?" Akuma's violet eyes narrowed at him.

"Looks like Kakashi is aware of Lord Orochimaru's intentions."

"What makes you so sure?"

Kabuto grinned and motioned toward where the mutt had already disappeared from sight. "That was one of Kakashi's nin-hounds. And where there's one of those mutts, the Copy-ninja is bound to follow. What's more – it means he's already deduced that we are heading for the prize."

"That shouldn't effect the outcome, Kabuto. Unless you are neglecting to tell me something else, that is."

Kabuto scowled. "You know everything I do, Akuma. I'm simply suggesting we move a bit quicker...unless you're that eager to have your run-in with Kakashi, that is."

Akuma's face showed no trace of emotion on it – but his eyes seemed to burn with an intensity at mention of the Copy-ninja. Obviously something must have happened between the two over the course of their time in Lightning. Kabuto grinned. That meant Kakashi's attention would likely concentrate on Akuma – allowing him to complete his part of the mission without interruption.

"Don't worry Akuma – everything will work out just as Lord Orochimaru predicted it would."

Akuma sighed. "Then perhaps we should be on our way. From what I'm sensing, the target has stopped moving. Would they truly be stupid enough to set up camp with us on their trail?"

Kabuto's eyebrows raised. "I doubt that highly, Akuma. Rather – I imagine they plan to ambush us – not realizing what a unique skill you have." He smiled cruelly. "A skill that will make our job so much more enjoyable – wouldn't you agree?"

"Just remember one thing Kabuto – the goal is the girl...anyone else is collateral damage as far as I care."

Kabuto chuckled. "I can live with that."

The two moved in a path that was slightly to the side of the route Kakashi's mutt took. If they timed this right, they could actually use the arrival of that beast as a distraction which would allow them access to the prize before anyone was the wiser. This was likely to be a most amusing mission after all.


	23. What Comes Around

Chapter 23

What Comes Around

Kabuto sat on the ground shuffling through his most recently updated data cards. He watched Akuma pacing back and forth in front of him – obviously angered at his decision to stop for a break. When the older man glared at him once more before continuing his pacing, Kabuto smiled and pulled a blank card out of his pouch. He held the thin cardboard between the thumb and middle finger of his left hand and then used his right hand to make a series of hand signs before focusing a stream of chakra into his right pointer and pressing that finger onto the top edge of the card. He closed his eyes against the slightly disquieting feeling of his thoughts on the subject being transferred unerringly to the data card. He sighed at the end of the transfer and opened his eyes to check the now filled card in his hand. Although nowhere near complete – he held in his hand the first official information on Akuma – including his relation to Orochimaru and the Hyuga clan, in addition to the bits and pieces of information on the jutsu he had been seen using or talked about in passing. Satisfied that the transfer was complete, Kabuto sent another stream of chakra into the card which caused it to appear blank once more. After all – it wouldn't do for Akuma to happen across the data Kabuto had gathered without his knowledge.

Kabuto shuffled the deck once more and then pulled the cards for the people he knew were in the team protecting the prize...thanks to a scouting trip performed by more of his faithful snakes. With this added knowledge he'd be able to take a lot of the guess work out of the situation and make certain they were prepared to counter what was sure to come.

Akuma stopped his pacing when he saw Kabuto lay the cards down on the ground. "Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to be playing card games at a time like this, Kabuto?"

He smiled up at the towering man. "I don't play games, Akuma. You would do well to remember that."

From one moment to the next, Akuma went from standing in front of him to wrapping his fist in Kabuto's shirt and pulling him close before lifting him off the ground. "And _you_ would do well to remember I've got no problem teaching you some manners, boy."

The man's violet eyes held a spark in them that caused a kernel of fear to grow in his stomach – but after living with Orochimaru for so long, Kabuto was skilled at hiding such discomfort. "Ah, yes, Akuma. Forgive me for assuming you knew what these cards were. If you'll set me back down, I can show you that they are most definitely not meant as a game."

He felt Akuma's fist clench tighter before dropping him to the ground. The man folded his arms across his chest and glared down at Kabuto. "Explain."

Kabuto smirked and lifted the first card into view and spun it between two fingers while infusing chakra into it to activate it. He smiled at the flash of surprise that crossed Akuma's eyes when detailed information and a photo of one of Konoha's shinobi appeared on the once blank card. He handed the card over to the raven-haired man and waited while he read over the data on Tenzou – including the updated facts regarding his apparent ANBU persona...Mouse.

"It says here that the man was kept captive by Orochimaru throughout the first six years of his life. Can I assume he won't have fond memories of that experience?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "Although I wasn't with Lord Orochimaru at that time, I can assure you his methods have not changed much over the years. So I doubt any of Tenzou's memories could be classified as 'fond'."

Akuma nodded once and handed the card back. "I can work with that. Meanwhile – you have a means of countering his jutsu?"

Kabuto grinned and patted the bag hung on his shoulder. "Oh yes – and if I know Tenzou, it will be needed in more ways than one." He retrieved and activated another card and exchanged it for Tenzou's. "You'll notice the information on this one is not exactly complete...but everything noted is accurate."

Akuma's face showed his surprise when the picture was of a porcelain mask in the shape of a badger peeking out from within a beige hooded cloak. "How can you know so much about someone you cannot even name?"

Kabuto chuckled. "I can learn much just by observing how a person moves and what jutsu they favor. So although I may not know the name of the ANBU operative, I do know that he tends not to waste his movements and is likely a member of the Nara clan based on his use of shadow techniques. Besides – I'm sure he's nothing you can't handle."

Akuma snorted. "We'll see about that I suppose. You have three more cards laid out. Who are they?"

Kabuto held two of the cards out so Akuma had a clear view of Izumo and Kotetsu's faces. "These two are chunin – not much of a challenge if you keep them on their own – but over the years they have learned how to best maximize their efficiency by working in tandem...usually with Shikamaru Nara."

Akuma's eyebrows raised. "Nara? Do you think he is this nameless ANBU?"

Kabuto laughed. "No...no, Shikamaru is still only a chunin...nowhere near ANBU level yet." He paused and frowned slightly. "But that does mean the other two chunin are going to easily meld the ANBU into some of their tandem work. We'll need to watch out for that."

Akuma nodded and motioned toward the final card. "And that last one?"

A grin stretched across Kabuto's face as he activated the card and handed it to the man. He was curious to see what kind of reaction Akuma might have at seeing another of his cousins was involved in this. To his disappointment – he only frowned.

"A Hyuga...that complicates things a bit. I have never been able to sneak past a member of that clan."

Kabuto was surprised by that declaration. "Well then – I suppose we'll need to take him out of the equation sooner rather than later. Leave it to me."

Akuma handed the card back. "I'm more concerned with the fact our target was not among those your creatures located. Have you figured that part out yet, boy?"

Kabuto deactivated all the cards and placed them back into his pouch. "Ah – well you should be able to track down the location of the girl and her medic, correct? And I'm sure we can handle any others along the way. Now all we have to do is wait for Kakashi's hound to distract them just a bit and we'll have the opening we need."

Akuma smiled at him in a way that reinforced the man's relation to Lord Orochimaru and made Kabuto's stomach clench in anticipation. "You have done well, boy. I'll make sure my cousin learns of your usefulness in this matter." He placed one hand on Kabuto's shoulder, sending a chill done his spine. "Who knows, Kabuto, perhaps he'll lend you to me for an extended period next time...if you think you're up to that."

Before Kabuto could respond, Akuma released his shoulder and started walking toward where they knew the Konoha shinobi were lying in wait for them. In a way, Kabuto was glad the man hadn't waited for an answer – because he honestly couldn't deny that the thought of traveling with Akuma stirred something inside him that hadn't seen the light of day since the moment Lord Orochimaru claimed him for his own. A small smile crept onto Kabuto's lips even as he moved to follow...wondering what Lord Orochimaru would do if he ever found out Akuma wanted to take him away. Would he let his cousin do such a thing? Or would Akuma find himself on the wrong side of Lord Orochimaru's anger?

-- --

* * *

Kakashi and the others showed up well after what must have been one hell of a fight. There were signs of destruction scattered throughout the area of forest, and the others were still trying to figure out just what had happened. He saw Neji leaning against one tree with Izumo holding a blood-soaked bandage to the Hyuga's eyes. Kotetsu has holding his obviously broken arm across his chest, while Badger sat on the ground next to him holding his bleeding hands in front of his eyes in what Kakashi hoped was just shock. He motioned to Raidou and Lizard to check them out while he, Genma and Iruka continued on. There was a strong scent of blood leading toward a section of trees to the right and Kakashi was starting to get a bad feeling about this. He slipped a kunai into his hand and moved forward fearing what he was about to see.

Just past two larger trees, the trio of Leaf shinobi saw the body of the Lightning medic who had made it his job to look after the girl carrying the Hatake legacy. Or more to the point – what was _left_ of the body of the Lightning medic. His upper half had been pulled away from his lower half, and - by the look of agony etched permanently on the man's face - he'd been alive when it occurred.

Kakashi couldn't say he would miss the man – after all, he was part of the reason he'd been kidnapped in the first place. It was probably the whole group of medics who'd managed to convince Kurogane Hatake that the breeding program was the way to go in the first place.

He shook his head and returned his attention to the scene around him. A flash of white caught his eye and upon closer inspection he found it was the shattered remains of Tenzou's ANBU mask – but there was no sign of the younger man. The tree the medic's body was lying under looked as though it had been turned inside out. An entire section of it was torn open, and the side of the tree had blood streaking the bark. Kakashi climbed the tree until he was positioned at the opening. He peered into the gloom within and his breath caught in his throat.

"Dammit!" He stepped into the opening and spotted a body against the far side. He leaned back out of the opening. "Iruka! Get up here – NOW!"

While he waited for the Academy Teacher-turned field medic to get there, Kakashi moved carefully to the side of the young woman slumped on the bottom of what looked to be one of Tenzou's protective pods. Once more he found himself wishing he had access to his sharingan so he might know what they were up against. He didn't want to think about what might have been powerful enough to breach the younger man's jutsu...and instead concentrated on the woman at his feet.

"Shizune...can you hear me?" He tried to keep the fear from his voice – not that it mattered as there was no response.

Shizune lay with her arms clutched around her stomach and her legs pulled up to her chin. Her pale skin was ghostly white in the dim light and her eyes were shut tight. Kakashi couldn't keep his hand from shaking slightly as he reached his fingers toward her neck to check for a pulse. He let out a relieved sigh when he felt the faint beat of life under his touch. It was weak – and thready at best – but it was there...and at the moment, that was all that mattered.

"Is she...." Iruka's voice was filled with all the emotions Kakashi pushed down out of habit, and he found it strangely comforting that at least one of them was still able to maintain their humanity in this mission.

He turned toward the chunin and met his gaze. "She's still alive...but it's up to you to keep her that way Iruka. I can't find any obvious injuries – but that doesn't mean there aren't any. She might be caught in some type of genjutsu, so be careful."

Iruka's face grew very serious. "Right. Leave her to me Kakashi. I'll take good care of her."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I know you will, Sensei."

Issanni's sudden howl caused Kakashi's head to snap up and brought his mind back into focus. She was close – and by the sound of her howl, something was definitely not right. He forced his fear down and stood to leave.

"Is that Issanni?" Iruka's voice held an edge of fear that Kakashi wouldn't allow himself to feel.

"Yeah – that's her."

Iruka's voice from just behind him floated into his hearing. "But it means she's still alive...that's something – right?"

Kakashi knew the teacher was trying to help – but what the man couldn't understand is that this particular howl only happened when one of the pack was dead.

"I've gotta go."

Without another word to Iruka, Kakashi jumped out of the tree and ran toward where his hound was still baying in obvious distress.

Crow caught up with him after a few steps. "She doesn't normally do that, does she?"

Kakashi tensed. "No."

They increased their speed until the trees were just a blur – Kakashi's entire focus was on the sound of his hound's heart-wrenching howls. After all – if she was still alive...there was only one other who she would howl for – beyond him that is...Tenzou. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, concentrating on what mattered at the moment – finding his hound.

After what felt like far too long – Kakashi finally found Issanni. She was standing with her tail between her legs and her ears flat against her head, growling at the two enemy in front of her. Behind her, leaning against a large stump, was the battered form of Tenzou. There was blood seeping down his face from a large gash near his right eye. He had his left arm wrapped protectively around the young girl, while his right hand lay unmoving in his lap – bruised and swollen. The dark-eyed jonin's attention was riveted on the forms of Kabuto and Akuma in front of him – apparently oblivious to his and Crow's arrival.

Kakashi frowned. If Tenzou was still alive, why had Issanni used that particular howl – it made no sense. He growled – gaining the attention of the enemy in an instant. He saw Akuma tense slightly while Kabuto placed a smirk on his face and turned to face him.

"I was hoping we would have finished here before you arrived, Kakashi."

"What's wrong Kabuto – still unwilling to face me?" Kakashi didn't even try to hide the disgust from his voice.

The younger man chuckled. "On the contrary...I've been hoping for a rematch with you for quite some time. But Lord Orochimaru has other priorities for me today."

Crow's voice was full of contempt. "Like stealing Kakashi's kids?"

Again Kabuto chuckled – causing Kakashi's heart to race. "Well, you know how much Lord Orochimaru loves children. And from what I understand, it isn't like the offspring are wanted by Kakashi after all."

"Don't assume to know what I do or don't want, Kabuto." Kakashi narrowed his eye and shifted his kunai into position. "And don't think for a moment that I'd let that bastard anywhere near _any_ child of mine."

Kabuto grinned. "How intriguing! I wonder what changed to make you so protective of these mistakes, Hatake?"

"That's none of your concern, Kabuto. Why don't you run off to that Snake Bastard and tell him to stay away from me and my family."

Akuma laughed, causing Kakashi to switch his attention to the tall, black-haired man. "Do you honestly think my cousin cares what you want, Hatake?"

He narrowed his eyes at Akuma. "I should have known you were related to that sick bastard. You both tend to enjoy being overly dramatic."

Akuma smiled at him. "This from a man with a penchant for wearing a mask over such a perfect face? And you think _I'm_ overly dramatic?"

"Actually – I think you're an idiot who hides behind dream jutsus because you don't have what it takes to be a true shinobi."

Akuma snarled and glared at him. "How _dare_ you – you insolent fool!"

Kakashi ignored the man and shifted his attention back to Tenzou when the younger man moaned. "Crow – look after Tenzou...and the girl."

Kabuto chuckled darkly. "Do you honestly think you are a match for us without your sharingan, Copy Ninja?"

Kakashi shifted the kunai in his hand and drew the blade swiftly across his palm before slamming it onto the ground. "Not really – but no one said I'd be fighting you alone!"

He finished his summoning and brought the remainder of his pack into existence – sending the animals to attack the enemy alongside him. Knowing that Crow and Issanni would keep the others safe, he gave himself over to the fight...in a way that he could only do when fighting with his hounds. Something about the way they committed themselves to every action and attack always managed to bleed into Kakashi's veins and allowed his senses to sharpen in a way that the sharingan couldn't copy – in a way that rivaled even an Inuzuka's attacks. It was an animalistic instinct that his father had used to gain himself the title of White Fang...and that Kakashi tended to use only as a last resort. It was the technique he used when he was out for blood.

He knew it – and by the look in Akuma's violet eyes, that man knew it as well. Kakashi saw his eyes glaze over with the knowledge that he was about to become hunted – much in the same way he'd hunted Kakashi back in Hyoukai Yobou. But at the last moment, Kakashi veered to the left and headed straight for Kabuto – knowing better than to ignore the medic for long – and confident his pack would keep Akuma too busy to interfere or escape.

Kabuto, however, was waiting for his attack and met it head on. Kakashi knew the boy was skilled – after all, he had dispatched a squad of ANBU back in Konoha. What he hadn't counted on was that Kabuto could handle more than the scalpels he'd seen him fight with before. Kakashi barely dodged a razor-chain as it snapped out from Kabuto's hands in an appropriately snake-like motion – and he narrowly missed its return slice by tumbling closer to the white-haired nuisance. Kabuto expected such a move and lunged toward him with a chakra-covered palm. Rather than dodging the attack – Kakashi allowed those animal instincts to kick in, and met that palm with the cold edge of his kunai – taking pleasure in the feel of the boy's skin parting under the knife and the grunt of pain torn from his enemy's throat. In that second of distraction, Kakashi swept his leg in a wide arc and caught Kabuto's ankles – bringing the boy to the ground in a fraction of a moment.

Kabuto regained his senses far quicker than expected – and Kakashi cursed out loud as the boy flipped his wrist and brought the razor-chain down across his back before he could dodge it. He felt the sharp teeth of the weapon cut through his clothing and bite deep into his skin. He twisted himself free while Kabuto jumped away and stared toward him with a fierce gleam in the depths of his eyes. Kakashi snarled back at the boy and was about to lunge once again when, with the swift movement of his uninjured hand, Kabuto disappeared in a spiral of writhing flames.

Kakashi had no time to worry about the fleeing boy as he turned on his heel to concentrate once more on Akuma. The tall man was keeping his hounds at bay through his impressive array of taijutsu moves – and Kakashi decided it was time to end this farce. He stood straight – pushing the pain from his most recent injuries away while he brought to his mind the very last jutsu he had managed to copy with the use of his sharingan. He smiled to himself as he slowly stepped closer to where his pack had cornered Akuma against an outcropping of rocks amidst the trees.

He took a calming breath – willing his mind to clear from the intense hunting instinct still rushing through is blood. Then he began the series of intricate hand signs that this very man used against him on the ship so long ago. Each hand position came back to him with crystal clarity – and his fingers flew through the movements with such a fluid grace that by the time he was halfway through the motions Akuma's eyes widened in recognition. The man tried desperately to form his own signs – likely in an attempt to attack him or at least escape – but every time he began a movement, one of Kakashi's hounds broke his concentration with a bite or claw swipe.

By the fortieth sign, Akuma's face became a mask of fear – but the hounds would not allow him to flee. By the fiftieth sign, Kakashi was surrounded by a pale silvery-blue glow, as the chakra needed to complete the jutsu was pulled from his very being, causing a layer of sweat to form on his brow. The fifty-second sign was followed by the words that would put form and purpose to that gathered energy – just as it had when Akuma uttered them back on the ship.

"Fuuton – Saibou Kanashibari!"

The chakra spun around Kakashi's body like a whirlwind, and formed into a writhing mass of silvery-blue clawed hands which shot out from his chest and headed straight for Akuma. The hounds waited until the very last moment to release Akuma from their claws and teeth, and each chakra-hand gripped a different part of the bastard's body until every inch of him was covered. Every time one of those hands made contact with Akuma, it ripped a fresh scream out of the man's lungs. By the time it was over, violet eyes – so full of loathing and fear moments before – stared unfocused, while his face was twisted into a mask of agony and his body slumped onto the ground.

Kakashi fell to his knees when it was over – his head bowed, his shoulders slumped, and his breath tight in his chest. He'd known the technique would take a large portion of his barely recovered chakra – but as he lifted his head to take in the sight of his enemy lying on the ground, he knew it had been worth the strain on his body.

Meanwhile, Akuma's body held a pale silvery-blue sheen to it while the power of the jutsu Kakashi had copied from him continued to bind every inch of the man at a cellular level. He chuckled to himself as his hounds gathered around him in a protective circle. Even though Kabuto had managed to slip through his grasp once more – Kakashi was satisfied with the fact _this_ bastard wouldn't escape and was suffering at the hands of his very own jutsu.

He chuckled softly at the irony of it, and was so tired he could have sworn he heard that laughter echoed in his mind. Ignoring the thought, Kakashi slowly pushed himself off the ground and staggered to where Crow sat with Tenzou and the girl to check on them.

-- --

* * *

Tenzou used his grip on the young girl to anchor him to reality. She was what mattered at the moment – the _only_ thing that mattered...her survival was his mission. That mission had to be what he clung to – to keep the visions from overwhelming him again...from threatening what little sanity he'd managed to hold onto after all those years under Orochimaru's care. But those visions were so strong – reminding him over and over again of those days gone by – those days that he'd hoped had been pushed far enough away to _never_ have them in his mind again.

Hell – he'd gone through seven years of extensive therapy sessions and treatments with the Third Hokage and the entire Yamanaka clan to ensure these very memories were permanently sealed away.

_Heh – guess 'permanently' doesn't mean what it used to anymore._

The ambush he and the team had hoped to surprise the enemy with never began – somehow they'd already known where every member of the group was located...and swiftly disabled or maimed every one of them. And it all happened so quickly and silently that even now – when he had a moment to collect his thoughts – he could not pinpoint where the attack came from. Of course part of that was because the first wave of that attack was something none of them expected...it was an attack of the mind. Not a genjutsu – rather it was as though someone scraped along the very recesses of their minds until the worst possible memories were found and then replayed with exacting details. Unlike a true dream – this attack honed in on the emotions from the memory and intensified them until the subject of the attack was left stunned.

Tenzou actually fell victim to the attack at first – but because of the intensive work on his mind in his youth, he was able to recognize it for what it was and break its hold on him – at least partially. The visions continued playing in his mind – but they were translucent to him – and allowed him to still see the true world around him. That was why he'd been able to avoid a fatal blow from Kabuto and managed to notice Akuma heading unerringly toward the tree where he had secreted Shizune and the others.

Thankfully Kabuto's attention was removed from him when others within the group managed to similarly function through the mental attack – and although he knew they were likely going to get injured by Orochimaru's henchman, Tenzou _had_ to protect the others...had to keep them safe from the enemy.

He couldn't believe it when he saw Akuma at the tree – and used his chakra to send spears of wood toward the man who reminded him far too much of the Snake Sannin. It was obvious the man hadn't expected anyone to follow him – and Tenzou's aim was true enough to wrap his wooden bindings firmly around the enemy.

He struggled to keep his footing as he moved to confirm his handiwork and was assaulted by one of his worst memories when his eyes locked with those of Akuma. Those cold violet eyes pierced into his mind and Tenzou rallied the last of his self-control to push the visions aside. The man's voice slid from his lips – reminding the jonin of Orochimaru, and reinforcing the memories.

"Rather impressive for one of my cousin's experiments."

Tenzou caused the wood to tighten until the black-haired bastard groaned in pain. Only then did the visions push back enough for him to regain his balance. That was when he felt Kabuto's foot connect with his ribs – sending him sailing into the trunk of the tree. The white-haired brat took advantage of his distracted mind and delivered more hits than Tenzou could block. Soon he was lying in a heap with blood seeping from a gash in his head. He could only watch helplessly while Kabuto laughed at him and walked calmly toward where Akuma was struggling in his bonds.

Tenzou held on to the satisfaction that at least that bastard wasn't going anywhere soon. That is – he held onto it until Kabuto reached into a bag slung over his shoulder and pulled out a small glass jar. He watched the boy shake the contents into his hand and then smile as he tossed those contents against the wood binding Akuma. Tenzou sat dumbfounded when he heard a high-pitched whine, and then he heard the sound of splintering wood and saw Akuma break free with barely an effort.

His vision wavered – likely a cause of the blood still falling from his head wound – but he continued to watch the pair as they turned their attention to the tree where Shizune and the others were hidden. Kabuto shook the glass container again – and this time Tenzou could just make out the shape of insects as they flew straight toward the section of the tree where he'd melded the protective cocoon. He watched as those insects chewed their way through his carefully created layers and felt his heart clench when Kabuto and Akuma easily dodged the senbon Shizune sent in their direction once the cocoon had been breached.

He saw Akuma step into the opening and his breath caught in his throat when he heard Shizune's scream ring through the forest. Next he saw the Lightning medic tossed out of the tree to land in a pile at its base. Tenzou's eyes went wide when he realized the medic actually landed in _two_ piles...his upper body apparently torn free of his lower half. His gaze went back to the opening in fear of what he'd see next and watched Akuma and Kabuto leap down to the ground – the taller man carrying the young girl they were all trying to protect carelessly over his shoulder. The girl was in shock – likely from witnessing what happened to her medic – and was completely unresponsive.

Tenzou watched them run off and he felt a sharp pang of anger burning within his stomach. He'd failed them all – the girl, his teammates...Shizune...and worst of all...Kakashi-senpai. He wiped the blood away from his eye and thought back to all the times he'd watched his senpai fight back when injured ten times as badly as he currently was. He glanced back up toward where the cocoon was torn asunder and growled. His mind made up – Tenzou dipped his hand into his pouch and pulled out his remaining soldier pills and popped them into his mouth.

He'd be damned if he'd let Kakashi-senpai's offspring fall into Orochimaru's hands. No one should _ever_ be exposed to the atrocities that bastard was capable of..._no one!_ He let the potent power of the soldier pills run through his system and then pushed his body back against the tree and stood. Once he was sure his legs would hold him, Tenzou headed after Kabuto and Akuma – knowing that if he couldn't rescue the girl he'd need to take measures to keep the children of Kakashi Hatake from ever being born.

It took him less time than expected to locate the pair – and when he found them he cringed at what he saw. Kabuto had the young girl lying on her back and was quite obviously examining her. He hadn't meant to let the growl out of his throat – but sometimes he couldn't help channeling his senpai's fighting style. He launched himself at the men and managed to land a solid kick into Akuma's back – sending the man sailing across the small clearing. Kabuto spun toward him and Tenzou barely missed getting another slice across his cheek. By the time he skidded to a stop, Akuma was back in the battle and moved to form hand signs.

Not wanting to be caught in any more dream jutsus, Tenzou flew through his own hand signs and sent his wooden spikes soaring toward the towering man. Kabuto closed in and slammed a chakra-enhanced palm against Tenzou's right hand. He felt the bones break even as the sharp snapping sound filled his ears. Kabuto was about to make what would surely be the final blow when the sound of a blood-curdling howl pierced the air and the white-haired boy was faced with the teeth, fur and claws of one of Kakashi's nin-hounds.

Tenzou had never been so glad to see one of those hounds in his life. At first he assumed it meant Kakashi had arrived to save him...but there was only the one hound. He blinked at the sight of the sleek form in front of him, and at last his mind kicked in and the brown and white markings told him exactly which beast this was.

"Issanni..." He breathed the name – even as the hound forced Kabuto back far enough for him to retreat to where the young girl was cowering in front of a large stump.

Tenzou wrapped his good arm around the shaking girl and pulled her closer – preparing himself to find the strength to keep them both safe. Issanni returned to his side and he watched her sniff at the young girl and then tuck her tail between her legs. The hound howled in a way that caused shivers to creep up Tenzou's spine. He'd never heard such a sound come from the bitch before – and he'd known this hound for years. Then she howled once more in that same mournful tone.

Tenzou's grip on the girl's shoulder tightened and his eyes locked onto the approaching forms of Kabuto and Akuma. Issanni's ears flattened against her head, and he prepared himself for death's embrace. That's when he heard another growl – this one so familiar because he'd often hear it in the middle of his worst nightmares when it would chase his demons away. But it wasn't until Kakashi-senpai summoned the rest of the pack and attacked Akuma and Kabuto that Tenzou finally allowed himself to sigh and think that perhaps this wasn't just another vision of his mind, but reality, and that he'd live to see another day after all.

He turned to give the young girl a reassuring smile and he noticed how pale she was. Then he remembered what was happening as he entered the clearing – and he shifted his attention lower...where he saw a pool of blood forming under the girl's legs. A cold feeling crept into his heart when Issanni lowered herself at the girl's feet, nudging the cold flesh with her nose and howling one final time.


	24. In The Calm After The Storm

Chapter 24

In The Calm After the Storm

Iruka had never felt so useless in his entire life. All he could do was watch while Shizune curled into herself and occasionally moaned – trapped in whatever jutsu the enemy had attacked her with. He sighed and glanced around, trying to puzzle out why the Hokage's aide was in a hollowed out tree...knowing he'd probably not get an answer until Shizune woke – or Kakashi came back.

At the thought of the jonin, Iruka frowned. How was he supposed to make sure Kakashi made it back alive if he wasn't even with the man? He sighed again. Next time he's stupid enough to open his mouth in front of the Hokage he hoped it was for something a little less intense.

A slight movement at the edge of the tree's opening caught his attention. He bent down and saw dozens of dead or dying insects...some still chewing on the layers of pod that Iruka could now see was set within the trunk of the tree. On closer inspection, he could see the telltale signs of Mouse's wood jutsu.

Iruka scratched the scar tissue along his nose. Did the presence of the bugs mean Locust was back? But that made no sense...because even if he was, why would he have his insects uncover a hiding place that was obviously made for who they were trying to protect? He frowned and reached into his pouch for one of the small jars that at one time held the ANBU ointment. He bent down and carefully gripped a half dozen of the bugs and placed them into the jar, sealing it carefully. Maybe they could come in handy for the future once they returned to Konoha.

Putting the sample away, he glanced back at Shizune. She was still tightly curled in a fetal position – unaware he was even there. Iruka shook his head and jumped down to the ground to see what else he could find that might help down the road. He found Shizune's senbon from her arm holster scattered in a wide pattern – sticking out of trees and the ground. Iruka retrieved them – making sure to be careful, as he knew the young medic favored a particularly nasty poison, if memory served him correctly. He wrapped the needles in an extra scroll from his pouch – making sure to seal it and mark its contents clearly – it wouldn't do if someone accidentally pricked a finger on the poison-laced senbon. He'd return them to Shizune – once he was sure they were all safe again.

Next, Iruka went to where the pieces of Mouse's ANBU mask were scattered on the ground. He shuddered at the thought of how hard Mouse must have been hit to damage the mask – considering it took a full-force strike from a katana to break his own mask in the fight at the Hatake compound. When he saw the blood-stained edges of porcelain while packing the pieces into a pouch, his worry for the ANBU member increased. He looked back up at the opening in the tree and hoped this mission would end soon – because as much as he didn't want to admit it, Iruka could never do this kind of thing on a regular basis. It wasn't that he was physically incapable of it – hell, he'd proven at least that much on this journey – but he knew with certainty this his mind would never survive the rigors of being ANBU.

He clenched the last piece of Mouse's mask tight enough in his hand that it dug painfully into his skin. He wondered if _every_ ANBU mission was this taxing on the body and soul. Iruka put the piece away and looked off into the forest. He'd have to ask Kakashi about it when they got back to Konoha..._if_ they got back to Konoha.

A noise to his left broke him out of his thoughts and reminded him that he was still far from home and not even close to being safe. In the flash of an eye Iruka had hidden his chakra signature, drawn his borrowed katana, and hidden behind the nearest tree. A small group of shinobi approached – barely trying to hide their own presence – and Iruka found himself judging them before they'd even come into sight. He caught himself mid-thought and nearly laughed out loud...he was turning into an ANBU snob! No one back at the Mission Desk would ever expect that from him – that's for sure.

Before he had any more time to worry about how much he'd changed during the course of the mission, he started to hear the approaching shinobi talking...and that's when he realized just who was coming.

"Take it slower Neji – there's a lot of roots pushing through the ground here." The voice was unmistakably that of Izumo.

"I am perfectly capable of walking in a straight line without you pointing out the obvious, Izumo." Neji's tone showed Iruka he was more than upset with the older man's concern.

He pushed down the urge to laugh and allowed his chakra to return to its normal flow before stepping out from behind the tree – sheathing his katana as he moved. The scene that met his eyes made him wish he'd stayed behind the tree.

Izumo was walking in the lead – Neji had one hand gripped firmly on the chunin's shoulder – his eyes covered by bloodied bandages. Even with Izumo's dark hair covering half his face, it was obvious the chunin was getting frustrated – especially when Neji tripped and stumbled into his back even after his warnings.

Meanwhile Iruka spotted Lizard guiding Badger – whose hands were also wrapped in bloodied bandages – and Raidou walking beside Kotetsu – whose arm was in a makeshift sling, but otherwise looked none the worse for wear. Iruka felt a sense of relief on two accounts...all of them were still alive, and his chunin Mission Desk coworkers had held up better than some of the others.

Kotetsu smiled widely and waved his uninjured arm in greeting. "Iruka! You're still alive!"

Iruka couldn't help but grin back. "Yeah – looks like it's harder to kill a chunin than they thought."

"Heh – could be because we've survived Mission Desk duties for as long as we have...guess it pays to be able to dodge whatever the Hokage throws our way."

Iruka stepped closer and frowned. "Looks like you didn't quite dodge it all, Kotetsu. Are you alright?"

Kotetsu blushed slightly and shrugged. "What can I say? The Hokage never threw trees at us – they're a bit harder to dodge."

Iruka's eyes went wide. _Trees!_?! Just what the hell happened in their fight? He shifted his attention to where Badger was sitting on a stump with his bandaged hands perched on his knees. He was about to say something to the elder ANBU when a subtle hand signal from Lizard told him to stay silent. Iruka furrowed his brows in frustration, but respected the ANBU's wishes. Instead, he moved over to where Izumo was trying to get Neji to sit on another stump and failing miserably.

Iruka placed his hand on Neji's shoulder and felt the boy tense under his touch. He used his very best sensei-voice in an attempt to get the young Hyuga to relax. "Neji – it's me – Iruka-sensei...please have a seat and let me take a look at your eyes, okay?"

"Iruka-sensei?"

The lost tone in Neji's voice brought Iruka back to his initial introduction to the branch-member of the Hyuga clan. He remembered how the dark-haired boy couldn't grasp the simplest concepts regarding teamwork during his first year at the Academy...something Iruka blamed on the Hyuga clan's tendency toward being arrogant. It wasn't until Neji was placed in Gai's team – at Iruka's urging to the Third Hokage – that, at last, the boy started forming the bonds which molded him into the outstanding jonin he was today. But now – Neji's voice reminded Iruka of that unsure little boy so long ago – and it nearly broke his heart to see him so uncertain.

He tried to keep his voice light when he addressed the boy. "It's me, Neji...and contrary to popular belief, I'm not half bad at field medicine."

Izumo guided Neji to the stump successfully this time, and stood to the side to give Iruka room to begin his exam. "Can you tell me what happened, Neji?"

Again, the boy tensed, but he spoke. "We were waiting for Kabuto and his partner to walk into our ambush when they found a way to surprise us."

Iruka gasped. "_Kabuto?!?_ It was definitely Kabuto Yakushi?"

Neji sighed. "Yes, Iruka-sensei. He used some forbidden jutsu to burrow under the ground and take us by surprise. He managed to avoid my Byakugan and took me out of the equation in the first strike."

Izumo continued the tale – his voice tight in his throat. "The little bastard was the only one to attack our group – and after Neji, he targeted Badger – then he sank back into the ground before we could counter attack. He snapped Kotetsu's arm like it was made of glass, and was headed for me when Mouse nearly skewered the bastard with a spear of wood. After that, Kabuto melted into the ground and didn't come back. Mouse ordered us to stay together and ran off toward where the pod was hidden."

Izumo took his bandanna off his head and ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. "I bandaged them up as best as I could – but that was about all I could do."

Iruka placed a comforting hand on his friend's arm. "You did fine, Izumo."

The other chunin nodded once in acknowledgment and then busied himself tying his bandanna back in place. Iruka returned his attention to Neji and started unwrapping the bandages – more than a bit fearful of what he might see under the layers of bloodied material. When the final layer came loose, he bit his bottom lip to keep from voicing his dismay. Neji's right eye was barely contained behind his bloodied eyelid, and the left had blood oozing out of its tear duct.

Iruka tried to keep his voice as calm as he could. "Neji – can you see anything out of either eye?"

The young man seemed to tense at his question, and Iruka knew this had to be the worst injury ever for someone with an eye-based blood-trait. With a slightly shaky voice, Neji responded. "I can see shapes – but somethings off. The shapes don't line up right. And my left eye is burning."

Iruka frowned. "Okay Neji. I'm going to try and stop that burning first. This is going to feel a little strange – but try not to move."

He didn't wait for the younger man to respond – knowing time was of the essence if Neji was to stand a chance of being able to have this injury reversed once they got back home. He pursed his lips in concentration, and fed a thin stream of chakra into the inner workings of Neji's left eye. He managed to find the blood vessels behind the eye which Kabuto obviously severed and did his best to mend them so they'd stop leaking blood. Next he shifted his attention to the other eye and saw the underlying cause of its current position was that the actual muscles and ligaments surrounding the eye socket were shredded. There was nothing he could do for this one, aside from physically returning the orb into the socket and applying a pressure bandage to keep it in place. But even advanced field medicine didn't include rebuilding internal tissue that had been shredded – so Neji's only hope was if they got back to Konoha soon.

Iruka reached into his pouch and pulled out what he realized was his very last field dressing and frowned. "Izumo – go up into the tree to where Shizune is and bring me back her medical kit."

"You've got it, Iruka." Izumo placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I'll be right back kid...hang in there."

Once the chunin left, Neji's whispered words caught Iruka's attention. "What does the fool think I'll do if he is gone? Run away?"

Iruka chuckled lightly at the slightly disgusted tone the jonin's voice took. "He's just worried about a comrade, Neji. He didn't mean any insult by it."

Neji moved to rub at his left eye until Iruka gently caught his wrist and guided the hand back to his lap. The jonin sighed. "Tell me the truth, Iruka-sensei. What are my chances for getting my vision back?"

"I'm not a medic Neji...I can't be sure one way or the other." He readied the bandage to convert it from a basic field dressing into a pressure bandage while continuing to talk soothingly to Neji. "But what I can tell you is that both eyes are still intact and, if we just manage to keep them clean, then I'm sure Lady Tsunade will be able to fix you up in no time at all."

Neji was silent through the rest of the procedure – which Iruka was thankful for. He had to be very careful handling the younger man's right eye and gently pushing it back into its socket before applying the pressure bandage in place. The last thing he wanted to do, after all, was explain to the boy's uncle that he'd mistakenly pushed his finger through Neji's otherwise uninjured eyeball.

Iruka had just finished tying off the bandage when Izumo showed up with Shizune's medical kit. It only took him a moment to locate what he needed, and after applying another field dressing over Neji's left eye, Iruka wrapped a protective swath of gauze over both eyes and then took a moment to make sure the Hyuga had no other injuries.

"Okay, Neji. That should hold you until we can get back. Make sure you let me know if there's any change in how either eye feels."

Neji took a deep breath before replying. "I will let you know if anything changes, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled – knowing that was as close to a thank you as anyone in the Hyuga clan ever gave...with the possible exception of Neji's cousin, Hinata, that is. He turned his attention to Kotetsu next – hoping that by the time he finished with the chunin he might be able to convince Badger to let him examine his hands. If not – he could only hope the damage wasn't something that could have been avoided with quick treatment. He sighed and pushed the negative thoughts from his mind. He placed a smile on his face and walked over to Kotetsu.

The chunin's normally cheerful face held a serious gaze and Iruka nearly dropped his smile. "Why the long face, Kotetsu?"

"How's the Hyuga kid? Were you able to heal him?"

Iruka let his smile stretch wider. Leave it to Kotetsu to be more worried about his injured comrades than himself. "He's not in danger – in fact if we can get him the proper care soon I don't think he'll lose any vision at all."

Kotetsu let a burst of air through his teeth in obvious relief. "That's good to hear, Iruka. I never like seeing that much blood coming out of anyones eyes."

Now Iruka was chuckling a bit. "I never knew you were so squeamish Kotetsu."

Kotetsu shrugged and scratched under the thin bandage that was always present across the bridge of his nose. "What can I say, Iruka. I've never been terribly fond of injuries."

"You might be in the wrong line of business in that case, Kotetsu." Iruka untied the makeshift sling from the chunin's arm and carefully inspected the damage.

"Well? What's the verdict?"

Iruka placed a splint on his friend's arm and found himself unable to resist playing with the man's fears. "I'm sorry Kotetsu...there's nothing I can do for you. You'll never be able to play violin."

The look of anguish on Kotetsu's face swiftly changed to one of confusion. "Hey – wait a minute...I've _never_ been able to play the violin!"

Iruka laughed while finishing his work. "Of course not – do you think I'm a miracle worker?"

Kotetsu swung at Iruka's head with his uninjured hand, but he was able to duck with practiced ease. "That wasn't funny Iruka! You had me worried!"

"Ah – sorry Kotetsu. You should be fine so long as we keep you splinted for awhile. The breaks didn't seem to move the bones out of place. You were very lucky."

The chunin placed his arm back into the sling and frowned. "Yeah – lucky, right."

Iruka sighed and turned toward where his final patient was sitting on a stump. Badger's head was hanging toward his chest – his bandaged hands held awkwardly in front of him – while Lizard and Raidou spoke quietly to him. Iruka frowned. There was something very unsettling seeing a Nara this shaken up.

He crossed over to where they were standing and caught the gaze of Raidou...wordlessly asking the jonin if it was safe to approach Badger yet. He frowned but nodded once. Iruka set a neutral expression on his face and moved in front of the injured ANBU. He set the medical kit on the ground and reached out to gently take the man's right hand in his.

"I need to check your hands, Badger. Please let me know if I cause you any pain."

The older man grunted once but made no move to pull away, so Iruka continued with his examination. He carefully unwound the bandage until the man's tanned hand was exposed. Iruka cringed at the fact there were multiple incisions on both sides of the hand – some looking like they went straight through from front to back. The other hand revealed more of the same – with one particularly nasty cut that was still bleeding freely.

Iruka shook his head and bent down to rummage through Shizune's bag again. He pulled out some antiseptic wipes and some blood pills – handing the pills to Lizard to administer to Badger while he worked on the wounds. He deliberately concentrated on his work so Badger wouldn't feel uneasy about having his mask removed to take the pills.

It was obvious that Kabuto was involved in this injury based on the precise placement of the incisions. The bastard managed to sever at least three major chakra pathways in Badger's right hand, and two more in the left. Unfortunately Iruka didn't have the level of control needed to repair that damage. The best he could do – just like with Neji – was to stop the bleeding, clean the wounds, and bandage them properly until they could get to someone more skilled.

When he finally finished he glanced up at Badger and tried to smile at the man. "I know you are probably aware of this already Badger, but please avoid using your chakra until a trained medic gives you the okay."

"That is bothersome – but necessary." Badger seemed less agitated than when he'd first seem him, and his response made Iruka relax a bit more.

He stood up and shouldered the medical kit before heading back toward the hollowed out tree. All that he had left to do before he could truly relax was to check on Shizune once more. He jumped up into the opening and saw something he never thought he'd see...Shizune was sitting up – rubbing her dark eyes with her hands.

"Shizune...you're awake!"

The young woman frowned and fixed her gaze on him. "Iruka-sensei?" She glanced around at the space and her eyes went wide. "Dammit! They got her..."

Iruka went to her side and placed a comforting arm around the woman's shoulder. She placed her face into her hands and sobbed. All Iruka could do was pull her into an embrace and wait for the medic to pull herself together before he'd learn anything more about what happened.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi leaned heavily on Buru – his largest hound – as he struggled to keep on his feet. They crossed the distance to where Crow was sitting next to Tenzou and Issanni, and he frowned when his eyes landed on the still body of the girl. He could smell the blood that pooled under her and he knew that she was gone even before Tenzou spoke to him.

"She is dead, Kakashi-senpai..." The younger man's breath was coming hard, and it was obvious he was in severe pain from his injuries. "I failed you."

Kakashi moved to Tenzou's side and met his eyes. "You tried your best...that's all I've ever asked of you."

"But...your children..."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "If it was meant to be, they would have survived. This way at least I don't need to worry about Orochimaru getting his hands on them."

Crow interrupted them. "Kakashi – what the hell was that jutsu you used? I've never seen anything like it."

He turned toward where the other hounds were still guarding Akuma. "Yeah – trust me – you don't ever want to be on the receiving side of this one."

"Shit – Kakashi..." Crow's voice held an edge of surprise to it.

He turned his head toward the ANBU Captain. "What?"

"When were you going to tell me you were injured that badly?" Crow's tone reminded Kakashi so much of Iruka-sensei that he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sure I've had worse, Crow. I'm fine."

"Ummm – Kakashi-senpai, I've seen you get injured enough times to think maybe you might be wrong this time." Tenzou's words made him wonder just what he was missing about his injury that had them both so concerned.

Crow rose and crossed to his side. "Are you telling me you can't tell how bad those cuts are, Kakashi?"

He moved to shrug and that simple movement made his eye go wide as a sharp stinging pain ripped through his back...as though his skin was shifting in two separate directions. His sudden intake of breath was all the warning Crow was given before Kakashi dropped to his knees – overcome by waves of pain – and unable to keep upright any longer.

"I think I'll wait here with Tenzou while you go fetch Iruka – okay Crow?"

"Heh – sounds like a good plan Kakashi." Crow helped him settle into a more comfortable position before running off in the direction they'd come from.

The sounds of the hounds panting, Akuma occasionally moaning, and Kakashi and Tenzou's labored breathing were the only sounds in the clearing until the younger shinobi forced words through his lips.

"Kakashi-senpai?"

He glanced over to the dark-haired man. "Hmmm?"

The man's voice sounded meek. "Do you think we could go home now?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile...his visible eye curving into a small crescent. "Yeah – I think that's a great idea, Tenzou."

-- --

* * *

Ibiki was wiping a wet cloth across Bear's forehead when the man's eyes snapped open and he sat up looking around the room in desperation. Strong hands gripped Ibiki's shirt and the eyes focused on his own.

"Where is he!?!"

Ibiki's face showed no sign of the surprise he was feeling at this very uncharacteristic action of the ANBU officer. "Where is who, Bear?"

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. _"Wolf!"_

Ibiki tipped his head slightly to the side. "He's safe and sound inside the seals we set in Kakashi's mind."

Once the words sank through, Bear relaxed and released his grip on Ibiki's shirt. "Then the seals held?"

"For the most part – yes – they held."

Bear frowned and leveled a look that the torture specialist knew meant he wanted answers. Ibiki sighed. "Kakashi reported the seals allowed the essence of Wolf to seep through on occasion – but they were still holding when he left."

"You let him _leave!?!_ Without you or me with him?" Bear shook his head. "I hadn't realized you'd lost your mind while I was unconscious, Ibiki."

Ibiki growled. "Watch yourself, Bear."

The ANBU member placed his mask back into place and moved to swing his feet off the bed. "We need to catch up with him Ibiki."

He wasn't used to the Yamanaka being this tense and he knew he was must be missing something. "What haven't you told me Bear?"

The blond ran a hand along the back of his neck. "There was a fault in the seal – a crack in the layers – that if Wolf finds it, he could bring the whole damn thing down – and we'll lose Kakashi...for good this time. I tried to reinforce it towards the end – but if he's hearing Wolf in his mind...I obviously didn't get it all."

"Dammit! That's why you overtaxed your chakra...I should have realized it." Ibiki stood up and reached out a hand to help the ANBU to his feet.

"What the hell are you two doing? He can't go anywhere!" The civilian medic sounded more than a bit upset.

Ibiki rolled his eyes. He really didn't have time for this right now. If Bear's concerns proved true, every moment wasted here was one more moment where Wolf might break free.

"This isn't the time for you to try to understand us, medic. I suggest you stay out of our way."

Chuutetsu's face paled slightly, but it was obvious the man was going to be stupid enough to argue, that is – until Shikamaru placed a hand on the medic's shoulder.

"It may be troublesome, Chuutetsu, but you would better serve Kakashi-sensei by listening to Ibiki and Bear. They only have his well-being in mind, and have a much more intimate knowledge of just what risks the man is facing internally."

The medic frowned but put up no further argument. Ibiki was thankful the chunin had a sound head on his shoulders, and was thoroughly impressed with his ability to persuade the older man to remain calm. Shikamaru's skills were proving quite interesting indeed...but now was not the time to think of such things. He needed to concentrate on Kakashi Hatake.

He handed Bear a canteen and a few soldier pills – not the best way to get the man back in shape – but they didn't really have a choice. Once Ibiki was certain the medication had taken effect, the two of them headed out in the direction he knew Mouse and Shizune would be taking to return to Konoha. It seemed logical that that would be where Kakashi had gone as well.

Shikamaru would follow behind at a slower pace with the medic – and with luck – by the end of the day the groups would be back together and Bear's concerns for Kakashi's mind would be proven false. He didn't want to think about what he'd be forced to do to Wolf otherwise.


	25. What Lies Beneath It All

Chapter 25

What Lies Beneath It All

Throughout the journey from the shack, to where the remainder of the group was located, Ibiki's mind continued to supply all sorts of possible outcomes. In most of the scenarios he and Bear would catch up with the others only to find Wolf had indeed resurfaced and killed, or otherwise maimed, the rest of the Leaf shinobi. So, when they finally caught up to the group, and they saw so many of them seriously injured, their minds instantly assumed Wolf was the cause.

That thought needed to be adjusted however once he saw that Kakashi was lying calmly on his stomach with both Shizune _and_ Iruka working on his latest injuries at the far side of the clearing. Ibiki knew that Wolf would never be so understanding about Iruka touching him, and that fact alone led him to think perhaps Bear's fears might indeed be unfounded.

Still – one glance at the Yamanaka made it clear the man wasn't entirely convinced yet. In fact, the waves of tension coming from the ANBU were almost enough to make him doubt his own evaluation of the situation. Ibiki placed a hand on Bear's shoulder and wordlessly conveyed the need for the man to reign in his emotions before they approached the Copy-ninja. From one moment to the next, the oppressive tension faded away.

They slowed to a walk and approached Kakashi. At this distance it was easy to see the latest damage to the Copy-ninja. A long, jagged gash ran the length of Kakashi's back – and he could see it was taking the skills of both medics to attempt to piece the skin back together. Their concentration was such that they hadn't noticed his or Bear's approach. The same could not be said for Kakashi – as his visible eye curled into a smile once they came to a stop.

"Glad to see you up and around again Bear. Are you well?"

Ibiki saw the ANBU tense slightly at being addressed, but the man kept his tone neutral in his reply. "Thank you for your concern – but I have recovered enough."

Bear's decision to not use a name in his response didn't go unnoticed by Ibiki – or the Copy-ninja...if the crease along the man's brow was anything to go by. This wasn't the time to confront whether this was Kakashi or Wolf directly, so Ibiki decided to try to change the topic slightly.

He caught and held Kakashi's gaze. "Why is it that every time I see you lately Kid, you're being patched up?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Probably because you keep showing up too late for the fights, Old Man."

Iruka stopped what he was doing and leveled a glare between the two of them. "If you keep moving around like that Kakashi this isn't going to work!"

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Heh – you heard the task-master Ibiki. We'll talk more once Iruka-sensei is done feeling me up."

The chunin's face turned an interesting shade of red – but he smiled in response to Kakashi's words before returning to his task. Ibiki couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange even as he motioned for Bear to follow him. Once they were far enough away, Ibiki paused to get a better look at the rest of the scene.

Nearly every single Leaf shinobi showed the signs of battle, but all of their injuries appeared to have received at least cursory attention. He noticed Issanni sitting watch over what was obviously the dead body of the young woman who'd raped Kakashi. Tenzou was nearby with bandages covering his head and his right arm in a sling. His ANBU mask was nowhere to be seen, and the young man's attention was fully on the medics working on Kakashi.

Ibiki scanned the area until he saw the rest of the Copy-ninja's pack gathered in a regimented group – half of them facing in, while the rest were facing out – obviously guarding something. Ibiki walked toward the mutts and was greeted by a low growl of warning from more than one of the beasts. Whatever they were guarding they weren't taking any chances. Ibiki frowned and was just about to walk away when Kakashi's voice rang out.

"Let him see the prize Pakkun."

The brown pug at the front of the pack stepped aside. "You heard the Boss...let him in."

Ibiki was still amazed at the loyalty of Kakashi's nin-hounds, and it made him wonder just what the trade off was for such devotion. When the wall of fur parted, it took Ibiki a few moments to register what it was he was seeing. The black-haired man lying on the ground matched the description Wolf had given him of Akuma, but the man was covered in what could only be chakra. By the look in his glazed violet eyes, he was in excruciating pain. Ibiki had never seen or even heard of such a technique in all his years as a shinobi. He couldn't begin to fathom how much raw chakra was likely needed for such a skill. He rubbed at the back of his head and wordlessly walked back to where Bear was waiting for him.

"You look concerned Ibiki." Bear's tone made it clear there'd be no denying it.

"I am. Although everything Kakashi has said or done to this point leads me to believe Wolf is not in control of his mind, I have too many unanswered questions to accept that we are safe quite yet."

Bear nodded his head sagely. "Very well. We will examine him once the medics are done. Ibiki – are you prepared to carry out the Hokage's order if it turns out that Wolf has returned?"

Ibiki scowled. "You know better than to ask that question Bear."

Again the ANBU nodded, and the two remained silent as they continued to watch the Copy-ninja from afar.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi allowed himself to relax under the gentle touch of Shizune and Iruka, so when the first stick of a needle through his flesh occurred he was more than a bit surprised. He'd kept from doing more than hissing through his teeth at the sensation, but that was enough to alert his caretakers of his displeasure.

"Ah – sorry Kakashi-sensei...we should have warned you that we'd need to stitch you up until we recover a bit more chakra."

Iruka's tone of voice made it clear the man felt terrible about the oversight...and who was Kakashi if he didn't take advantage of such a golden opportunity to cause the chunin to squirm a bit more?

"Mah – don't worry about it _Iruka_-_sensei_...you can _stick_ me anytime_."_

Iruka's reply was almost instantaneous. "I've told you before Kakashi...you aren't my type."

He chuckled. "You know, Sensei – you seem to pin me down quite a bit for someone who's 'not your type'...hmmm? Maybe subconsciously you really _do_ have a soft spot for me."

Shizune's barely contained laughter was followed by a rather sharp tug on the stitches being placed. When Iruka spoke again his words were significantly clipped.

"The only soft spot where you're concerned, Kakashi Hatake, is your _head!"_

Kakashi was truly enjoying how much fun it was to mess with the chunin...so who was he to stop now? "I'm sure you can make it _hard_ again if you _try_ Iruka-sensei."

"_WHAT?!?_ I...I..._dammit_ Kakashi! I didn't mean _that_ head!"

Shizune's laughter broke free – and soon Iruka tugged one final stitch tight before storming off to presumably cool off. The Hokage's aide pressed a bandage onto Kakashi's back, and slid her arm around him. She carefully eased him up until his was more or less upright.

Kakashi turned toward her until he caught the medic's eyes. "Was it something I said?"

Shizune smirked and then tried to switch to a more serious look. "You really shouldn't do that to poor Iruka. He can never tell when you're being serious or not."

Kakashi couldn't help chuckling. "Heh – that's half the fun."

She shook her head at him. "You know what? Lady Tsunade is actually right – you _are_ hopeless!"

"Ah, true – but I _am_ still cute."

The medic-ninja smiled, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "Just try to take it easy until we get you back home, okay? You aren't the only patient Iruka and I have after all."

Kakashi made sure to look apologetic. "I'll do my best Shizune."

The smile faltered on the medic's face and she lowered her gaze to stare at her hands, which were now clenched in front of her. "I am so sorry I couldn't do the same for your children Kakashi."

He frowned at how distraught the woman seemed. Kakashi shifted his gaze to where the body of the young woman lay and sighed. He returned his attention to Shizune.

"No one could have foreseen the enemy breaking into the protective pod. After all, it had never been done before."

She lifted her gaze until her tear-filled eyes were in view. It was clear to him that she hadn't been aware of that bit of information. He smiled at her gently.

"Shizune, if anyone had thought it was a possibility, they never would have put you in that situation. Consider this – if even I was captured by Akuma, how could I possibly think less of you for falling to the same man?"

Kakashi could see her trying to find fault in his logic, and he patiently waited for her to reach the inevitable conclusion. When at last she did...her shoulders relaxed and she smiled sadly at him.

"Regardless of what you say Kakashi – I am still sorry you lost your children."

He closed his eyes. "Thank you Shizune."

Kakashi figured it would do him no good to argue about whether or not he viewed the miscarried fetuses as his children...so he left that to the medic to decide. He figured it was time to change the subject once and for all.

"Shizune – how are the others?"

That seemed to snap her back to herself as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly – I'm starting to think the Hokage owes me and Iruka some serious raises for all the injuries you lot have managed to rack up this time around."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well – you can count on my support when you suggest it to her. Just do me a favor and let me heal up a bit more before you tell her."

Shizune frowned. "Why wait?"

He smiled. "Because it will be easier for me to duck whatever she throws at you once my back heals more."

The two shared a comfortable laugh while she finished wrapping a protective layer of gauze around his torso. Once finished, she left him to go and check on the others.

She wasn't gone more than a minute before Kakashi saw Ibiki and Bear approaching. Their body language alone was enough to set him on edge – but still, he didn't let it show when he gave them a two-finger salute.

"Yo, Ibiki...Bear."

Neither man acknowledged his greeting and Kakashi felt his apprehension increase a bit more. Bear moved to sit behind him, while Ibiki positioned himself directly in front of him. Kakashi frowned.

"Last I knew I hadn't tried to kill anyone from Konoha in awhile – so would either of you like to explain just what's got you on edge?"

Ibiki's brow furrowed. "I would have thought you'd figure out what had us edgy, Kakashi. Are you losing your touch?"

He shrugged – only wincing slightly as the motion tugged at some of the new stitches across his back. "Everything has happened so fast over the past day Ibiki, I think you should be glad I even know who I am anymore."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed. "That _is_ the question...are you sure you know who you are?"

Kakashi started to laugh – but when Ibiki's expression only grew darker he stopped. "You can't be serious."

"Can I assume you performed the jutsu on Akuma?"

He scratched at the back of his head in obvious confusion at the question. "Of course I did. What's your point?"

Ibiki's eyes never left his own. "Where did you happen to pick that one up?"

"Akuma used it on me during the trip back from Hyoukai Yobou."

"On you? Or on _Wolf_?"

Kakashi was about to laugh off the questions until he finally realized why the Torturer was so worried. He frowned. "Shit...does this mean the seal cracked?"

Bear's voice from behind him did nothing to reduce his growing anxiety. "That's what we need to find out. Do not fight this."

Those words were the only warning Kakashi received before he felt the intrusion into his mind of Bear and Ibiki's essences. His first instinct was to disconnect from the strange pulling on his mind – but Bear's stern warning kept him from doing so. His consciousness spun slowly until he was aware of being in a place that looked vaguely like the warped tree-scape from his previous entrapment within his mind. The same black twisted trunks reached toward a blood-red sky – but now there was no sign of the wards that had trapped his alter-egos on the precipice they were currently standing on. In fact – in the very center, where at one time the various versions of Wolf were held at bay, there was now a deep black hole.

As they watched, the gaping hole was closing in on itself – erasing all sign of its existence. At the far edge, Kakashi saw one pale hand grasping to the rim – a task made all the more difficult as the surface continued to move under those fingertips. Before he even registered his own movement, Kakashi was at the rim – staring down into the face of himself as he was when he had first joined the ANBU. He was barely fourteen – and the scar running through his left eye still stood out starkly against his pale face. It wasn't until he'd turned twenty that the scar finally started to look a bit less angry.

Kakashi's gaze followed the thin form of his younger self to see why the youth wasn't using both hands to climb back up. The answer lay in the fact his free hand was clenched tightly in the shirt of the youngest version of himself – while that tiny boy's hands gripped onto the older boy's arm with a white-knuckled death-grip.

Kakashi met the eyes of his younger ANBU self – without another thought he reached down and took a firm grip of the young man's wrist just as the fingers lost their grip on the edge. One quick yank brought both versions of himself onto firmer ground. He'd just released his hold on the boy's wrist when the hole surged shut – a faint howl from its depths the only sound heard until the hole sealed completely. A moment later found Kakashi falling to his knees as wave after wave of memories slammed into his awareness. When it was over, he was left gasping with the two remaining Wolfs staring at him in concern.

Ibiki and Bear were at his side immediately – each staring toward those remaining versions of Wolf with unhidden suspicion. Ibiki's voice in his ear made him realize just how worried the others likely were.

"What did they do to you, Kakashi?"

He turned to face the torture expert and forced a smile onto his face. "It wasn't them, Ibiki. I just wasn't expecting the memories from the others to hurt quite so much."

He sat back on his knees and looked up to where Bear was staring back at the two remaining versions of Wolf warily – as though expecting them to attack at any moment. Kakashi sighed and forced himself to his feet and then he stood between Bear and the two boys. The ANBU met his gaze with a challenging glare from behind the porcelain mask.

"Bear – before you question why I would possibly choose to save them, let me ask you this...once that hole closed up on the versions of Wolf it had trapped, the memories that had triggered their creation merged with my mind." He paused and looked toward the boys. "You saw what just those more recent memories did to me. What do you think two of my oldest memories would do? What do you think that very _first_ creation of Wolf would do to my mind?"

Bear remained silent – obviously running Kakashi's comments through his brain before offering up his opinion. At last the man nodded once and then moved to where the two boys were still sitting perfectly still. Kakashi was about to ask what he was doing when Ibiki moved closer and drew his attention away momentarily.

"Kakashi – I can accept that the destruction of the eldest Wolf would explain your knowledge of Akuma's jutsu. But what I still do not understand is what caused the hole in the first place."

Kakashi scratched at the back of his head. "I've been trying to puzzle that out myself, Ibiki. All I can come up with is how I stopped hearing his voice around the same time I evidently died...at least according to Iruka and Chuutetsu. Perhaps the hole has something to do with that."

"That would be correct Kakashi." Bear's voice no longer held the edge of suspicion to it. "I have witnessed such a phenomenon before while in the mind of a dying shinobi...and these two boys have confirmed the time-line for the hole's appearance."

"What would have happened if Wolf had been the dominant mind at the time of the death?" Ibiki's blunt question startled Kakashi and he found himself anxious to hear the answer.

Bear shrugged. "We wouldn't be having this conversation – as I doubt Wolf would have permitted us near him. But to answer your implied question, Ibiki, Kakashi's persona would have been devoured by the blackness once and for all."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them – because Kakashi _knew_ that if that had been the outcome, the two standing within his mind likely had orders to end his life rather than allow Wolf back into the Village of Konoha. At that moment, the two remaining versions of Wolf cautiously approached them. The ANBU Wolf stood protectively in front of the child and addressed all three of them.

"I assume you won't take our word that we do not intend to try to take over this mind again...so what exactly are your plans for us?"

Kakashi had to resist the urge to chuckle. He'd forgotten just how straight forward he'd been at that age. He wondered how people like Asuma, Ibiki and Raidou ever saw beyond his bluntness to be his friend back then.

Bear surprised them all by kneeling until he was face to face with the youngest version of Kakashi. The ANBU placed one hand on top of the unruly mop of silver hair and ruffled it in a way that caused the boy to pout and try to pull away from the hand. Then Bear stood and stared directly at the young man who still wore the battered ANBU uniform Kakashi remembered donning right after his fourteenth birthday. When the Yamanaka spoke, his tone left no room for argument.

"Kakashi – I see no purpose in restricting these boys at this time. But you _will_ come to Headquarters once a month for me to personally check on them – and you. Is that clear?"

Kakashi looked at where the two younger versions of him were staring at Bear in obvious shock at the judgment, and he knew Bear's decision was the right one. "Heh – who am I to go against an ANBU's order?"

"Good – then I believe we are finished here."

Kakashi moved to where the two youths were standing and placed a hand on each of their shoulders – squeezing gently to show his thanks for helping him survive two of the worst times of his life. With that he turned back toward the others and signaled he was ready.

The return to the physical world was much smoother this time without any resistance from his Wolf personas. Still – Kakashi found himself a bit unsettled when he opened his eye to find Iruka staring into his face – considering Ibiki had been the one in front of him when he'd gone under. Iruka's concern was evident in the way the tanned chunin's eyebrows were pinched together and it was beginning to set him on edge again. He'd need to do something to fix that.

Kakashi leaned forward until their noses almost touched. "Boo!"

-- --

* * *

Iruka's eyes went wide and he stumbled backward to land unceremoniously on his backside. Kakashi barked out a sharp laugh at his over-reaction and he knew his face had to be bright red with embarrassment. Ibiki's voice brought him out of his moment of shame.

"Kakashi – if you keep trying to kill the chunin I'll have a hard time convincing the Hokage that you aren't Wolf."

The Copy-ninja turned toward the scarred man and frowned. "It's not my fault Iruka keeps presenting me with so many opportunities!"

Iruka could feel his blood boiling at the way the two jonin were going on about him as though he wasn't there. He would have thought he'd managed to gain at least a bit of respect from them by now. He was about to scold them both for their rude behavior when he was saved the trouble.

"Kakashi – if I'd known you were going to abuse Iruka so badly I never would have told him how to find you in the first place!"

Iruka's anger melted away almost immediately as he jumped to his feet to greet the civilian medic. "Chuutetsu!"

The medic looked tired – but otherwise no worse for wear. Shikamaru was at his side – his hands shoved into his pockets as his sharp eyes took in every injury his comrades had sustained. That thought reminded Iruka that they still had far too many injured to make this an easy trip home. Fortunately, Shizune seemed to be of the same mindset...and she approached Chuutetsu from the other side of the camp.

"Ah – Chuutetsu. Would you be willing to give me your opinion on a few of the injured? I'm afraid Iruka-sensei and I have used up more chakra then expected and will have to rely on your skills a bit more than anticipated."

The older man smiled warmly at the Hokage's aide. "It would be my honor, Shizune. Lead on."

Iruka sighed. He'd have to catch up with the man later. Meanwhile he figured he'd get back to what he'd been doing _before_ Kakashi's latest stunt. He turned toward the Copy-ninja and scowled at the idiot.

"Kakashi – if you do anything so childish again I think I'll just leave the patch right where it is!"

That seemed to catch the man's attention. "You've figured out a way to get the thing off?"

Iruka sighed. "Yes, Kakashi – contrary to popular belief I do actually have some level of skill higher than the pre-genin's I teach."

"Iruka – I never meant to imply you lacked skill." The serious tone of Kakashi's voice took Iruka by surprise.

"It's okay, Kakashi. I'm used to it." He reached one hand toward the patch that still covered Kakashi's left eye. "Now, hold still so I can see if my hunch is right about this thing."

Before he could reach his goal, the strong fingers of the Copy-ninja's hand wrapped around his wrist, halting its progress. "Iruka...it's _not_ okay. You've proven yourself at every step of this mission and I should have acknowledged it long before now."

Iruka knew his eyes had gone wide with the shock he was feeling at the elite jonin's words. Did the man really mean it? He narrowed his gaze in suspicion. Or was this just one more of his sadistic games?

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. May I finish what I started now?"

He saw Kakashi's eye crinkle to show he was smiling. "Yes – _please_."

Iruka wasn't sure how to take that answer – as he realized his words _could_ be twisted into a perverted meaning once more. Still – he decided it was best to simply ignore the man and concentrate on the task once more. His hand was released and he ran the tip of one finger around the edge of where the leather patch met Kakashi's skin. As he'd expected, the seal was beginning to weaken. Whether it had to do with the length of time since its creation, the distance from the Hatake compound, or some other factor he had yet to take into account, all Iruka knew for certain was there was now a chance that some of the basic seal skills the Third Hokage had taught him when he was a teen might actually come in handy.

He smiled to himself at the thought of how patient the elder Sarutobi had been when he spent precious hours with him instead of ignoring him like so many others had once he was orphaned. He knew the man would have been pleased to see his lessons would be used to aid Kakashi – another of the orphaned children of Konoha.

Iruka focused a very small stream of his remaining chakra along the border of the foreign seal and worked it between the seal and Kakashi's skin. He heard his patient grunt a bit in discomfort, but he continued the task until his stream of chakra completely worked its way under the patch. With an audible pop, the patch worked loose and fell to the ground.

Iruka took a close look at the eye he'd uncovered. The eyelashes were sealed shut from the moisture that hadn't been given the chance to evaporate and he quickly reached into his pouch for some saline to loosen the crust lining the lashes.

"Kakashi – don't try to open it quite yet. Give me a chance to clean it up for you first."

The jonin grunted his understanding and, at first, Iruka wondered at the man's lack of response. Then Iruka took a closer look at the skin surrounding the eye and he gasped. Everywhere his chakra had pierced the seal was red and raw – in some places there was even a bit of fresh blood flowing.

Iruka pulled his last jar of ANBU ointment out, and carefully smoothed the lotion over the irritated skin. "Sorry about that Kakashi. I hadn't realized it would hurt you like that."

"Mah – don't worry about it Iruka-sensei. If it means I get to use the eye again, I can handle a bit of discomfort. So where did you learn to release a seal like that?"

Iruka smiled softly while he soaked Kakashi's lashes in the saline solution until the crusted lids could be opened safely. "The Third Hokage used to teach me in his spare time. Now – try to open your lids – but take it slow. Tell me if it tugs at all."

"The Old Man used to do the same thing with me anytime my father was on extended missions – before I became chunin." Kakashi's lids slowly pulled apart to reveal the bright red of the sharingan.

Iruka stared as the three dark marks within the red started to spin around, and he hoped the eye was okay, even as it was quickly closed once more. "Is there something wrong Kakashi? Why did you close it again?"

The Copy-ninja chuckled. "Sorry – it's nothing against you Iruka – but I don't quite have enough chakra stores right now to keep it open for more than a moment."

Iruka should have remembered that. "Well - we should probably have Shizune check it to make sure, but I don't think there's any permanent damage."

He watched Kakashi glance around at the rest of the group and he couldn't help but follow the man's gaze. Small pockets of shinobi went about preparing to break camp. Others worked to get the injured ready for what they all hoped would be the last leg of their journey home. Although they all were focused on the tasks – occasionally a laugh would be heard coming from one group or another and somehow the sound managed to help Iruka push back all the horrid things he'd experienced over the past weeks. He turned back to look at Kakashi – only to find the man staring straight at him with such an intense look it made his breath catch in his throat.

After a few unsettling moments of silence Iruka finally found his voice. "Kakashi – I know you've had an unnatural fascination with me lately – but really...could you _stop staring at me! _You're making me think I have something sticking out of my nose!"

"Heh – sorry about that. I was just trying to figure out what in the world made you decide to join up for this mission." Kakashi scratched at the back of his head. "I mean – even I know you don't particularly care for me as a person...and you've never been shy about pointing out my bad habits over the years."

Iruka felt his face flush at Kakashi's words, and he scratched at the scar along his nose while trying to find a way to explain what even _he_ didn't quite understand. "Well – you see Kakashi...Naruto was so upset when he came back without you...and Sai...even _Sai_ seemed distressed...and well – I couldn't stand seeing them hurting like that...so – well..."

Kakashi stared at him with disbelief plain in his eye. "So you rushed head first into an S-ranked ANBU retrieval mission because you wanted to make _Naruto_ feel better?"

Iruka found himself nodding his head emphatically. "Well yes...and Sai too!"

Now Kakashi's eyes curled in absolute humor. "Oh yes – let's not forget about Sai. Thank you Iruka-sensei."

Now he was just confused. "Why would you _thank_ me for reminding you about Sai?"

Kakashi placed his hands on Iruka's shoulders and laughed lightly. "Iruka-sensei, I'm thanking you for reminding me just _why_ I fight so hard for Konoha. Now let's go home."

With that, the masked ninja walked over to join Chuutetsu and Shizune as they were helping the injured prepare to leave. Iruka just stared after the man...wondering for at least the thousandth time since he started this mission whether he would _ever_ understand who exactly Kakashi Hatake really was...and realizing for the first time that it didn't matter – so long as the man was a part of Konoha.


	26. Home At Last

Chapter 26

Home At Last

Tsunade looked up from the stack of paperwork at the sound of the door to her office opening. A frown was firmly in place – and she was getting ready to yell at whichever unfortunate chunin was pulling desk duty tonight. After all – how many times does she have to tell these fools that they should _never_ barge into her office? Was that really so hard to remember?

The words of anger never made it past her lips when her eyes took in something _other_ than an overworked chunin. Her frown transformed into a full blown smile when she saw Shizune framed in the open doorway...looking a bit weathered...but none the worse for wear. In an instant Tsunade was across the room and she wrapped her arms protectively around the younger woman. Shizune returned the show of affection – sighing softly into her shoulder – but soon pushed free of her. Tsunade looked down at the woman's face and saw she was ready to give at least a cursory report. Sighing – Tsunade returned to her desk – taking up the mantle of Hokage once more.

Only then did she notice two others standing at the entrance to the room – Ibiki and Crow to be exact. She motioned for them to join Shizune, and once all three were in position she leaned back in her chair...suddenly nervous to hear just how this mission turned out. Still – she had a job to do...for the good of Konoha.

"Report!"

Crow stepped forward – as ranking ANBU he was technically in charge of the whole mission. To anyone else, the ANBU captain would have looked fully alert...but Tsunade had been doing this long enough to be able to tell when one of her tools is overworked. The man looked exhausted – in how his armor showed blood and dirt – and in how his shoulders sagged ever so slightly.

"The mission to retrieve Kakashi Hatake has been completed, Hokage. No loss of Konoha life occurred – although the woman carrying the Copy-ninja's offspring did not survive. In addition, several Konoha shinobi obtained injuries – some severe in nature – as noted in my report."

With that said, Crow stepped forward and presented her with the mission report. This would be only a summary report – the true detailed filing would occur during the ANBU debriefing at their Headquarters – likely right after they were finished here. Still – there was enough detail provided to catch her up to speed on the important aspects of the mission.

She took a moment to read the document over...forcing herself _not_ to skip ahead for any mention of Kakashi. After all – every injury incurred during their mission deserved her full attention...no matter how worried she was for Sakumo's brat. She returned her focus to the injury list and paused at a few of the more serious ones, such as Badger's hands and Neji's eyes. What the hell did these kids face out there?

She shifted her attention to Shizune. "Can I assume Badger and Neji are being tended to?"

Her aide nodded. "Yes, Lady Tsunade...and members of their perspective clans have been summoned for assistance."

"Good. Let me know if my skills are needed."

"Yes, Hokage."

Tsunade returned to the listing...broken bones and miscellaneous scratches on the majority of the backup team...the ANBU retrieval squad fared a little better – with two notable exceptions...Mouse and Iruka Umino. She glanced at Crow.

"How bad are Mouse's injuries?"

The ANBU captain's eyes shifted toward Shizune before he spoke. "Thanks to the skilled backup you sent, Hokage, I expect Mouse to fully recover...although he may require some follow-up for his arm injury. Perhaps Shizune could provide it?"

Tsunade wondered briefly at the odd request. Normally ANBU injuries were treated solely by ANBU medics – unless a clan technique was required – as in the case of Badger. She glanced over at Shizune and noticed the deep blush coloring the young woman's cheeks. Ah – _now_ the request made sense!

"I'm sure that can be arranged Crow. Now – what about Iruka Umino? Your notes don't go into much detail on his injuries."

Surprisingly Ibiki answered her question. "His injuries should heal fully – but I'd suggest light duty until he..._readjusts_...to life in the village again."

She blinked in surprise. "Readjusts?"

Crow chuckled a bit while Ibiki responded. "It turns out our headstrong Academy Teacher transformed himself into a passable ANBU under Crow's tutelage. It may take a bit of time for him to regain his Sensei sensibilities."

"Sensei sensibilities?" Tsunade didn't try to hide her confusion.

Crow scratched at the back of his head and took up the explanation. "Well – for starters he probably shouldn't be around pre-genin armed with kunai or shuriken until he loses some of the ANBU reflexes he's learned over the weeks spent with us. I don't think the parents would be too happy if their precious toddlers returned from class missing a finger or two."

Tsunade's eyes went wide at the implications of his words and then narrowed dangerously. "Are you seriously telling me that you've _ruined_ my best Academy Sensei, Crow?"

The ANBU took an involuntary step back from the crushing wave of anger she knew was emanating from her. "No Hokage – not _ruined_ – just...tainted a bit."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Tainted?"

Ibiki stepped in at Crow's obvious discomfort. "Lady Tsunade, Iruka Umino is still the same caring Sensei you've always known – he just has a bigger bite now to go with that bark he's always so quick to use. In fact it was those very sensibilities that helped tame Wolf."

She frowned – deciding she'd get no where with this until she met with Iruka herself. She glanced back down at the report...then back up at Crow and Ibiki.

"Why isn't Kakashi Hatake listed with the others injured? Are you trying to tell me he came through this unscathed?"

Ibiki stepped forward with a thick bundle of papers and placed them on her desk. "His case required a bit more detail than the others. You'll find his injuries are listed in chronological order – the first sheet was provided by the civilian medic, Chuutetsu. You will also find reports from Iruka Umino, Shizune and a detailed description of Bear and my findings on the Wolf factor."

She met the Interrogation expert's eyes. "So where is the Brat now?"

Shizune cleared her throat. "Kakashi is at the hospital in the critical care wing undergoing surgery on his arm to repair damage caused by his Uncle which we were unable to fully address in the field. There were other less serious injuries – all at least partially healed by myself, Iruka-sensei or Chuutetsu over the course of the mission. Plus he's suffering from chakra exhaustion...again."

Tsunade found herself relaxing after that report. She'd been expecting far worse after the Brat was gone for so long – especially after seeing what shape Team Kakashi had been in when they returned. She frowned. She'd need to let the kids know they could stop working on the nursery.

-- --

* * *

Ibiki stood outside the cell where Akuma was being kept. He'd questioned Kakashi at length about how long the jutsu would last before they'd have to deal with Orochimaru's cousin once more. It was the one and only time the Copy-ninja hadn't been able to give him a straight answer. He had absolutely no idea if the jutsu would wear off – all he knew was Akuma had to actually release the technique back in Kurogane's complex.

Ibiki sighed and nodded once to the guards outside the cell. If there was any change at all, they would notify him immediately – meanwhile he needed to double-check the results of the autopsy done on the young woman who'd carried Kakashi's offspring. Something about the way Kakashi and Tenzou had described the fight with Akuma and Kabuto made him uneasy, and he couldn't quite explain it.

The young medic-nin who met him outside the autopsy room looked to be around the same age as the kids in Kakashi's team. Ibiki rubbed at the back of his neck. When the heck did he get so old?

The young woman stared at him with wide eyes – obviously intimidated by his presence. She presented him with a thick file folder and then disappeared back behind the steel doors as soon as the papers were in his hands. He frowned and started flipping through the records. That frown deepened, and he reread a particular passage three times before slamming the file shut and heading toward the Hokage Tower. Lady Tsunade was not going to like this – not in the least.

-- --

* * *

Iruka sat across from Chuutetsu trying to understand the commerce structure he was describing for the part of the world his city was located in. It seemed far too complex to ever work – but the medic assured him that Euros were the going currency for a good portion of the world now. Iruka stifled a yawn and Chuutetsu finally took pity on him.

"Iruka-sensei, why don't we call it a day? I'm sure you have much more interesting things to occupy your day than learning about my country's financial affairs."

This time Iruka didn't try to hide his yawn. "I'm so sorry Chuutetsu. I just can't seem to stay focused today. But we'll have plenty of time later this week to chat about it. You are still coming to my class to talk to my students, right?"

The medic chuckled. "How could I possibly pass up a chance to inform the children of Konoha that even their beloved Iruka-sensei is fallible? I look forward to showing them that there is more to the world than the Five Great Countries."

Iruka scratched at the back of his head. "Well – don't be surprised if their questions lean more toward your adventures with the ANBU and your part in the rescue of the Great Copy Ninja. Luckily there will be plenty of time in the future for you to educate them."

They shared a comfortable laugh until one of the ANBU appeared next to them – startling Chuutetsu, while Iruka simply greeted the man with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're back on duty, Badger. Are your hands fully healed already?"

The ANBU flexed his fingers slightly before responding. "They are nearly there, Iruka-sensei – thank you for inquiring."

Iruka smiled. "How can I help you Badger?"

"The Hokage requests your immediate attendance at the Tower."

With the message delivered, Badger disappeared – leaving Iruka to ponder what the summons might mean. "Looks like you get to make dinner again Chuutetsu."

The medic shrugged. "It's the least I can considering you're letting stay here."

He smiled and bid Chuutetsu goodbye, glad Lady Tsunade agreed to let the medic stick around. He stepped outside and then headed toward the Hokage Tower at a steady run.

Once in the Hokage's office, he sat alongside Neji, Shizune, and Ibiki. The Hokage continued to ignore them all while she studied the file in front of her. At last, she glanced in their direction. Iruka swallowed a lump in his throat when the woman's golden eyes narrowed and fixed on him.

"How certain are you, Iruka, that the girl was carrying three fetuses?"

He scratched nervously at the scar across his nose. "Very, Hokage. Neji confirmed the numbers using his Byakugan."

He watched as Tsunade's gaze shifted to the young jonin at his left. Neji's eyes were far from completely healed – one was still bandaged – but his clan confirmed there would be no permanent damage after a few months of steady treatments. Still, it was disconcerting seeing the Hyuga looking less than perfect.

"My scan of the woman showed three healthy fetuses right up to the moment she was sealed within the pod, Hokage."

Shizune nodded at Neji's statement. "She was still healthy when I last saw her as well, Lady Tsunade."

The Hokage sighed and shook her head slowly. Iruka felt an uneasy feeling grip his stomach. "Lady Tsunade, why exactly would you be questioning the number of fetuses in the girl?"

The Hokage rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands – looking far older than she normally did. "It's probably nothing...and you are forbidden to utter a word of this beyond this room...but it appears our autopsy squad was only able to discern two separate fetuses within the girl's womb."

That said – she dismissed the four of them and sent them on their way. Iruka spent that evening with his dreams riddled with scenes of what Orochimaru might do to even one of Kakashi's offspring. When he woke the next morning he found a plain wrapped box on his kitchen table.

He glanced around the apartment but found none of the wards or traps had been triggered. And Chuutetsu was still asleep in the back room. He frowned at the strange package before stepping over to it and seeing – in very neat writing – his name written on the very top of it with a warning to open it alone. Sighing, he reached to open it. Inside – under layers of red tissue paper – sat a painted ANBU mask. Next to it in the box was a simple note: _Use this the next time you are called to aide us. You've earned it...and your name...Owl..._

Iruka lifted the bone white mask out of the box reverently and examined the deep red swirls around the eye holes, and the feathering marks around the edges. Sure enough – the mask held the stylized look of an owl's head. He smiled and then carefully repacked the mask and went in search of someplace to hide it until he ever needed it again – and after the past couple of days – he had the sinking feeling that he may actually need it someday soon.

Once hidden – he returned to the kitchen and started making breakfast for himself and his new roommate. He wasn't sure what tomorrow might bring them all – but if nothing else, his ANBU adventures had taught him to enjoy each day as though it might be his very last.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi yawned as he stared at the boring white ceiling for the tenth day in a row. It didn't seem to matter how many times he said it – the Hokage evidently didn't want to believe him when he said he was feeling fine. He rolled onto his side until he had a clear view out the only window in a room with so many alarm jutsu and chakra wards that, even if he was fully healed and held a maximum of chakra, he would be hard-pressed to escape unnoticed.

Outside the window rain was falling steadily, washing the entire village in shades of gray. Every now and then the wind would whip the rain into the window pane – usually followed by a blinding flash of lightning and, a moment later, a sharp crack of thunder.

The storm was getting closer – and by the look of it, it was going to be a bad one. Another flash of lightning and booming roll of thunder and Kakashi's mind filled with a vision of the last severe storm he'd been in. He closed his eyes and was pulled back into the memory of that final battle with Kurogane – to the moment when his Uncle's eyes lost their light and Kakashi's hand was pulled out of the man's chest. He knew with certainty that he'd used his Chidori to finish the bastard off – but he still found these memories to feel almost false to him. After all – Wolf's persona had been fully engaged at the time...while Kakashi's awareness was struggling to survive within the confines of his mind.

Another flash of lightning – still visible through his closed lids – was followed quickly by a resounding crash of thunder. The window shook in its casing while sheets of rain pounded against the glass. Another vision from Wolf's final incarnation nearly caused Kakashi to cry out. The Chidori was raised once more – but this time it was aimed straight for Iruka's heart.

Kakashi snapped his eyes open – ending the vision with the motion. His heart raced at the implications – and he had just about regained control of his body when the door slid open to reveal the Academy Teacher holding a closed basket. Beside him were Naruto, Sai and Sakura.

Kakashi couldn't quite stop the groan from escaping his lips at the sight of the teacher...and Iruka's usual grin transformed almost instantly into a scowl.

"Well Kakashi – I see Lady Tsunade was lying when she said you were looking forward to visitors today!"

Kakashi's eyes went wide and he held up one hand in what he hoped was a placating motion. "Ah – now don't be that way, Iruka-sensei...of course I'm up to having visitors."

Naruto took the open invitation and pushed past the Academy Teacher – Sai and Sakura a step behind him. After all – this was the first time they'd been allowed to see him since his return. From what Ibiki had eluded to Kakashi, there were some psychological issues his team needed to work through before being allowed to see him in his current state. Although, considering everything he'd been through – his current state really wasn't all that bad.

His arm received some additional work – including a rather complicated surgery – to bring it back to one hundred percent...so he was currently sporting an external support structure consisting of a series of metal bars and screws piercing into his bones at various points. Yes – it looked a bit scary to the average civilian – but it shouldn't be too intense for hardened shinobi.

His back was still undergoing treatments to finish the healing that Iruka and Shizune started out in the field – but all that was left from that was a thick scar – again...nothing too morbid there. His eye was given a thorough check up and passed with flying colors, and the damage done to his throat by the collar and his Uncle's fingers was barely visible anymore.

Most of the electrical burns from Kurogane's punishments were no longer raw – although they were still slightly discolored across his chest and very sensitive to the touch – but the Hokage had promised him that with a few more treatments even they would fade away.

So he smiled under his mask at the trio that made up Team Kakashi and waved them closer. He couldn't help but chuckle at how careful they all were being at their approach...almost as though they were afraid he might vanish if they moved too quickly. By the haunted look in their eyes he realized that was likely a very accurate observation.

Trying to think of some way to ease the growing tension in the room, Kakashi shifted his attention back to Iruka – who was only now entering into the room. "So Iruka-sensei...what's in the basket? Have you finally decided to have a date with me?"

Seeming to sense his attempt to lighten the mood in the room, Iruka played along with him. "I've told you before, Kakashi-sensei...you just aren't my type."

"Mah – but I've been told I'm _everyone's _type."

Iruka chuckled at him while setting the basket on top of the empty bed next to his. "You misheard them, Kakashi. They probably were trying to tell you that you _think_ you're everyone's type."

Kakashi placed a wounded look on his face. "Are you telling me our kiss meant nothing to you, Iruka?"

A faint blush crept up Iruka's cheeks while the comment finally seemed to break the trio out of their silence. Naruto's face scrunched up in disgust. "You _kissed_ Kakashi-Sensei? That's just so wrong!"

Sakura's green eyes went wide as she looked between Iruka and himself as though trying to discern the truth from the lies. A slow smile crept across her lips as she leveled her gaze at Kakashi. "So you've actually let someone see your face?"

Meanwhile Sai stepped closer to Kakashi's bed and glanced back at the blushing chunin before speaking. "So how was the kiss Kakashi-senpai?"

Pushing down a laugh, he sighed dramatically before answering. "Well...it was good enough to bring me back from the dead."

Iruka's face grew another shade darker as he opened the basket and reached into it to start pulling out what appeared to be takeout from the ramen stand he and Naruto liked frequenting. "It was called CPR Kakashi..._not_ a kiss."

Sai tipped his head to one side. "Iruka-sensei, may I ask a question?"

The Academy Teacher turned to face the young man – his face schooled in the look of the Sensei once more. "Of course you can, Sai."

"How do you perform CPR?"

Kakashi had to resist the urge to chuckle while Iruka slipped into his teacher-mode. "Well Sai, you tip the patient's head back and press your mouth over their mouth and breathe into their lungs."

Sai nodded. "That's what I thought." Then he turned toward Kakashi. "So how _was_ the kiss?"

Somehow, Kakashi managed to respond with a straight face. "Not bad – until he bit me."

"_WHAT_!?!" That was all the warning he and Sai had before the contents of half the basket of food sailed across the room at them.

After the impromptu food fight, the group settled into a comfortable silence – Naruto picking what ramen he could off his clothes and grousing about a waste of perfectly good noodles. Eventually the group left – but not before Sai placed a small frame on the stand next to Kakashi's bed. Once they'd gone, Kakashi turned his attention to the gift and picked it up.

The framed drawing showed himself standing behind Naruto, Sai and Sakura. All of them had smiles on their faces – even Sai. The drawing was flawless – and in neat lettering across the bottom of the page it proudly declared... 'TEAM KAKASHI – REUNITED.' Kakashi took a slow, deep breath and gently set the picture back on the side table. He leaned back on his pillows and smiled up at the white ceiling. It was good to be home.

* * *

**A/N – Here we are at the end of another tale. Thank you to all who have traveled this Long Road with me – and a special thanks to those of you who have been kind enough to share your thoughts and comments with me through reviews and P-Ms. As always – your feedback seems to fuel my muse and helps me to know what parts stick out to you – the readers. **

**Without you – the stories would likely never have seen the light of day...so thank you once again for sharing my obsession.**

**Until the next tale...yours truly - **

**'Krazed**


End file.
